


Mescola le voci dei guerrieri che si sovrappongono mentre guidano selvaggiamente

by Soe_Mame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Gen, In realtà appaiono quasi tutti i personaggi mostrati nelle opening, Insieme a tante Fangirls e ad una Mary Sue, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), O meglio Song Video Parody, Parody, Song Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 64,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: [ Prima pubblicazione: 2011 ]- Un attimo! - intervenne Yugi, con un inquietante sospetto: - Vi hanno dato sei mesi per la realizzazione... quando? -.Tutti gli sguardi furono puntati sul Regista.La risposta che arrivò fece gelare il sangue ai presenti: - Sei mesi fa. Oggi è l'ultimo giorno disponibile, dobbiamo consegnare le opening domani mattina. -.- State dicendo che abbiamo circa quindici ore per girare cinque opening a basso costo? - riepilogò Seto, quasi a denti stretti.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 01. Voce

**OUVERTURE 01**

  
  


\- L'indirizzo è questo? -.  
Come una sola persona, i sei ragazzi alzarono lo sguardo verso il grande edificio d'innanzi a loro.  
Appena fuori dal centro abitato, illuminato dalla calda luce del pomeriggio, davanti ai loro occhi si ergeva un enorme cubo grigio.  
\- ... ma cos'è? - chiese Otogi, rompendo il silenzio perplesso che era venuto a crearsi: - Un hangar? -.  
\- A me sembra più una specie di palestra... - disse Yugi, alzando le sopracciglia con fare disorientato.  
\- Sei _proprio sicuro_ che l'indirizzo sia questo? - ripeté per la quinta volta Anzu, lanciando un'occhiata dubbiosa a Jonouchi.  
Quest'ultimo, dopo un attimo di esitazione, annuì con la testa, guardando nuovamente la lettera ormai spiegazzata.  
L'aveva trovata nella cassetta della posta quella stessa mattina e, leggendola, aveva scoperto che si trattava di un invito: gli studi di produzione avevano convocato lui e i suoi amici per girare le opening dell'anime che narrava le loro vicende; le opening erano cinque e tutti loro sarebbero dovuti andare in un certo posto " _appena fosse stato loro possibile_ ".  
Una volta giunto a scuola, Jonouchi aveva scoperto che, com'era prevedibile, anche Yugi, Honda, Anzu, Ryou e Otogi avevano trovato qualcosa nelle loro cassette della posta.  
Un foglio di cartigenica con su scritto solo: " _Chiedi a Jonouchi_ ".  
\- Secondo me è uno scherzo. - fece Ryou, sgranando gli occhi castani.  
\- Però, effettivamente, ci avevano avvisato del fatto che avremmo dovuto girare le opening... - gli fece notare Yugi, nonostante la forte nota d'esitazione nella voce.  
\- Sì, ma _qui_? - quasi balbettò Honda, indicando l'edificio cubico come se sperasse di far apparire una reggia semplicemente additandolo.  
Avevano deciso di recarsi nel luogo indicato nella lettera subito dopo la scuola ma non si sarebbero mai aspettati...  
\- Sentite! - sbottò Jonouchi, ponendo fine alla disquisizione, infilandosi in malo modo l'invito in tasca e avanzando a grandi passi verso la porta del cubo: - Noi entriamo, se davvero stanno girando le opening, bene, sennò giuro che chiunque sia stato a spedirmi quella lettera rimpiangerà amaramente di aver imparato a scrivere! -.  
Si tirò su le maniche della giacca della divisa, era a pochi passi dall'entrata, quand'ecco che il rumore di un motore d'auto riempì l'aria, facendolo bloccare istintivamente.  
In un attimo, un'auto nera aveva fatto la sua apparizione a pochi metri dai sei ragazzi, frenando proprio davanti all'entrata dell'edificio, a meno di un metro da un Jonouchi improvvisamente irritato nel riconoscere la vettura.  
Come previsto, quando la portiera posteriore si aprì, dall'automobile uscì un ragazzo alto, dagli abiti scuri, avvolto in una lunga giacca bianca perfettamente immobile nonostante la posizione seduta che il suo proprietario aveva fino a quel momento.  
Quando i suoi glaciali occhi azzurri si posarono sul ragazzo biondo che sembrava aver interrotto un'azione di sfondamento ai danni della porta dell'edificio cubico, il suo unico commento fu un sibilato: - Oh, no... -.  
\- "Oh, no" lo dovrei dire io! - ringhiò di rimando Jonouchi, mettendo le braccia conserte, come per impedirsi di aggredire Seto Kaiba dopo soli tre secondi dalla sua apparizione.  
\- Su, su... - fece Yugi, in tono pacifico, avvicinandoglisi e mettendogli una mano su un braccio, come per tranquillizzarlo.  
\- Yugi. - lo notò Seto, impassibile, mentre, alle sue spalle, un bambino dai lunghi e spettinati capelli neri scendeva dall'auto per raggiungerlo: - Devo pensare che anche voi siate stati convocati per girare le opening del nostro anime. -.  
Otogi e Honda si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso.  
\- Perché parla con noi e si rivolge soltanto a Yugi? - chiese il primo, passandosi una mano tra i ribelli capelli corvini.  
\- Mah... - fu l'incerta risposta del secondo, in una scrollata di spalle.  
\- Se anche Seto si trova qui... - capì Anzu: - Non deve trattarsi di uno scherzo! -  
\- Già... - le diede ragione Ryou: - Non penso che ci sia qualcuno che abbia così tanta voglia di morire facendo uno scherzo a Seto Kaiba... -  
\- Ci sono modi meno dolorosi per suicidarsi. - concordò la ragazza.  
Yugi annuì in risposta alla domanda di Seto: - Eravamo piuttosto perplessi dal luogo, per questo non- -  
La frase gli morì in gola non appena vide il giovane presidente della Kaiba Corporation raggiungere con grandi falcate la porta dell'edificio, per poi aprirla ed entrare come se niente fosse, subito seguito da suo fratello minore, Mokuba.  
Silenzio.  
I sei ragazzi si scambiarono degli sguardi a metà tra il perplesso e l'esitante, indecisi sul da farsi.  
\- Ehm... - osò dire Ryou, avvicinandosi lentamente all'ingresso: - ... che ne dite di entrare anche noi? -.  
\- Sì, andiamo. - sospirò infine Jonouchi, riportando le braccia lungo i fianchi e varcando quella soglia.  
  
Una volta dentro, i sei ragazzi non tardarono a notare il giaccone bianco di Seto Kaiba, raggiungendolo non per solidarietà ma perché era l'unico loro punto fermo in un luogo che sarebbe stato difficile anche soltanto concepire: l'edificio non era suddiviso in piani, era soltanto un'enorme, gigantesca stanza cubica, colma di strani oggetti quali riflettori, aste metalliche, sedie, specchi, tappeti elastici, vasche, pannelli e un maxischermo tre metri per tre.  
Ad un'occhiata più attenta, tuttavia, si poteva notare una piccola porta sulla destra, che probabilmente dava ad una piccola stanza, e, sopra, una bizzarra sporgenza, rettangolare, con delle vetrate che lasciavano vedere delle strane apparecchiature al suo interno.  
\- A me sembra un hangar. - ripeté Otogi.  
\- A me sembra una palestra. - disse nuovamente Yugi.  
\- A me sembra una sala delle torture. - commentò candidamente Ryou, guadagnandosi svariate occhiate allarmate.  
\- Allora? - fece Seto, impassibile, ma presumibilmente seccato: - Dov'è il Regista? Non ho tempo da perdere e non ho intenzione di aspettare i comodi altrui. -.  
\- Avete sentito? - urlò Jonouchi, mettendo le mani attorno alla bocca per amplificare la voce: - Il signor Kaiba non ha tempo da perdere, sbrigatevi! -.  
L'occhiata di Seto che seguì alle parole del ragazzo fece tremare gli altri cinque ragazzi, sicuri che, ormai, fosse giunta la fine di Katsuya Jonouchi.  
\- Dai, adesso basta... - s'intromise Yugi, con un sorriso tirato, cercando di evitare la defunzione del suo amico.  
\- Oh, lascialo parlare, Yugi. - disse Seto, tranquillamente: - Persone così mediocri traggono divertimento da comportamenti infantili altrettanto mediocri. -.  
\- CHE COSA HAI DETTO? -  
\- Oniichan! -  
Una voce femminile interruppe le urla di Jonouchi, facendolo voltare nella direzione da cui l'aveva sentita provenire: di corsa, accompagnata dal suono delle ciabatte contro il pavimento, una ragazza con indosso un pigiama rosa lo raggiunse, per poi sorridergli con fare imbarazzato.  
\- Scusami, oniichan, mi ero ripromessa di aspettarti alla porta e aprirti ma... -  
Soltanto in quel momento la sorella minore di Jonouchi, Shizuka, si accorse della presenza di altre persone.  
Il suo viso dai tratti delicati assunse una violenta tonalità rossa e, con fare impacciato, si scostò i lunghi capelli castani dalle spalle: - Beh... ecco... Salve, ragazzi! Sono felice di vedervi tutti qui! - sorrise.  
\- Shizuka... - fece suo fratello, sbattendo più volte le palpebre: - Perché scorrazzi in questo posto sospetto in pigiama e pantofole? -.  
Shizuka arrossì ancora di più nel ricordarsi di essere in pigiama davanti a tutti: - E' il mio vestito di scena... Sai... - disse, guardandolo negli occhi per la prima volta da quando era arrivato: - ... io sono di scena soltanto nella seconda sigla, ma il Regista ha deciso di convocare tutto il cast fin da subito e di farci mettere immediatamente in abiti di scena. -.  
\- Un Regista fissato... - commentò Seto, contrariato, in un sussurro tagliente.  
\- Quindi ci confermi che questo è il posto giusto? - si fece avanti Anzu, sorpresa.  
Shizuka annuì: - Sì, anche se può sembrare strano. Anch'io, inizialmente, ero un po' perplessa... -  
\- E, per curiosità... - fece Jonouchi, con un fare vago talmente finto da risultare palesemente colpevole: - Tu sei venuta qui _da sola_? -.  
Prima che sua sorella potesse rispondere, Honda e Otogi trasalirono, sconvolti.  
\- No! -  
\- Avresti potuto chiamarmi, ti avrei accompagnato senza alcun problema! -  
\- Se soltanto avessi saputo che oggi saresti uscita prima da scuola, avrei fatto altrettanto e ti sarei venuto a prendere! -  
\- Non preoccuparti, chiamami la prossima volta che hai bisogno di qualcosa! -  
\- No, no... - li rassicurò la ragazza, mentre i suoi due spasimanti si ritrovavano a dover indietreggiare di fronte allo sguardo furioso di un fratello iper geloso: - Anche se inizialmente stavo venendo qui da sola, ho incontrato- -  
\- Ma allora! Dove sono i truccatori? Possibile che siano tutti impegnati? Ehi! Guardate che non si fa aspettare una signora! -  
Da non si sa dove, una bellissima donna dai lunghi capelli biondi aveva fatto la sua entrata in scena nella visuale del nutrito gruppetto, apparentemente urlando al vento, le mani ai fianchi, vistosamente irritata.  
\- Mai! - esclamò Jonouchi, sorpreso, malnascondendo una certa felicità.  
Nel sentirsi chiamare, l'attenzione della donna si spostò sul sopraccitato nutrito gruppetto.  
Non appena notò il ragazzo dai capelli biondi, i suoi occhi viola parvero brillare, per poi tornare arrabbiati: - Era ora che vi faceste vedere! - protestò, puntando un dito: - Si può dire che aspettavano soltanto voi! -.  
\- Non è colpa nostra se la scuola finisce a quest'ora... - ribattè Jonouchi, piccato.  
\- Ah, non vedo l'ora che passi la prima opening... - sbuffò Mai, ignorandolo, portandosi una mano alla fronte e scuotendo la testa: - In quella, io ci sono soltanto nella variant del mondo del videogioco e, per questo, sono costretta ad indossare questo coso orrendo fin da subito! - esclamò, indicando la pacchiana armatura femminile fantasy che indossava.  
\- Variant del mondo del videogioco? - ripeté Yugi, non capendo.  
\- Sì. - annuì Mai, in tono più gentile, avvicinandosi a lui e scompigliandogli gli assurdi capelli a raggiera punk biondi/rossi/neri, ignorando l'occhiata stizzita di Anzu nel vederla compiere quel gesto: - Alcune opening hanno delle variant per degli archi specifici. Succede. - spiegò, alzando le spalle.  
\- Tutto ciò è molto interessante. - s'intromise Seto, seccato: - Ma adesso esigo una risposta: il Regista c'è, sì o no? -.  
\- Per esserci c'è. - rispose Mai, con noncuranza, senza farsi minimamente spaventare: - Dove sia ora, non ne ho idea. -.  
\- E io dovrei asp- -  
\- Altro me... -  
Il sussurro sconvolto di Yugi riuscì persino ad interrompere la frase irritata di Seto Kaiba.  
Gli sguardi dei presenti seguirono i grandi occhi violetti del piccolo ragazzo, fino a notare, poco distante da loro, una figura seduta a terra, vestita di borchie e pelle nera, i capelli che dovevano aver probabilmente subito lo stesso sconosciuto trauma di quelli di Yugi, intenta ad incipriarsi il naso, lo sguardo concentrato sullo specchietto che sorreggeva davanti al viso.  
Seguì un silenzio non definibile tale solo a causa del vociare delle altre persone che popolavano quel cubo.  
Quasi come se avvertisse su di sé svariati sguardi scioccati, il ragazzo distolse la sua attenzione dallo specchietto, notando il sempre più vasto gruppo intento ad osservarlo.  
\- Ciao. - salutò, cercando di capire il motivo per cui tutte quelle persone lo stessero guardando come se stesse compiendo il più efferato degli omicidi: - Immaginavo sareste venuti dopo la scuola... -  
\- Yugi! - esclamò Seto, facendo trasalire tutti: - Mi spiegheresti cosa staresti facendo? - chiese, cercando di celare un certo stupore.  
Atem lo fissò, sgranando i suoi occhi d'ametista: - ... mi sto incipriando la faccia. - rispose, cautamente, quasi stesse parlando ad un pazzo.  
\- Sì, questo lo vedo anch'io... - rispose il presidente della Kaiba Corporation, facendo un profondo respiro: - Intendevo... _perché_ ti stai incipriando la faccia? -  
\- ... Seto... - fece l'altro, alzandosi e parlando piano, come per assicurarsi che il suo interlocutore lo seguisse: - Siamo qui per girare le opening del nostro anime. Per le prime quattro opening, serve che io abbia la pelle chiara. Ma io ho la pelle scura. Quindi mi sono dovuto incipriare le mani, il collo e la faccia. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Su, Seto... - esordì improvvisamente Jonouchi: - Non è un concetto difficile da capire! -.  
\- Signorina Kawai. - disse Seto, mortalmente calmo, facendo sobbalzare Shizuka: - Temo che tu non sia a conoscenza della legge che vuole che i cani, quando portati a passeggio, siano sempre tenuti al guinzaglio e siano provvisti di museruola. -.  
\- Smettila di fare l'imbecille! - sibilò Anzu a Jonouchi, dandogli una gomitata tra le costole.  
\- Aspetta un secondo! - fece Mai, rimettendo le mani ai fianchi e rivolgendosi ad Atem: - Come sarebbe a dire che ti stavi incipriando da solo? E le truccatrici dove sono? E' mezz'ora che le cerco, possibile che non ci siano truccatrici? -.  
\- Sì, ci sono... - annuì il giovane Faraone: - E' che sono impegnate con altri personaggi più complicati... -  
Mai alzò le sopracciglia bionde, scettica: - Tipo? -.  
\- Tipo noi! - trillò una voce femminile, mentre alle spalle di Atem, svolazzando, faceva la sua apparizione una ragazza dai grandi occhi verdi, lunghi capelli biondi e uno svolazzante vestito azzurro e rosa: - Ah, principe, se non fossi stata rapita dalle truccatrici, ti avrei aiutato io ad incipriarti! - sorrise, specchiandosi nello specchietto ancora in mano al giovane sovrano.  
Mana fu la seconda persona, in quella giornata, a cui Anzu rivolse un'occhiataccia gelosa.  
\- Benvenuti. - salutò una voce maschile, più composta.  
Accanto alla Mana volante era comparso un giovane dai lunghi capelli, con indosso un impensabile completo viola che comprendeva un assurdo cappello tubolare in tinta, simile a quello azzurro indossato dalla ragazza al suo fianco.  
\- Mana ed io siamo spiacenti di aver tenuto impegnate così a lungo le truccatrici. - disse a Mai, in segno di scusa: - Purtroppo, il lavoro su di noi è stato più complesso. -.  
\- Tinta dei capelli, lenti a contatto, cipria, vestiti... - contò Mana, sulla punta delle dita.  
\- E push-up. - notò Anzu, lo sguardo azzurro che le era inevitabilmente caduto sul non-ricordava-così-prosperoso seno della giovane maga.  
Quest'ultima arrossì leggermente: - Più o meno. Hanno messo dei palloncini nei push-up. - annuì da sola, mentre Anzu, Shizuka e Mai sgranavano gli occhi, vistosamente perplesse: - Mi hanno raccomandato di fare attenzione: hanno solo una confezione da dodici palloncini, questo significa che ho soltanto dieci tette di riserva. -.  
\- Oh, eccovi! -.  
Una voce sconosciuta catturò l'attenzione del gruppo: un uomo mai visto si stava avvicinando.  
Sembrava appena tornato da una giornata in spiaggia: pantaloni corti, maglietta blu a mezze maniche e ciabatte. Mancavano soltanto gli occhiali da sole e un'eventuale asciugamano sottobraccio.  
Quando vide quell'uomo così abbigliato, a Seto Kaiba quasi prese un colpo.  
\- Salve, ragazzi! - salutò l'uomo, gioviale: - Io sono il Regista. Sono felice che le lettere vi siano arrivate! -.  
\- Sì... - borbottarono Honda e Otogi, contrariati: - Cartigenica... -.  
\- C-cartigenica? - balbettò Mokuba, indietreggiando, scioccato.  
\- A me è arrivato un foglio di Scottex. - informò Shizuka, come se nulla fosse.  
\- Beh, abbiamo pochi fondi... - spiegò il Regista, con un sospiro: - Avevamo soltanto due fogli di carta, così abbiamo deciso di usarli per una lettera alla Kaiba Corporation e una ad un componente del gruppo di Yugi. -.  
\- E allora perché non l'avete inviata a me? - chiese Yugi, spalancando gli occhi al traumatico ricordo di quella mattina, quando, aprendo la cassetta della posta, si era ritrovato dentro un foglio di cartigenica.  
L'unica differenza dai fogli di cartigenica di Anzu, Honda, Otogi e Ryou era il fatto che il suo recava anche la scritta: "Per Yugi Muto e il Faraone Atem".  
In sostanza, Yugi aveva ricevuto solo _mezzo_ foglio di cartigenica.  
\- Perché sarebbe stato troppo scontato! - rispose il Regista, per poi scoppiare a ridere come se avesse fatto la battuta del secolo.  
Gelo.  
\- D'accordo, ora basta perdere tempo. - parlò Seto Kaiba, lo sguardo freddo: - Sono venuto qui soltanto per girare le mie scene, non m'interessa seguire tutta la produzione. Ragion per cui, ditemi cosa devo fare, poi potrete dedicarvi completamente agli altri. -.  
\- Beh, signor Kaiba, temo che ciò sia impossibile! - sorrise il Regista, mentre gli occhi di Seto si facevano sempre più sottili: - Purtroppo, per questioni tecniche, dobbiamo girare tutto in perfetto ordine cronologico e fare pochissimo montaggio. Dato che voi comparite in tutte e cinque le opening, temo dobbiate rimanere qui fino alla fine delle riprese. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Potete scordarvelo. - fu la lapidaria risposta di Seto Kaiba.  
\- Temo non possiate fare altrimenti... - lo contraddì il Regista, minimamente inquietato dallo sguardo omicida che lo stava scrutando: - Nel contratto che tutti voi avete firmato, c'era scritto anche che avreste preso parte a tutte le riprese extra senza andare contro il volere del Regista, qualsiasi cosa egli, ossia io, vi avrebbe detto! -.  
\- Sciocchezze. - sibilò Seto, il volto granitico: - Ho letto accuratamente ogni riga del contratto e l'ho anche sottoposto agli scanner e ai laser della mia azienda per scovare ogni possibile traccia di clausole in piccolo. State mentendo. -.  
\- Ma la clausola era scritta col succo di limone! - esclamò il Regista, allargando le braccia: - Era una cosa così semplice che neppure la tecnologia della Kaiba Corp è riuscita a scovarla! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Tutti i miei dipendenti sono testimoni degli avvenuti controlli. - disse Seto, mentre un velo di irritazione copriva la sua espressione dura: - Il fatto che io non sia riuscito a trovare quelle scritte al momento della firma può tranquillamente significare che esse siano state aggiunte successivamente. -.  
Lanciò un veloce sguardo a suo fratello: - Non intendo rimanere in questo posto a perdere tempo un solo istante di più. Andiamo, Mokuba. -.  
\- Cercate di capire, signor Kaiba... - lo pregò il Regista, improvvisamente più serio: - Abbiamo pochi fondi, non possiamo- -  
\- Come sarebbe a dire " _pochi fondi_ "? - lo interruppe Seto, con lo stupito coro del resto dei personaggi, finora rimasto ad osservare la diatriba.  
\- Beh, sì... - rispose l'altro: - Abbiamo soltanto 10.000 yen di budget, non possiamo fare altrimenti... -  
\- E voi vorreste farmi credere che per le opening del nostro anime siano stati stanziati soltanto _10.000 yen_? - sibilò il presidente della Kaiba Corporation, quasi ringhiando.  
\- In realtà no... - fece il Regista, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso di scuse: - Erano stati stanziati 10 milioni di yen e ci erano stati dati sei mesi per la realizzazione delle opening... tuttavia, abbiamo usato quei soldi per comprarci delle radici di liquirizia e sono rimasti soltanto 10.000 yen... -  
\- Dieci milioni di yen in radici di liquirizia... - sussurrò Jonouchi, con voce strozzata e gli occhi spalancati.  
\- Un attimo! - intervenne Yugi, con un inquietante sospetto: - Vi hanno dato sei mesi per la realizzazione... _quando_? -.  
Tutti gli sguardi furono puntati sul Regista.  
La risposta che arrivò fece gelare il sangue ai presenti: - Sei mesi fa. Oggi è l'ultimo giorno disponibile, dobbiamo consegnare le opening domani mattina. -.  
\- State dicendo che abbiamo circa quindici ore per girare cinque opening a basso costo? - riepilogò Seto, quasi a denti stretti.  
\- Ma ricordarselo un po' prima? - fece Anzu, stizzita.  
\- ... ho paura. - commentò Ryou, osservando con una certa preoccupazione gli strumenti diffusi per tutto il cubo grigio.  
\- In sostanza, sì. - rispose il Regista, serafico: - Quindi, non perdiamo tempo e mettiamoci al lavoro! Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu, tenetevi pronti, andate bene pure in divisa scolastica. Atem, sei pregato di seguirli e voi, signor Kaiba... -  
\- Io me ne vado. - sibilò Seto, avvolto da una palpabile aura omicida: - Aggiungetemi pure in formato digitale, non ho intenzione di prendere parte ad una simile pagliacc- -  
La frase gli morì in gola quando si accorse della presenza di una persona poco distante dal Regista: per tutto quel tempo, era rimasta in disparte, le mani diafane dietro la schiena, attendendo compostamente che la discussione avesse fine.  
Quando si rese conto di essere stata notata, la ragazza sgranò i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, mentre un sorriso appariva sulle sue labbra: - Seto! - lo chiamò, avvicinandoglisi.  
\- Kisara... - quasi balbettò il presidente della Kaiba Corporation, stupito: - Ma tu cosa... Non dovresti apparire soltanto nell'ultima opening? -.  
\- Non proprio. - rise gentilmente Kisara, nascondendo le labbra con una mano: - La mia anima appare fin dall'inizio, insieme a te. Gireremo tutte le opening insieme! -.  
\- ... la tua anima? -.  
Nel sentire quella domanda perplessa, la ragazza chiuse gli occhi e portò una mano al petto; improvvisamente, alle sue spalle, si materializzò un gigantesco drago bianco, che scomparve non appena Kisara tornò a guardare il suo interlocutore: - La mia anima. - fu la semplice risposta della fanciulla dai lunghi capelli bianchi come la corazza della sua anima.  
A quell'apparizione, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi, Ryou e Shizuka si erano stretti tra loro, presi alla sprovvista.  
\- Comodo avere Kisara a disposizione! - rise Mana, ancora sospesa nell'aria: - Risparmiano sul pupazzo del Drago Bianco! -.  
\- Sperate forse di farmi incantare da Kisara? - ringhiò Seto, rivolto al Regista.  
\- Seto... - sussurrò la ragazza, quasi facendolo rabbrividire: - Non vuoi girare le opening assieme a me? -.  
Quando gli occhi azzurri di Seto Kaiba incontrarono quelli azzurri di Kisara, la sua decisione era già stata presa.  
\- ... tzk. - fece, sprezzante, incrociando le braccia.  
Il volto di Kisara s'illuminò: - Da questa parte! - esclamò, prendendogli una mano e conducendolo in un angolo del cubo: - Per la prima opening, devi indossare la tua giacca blu! -.  
La temporanea uscita di scena di Seto Kaiba fu accompagnata da una bassa risata di Jonouchi: - E così neppure il grande Kaiba-sama è immune a due occhioni azzurri... -.  
\- Ah, Mokuba! - sembrò improvvisamente ricordarsi Mai, notando il bambino seguire suo fratello: - Anche tu devi tenerti pronto, appari nella variant del mondo del videogioco! -.  
\- Davvero? - si stupì il piccolo, sinceramente sorpreso: - Mi avevano detto che non sarei apparso in nessuna opening... -.  
I suoi occhi chiari s'illuminarono: - E come mi devo vestire? - domandò, eccitato all'idea di apparire anche solo in una scena.  
La donna esitò un istante prima di rispondergli: - ... ehm, ricordi la principessa Adena? -.  
  
\- Benissimo, ragazzi! - esclamò il Regista, dopo aver trascinato dei fortemente perplessi Yugi, Atem, Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu al centro del grande edificio: - Per la prima opening, Voice, la parola d'ordine è: _staticità_. Voglio una opening con pochissimi movimenti, assolutamente statica! -.  
Scambio di sguardi confusi.  
\- ... ma che attrattiva può avere una opening statica? - domandò Anzu, non capendo.  
\- Gli effetti speciali ce li teniamo per le opening successive. - spiegò il Regista, con fare saggio.  
\- A proposito, ma dov'è Ryou? - chiese Yugi, notando l'improvvisa scomparsa dell'amico albino.  
\- Ecco... - fece il Regista, vago: - Vedete, il fatto è che Bakura sta facendo una certa commissione per conto nostro, quindi non possiamo fare altrimenti che truccare Ryou in modo che gli assomigli... -  
\- _Bakura_ sta facendo una commissione? - ripeté Yugi, incredulo.  
\- Oh, in effetti questo posto mi sembrava troppo tranquillo... - notò Atem, pacato: - E sono anche circa tre ore che nessuno cerca di uccidermi... -.  
\- Ho un po' paura a chiederlo, ma... - esordì Jonouchi, esitante: - ... se avete soltanto 10.000 yen, che razza di effetti speciali potrete mai fare? -.  
\- Che domande! - rise il Regista, dando una pacca sulle spalle al biondo: - Abbiamo Photoshop dalla nostra parte! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- E, per curiosità... - fece Atem, che stranamente sapeva cosa fosse Photoshop: - ... chi se ne starebbe occupando? -.  
\- Atemuccio uccio puccio cucciolo! -  
Una splendida e soave voce trillò per tutto l'edificio, facendo venire la pelle d'oca al giovane Faraone.  
Dall'alto della sporgenza rettangolare, una meravigliosa ragazza dalla pelle di porcellana e dai lunghi e setosi capelli color dei petali di girasole si sbracciava elegantemente, illuminando tutto con il suo sorriso splendente.  
\- MARY! - quasi strillarono Atem, Yugi, Anzu, Honda e Jonouchi, scioccati.  
\- Non temere, mio amato! - esclamò la bellissima fanciulla: - Farò in modo che tu sia ancora più bello di quanto già sei! -.  
Anzu si avvicinò al Regista, tremante: - C-cosa ci fa lei qui? - chiese, in un sussurro: - N-non si starà veramente occupando... -  
\- No, no... - rispose l'uomo, a bassa voce: - Le abbiamo dato un computer con Paint, convincendola che fosse Photoshop. E' il nostro grafico a lavorare. Mary ci serve per riequilibrare la _loro_ presenza. -.  
Bastò semplicemente che gli sguardi scioccati dei presenti si spostassero poco più in là per accorgersi di un folto gruppo di ragazze festanti, che emettevano strani suoni incomprensibili.  
\- ... _fangirls_? - le riconobbe Jonouchi, con voce soffocata.  
\- Sono le uniche che hanno accettato di lavorare gratis. - spiegò il Regista: - I miei assistenti hanno accettato di lavorare per le radici di liquirizia. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Cominciamo sul serio, ora! - alzò la voce l'uomo, battendo le mani per richiamare l'attenzione: - Allora, per prima cosa, facciamo comparire il logo e ce lo teniamo per metà opening, così abbiamo meno cose da girare. Gli daremo un effetto budino tremolante unito all'effetto televisore rotto! Poi, Yugi! -.  
Il Regista afferrò il piccolo protagonista per un polso, trascinandolo verso un'impensabile aggeggio: sembrava una sfera girevole incastonata nel pavimento.  
E, difatti, quello era.  
\- Sali qui sopra. - disse l'uomo, facendo salire Yugi sopra la sfera e assicurandogli i piedi con delle cinghie che il ragazzo non aveva notato.  
Assieme a lui, c'era soltanto Atem: Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu erano stati rapiti dal fotografo, che li aveva messi contro un pannello con sopra disegnati paesaggi a caso.  
\- Mi servono tre foto di ciascuno di voi. - stava spiegando il fotografo: - Mettetevi nelle prime pose che vi vengono in mente, non è importante. E ricordatevi di non respirare, sennò le foto mi vengono mosse! -.  
\- Veramente le foto vengono bene anche se il soggetto respira... - fece notare Anzu, ma fu zittita da un'occhiataccia del fotografo: - Tu menti! -.  
Per la preservazione della sua pazienza, Anzu decise di stare mentendo.  
\- Quindi possiamo fare anche le boccacce? - chiese Honda, interessato, mentre Jonouchi provava pose ammiccanti da fotomodella.  
Nel frattempo, le gambe di Yugi tremavano, cominciando a fargli dubitare del proprio equilibrio.  
\- Allora, noi facciamo ruotare la sfera, così sembrerà che tu stia ruotando. - spiegò il regista, mentre un assistente metteva le mani ai lati inferiori della sfera.  
\- Ma non sarebbe stato più ovvio far ruotare la telecamera? - domandò Atem, lanciando un'occhiata perplessa al cameraman posizionatosi davanti ad un sempre più preoccupato Yugi.  
\- Non possiamo permettere che il nostro cameraman si affatichi! - rispose il Regista, alzando un dito: - Non temere, Yugi! - rise, rivolto al più piccolo: - Quella sfera è assolutamente sicura! Certo, bisognerà vedere se riusciremo a farla ruotare nel senso giusto al primo colpo, sennò il tuo naso verrà brutalmente a contatto con il paviment- -  
A bloccare il regista non fu tanto l'improvviso pallore di Yugi, quanto più il fatto che le iridi viola di Atem stavano assumendo una strana sfumatura rossastra, accompagnata da uno strano scintillio a forma di terzo occhio sulla fronte.  
\- ... vedremo di fare attenzione. - fece il Regista, deglutendo di fronte allo sguardo poco rassicurante del giovane Faraone.  
Quando la sfera fu ruotata, Yugi si ritrovò quasi in orizzontale: - Ti voglio bene, altro me! - gemette, aprendo le braccia per mantenere l'equilibrio.  
\- Anch'io, Aibou. - rispose l'altro, rimanendo fuori dall'inquadratura, ma pronto ad intervenire.  
\- Azione! -.  
Non appena sentì la sfera ruotare ancora, stavolta all'indietro, Yugi chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi a sentire la sua nuca cozzare contro il pavimento.  
Cosa che non successe.  
In compenso, sentì una strana ventata proveniente dal basso; quando aprì gli occhi per cercare di capire cosa stesse succedendo, fu investito da un fascio di luce che quasi lo accecò.  
\- Ma cos- -  
Un acuto, violento e improvviso dolore al naso bloccò la sua frase, facendolo ricadere all'indietro.  
Come previsto, la sua nuca cozzò contro il pavimento.  
\- Stop! Perfetto! -.  
\- AIBOU! -.  
Atem accorse a recuperare ciò che rimaneva del suo Aibou: seppur perplesso, il Faraone era rimasto fermo nel vedere due assistenti posizionare prima un ventilatore e poi un riflettore ai piedi di Yugi, ma non aveva calcolato che l'aria del ventilatore potesse far sì che gli arrivasse il Puzzle sul naso.  
\- Aibou è morto! - urlò Atem, sorreggendo il corpo esanime di Yugi, un rigolo di sangue che gli usciva dal naso.  
\- YUGI-CHAN!!!!!!!!! - strillarono le fangirls, spaventate, in lontananza.  
\- ... guarda che... sono... vivo... - riuscì a dire il più piccolo, per poi rinunciare ad aggiungere altro quando sentì il naso fargli male ad ogni sillaba.  
\- Ecco, alla scena iniziale aggiungerei, ai lati, le facce di Yugi e Atem, prendi pure delle immagini di repertorio... - stava dicendo il Regista al cellulare, probabilmente al grafico nella sporgenza rettangolare.  
\- Aibou... - mormorò Atem, abbracciando quel corpo ormai senza forze: - Io... vendicherò la tua morte... -  
\- ... sono vivo... -  
Prima che potesse aggiungere altro, tre fangirls accorsero armate di kit di pronto intervento, strappandolo dalle braccia del Faraone e curandogli le ferite di guerra (?).  
\- Ditemi, ce la farà? - chiese Atem, gli occhi colmi di preoccupazione.  
\- Sopravvivrà... - rispose una fangirl, pulendogli il sangue dal naso: - Ma porterà i segni per tutta la vita... -  
\- ... ma quali... se... gni? -  
\- Grazie per aver risparmiato Aibou, Osiride! - sussurrò il Faraone, grato, per poi lanciare un'occhiataccia al regista con tutti e tre (?) i suoi occhi.  
\- Oh, perfetto! - trillò lui, trascinando Atem davanti alla telecamera: - Quel terzo occhio glitterato è magnifico! Forza, è il tuo momento, fai una tua espressione tipica! -.  
Controvoglia, il Faraone guardò la telecamera; riflesso nel vetro dell'obiettivo, riuscì a vedere Yugi riprendere pian piano conoscenza.  
"Completerò la opening per te, Aibou!".  
Non si sa se per vendetta o per compensare il sangue versato da Yugi, ma lo sguardo del Faraone durante la ripresa causò svariate epistassi alle fangirls.  
\- Il mio Atemuccio uccio puccio cucciolo... - sospirò la bellissima Mary, intenerita, ammirando le riprese su uno schermo accanto a lei, mentre il grafico provvedeva a photoshoppare tutto il photoshoppabile.  
\- Vi ho detto di non respirare! - urlò il fotografo, mentre Jonouchi, Anzu e Honda assumevano strane colorazioni verdi/rosse/blu.  
\- Allora, finito di giocare? -  
Seto Kaiba apparve al fianco del Regista, avvolto in una giacca blu perfettamente immobile come la bianca con cui era arrivato.  
\- Per voi, signor Kaiba, faremo un'eccezione alla _staticità_ di Voice! - esclamò il Regista, cominciando a camminare verso un grosso pannello colorato con gli acquerelli a chiazze grigie: - Adesso, voi e Atem salirete sulle teste dei vostri draghi e agiterete a caso una carta! - spiegò, lasciando Seto relativamente sbigottito.  
Dopo un lungo sospiro, come se cercasse di recuperare una calma perduta, il presidente della Kaiba Corporation si voltò verso Atem, per richiamarlo; quello che vide, tuttavia, fu il Faraone seduto a terra, intento a dondolare stringendo a sé il corpo ferito e risanato di Yugi.  
Che Yugi cominciasse ad approfittarsene era un'idea ovviamente impensabile.  
\- Yugi... - sibilò, facendo alzare lo sguardo viola di entrambi i piccoli punk.  
\- Sì? - chiesero in coro, innocentemente.  
\- Potreste coccolarvi amorevolmente in un altro momento? - disse Seto, a denti stretti, mentre il Drago Bianco gli faceva delicatamente pat-pat su una spalla con il grosso muso.  
Lentamente, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo, Atem e Yugi si separarono, il Faraone andò dall'ormai snervato presidente della Kaiba Corporation.  
\- Però... - si ricordò il giovane sovrano, che aveva sentito la spiegazione della scena: - ... io non ho nessun drago. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Nessun problema! - esclamò il Regista; alzò una mano e, alle sue spalle, apparve un grosso drago giallastro tutte punte, zanne e artigli: - Abbiamo radunato anche le carte dei vostri deck e Anatema del Drago è perfetto per questa scena! -.  
\- ... se lo dite voi... - rispose Atem, mentre il suo drago abbassava la testa fino al suo livello per permettergli di salire.  
\- Mi raccomando! - urlò il Regista, mentre Seto e Atem venivano portati fino al soffitto del cubo: - Agitatevi il più possibile! Kisara! Anatema! Ruotate per tutto il soffitto! Lanciatevi raggi laser! -.  
\- Ma questa opening non doveva essere statica? - chiese il Drago Bianco, perplesso, con la voce di Kisara: - E che c'entrano i laser...? -  
\- Non farti domande, Kisara... - sospirò Seto, mentre un ghigno compiaciuto appariva sulle sue labbra nel vedere Atem faticare a rimanere in equilibrio sulla testa di Anatema.  
\- Azione! -  
Un secondo cameraman, arrivato chissà come sopra la sporgenza rettangolare, filmava la battaglia aerea tra Kisara e Anatema, mentre Seto e Atem fendevano l'aria con una carta di Duel Monsters: il tutto avveniva senza alcun criterio o senso logico.  
 _Forse_ non era un caso che tutti i colpi del Drago Bianco fossero in direzione della testa di Anatema; tuttavia, più di una volta i due prodi condottieri (?) ruzzolarono lungo i colli dei loro draghi, costringendo il cameraman ad allargare la ripresa per evitare di inquadrare la pietosa scena.  
Le teste dei draghi non erano l'ideale per rimanere in equilibrio, soprattutto se si trattava di draghi volanti, ruotanti e attaccanti; dopo pochi secondi dall'inizio delle riprese, intenti ad arrampicarsi sulle squame dei loro draghi per ritornare sulle loro teste, con i turbini creati dalle loro ali che sferzavano la loro pelle, Atem e Seto maledissero più volte il Regista.  
Quando, poi, riuscirono finalmente a tornare a terra, Seto fu colto da un improvviso mal di drago che lo costrinse a cercare un secchio in cui vomitare in pace, mentre Atem si accasciò a terra, rifiutandosi di alzarsi.  
Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu erano in rianimazione: il fotografo era stato particolarmente lento nello scattare le foto...  
\- Su, Atem, torna su! - trillò il Regista, saltellando verso il Faraone: - Adesso devi evocare alcuni mostri! - spiegò, salvo ricevere un'occhiata indecifrabile e un sussurrato ma deciso: - No. -.  
\- Mmm... - fece l'uomo, portandosi due dita al mento: - Sospettavo che la tua risposta sarebbe stata negativa. Beh, in tal caso... -.  
Improvvisamente, Atem si sentì sollevare, come se delle funi lo stessero tirando verso l'alto per la vita e le spalle.  
\- Ma che... - riuscì a dire, per poi accorgersi che, sì, qualcuno lo aveva legato e lo stava tirando su, di nuovo in quello scenario acquerellato. Con la coda dell'occhio, riuscì a vedere alcuni assistenti con in mano delle corde.  
\- Non temete, mio Faraone. - disse una voce rassicurante, vicino al suo orecchio: - Se dovesse succedervi qualcosa di grave, mi premurerò di salvarvi con la mia magia e di punire severamente chiunque abbia osato nuocervi. -.  
\- ... grazie, Mahad... - sospirò il Faraone, voltandosi in direzione del Mago Nero che aveva riconosciuto ancor prima di incontrare il suo sguardo.  
\- Perché avete legato l'altro me? - gemette Yugi, da terra, osservando sconvolto il sovrano insaccato, senza ricevere alcuna risposta.  
\- Voglio uno sguardo da figo, Atem! - urlò il Regista, sbracciandosi per farsi vedere: - Mahad, fai in modo che gli altri mostri volino e lasciate un po' di spazio ad Exodia, dietro di voi! -.  
\- ... aiuto. - sussurrò Atem, mentre la spia della telecamera si accendeva nuovamente.  
A terra, nel frattempo, Mai aveva recuperato Jonouchi e Yugi, facendo indossare loro gli assurdi abiti del mondo del videogioco.  
\- Niisama! - quasi pianse Mokuba, correndo da suo fratello impegnato con il secchio, alzando i lembi del bel vestito da principessa bianco e rosa che indossava, per non inciamparvi: - Perché mi hai fatto questo? - gemette.  
\- Il fatto che Seto abbia fantasie crossdressing su suo fratello è un po' inquietante... - commentò Jonouchi, rabbrividendo: - Per fortuna Shizuka non è come lui... -.  
Shizuka, intanto, era assieme ad alcune fangirls, intenta a sfogliare un vecchio album di fotografie: - Questo è l'oniichan vestito da infermiera. - stava dicendo, indicando una foto: - Mentre qui è vestito da scolara: gli ho prestato la mia divisa alla marinaretta, per questo gli stava così stretta! - sorrise, mentre gli occhi delle fangirls di suo fratello brillavano per la felicità.  
Atem, dal canto suo, era riuscito a tornare a terra; tuttavia, se già prima le gambe non riuscivano a sorreggerlo per l'assurdo volo e i numerosi voli che lui stesso aveva fatto dalla testa di Anatema, adesso doveva anche sopportare un mal di pancia e mal di spalle dovuti alle funi che lo avevano legato.  
Per evitare una prematura dipartita di tutto lo staff tecnico, Regista in testa, evitò di dirlo a Mahad.  
Otogi, invece, stava avendo il suo momento di gloria: stava girando la scena della variant del suo breve arco dedicato al Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
\- Abbiamo ricostruito con il cartoncino una postazione da Dungeon Dice Monsters! - aveva spiegato il Regista, facendolo quasi mancare per il modo impietoso in cui era stata ridotta la sua bellissima postazione da DDM.  
Una volta ripresosi, non aveva dovuto far altro che usare tutta la sua figheria nel lanciare i suoi altrettanto fighissimi dadi, su cui aveva scritto le parole: "Compra", "Dungeon", "Dice" e "Monsters".  
Nel notarlo, Honda, l'unico che l'aveva seguito, aveva provato a dire: - Otogi, non si fa pubblicità occul- -, ma era stato brutalmente interrotto dalle fangirls del ragazzo dai grandi occhi verdi, che gli avevano dato una botta in testa e avevano trascinato il suo corpo esanime in un angolo, nascondendolo con dei pezzi di cartoncino avanzati dalla postazione del DDM.  
Anche Anzu aveva qualche problema con le fangirls: il 99% di loro la voleva morta.  
Così, la ragazza aveva imparato a star loro distante; in quel momento, stava ballando su una sedia: Mary, che, a quanto pareva, sapeva tutto di tutti, si era lasciata scappare che per Rebecca, che sarebbe dovuta comparire nella variant a lei dedicata e nella variant della quarta opening, avrebbero usato delle immagini di repertorio, in quanto quel giorno stesso avrebbe dovuto sostenere un esame universitario in America.  
"Questo significa che quella mocciosa che si appolipa a Yugi non ci sarà!" gioiva dentro di sé Anzu, continuando a ballare.  
Mentre Sugoroku Muto, nonno di Yugi, e Arthur Hopkins, nonno di Rebecca, che avevano appena finito di girare l'ennesima variant di Voice all'interno di uno stanzino travestito da caverna, si raccontavano vicende di secoli prima, Ryou tornò in scena.  
Sì, insomma, le truccatrici avevano fatto del loro meglio: gli avevano rifatto i contorni degli occhi castani con la matita, creando un taglio più allungato e affilato, per poi riempirgli i soffici capelli bianchi di gel per irrigidirli.  
Tuttavia, lo sguardo più truce che Ryou era riuscito a fare era lo sguardo da pulcino.  
\- Non importa! - aveva detto il Regista, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla: - Tanto ci sarai per mezzo secondo! -.  
Ryou non aveva risposto, probabilmente per non perdere l'espressione da pulcino psycho che si era tanto sforzato di fare.  
Fu quando la telecamera ebbe terminato la ripresa di Ryou - praticamente, una sola inquadratura - che il maxischermo si accese improvvisamente, facendo apparire il viso di un uomo dai piastratissimi capelli argentati, che osservava i presenti con un occhio castano e uno di bigiotteria.  
\- Pegasus! - fu il coro che accompagnò quell'apparizione, scatenando una risata nel diretto interessato.  
\- Hello everybody! - salutò, allegro: - Spero che le riprese non vi stiano affaticando troppo! - esclamò.  
Chi acconciato in maniera indegna, chi plurisofferente, chi con un naso dolente, chi impegnato con un secchio, tutti riuscirono a guardar male Pegasus.  
\- Si può sapere perché sei sul maxischermo? - chiese Seto, riemergendo dal secchio, il viso che aveva assunto una leggera sfumatura verdastra: - Dove ti trovi? -.  
\- Ma sono qui, in regia! - rispose Pegasus, cordiale, agitando una mano dal rettangolo sopraelevato - arrivatoci chissà quando -, a pochi passi da Mary e dal grafico: - Purtroppo potrò seguirvi per una sola opening, ma è bello poter assistere! -.  
\- Dì la verità, ti stai solo divertendo alle nostre spalle... - ringhiò il presidente della Kaiba Corporation, facendo ridere l'altro: - Non essere così crudele, Kaiba-boy, non sono certo così sadico! -.  
\- Sarò ben lieto di discutere del sadismo del signor Crawford in un'altra occasione... - intervenne il Regista: - Ma, purtroppo, il tempo è poco e dobbiamo girare la variant del mondo del videogioco, prima della versione ufficiale. Quindi, fate uscire quel vermetto che abbiamo messo in quella scatolina con la sabbia, appiccicateci davanti un'immagine di repertorio del Drago Nero Occhi Rossi e si preparino Yugi, Jonouchi, Mai e Mokuba! -.  
\- Vermetto? - ripeterono i quattro interessati, in coro.  
\- Eh, non potevamo mica permetterci un mostro vero... - rispose il Regista, in un sospiro: - Mi raccomando, guardate verso l'alto e mettete bene in mostra i vostri vestiti! -.  
\- Niisama... - gemette nuovamente Mokuba, stringendo i lembi dell'ampia gonna infiocchettata, costringendo Seto a tornare a dedicarsi al secchio.  
\- Non mi sono mai vergognata così tanto... - fece Mai, rossa in viso, contrariata all'idea di star indossando un'armatura così fuori moda.  
\- Io sembro uscito da un film sugli uomini delle caverne! - ribatté Jonouchi, sistemandosi l'elmo-teschio sulla testa: - O da un porno di quint'ordine! -.  
\- Io non so se quest'armatura stia peggio a me o all'altro me... - rimuginò Yugi, cercando di non grattarsi il naso ancora dolente.  
\- ... poi fai copia-incolla con Mokuba e mettigli un'armatura un po' più decente di quella roba che indossano Yugi e Mai... - stava spiegando il Regista al grafico, attraverso il cellulare, mentre i quattro in scena si disperavano ognuno a modo suo.  
Anche la ripresa del mondo del videogioco fu relativamente tranquilla.  
In compenso, appena terminata, Mai scattò verso dei paraventi adibiti a camerini, mentre il Regista spinse Yugi e Jonouchi a reindossare le divise scolastiche, Anzu che recuperava Honda sotterrato dai cartoncini dopo averlo individuato grazie alla sua pettinatura puntuta che spuntava tra la carta.  
\- Sistemate i ventilatori! - ordinò il Regista, mentre due assistenti mettevano i suddetti ai lati del maxischermo su cui ancora troneggiava il volto di Pegasus J. Crawford, che ancora cercava con scarso successo di nascondere una risata alla vista degli assurdi vestiti che gli altri avevano dovuto indossare.  
Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu furono portati davanti al maxischermo, i ventilatori furono accesi e la ragazza dovette correre con le mani alla minigonna azzurra per impedire che tutti venissero a conoscenza del colore delle sue mutande.  
\- Ma insomma! - urlò, rossa in viso: - Fate un po' di attenzione, diamine! - gridò.  
\- Allora, ragazzi! - riprese la parola il Regista, mentre i ventilatori diminuivano la loro intensità: - Fate delle espressioni da veri eroi pronti ad affrontare qualsiasi sfida per la salvezza del mondo! -.  
\- Eh, no, dai, la salvezza del mondo no... - borbottò Atem, da lontano, riuscito a rialzarsi ma con ancora una mano sulla pancia dolorante.  
\- Pegasus! - disse il Regista, voltandosi verso il maxischermo: - Tu fai la faccia da cattivo! - spiegò, mentre un altro ventilatore veniva acceso vicino all'uomo dai capelli d'argento, facendoli volare per tutto lo schermo in un'inquietante cosplay di Medusa e dei suoi serpenti per capelli.  
\- Pfu... sì, Regist- pfu... - cercò di rispondere Pegasus, sputando i capelli che gli arrivavano in bocca.  
\- E... Azione! -.  
Alla fine, tutti i ventilatori avevano trovato un compromesso: mandare un getto d'aria e poi spegnerli, mandare un getto d'aria e poi spegnerli.  
Che ci fosse il rischio che si rompessero, era irrilevante.  
Finalmente, Voice fu girata.  
Il bollettino medico fu di due feriti, un calo di pressione, un nauseato, tre soffocamenti e uno svenimento.

* * *

**Note:**

× In origine, doveva trattarsi di una oneshot partecipante alla roundrobin " _Facciamo un gioco?_ ", su EFP, con il prompt "A basso costo". Poi qualcosa è andato storto ed è venuto un mattone di sei capitoli. 

× Le Fangirls sono "personaggi" apparse nella mia primissima fanfiction, _Notre Dame de Domino_. Ovviamente, si tratta di parodie delle fangirls e non voglio offendere nessuno. Sono una fangirl anch'io, del resto. 

× Mary Sue è la protagonista di un'altra mia fanfiction, _Ma-ry-oh!_. Sì, è una Mary Sue. Sì, tutti fanno il possibile per evitarla. 

× **Questa storia fu scritta nel 2011.**


	2. 02. Mescolare

**OUVERTURE 02**

  
  


\- Ora devo assolutamente andare. - esclamò di colpo Pegasus, alzandosi di fretta dalla sua postazione e recuperando il suo cappotto rosso con un gesto nervoso.  
\- Problemi con la vostra azienda, signor Crawford? - domandò il Regista, senza eccessivo interesse, mentre faceva mente locale per la sceneggiatura della seconda opening, Shuffle.  
\- N-no... - rispose lui, a disagio, sbrigandosi a rivestirsi: - E' che vorrei evitare _certi incontri_... - spiegò, vago, quasi fuggendo dalla regia.  
\- Good-bye! - salutò, con un sorriso tirato, rivolto alla telecamera che lo proiettava sul maxischermo, per poi letteralmente scappare dal cubo grigio con una non indifferente velocità.  
\- ... ma che gli è preso? - chiese Anzu, perplessa.  
\- Mah... - risposero i tre ragazzi con lei, alzando le spalle, gli sguardi fissi sulla porta da cui avevano visto fuggire l'uomo.  
\- Sembrava... - mormorò soavemente Mary, rimasta alquanto sorpresa dell'improvviso comportamento del signor Crawford: - ... istinto di sopravvivenza. - commentò a bassa voce, per poi tornare alla schermata con Paint, la sua attenzione per Pegasus ormai completamente sparita.  
Pegasus era rapidamente svanito anche dalle menti di Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu e Honda, che avevano raggiunto i paraventi per cambiarsi d'abito in vista della seconda opening.  
Da un'altra parte imprecisata del cubo, Atem si lasciò cadere su una sedia, conscio del fatto di dover tornare al suo compito; la testa reclinata indietro, osservò i pannelli che sembravano dover essere usati per Shuffle: ce n'era uno che raffigurava quelli che sembravano dei grattacieli, mentre un altro era...  
"La stele?" si rese conto il Faraone, sgranando gli occhi: si trattava della stele raffigurante il duello tra lui e suo cugino Seth, posta d'innanzi ad un pannello con sopra disegnato una specie di incrocio tra la Via Lattea e una foto sfocata di Saturno.  
"Ma... quella stele... l'inizio e la fine di tutto, ciò che è sopravvissuto nel tempo e nella mia memoria, quel crudele duello... che cavolo c'entrano Saturno e la Via Lattea?" si chiese, non capendo, mentre io ancora mi chiedo come lui faccia a conoscere e a sapere come sono fatti Saturno e la Via Lattea.  
"Lasciamo stare..." sospirò, senza neppure provare a pensare _cosa_ il Regista gli avrebbe chiesto di fare.  
Preferiva saperlo sul momento e soffrire di meno.  
\- Le riprese hanno affaticato così tanto le tue regali membra, sommo re? -  
Quando si vide quegli occhi chiari apparirgli davanti, Atem sussultò: - Bakura! -.  
\- Oh, sono onorato che il sommo re ricordi il _mio_ nome... - rise l'altro, mentre il Faraone si alzava e si voltava verso di lui.  
Nel farlo, pestò inavvertitamente qualcosa a terra: quando abbassò lo sguardo, si accorse che era una fangirl riversa al suolo, priva di sensi.  
E non era l'unica: svariate altre fanciulle tappezzavano il pavimento con i loro corpi inerti e svariato sangue dalle cavità nasali.  
\- Ma... ma... - balbettò Jonouchi, gli occhi castani completamente spalancati, accorso sul posto insieme a parte del cast.  
\- E' una strage! - riuscì ad esclamare Anzu, alla vista del un filino macabro spettacolo.  
\- Troppi gnocchi in una volta... - spiegò saggiamente Mana, galleggiando accanto a loro senza scomporsi.  
\- O forse è solo Bakura che porta sangue ovunque vada. - commentò Yugi, a metà tra lo shock irreversibile e la calma tantrica, cercando di risvegliare una ragazza scuotendola per una spalla.  
Fortunatamente, Shizuka, tenuta per mano da un'ammutolita Mai, era già stata bendata per la scena che avrebbe dovuto girare, quindi non vide l'inquietante moquette.  
\- Oh, Bakura! - salutò il Regista, spuntando fuori da chissà dove: - Hai fatto quel che ti avevamo chiesto? -.  
\- E' tutto lì. - rispose il diretto interessato, con stampato sulla faccia il suo eterno sorriso maligno, indicando due grossi sacchi accanto a sé.  
\- Perfetto! - esclamò il Regista, mentre due assistenti trascinavano via i sacchi e il loro ignoto contenuto: - Vai pure al trucco e tieniti pronto per la terza opening! -.  
\- Terza opening? - ripeté Bakura, alzando un sopracciglio bianco: - Siete già arrivati alla terza? -.  
\- No, alla seconda, ma per questa useremo immagini di repertorio. - spiegò l'uomo, con un sorriso bonario: - E' per adeguarci, dato che non siamo riusciti a rintracciare Shadi... -  
\- La verità... - intervenne Seto, apparso dal nulla con indosso la sua fidata giacca bianca inamidata e tornato del suo colorito normale: - ... è che eravate certi che non sarebbe arrivato in tempo, quindi avevate già preparato delle immagini di repertorio che vi seccherebbe dover buttare. -.  
Il Regista strabuzzò gli occhi: - E voi come lo sapete, signor Kaiba? - balbettò, colto alla sprovvista.  
Seto non rispose, limitandosi ad un ghigno di trionfo.  
\- Come vi pare. - disse Bakura, tranquillo, sfilandosi la lunga giacca rossa e lanciandola a terra con nonchalance, rimanendo con soltanto un corto gonnellino scuro, svelando il bronzeo fisico statuario che già si intravedeva dalla casacca aperta: - Mi affido a voi, truccatrici! Fatemi vedere cosa sapete fare! -.  
Non si sa quando, accanto al bandito si erano materializzate alcune ragazze con matite per occhi tra i capelli, armate di ciprie, trucchi, pettini e phon, che prontamente trascinarono via Bakura in un tripudio di urla esaltate.  
Quando sparirono, calò il silenzio.  
\- ... no, scusate. - riuscì a dire Jonouchi, sbattendo più volte le palpebre: - ... vogliono truccare _quello lì_? Voglio dire, incipriarlo e tutto, fargli quello che hanno fatto all'Altro Yugi? -.  
\- Quello che _io_ ho fatto _da solo_. - lo corresse Atem, senza una particolare intonazione.  
\- Beh, ovvio! - sorrise il Regista, mentre dava ordine ad alcuni assistenti di ultimare i preparativi per la opening: - Devono dargli l'aspetto che ha avuto quand'era nel corpo di Ryou! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- E come ca**o pensano di fare? - quasi urlò il ragazzo dai capelli biondi, scioccato: - Ryou è la metà di Bakura, nessuno riuscirebbe mai a- -  
\- Ehi, ma dove sono finite tutte? - saltò su Yugi, dopo essersi accorto di star scuotendo il nulla: tutte le fangirls, il sangue e persino la giacca rossa di Bakura erano spariti.  
I presenti - Yugi, Atem, Jonouchi, Anzu, Mana, Mai e una Shizuka che non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo - si strinsero tra di loro con inquietudine; Seto, dal canto suo, se ne strafregò.  
Fu in quel momento che, davanti ai loro occhi, passò Ryou, vestito da massaia, con tanto di cuffia e grembiule, la giacca rossa di Bakura buttata su una spalla e uno spazzolone in una mano, intento a lavare il pavimento canticchiando: - _Ryou casa mia! Ah-ah! Ah-ah! Ammoniaca detergente super profumata! Ah-ah! Ah-ah!_ -.  
Così come era apparso, Ryou svanì dalla visuale del gruppetto, che non osò commentare.  
\- D'accordo... - sospirò Seto, spezzando quel nuovo silenzio e cercando di mantenere il controllo ad un passo dall'esasperazione: - Possiamo cominciare le riprese o ci sono altri spogliarelli? -.  
\- Oh, cominciate pure... - rispose una voce tranquilla, alle loro spalle: - Sono proprio curioso di vedere come si gira un'opening. -.  
Quando tutti si voltarono in direzione di quella voce, i loro sguardi incontrarono un ragazzo dalla pelle di bronzo, languidamente appoggiato ad una parete, le braccia conserte, che li osservava con una strana soddisfazione negli occhi violetti.  
\- M-malik! - balbettò Yugi, sbattendo più volte le palpebre, quasi non credesse ai propri occhi: - C-come sei... -  
Con indosso solamente quella che sembrava una lunga gonna nera, a torso nudo, le braccia fasciate da bracciali d'oro e il collo ornato da un collare dorato, Malik-  
\- Sembri appena uscito da un bordello! - esclamò Jonouchi, sgranando gli occhi castani: - ... e non come cliente. -.  
\- Jonouchi! - lo richiamò Anzu, sconvolta.  
\- E' vero! - riconobbe Mana.  
\- In effetti... - commentò Mai, indecisa se dare ragione o meno al ragazzo.  
\- Oniichan, non essere scortese! - fece Shizuka, voltando la testa nella direzione da cui aveva sentito provenire la voce del fratello: - Tutti i mestieri sono meritevoli di rispetto! -.  
Stranamente, Malik sorrise: - E' per questo. - spiegò, voltandosi e mostrando le incisioni che gli sfiguravano l'intera schiena, scostandosi i lunghi capelli biondi e facendo tintinnare i suoi orecchini d'oro.  
\- ... i tuoi spogliarelli persistono anche nelle opening? - notò Jonouchi, senza sapere esattamente come reagire.  
\- Malik... - esordì improvvisamente una pacata voce femminile: - .... quelle sacre incisioni dovrebbero rimanere nascoste. -.  
A parlare era stata una donna appena apparsa vicino al ragazzo: aveva la sua stessa pelle scura, il suo stesso tipo di bellezza delicata, ma i lunghi capelli della donna erano neri e i suoi grandi occhi erano azzurri, del kohl che ne risaltava la forma, come quelli del fratello minore Malik.  
\- Dovrebbero... - concordò il ragazzo, tranquillamente: - Ma, ormai, queste sacre iscrizioni sono state viste da moltissime persone, sarebbe inutile tenerle ancora nascoste... - spiegò, senza scomporsi.  
A quelle parole, tutti i presenti si scambiarono degli sguardi confusi.  
\- ... ma da quanto tempo Malik e Isis sono qui? - riuscì a dire Anzu, perplessa: - Perché prima non li abbiamo notati? -  
\- In questo cubo ci sono delle presenze che noi non siamo in grado di vedere... - mormorò Yugi, serio, facendo rabbrividire gli altri.  
\- A proposito, ma dove sono tutti gli altri? - chiese Mai, guardandosi intorno e individuandoli senza troppa fatica: Honda e Otogi erano in un angolo lontano, impegnati a fare cubi - o dadi...? - con il cartoncino avanzato dalla postazione del Dungeon Dice Monsters, mentre Mokuba, tenendo in mano il vestito della principessa Adena, stava supplicando Kisara di incenerirlo.  
\- Su, su, cominciamo le riprese! - la voce del Regista, accompagnata dal battere delle sue mani, riportò tutti a ciò che li stava aspettando: un'opening.  
Ed era solo la seconda su cinque.  
\- Atem in scena, il Faraone Atem in scena! - chiamò l'uomo, dando ufficialmente inizio alle riprese di Shuffle.  
Ormai ripresosi dai dolori causatigli dalla corda, Atem si avvicinò al Regista, in attesa di indicazioni.  
\- Allora, vai davanti alla stele. - gli spiegò quest'ultimo, indicandogli la tavola di pietra che lui stesso aveva già notato: - In questa prima scena, tu emergi dalla stele, come fosse acqua. Però stai quasi volando, quindi dovrai di nuovo essere legato. - concluse, con un gran sorriso.  
Gli occhi di Atem assunsero la forma di due perfette sfere viola.  
\- Un attimo! - li interruppe una voce squillante, subito seguita da una svolazzante Mana: - Posso usare la mia magia per far volare il principe, così non ci sarà bisogno delle corde! -.  
\- _No_ , Mana. - la fermò Mahad, deciso, apparendo all'improvviso al suo fianco, dopo essere stato chissà dove per tutto quel tempo: - Far volare altre creature è una magia molto complessa, è meglio che sia io a far volare il nostro divino Faraone. -.  
\- Ma io l'ho studiata! - protestò Mana, gonfiando le guance piene di fard: - Guarda! - esclamò, puntando il bastone nodoso che portava con sé contro una sedia.  
Non appena lo fece, la sedia esplose in un fuoco d'artificio di schegge di legno.  
Silenzio.  
\- Mahad. - disse Atem, lo sguardo d'ametista fermo come non mai: - Mi affido a te. -.  
\- Sì, mio divino Faraone. - rispose il mago, chinando il capo e portandosi una mano al cuore.  
\- ... eppure ero sicura fosse quella... - rimuginò la giovane maga, gli occhi resi verdi dalle lenti a contatto puntati verso l'alto soffitto del cubo, allontanandosi mantenendosi a pochi centimetri dal pavimento.  
Il Regista, intanto, si era posizionato davanti alla stele insieme al cameraman, pronto a dare inizio alle riprese effettive.  
Fu in quel momento che udì una voce femminile a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio: - Spero che la stele non subisca danni. - gli sussurrò, con un tono tanto tranquillo da risultare sinistro: - Ho accettato di prestarvela per girare le opening: confido nella vostra cura e mi auguro che non venga intaccata. -.  
Con nonchalance, Isis Ishtar sfiorò la collana dorata che portava al collo, la Collana del Millennio, che le donava il potere di vedere il futuro e il passato.  
E, come tutti gli Oggetti del Millennio, poteva darle modo di fare un bel Gioco delle Ombre.  
\- N-non temete, signorina Ishtar. - rispose il Regista, in un sorriso tirato, non faticando ad intuire il significato nascosto di quella frase: - La vostra stele sarà al sicuro. -.  
Il volto della donna rimase impassibile; si limitò ad annuire, lo sguardo fermo sull'uomo d'innanzi a lei.  
Nel frattempo, i vari personaggi, tra cui anche Honda, Otogi, Mokuba, Kisara - che, alla fine, non aveva incenerito il vestito, preferendo nasconderlo - e Ryou - liberatosi del vestito da massaia -, si erano sistemati a semicerchio dietro il cameraman, mentre Atem si era portato davanti alla stele, lasciando che la magia di Mahad lo facesse levitare.  
\- Vieni semplicemente avanti, Atem! - gli disse il Regista, calmatosi, facendogli un cenno da dietro l'uomo con la cinepresa: - Poi il nostro grafico penserà a fare l'effetto emersione con Photoshop! -.  
Girare la scena non fu eccessivamente difficile, era come nuotare.  
... peccato che Atem non sapesse nuotare.  
Così, dopo una capriola a vuoto e uno sbattere di braccia come se stesse annegando nell'aria, Yugi s'impietosì e decise di fargli un corso di nuoto in soli due minuti: Atem non aveva imparato a nuotare, ma era riuscito a girare la scena senza auto-frullarsi.  
Miracolosamente, era riuscito a non ricevere sul naso il Puzzle d'oro che portava al collo.  
\- Perfetto, ora mi servite tutti e due! - esclamò il Regista, prendendo da parte i due piccoli punk e portandoli davanti ad un gruppo di specchi.  
Il loro numero era impossibile da calcolare, potevano essere dieci, venti, cento o soltanto due: ogni specchio si rifletteva nell'altro, creando un intricato labirinto di immagini identiche.  
Fu nel vedere improvvisamente un migliaio di Atem e un migliaio di Yugi che Anzu svenne sul colpo, presa al volo da Jonouchi, seguita a ruota da un vasto gruppo di fangirls riapparse chissà dove e ripresesi chissà quando - appena in tempo per svenire di nuovo - e da Mary, che perse elegantemente i sensi, accasciandosi sulla propria poltroncina come una splendida principessa.  
\- L'ho detto io che ci sono troppi gnocchi! - ricordò Mana, annuendo da sola alla sua affermazione.  
\- Adesso, dovrete semplicemente camminare verso uno specchio. - spiegò il Regista, portando avanti Atem: - Prima il Faraone, poi Yugi. -.  
Atem annuì e nell'aria risuonò l'ormai abituale urlo: - Azione! -.  
Era un po' complicato riuscire a capire quale fosse un _vero_ spazio tra due specchi e quale un semplice riflesso.  
Il giovane sovrano riuscì ad intuire di che natura fosse lo spazio verso cui si era diretto, la sua immagine che si avvicinava sempre di più: il suo naso dolorante gli disse che quello spazio era un riflesso.  
\- Altro me! - lo chiamò Yugi, in un sussulto, correndo nel labirinto di specchi, per poi schiantarsi in un riflesso di Atem.  
\- Aibou! - urlò l'altro, spaventato, accorrendo verso il suo piccolo partner, salvo sentirsi nuovamente colpire la faccia da una lastra che rifletteva l'immagine del suo Aibou ferito.  
\- Queste opening si stanno rivelando pericolose... - sussurrò Mai, sconvolta nel vedere i due poveri ragazzi continuare a vagare e sbattere in quella serie di specchi.  
\- Oh, no... - fece Shizuka, che aveva avuto l'astuta idea di alzarsi le bende per poter vedere la scena.  
\- Sarebbe il caso che qualcuno li tirasse fuori... - notò Isis, esitante, indecisa sul da farsi.  
\- Smettetela di fare gli idioti! - tuonò Seto Kaiba, allargando le braccia finora tenute conserte: - Possibile che dobbiate rendervi ridicoli davanti a tutti? -.  
\- Ma queste lastre ci impediscono di capire dove andare... - pigolò Yugi, il naso di nuovo sanguinante, ma Seto lo interruppe: - Non cercare scuse, Yugi, è inutile che cerchi una giustificazione arrampicandoti sugli specchi! -.  
\- Arrampicarsi sugli specchi... - ripeté Atem, pensieroso, alzando lo sguardo verso lo specchio che lo rifletteva a terra, dopo l'ennesima caduta a seguito dell'ennesimo scontro.  
Fu così che il Faraone, non so neppure io che sono l'autrice come, scalò quella superficie riflettente, fino a raggiungerne la cima, rimanendovi in precario equilibrio.  
\- Aiiiiiboooooou! - urlò, chiamandolo, la sua voce si diffuse per tutto il labirinto di specchi, fino a raggiungere le orecchie del povero piccolo Aibou.  
\- Altro me! - rispose, a voce alta, alzando i grandi occhi e vedendolo appollaiato in cima ad uno specchio: - Sono qui! - gridò, sbracciandosi.  
\- Aibou! -  
\- Altro me! -  
\- Ti tirerò fuori da lì! -  
\- Ti aspetterò, Altro me! -  
\- Anche se non so esattamente quanto ci metterò, io ti libererò! -  
\- Ti aspetterò per sempre, Altro me! -  
\- Aibou! -  
\- Altro me! -  
\- ... quanto dura questa scena patetica? - chiese Seto, alzando un sopracciglio scuro.  
\- Ehi, era un momento molto commovente! - protestò Mana, infastidita per l'interruzione, mentre Kisara le rubava un pop-corn dal bustone che aveva in mano.  
\- Seto Kaiba è un insensibile. - decretò Honda, annuendo da solo, seguito a ruota da un Otogi troppo impegnato con un pacchetto di patatine per far caso alla frase a cui lui stesso stava dando retta.  
\- Ehi, smettetela di ingozzarvi! - li riprese Jonouchi: - Almeno evitate di farlo davanti a me! - esclamò, impossibilitato a rubare pop-corn o patatine a causa del corpo svenuto di Anzu che ancora aveva tra le braccia.  
\- E anche di fronte a me! - puntualizzò Mai, dando un altro sorso alla sua bibita dietetica al cioccolato extra-fondente con tonnellate di calorie (?).  
Seto, in tutta risposta, li ignorò. Ma c'è chi giura di averlo visto accettare un pop-corn da Kisara.  
\- Aibou! -  
\- Altro me! -  
\- Qualcuno tiri fuori Yugi dal labirinto e tiri giù Atem da quello specchio! - si decise finalmente a ordinare il Regista, fino a quel momento troppo preso dal contemplare cotanta idiozia.  
Tutti i presenti misero via malvolentieri le cibarie, capendo che era giunto il momento di tornare al lavoro.  
\- E' stata una scena molto toccante. - sospirò Isis, finendo il suo cocktail indefinito.  
\- Soprattutto per loro. - annuì Malik, il cocktail intoccato, visto che non aveva fatto altro che giocherellare con i cubetti di ghiaccio.  
\- A proposito... - si accorse Mana, lo sguardo ad un corpo riverso a terra: - ... il maestro è svenuto. -.  
Alla fine, Mahad riuscì a riprendersi e, in volo, recuperò Atem dalla cima dello specchio; sfilatosi il Puzzle dal collo, il Faraone, tenendolo per la catena, aveva fatto sì che Yugi vi si aggrappasse, riuscendo a portarlo fuori dal labirinto insieme a lui grazie al potere del Mago Nero.  
Una volta usciti da quell'infernale intreccio di specchi, soccorsi dalle premurose fangirls, Atem e Yugi rimasero abbracciati, praticamente incollati l'uno all'altro, rifiutandosi di staccarsi.  
\- Yugi, devi girare anche tu una scena con lo specchio... - si avvicinò il Regista, salvo venire incenerito da un'occhiataccia rossastra di Atem, che ancora stringeva a sé il suo Aibou ferito.  
\- Altro me... - mormorò Yugi, debolmente, scostandosi appena da lui: - Per il bene della opening... io girerò la scena con lo specchio... -.  
Gli occhi di Atem tornarono viola, preoccupati: - Ma... sei sicuro, Aibou? E' pericoloso, potresti ferirti ancora di più! -.  
Il più piccolo annuì, ma il suo sguardo era deciso: - Sono pronto ad affrontare anche questo, Altro me. -.  
Detto ciò, gli prese il Puzzle delle mani, dato che se lo scambiavano a seconda di chi si trovava in scena, si alzò dal pavimento e si avviò verso lo specchio più vicino, senza perdere di vista tutti gli altri, usandoli come punto di riferimento: "Se mi perderò, mi basterà cercare loro!".  
E Atem, rimasto seduto a terra, osservava il suo Aibou andare incontro a quegli specchi maligni, pronto a rischiare se stesso per girare la seconda opening...  
\- Yugi! - urlò Jonouchi, con una ancora svenuta Anzu fra le braccia: - Noi crediamo in te! -  
\- Ce la farai! - esclamò Mai, stringendo i pugni.  
\- Yugi! - lo chiamarono Honda e Otogi, incoraggiandolo.  
\- Che grande coraggio... - ammirò Shizuka, gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Sulle spalle di quel ragazzo grava un altro terribile peso... - mormorò Isis, giungendo le mani.  
\- In un modo o nell'altro ne uscirà vivo. - disse Malik: - ... credo. -.  
\- Andrà tutto bene, Yugi-chan! - gridò Mana, sbracciandosi.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. - ripeté Mahad, serio, guardando il giovane avvicinarsi sempre di più agli specchi.  
Ryou e Mokuba erano ammutoliti, incapaci di esprimere la propria preoccupazione se non con sguardi timorosi.  
\- Aibou... - sussurrò Atem, in ginocchio: - Nonostante il pericolo, tu hai accettato di affrontare questa prova da solo... Sono sicuro che vincerai, Aibou! -.  
\- E che tragedia, sta solo camminando verso uno specchio! - sbottò Seto, esasperato.  
\- Sì, ma hai visto anche tu quanto quegli specchi possano risultare pericolosi... - gli fece notare Kisara, al suo fianco, preoccupata per la sorte di Yugi.  
Il piccolo Yugi, tanto piccolo quanto forte, alla fine, riuscì a girare quella terribile scena senza riportare ulteriori ferite.  
Tranne il semisoffocamento che seguì quando finì nuovamente in balìa di Atem.  
Fu in quel momento che le fangirls svenute, Anzu e Mary si risvegliarono.  
\- ... per fortuna che non hanno assistito... - commentò Mokuba, a bassa voce.  
\- Oh, Anzu! - si accorse il Regista, come se la vedesse per la prima volta: - Ti sei svegliata giusto in tempo! Per questa scena servi tu! -.  
\- I-io? - balbettò Anzu, confusa, indicandosi.  
\- Sì, proprio tu! - rispose il Regista, prendendola per un polso e trascinandola davanti al pannello con i grattacieli.  
Uno degli assistenti, armato di ventilatore, si mise vicino al pannello, mentre il Regista richiamava i due piccoli punk: - Atem, Yugi! Tocca ancora a voi! -.  
Jonouchi e Honda furono costretti a spingerli verso l'uomo, data la loro scarsa voglia di tornare in scena così presto.  
\- Spostate un po' il pannello! - stava dicendo il Regista, a due assistenti: - Così sembrerà che il paesaggio si muova. Quanto a voi... - disse, puntando il dito contro Yugi e Atem: - Dovrete semplicemente camminare verso la telecamera, ai lati di Anzu, mentre lei rimarrà ferma ad osservarvi. -.  
I due ragazzi e la ragazza osservarono a lungo il Regista, in silenzio.  
A parlare fu il Faraone: - ... e che senso avrebbe, questa scena? -.  
\- E' pregna di profondo significato! - rispose il Regista, mettendo lui e il suo Aibou ai lati di un'imbarazzata Anzu.  
\- Continuo a non capire... - fece Yugi, sinceramente perplesso.  
\- Non c'è bisogno di capire! - intervenne la ragazza, completamente rossa in viso: - Giriamo questa scena e proseguiamo, o non finiremo mai! -.  
\- Gli uomini non possono capire... - sospirò Mai, a bassa voce, udita solo dalla vicina Shizuka.  
\- Io mi chiedo perché le turbe amorose di quella là debbano stare nella _opening_. - sibilò Mary, stizzita, i meravigliosi occhi d'arcobaleno ridotti a fessure: - Come se fossero una cosa portante della storia. Tzk! -.  
La strana sequenza fu girata, seppur in modo curioso: di tanto in tanto, un assistente copriva metà dell'obiettivo della telecamera con un cartoncino nero, a volte c'erano degli zoom, a volte il cameraman spostava l'inquadratura su uno dei due punk.  
Nessuno aveva idea del possibile risultato ma, soprattutto, del senso di quella scena - tranne, per quest'ultimo, le ragazze.  
\- Perfetto! - esclamò il Regista, mettendo mano al cellulare e contattando il grafico in regia: - Adesso aggiungi quell'immagine di repertorio della signorina Ishtar... -  
\- Anche tu hai a che fare con le turbe amorose di Anzu? - si stupì Malik, rivolto alla sorella.  
A quanto sembrava, anche Malik aveva intuito il senso di quella scena.  
\- No. - fu la semplice risposta di Isis: - Ero rimasta, con la censura, ad una proposta a luci rosse a Seto Kaiba, ma potrebbe essermi sfuggito qualche risvolto yuri o eventuali dodecagoni amorosi di indefinita provenienza e senso logico. -.  
\- ... tu hai fatto una proposta a luci rosse a Seto Kaiba? -  
\- E' una lunga storia, Malik... -  
\- Entrerò in scena solo a fine opening e tu ci sarai nella successiva: abbiamo tutto il tempo. -  
\- ... -  
\- Ora ti arriverà una ripresa dei pannelli... - stava dicendo il Regista, sempre al cellulare: - ... aggiungici sopra le immagini di repertorio di Bakura, Shadi e Malik con la tunica da Ghoul... sì, alla fine mettiamo pure quella, perché lui si è rifiutato di girare una scena così coperto... sì, ha tirato fuori delle argomentazioni a cui non ho potuto ribattere... beh, che c'è? Quando hai di fronte uno che ride sguaiatamente, con le vene pulsanti, che ti punta contro un pugnale e che ti dice che saresti il sacrificio perfetto per le tenebre affamate di sangue, te ne freghi di rinfacciargli il contratto! -.  
Poco distante, seduti sopra degli indefiniti scatoloni, Honda e Otogi osservavano Mai trascinare Anzu dietro un paravento per cambiarsi di nuovo d'abito.  
\- Ma perché noi non abbiamo mai delle inquadrature decenti? - chiese Honda, annoiato.  
\- Parla per te. - rispose Otogi, gettando indietro la lunga chioma corvina, con estasi della sue fangirls appostate nei paraggi: - Io ho avuto la mia bella variant, nella prima opening. -.  
\- E basta. - gli ricordò Honda, con una certa soddisfazione: - Ma quella non vale, dato che anch'io ho avuto il mio servizio fotografico. - si vantò, cercando di nascondere la nausea al ricordo del servizio fotografico in sé.  
\- Sì... - gli diede ragione l'altro: - ... ma quella è una cosa che ci sarebbe stata a prescindere, per me hanno dovuto girare una variant apposita. - precisò, con un sorriso di vittoria.  
\- Appunto. - ribatté Honda, sicuro di sé: - Si sono _scomodati_ per qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto esserci. Tu appari in una misera variant di tre- quattro episodi, io appaio in quell'inquadratura per tutta l'opening! - esclamò, trionfante.  
\- Il tuo è semplicemente un punto di vista accecato dall'invidia. - disse Otogi, tranquillamente.  
\- Invidia? - saltò su Honda, punto nel vivo: - Non è che sarai tu ad essere invidioso, Otogi? -.  
\- A giudicare dalla tua reazione... - sospirò l'altro, senza scomporsi.  
\- In realtà... - mormorò Ryou, tra sé e sé, guardando da lontano i due ora giunti alle mani: - ... loro si lamentano tanto, ma sono io quello che è stato tagliato fuori dalle opening... e dai filler. - sospirò, con un velo di tristezza sul viso.  
\- Vero. - annuì una voce, posandogli una mano sulla spalla: - Ci hanno proprio fatto fuori da tutti i filler senza alcun riguardo, riducendo al minimo anche il nostro spazio nelle opening, sembra. Poco importa se tu sei nella cerchia dei protagonisti e io l'Evil Overlord. - concordò Bakura, con un'alzata di spalle.  
E Ryou, riconoscendo il suo aguzzino e vedendolo così vicino, altro non riuscì a dire se non: - Oh, le truccatrici sono state davvero bravissime! - sorrise, candido: - E anche rapidissime! -.  
\- ... veramente, ci hanno messo due ore. - gli fece notare Bakura, mettendo le braccia conserte: - Non starete ancora alla seconda opening, vero? -  
\- ... ho come l'impressione che sia trascorso più tempo del previsto. - comprese Ryou, il sorriso che si faceva tirato, rendendosi conto di come le quindici ore a disposizione per le cinque opening stessero volando.  
\- Tutti in scena! Tutti in scena! - chiamò il Regista, sventolando una radice di liquirizia: - Mi serve Atem! Faraone Atem! -.  
\- E quando mai? - fece il diretto interessato, ironico, trascinandosi malvolentieri ancora appolipato a Yugi.  
\- Ma vivono in simbiosi? - domandò Mai, in un sussurro stupito, rivolta a Jonouchi.  
\- Se proprio vogliamo essere precisi, ecco... direi di sì. - annuì il ragazzo: - Del resto, convivono traendo beneficio l'uno dall'altro. -.  
Mai sbatté le palpebre, sinceramente sorpresa: - ... non ti facevo così dotto. -.  
\- Infatti l'ho appena letto su internet con il cellulare fregato ad Anzu mentre era svenuta! - esclamò Jonouchi, estraendo da una tasca un cellulare rosa che, in quel momento, emise un trillo.  
Il messaggio che annunciava la fine del credito.  
Un'occhiata infuocata trapassò Jonouchi da parte a parte: - ... tu mi hai rubato il telefono... - sibilò la voce mortalmente calma di Anzu, facendolo trasalire: - ... e mi hai pure finito il credito... -.  
\- Buona fortuna! - esclamò Mai, con un sorriso ampio, dando una pacca sulle spalle al ragazzo e provvedendo a dileguarsi per evitare l'ira della ragazza.  
Mentre Jonouchi lottava tra la vita e la morte, il Regista stava dando indicazioni ad Atem: - Stavo pensando ad un'inquadratura estremamente d'effetto con te che indossi la cintura con le carte e il duel disk! -.  
\- ... soltanto voi potevate pensare di inserire in un'opening una cosa così stupida. - fu la risposta rassegnata del Faraone.  
\- Ma se la farai tu sarà senz'altro pregna di figosità! - esclamò il Regista, aprendo le braccia, il volto luminoso.  
\- Se lo dite voi... - sospirò Atem, poco convinto.  
Fu in quel momento che il maxischermo si accese, facendo apparire il gigantesco mezzobusto di Seto Kaiba; improvvisamente, la sua immagine ricoprì l'intero cubo, riflettendosi negli specchi del labirinto posizionati lungo le pareti, mescolandosi ai pannelli che raffiguravano i grattacieli.  
\- ANZU MI HA UCCISO E SONO FINITO ALL'INFERNO! - gridò Jonouchi, reduce da un pestaggio e traumatizzato da tutti quei Seto giganti.  
\- _Questa_ è una cosa scenografica. - disse Seto, le labbra incurvate in quello che sembrava, a tutti gli effetti, un ghigno.  
\- SETO-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - strillarono le Kaibafangirls, ad un passo dall'estasi assoluta.  
\- Questo posto è stato kaibizzato! - gemette Jonouchi, mettendosi le mani nei capelli nel rendersi conto che, ovunque si girasse, vedeva solo gigantografie di Seto e udiva la sua voce che riempiva l'aria.  
\- E' stato faticoso, ma ce l'abbiamo fatta! - esultò Mokuba, con accanto una sorridente Kisara.  
\- Siete stati voi a mettere gli specchi sulle pareti? - capì Yugi, indeciso se preoccuparsi o meno.  
I due annuirono, soddisfatti.  
\- Ma quando è arrivato in regia...? - pigolò Mary, allontanandosi il più possibile da Seto, seduto dove prima era Pegasus, davanti alla telecamera che lo proiettava sul maxischermo.  
\- Magnifico! Magnifico! - trillò il Regista, che poco mancava cominciasse ad emettere stelline: - Atem, ti spiace se posticipiamo la tua scena? Tutto questo è troppo magnifico per non essere inserito nella opening! -  
\- Tutto questo è infernale! - urlò Jonouchi, udito solo dall'autrice, in pieno accordo con lui, mentre le Kaibafangirls svenivano o si dissanguavano dal naso.  
\- Fate pure... - rispose Atem, senza ben sapere come reagire di fronte ad una cosa del genere.  
\- Azione! - gridò il Regista, il cameraman che riprendeva Atem di spalle, inquadrando le mille gigantografie di Seto Kaiba.  
\- Che megalomane... - commentò Bakura, in disparte, rivolgendo un'occhiata di sufficienza al maxischermo.  
Nel frattempo, Jonouchi si era arrampicato su dei grossi cavi scoperti che sembravano condurre allo spazio della regia, cominciando a tirarne qualcuno: - Chiudete il collegamento! Qualcuno lo censuri! -  
\- Ma siamo già stati tutti censurati! - gli ricordò Anzu, tranquilla come se prima non lo avesse preso a pugni, notandolo appeso ai cavi.  
L'azione di Jonouchi creò qualche interferenza nel collegamento, facendo anche saltare l'immagine.  
\- Fai un primo piano, è un bell'effetto! - proseguì il Regista, rapito, rivolto al cameraman.  
In quel momento, sullo schermo, l'immagine di Seto Kaiba fu sostituita dalla carta di Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco, con stupore di tutti i presenti.  
Il cameramen finì la ripresa e il Regista si rivolse alla regia: - Ma cosa sta succ- -  
\- Sono stata io! - esclamò Mary, i morbidi tratti decisi: - Ho hackerato il sistema della videocamera e ci ho piazzato un'immagine di Obelisco che avevamo in repertorio per non so quale motivo! -.  
Il grafico sbatté le palpebre, la bocca aperta per lo shock: - ... tu hai hackerato il sistema della videocamera con Paint? -  
\- Voi non sapete quale oscuro segreto si cela dietro la combinazione Pennello più Aerografo. - fu la misteriosa e affascinante risposta della bellissima fanciulla.  
\- Mary! - si stupì Jonouchi: - Una volta tanto, posso dirti che ti sono infinitamente grato! - riconobbe, tornando con i piedi per terra.  
\- Accetto la tua gratitudine, Katsuya. - rispose Mary, ravviandosi con un gesto elegante la lunga e splendente chioma color piume di pulcino.  
\- Poco importa che un duellante così mediocre e la signorina Sue siano giunti a questo punto. - disse Seto, alzandosi dalla sedia e tornando nel cubo con assoluta tranquillità: - Chi ha dato spettacolo sono pur sempre stato io. -.  
La sparizione di tutti quei Seto non era stata eccessivamente notata dalle Kaibafangirls, troppo perse nel loro mondo; le uniche ancora coscienti si limitarono a sospiri sognanti.  
\- Atem, è il momento! - urlò il Regista, infervorato: forse, il rimanere a lungo esposto alla visione coatta di Seto Kaiba in formato gigante aveva accresciuto il suo ego in maniera spropositata, rendendo necessaria un'iperattività per sfogarsi dovutamente.  
Difatti, il Regista non avrebbe potuto mantenere a lungo un ego così smisurato, dato il suo non essere Seto Kaiba. Per fortuna.  
\- Honda, Anzu, Jonouchi e Mai! - chiamò, facendo cenno ai quattro di avvicinarsi: - Mettetevi dietro ad Atem, faremo una ripresa unica! - spiegò.  
\- Oh, ci sono anch'io! - trillò Mai, con tono infantile.  
\- Ti sei ripreso in fretta dal pestaggio di Anzu... - notò Honda, rivolto ad un Jonouchi in perfetta forma.  
\- Mi sono ripreso in fretta dal mio viaggio all'Inferno, vorrai dire... - lo corresse lui, conscio del fatto che, per parecchie notti, si sarebbe sognato la Kaibinvasione.  
\- Honda e Anzu da un lato, Jonouchi e Mai dall'altro! - li divise il Regista, mettendoli ai due lati di Atem.  
\- ... è un'altra di quelle sequenza senza senso? - chiese Jonouchi, grattandosi la testa.  
Mai si limitò a tossire.  
\- Con questo pigiama sento un freddo _polare_. - sospirò Shizuka: - Chissà se da questo punto della città si vede la Stella _Polare_? -.  
\- Ricorda, Atem, indossa la cintura e poi il duel disk! - gli ricordò il Regista.  
\- D'accordo che ho una pessima memoria... - ammise il Faraone: - ... ma non è esagerato ricordarmelo novantasette volte di fila? -.  
\- Azione! -  
Ventilatori ai lati, la ripresa della scena ebbe inizio.  
Allacciamento cintura, deck in tasca, attivazione duel disk, inquadratura generale sui cinque che guardavano di fronte a loro, lo sguardo colmo dello spirto guerrier ch'entro rugge (?).  
\- Come rendere figo un semplice allacciarsi la cintura. - sospirò Yugi, fuori scena.  
\- _Allacciarsi_ la cintura è male. - decretò un gruppo di fangirls, lapidarie.  
\- Siamo a più della metà! - esultò il Regista, mettendo mano al copione e tracciando qualche segno con una matita. Quando lo richiuse, chiamò: - Jonouchi, tocca a te! -.  
Il diretto interessato sbatté le palpebre, certo di aver sentito male: - P-prego? -  
\- E' il tuo momento, Katsuya Jonouchi! - esclamò l'uomo, spingendolo davanti al maxischermo - cosa che provocò al ragazzo un brivido d'inquietudine.  
\- ... aspetta. - si rese conto Jonouchi, sgranando gli occhi castani: - State dicendo che c'è una scena tutta per me? -.  
\- Ebbene sì! - confermò il Regista: - Insieme a Shizuka, che apparirà sul maxischermo! - spiegò, indicando dietro di lui: sullo schermo era apparsa la testa di Shizuka, bendata e seduta in regia. Di spalle alla telecamera.  
\- Farò del mio meglio, oniichan! - esclamò la ragazza, decisa.  
Mary, la più vicina a lei, provvide a girarla verso la telecamera, pur lasciandola di profilo come richiesto dal copione.  
\- Sì! - rispose Katsuya, scalciando violentemente dalla testa l'idea che la sua adorata sorellina si fosse seduta su una sedia fino a poco prima occupata da Seto Kaiba: - Una scena tutta per me... -  
\- Una scena in cui non compaio... - gli fece eco Atem, dietro il cameraman, quasi sognante per quella pausa torture.  
Shizuka, in regia, strinse la cipolla che aveva in mano, intagliandola con le unghie: la sua scena prevedeva una sola lacrima e una sola lacrima avrebbe versato.  
\- Pesca una carta e poi guarda in telecamera. - spiegò il Regista al ragazzo: - Dietro di te, Shizuka verserà una lacrima al pensarti preda di terribili creature e spietati esseri umani privi di scrupoli, crudeli e disposti ad uccidere, che ti metteranno in pericolo di vita senza alcun minimo rimors- -  
\- Ehi, non esageriamo! - protestò Malik, emergendo da dietro un paravento: - Ho ucciso e torturato qualche centinaio di migliaio di persone, ma i rimorsi li ho avuti! - ricordò, piccato.  
\- Ecco dov'è stato il tuo errore. - sospirò la voce di Bakura, mentre due mani bianche lo trascinavano di nuovo dietro il paravento.  
\- Pronti per girare? - chiese il Regista.  
Jonouchi davanti al maxischermo e Shizuka in regia con la cipolla in mano annuirono.  
\- Azione! -  
La scena fu girata: dando grande prova di recitazione, Shizuka riuscì a versare una sola lacrima.  
Sulla guancia sbagliata.  
La scena dovette essere rigirata e la seconda volta si rivelò quella giusta - probabilmente perché Shizuka era provvista di due sole guance e, se non andava bene una, era scontato andasse bene l'altra.  
\- Ehi, Jonouchi, che era quello sguardo da costipato? - rise Honda, non appena il ragazzo ebbe finito di girare.  
\- Ma ci sarai tu costipato! - ruggì il ragazzo dai capelli biondi, placcandolo e afferrandogli la testa.  
Costretto a terra e in via di soffocamento, lo sguardo di Hiroto andò al soffitto, imbattendosi in una scena alquanto singolare; i suoi occhi improvvisamente semiscioccati convinsero Jonouchi ad alzare lo sguardo.  
\- Ma che ca- -  
\- Speculare! - trillò Mana, facendo una giravolta in volo per poi fermarsi in una posa perfettamente speculare a quella appena fatta da Mahad.  
\- Adesso insieme, Mana! - fece il Mago Nero, subito seguito dalla sua allieva in una rapida coreografia con posa speculare finale.  
\- Cosa state facendo? - trovò la forza di chiedere Yugi, che aveva alzato lo sguardo come tutti gli altri, dopo aver udito l'imprecazione di Katsuya.  
I due maghi, in volo, sembravano star provando coreografie - da quanto, nessuno lo sapeva - con tanto di pose, lanci di bastone, sgambate alla cancan, giravolte e avvitamenti.  
Più che coreografie, sembravano starsi allenando per fare gli sbandieratori acrobati.  
\- Ci alleniamo per le nostre entrate in scena. - spiegò tranquillamente Mahad: - Voi rimanete fermi a pescare le carte e a metterle sul terreno, siamo noi quelli che combattono. - fece notare.  
\- Ci serve anche come stretching pre-battaglia! - aggiunse Mana, stiracchiandosi.  
\- Vero! - annuì Kisara, spiritualmente vicina ai due maghi.  
\- Tra l'altro, adesso tocca a voi! - sorrise il Regista, rivolto a Mahad e Mana.  
\- Era ora! - esclamò la giovane maga, volando fino a raggiungere il terreno: - Finalmente appaio anch'io! -  
\- Mi raccomando, Mana. - le disse Mahad, volandole vicino: - Niente magie di cui non sei _estremamente_ sicura. -  
\- Ma certo, maestro, che cosa dic- -  
\- _Estremamente_ sicura. -  
\- ... sì, maestro. -  
\- Atem, Mahad e Mana in scena! - chiamò il Regista, seguito da un sospiro esasperato di Atem: - La scena si svolgerà in questo modo: i Ghouls attaccheranno Atem, ma lui evocherà il Mago Nero e la Giovane Maga Nera, che affronteranno gli avversari sconfiggendoli in un batter d'occhio! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Un duello in dieci secondi? - indovinò Mana, piegando la testa di lato.  
Il Regista annuì: - Ovviamente, non sarà un vero duello: voi dovrete solo volare, poi verranno inquadrati i mostri e infine voi dovrete concludere il vostro volo con una posa finale d'effetto. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Un duello in dieci secondi in cui non si vede assolutamente niente? - azzeccò la maga, piegando la testa dall'altra parte.  
\- Esatto! - rispose il Regista, come se nulla fosse. Si rivolse al Faraone, che aveva preferito evitare qualsiasi commento: - Sali sopra la regia, fingeremo sia il cornicione di un grattacielo. -  
\- Per quale oscuro motivo io dovrei essere sul cornicione di un grattacielo? - chiese Atem, mentre Mahad lo sollevava con la magia e lo portava fin dove dovuto, evitandogli di salire le scale e, soprattutto, di imbattersi in una Mary alquanto esagitata e trillante.  
\- Dovresti aver imparato che fare domande è inutile. - rispose Seto, con nonchalance, chissà da quanto tempo tornato tra gli altri.  
Date le ultime indicazioni, tutto fu pronto per girare la scena.  
\- Fate entrate i Ghouls! - chiamò il Regista.  
Malik riapparve da dietro il paravento, i capelli biondi completamente spettinati, lo sguardo allarmato: - Ghouls? -  
\- Sono i miei assistenti! - lo tranquillizzò l'uomo, con un sorriso, mentre gli assistenti travestiti da Ghouls facevano la loro apparizione, accompagnati da alcune creature del Duel Monsters: - Tra l'altro, Malik, dopo questa scena tocca a te! - lo avvisò, per poi tornare alla ripresa.  
\- ... di già? - fece il ragazzo, con un certo disappunto: - Ma proprio ora? -  
\- Era destino. - sospirò Bakura, passandogli una spazzola e risistemandosi la cipria sulla faccia e sulle braccia.  
In quel preciso istante, Isis starnutì; sbatté le palpebre e disse, in sussurro: - Sento che qualcuno ha nominato il destino... -.  
\- Siete tutti pronti? -  
I finti Ghouls e i mostri annuirono; Mahad e Mana, scambitisi un'occhiata, annuirono; Atem, abbandonato a se stesso sulla regia travestita da cornicione di un grattacielo, annuì.  
\- Azione! -  
Il cameraman sembrava impazzito, nell'inquadrare prima i Ghouls poi Atem, poi Mahad e Mana, poi i mostri, poi di nuovo i maghi - il montaggio, questa terribile creatura.  
Il Mago Nero e la Giovane Maga Nera, così allenati in coreografie e pose scenografiche, fecero la loro bella figura con un'esemplare posa finale in perfetto sincrono e specularità.  
\- Sì! - gridò Mana, lanciando in aria il bastone: - Siamo le creature più fighe di tutto il Duel Monsters! - urlò, riprendo al volo la sua arma.  
\- Non c'è vanità, è la semplice realtà delle cose. - annuì Mahad, mettendo le braccia conserte.  
\- In effetti, sono senz'altro delle celebrità. - sorrise Kisara, nascondendo le labbra dietro una mano.  
Seto le scoccò un'occhiata indecifrabile: - Ma tu sei la regina delle carte. -.  
La ragazza arrossì appena, evitando di ricordargli di Exodia o delle tre divinità.  
"A proposito delle tre divinità..." si rese conto la dragonessa: "... ma non dovrebbero apparire nelle opening, almeno le successive?".  
\- Bene, ragazzi! - annunciò il Regista, battendo le mani e richiamando tutti: - Siamo ormai giunti alla fine di Shuffle! Atem, Seto e Malik, tocca a voi! -.  
Seto e Malik si avvicinarono, Atem fu riportato giù dalla regia grazie alla magia di Mahad.  
\- Anche stavolta useremo il maxischermo... - spiegò l'uomo, indicando il presidente della Kaiba Corporation e l'ex capo dei Ghouls: - Voi due andrete in regia: signor Kaiba, voi avete piena libertà, Malik, tu devi mostrare le incisioni che porti sulla schiena. -  
\- Lo so. - rispose quest'ultimo, avviandosi con Seto verso la regia.  
\- Quanto a te, Atem... - il Regista tornò a dedicarsi alla sua vittima preferita: - Dovrai solo metterti davanti al maxischermo, fermo nell'aver appena pescato una carta: il nostro grafico farà il resto. -.  
"Speriamo in bene..." non poté far altro che augurarsi il Faraone, andando a posizionarsi dove doveva; dopo qualche secondo, si accorse che i suoi stivali, stranamente scivolosi, producevano un rumore particolare ogni qualvolta toccavano il pavimento: andando a controllare, scoprì che una decina di puntine da disegno si erano conficcate nella suola.  
Così, passò il tempo nell'attesa che Seto e Malik raggiungessero la regia togliendosi le puntine da sotto gli stivali. Quando poi diede un'occhiata al gruppo radunato dietro il cameraman, gli venne spontaneo sospettare che la semina di puntine fosse dovuta al bandito che sperava di non dover rivedere così presto.  
"Però le truccatrici hanno fatto un buon lavoro." riconobbe: "E anche in poco tempo.".  
Silenzio.  
"No, un attimo... _quanto_ tempo è passato da quando abbiamo iniziato le riprese?".  
\- Ci siamo. - annunciò la voce di Malik, dalla regia, mentre lui e Seto apparivano ai lati del maxischermo.  
\- Allora... Azione! -  
Forse perché non si trattava di una scena difficile, ma la ripresa si svolse senza alcun problema.  
Esclusi, ovviamente, gli strilli delle Kaibafangirls e delle fangirls di Malik, esaltate di fronte a quelle gigantografie; (s)fortunatamente, gli specchi erano stati rimossi dalle pareti, quindi le fanciulle non poterono avere la visione a trecentosessanta gradi e non poterono tornare a fare da moquette che poi Ryou avrebbe dovuto pulire.  
Segretamente, Ryou se ne dispiacque.  
\- Benissimo! - esclamò il Regista, con il suo solito sorrisone: - Ed ora, il gran finale con la panoramica della città e... oh, giusto! -  
L'uomo chiamò nuovamente il grafico, per dargli le ultime indicazioni: - Prendi le sagome delle tre divinità e appiccicale sopra la panoramica della città, nessuno si accorgerà mai che sono ritagli di cartoncino! -.  
\- E anche Shuffle è andata. - disse Atem, con un sospiro liberatorio, venendo raggiunto da Yugi.  
\- Tenetevi pronti per la prossima opening! - annunciò il Regista: - Malik, vai pure a vestirti! -  
Il ragazzo, a quella parola, trasalì: - ... sono già abbastanza vestito. - provò a ribattere, ma l'uomo gli indicò il camerino: - Non possiamo sempre mostrare le tue iscrizioni, quindi devi andare a vestirti. -.  
Irritato, Malik scese dalla regia e andò nel camerino, borbottando: - Prima mi bloccano il rating perché devono girare le opening e io devo entrare in scena da un momento all'altro, ora questo! Certa gente non ha proprio un minimo di pudore! -.  
Fu così che Shuffle fu girata.  
Il bollettino medico fu di due feriti, due principi di soffocamento, innumerevoli svenimenti ed epistassi, un pestaggio e una sedia esplosa.

* * *

  
  
**Note:**

× " _Ryou casa mia..._ ": dalla (ormai vecchia) pubblicità del detersivo "Rio Casa Mia" 

× " _spirto guerrier ch'entro [mi] rugge_ ": Ugo Foscolo, Sonetti - Alla sera

× Se vi state chiedendo quale sia la fantomatica "proposta a luci rosse" che Isis avrebbe fatto a Seto... riguardatevi l'episodio censurato in cui lei fa la sua comparsa e invita lui al museo e ditemi se sono l'unica a cui il suo tono e le sue parole sono sembrate molto tendenti alla "proposta indecente". (!)

× 10.000 yen (il budget rimasto) _dovrebbe_ corrispondere a circa 80-90 euro (Non dovrebbe arrivare ai 100, comunque.) 


	3. 03. Guida selvaggia

**OUVERTURE 03**

  
  


\- _Al tuo cuore si arriva con la verità, bianca come la luna nell'oscurità! Paladina di pace per l'umanità, Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!_ \- Mana fece una piroetta a mezz'aria, per poi riportare vicino alla bocca il bastone usato come microfono: - _Sailor Moon! La luna splende!_ -.  
\- Sei brava, Mana! - sorrise Kisara, seduta su uno sgabello, alle sue spalle Shizuka, libera dalle bende, che le intrecciava i lunghi capelli bianchi.  
\- Uffa, ma quanto dobbiamo aspettare? - chiese Mai, con un sospiro annoiato, le braccia conserte.  
\- Non possiamo fare qualcosa, mentre aspettiamo? - propose Anzu, cercando di farsi venire un'idea.  
\- Ma perché, nell'attesa, non giriamo le nostre scene? - domandò Mokuba, un po' seccato dopo averlo ripetuto per la terza volta.  
\- Mi è venuta un'idea! - trillò improvvisamente Mana, agitando il bastone per richiamare l'attenzione su di sé: - Giochiamo alle guerriere Sailor! -.  
\- Le guerriere Sailor...? - ripeterono le altre ragazze, le sopracciglia alzate.  
\- Sì! - annuì la giovane maga, per poi indicare Anzu con il suo microfono improvvisato: - Anzu, tu che hai i capelli corti sarai Sailor Mercury! -  
\- Mh, non mi dispiace... - annuì la diretta interessata.  
Il bastone si spostò su un'altra delle presenti: - Tu, Mai, che sei bella e bionda, farai Sailor Venus! -  
\- Complimenti per il criterio di scelta... - disse lei, indecisa se ridere o rimanere perplessa.  
La bacchetta puntò un'altra persona: - Kisara, tu che hai i capelli lunghi, visto che Sailor Venus è presa, farai Sailor Mars! -  
\- Oh, sì! E' pure collegata al fuoco! - sorrise la dragonessa.  
\- Shizuka! - Mana volò da lei, con un ampio sorriso: - Tu che hai i capelli lunghi e sei puccia, farai Sailor Moon! -  
\- Ma... - obiettò la ragazza, mentre le guance si tingevano di un leggero rosso: - Sailor Moon è bionda, imbranata e combatte agitando uno scettro! Tu saresti perfetta per lei, Mana! -  
Del tutto incurante di quel "imbranata", la maga scosse la testa, senza abbandonare il suo sorriso: - No, io sono Cristina D'Avena! - spiegò, come se fosse ovvio.  
\- Ma Cristina D'Avena non è una guerriera Sailor! - le fece notare Anzu, stupita.  
\- Ci manca Sailor Jupiter! - notò Mana, senza far troppo caso alle parole della ragazza. Si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di una possibile Sailor Jupiter, fino ad individuarla, poco distante da loro: - Ehi, Isis! Vuoi fare Sailor Jupiter? - quasi gridò, per farsi sentire.  
La donna, impegnata a sistemarsi il copricapo che avrebbe dovuto indossare nella terza opening, alzò lo sguardo, confusa: - Sailor Jupiter? Ma, veramente... -  
\- D'accordo, abbiamo anche Sailor Jupiter! - decise Mana, tornando a rivolgersi alle altre.  
\- Vista la carnagione, non dovrebbe fare Sailor Pluto? - notò Anzu.  
\- Ma no, per ora possiamo fare a meno delle Outer... anche se... - la giovane maga si fece pensierosa, portandosi il bastone al mento: - ... ci manca Chibiusa. Servirebbe qualcuna che sia di aspetto molto simile a Sailor Moon, la potente principessa di un regno antico... -  
In quel momento, i suoi occhi fintamente verde chiaro s'illuminarono, come se avesse avuto la più grande idea che fosse mai stata concepita.  
\- Shizuka... - si rivolse a lei, visibilmente esaltata, ottenendo quasi di spaventarla: - Ti spiace fare Luna? Con una coda e un paio di orecchie da gatto sarai ancora più strakawaii! -.  
\- Ehm, d'accordo... - balbettò la ragazza, un po' esitante.  
Mokuba tentò disperatamente di farsi sentire dal gruppo delle ragazze: - Ehi, ma non sarebbe il caso di girare le nostre scen- -  
\- Tu sarai Artemis! - decretò Mana, indicandolo, per poi volare a non indifferente velocità verso delle certe persone che aveva notato, accompagnata dal grido di: - Principeeeee! Yugi-chaaaaan! -.  
Atem e Yugi, fino a quel momento impegnati a giocare a shanghai con delle radici di liquirizia, percependo il proiettile in arrivo, provvidero ad abbassarsi, venendo sfiorati dalla maga a trecento chilometri orari.  
Quando Mana si voltò verso di loro, raggiante, compresero che forse il pericolo non era la ragazza a velocità supersonica.  
\- Ho avuto un'idea! -  
Sì, il pericolo era decisamente un altro.  
\- Principe, Yugi-chan, fareste Sailor Moon e Chibiusa? - chiese, gli occhi brillanti.  
I due piccoli punk si scambiarono un'occhiata a metà tra il perplesso e lo scioccato; fu Atem a rispondere, con garbo e solida motivazione della propria idea: - No. -.  
\- Eddai! - insistette Mana, appolipandoglisi ad un braccio: - Abbiamo tutte le altre Sailor, abbiamo pure Luna e Artemis, ci servono assolutamente Sailor Moon e Chibiusa e voi siete perfetti! -  
\- Ma come ti è venuta questa idea? - chiese Yugi, cercando di non pensare in alcun modo a capelli rosa e minigonna svolazzante.  
\- No, Mana. - rispose nuovamente Atem, con un sospiro paziente.  
\- Lo prendo per un sì! - trillò la maga, lasciando il braccio del Faraone, con sommo stupore di quest'ultimo: - Mana, ho detto di no... -  
\- E' il ruolo che fa per te! - sorrise lei, la mente ormai definitivamente partita verso chissà quali fantasie: - Dovrai combattere grandi avversari di ogni genere indossando un minigonna e, nell'episodio duecento, dovrai combattere nudo contro il tuo più grande, millenario, nemico! -  
\- Ha già dato in Orichalcos. - le fece notare Yugi, tranquillissimo, mentre Atem avvampava al ricordo: - Ma- -  
\- Aspetta! - lo interruppe l'Aibou, ricordando improvvisamente una cosa: - Ma l'episodio duecento non è quello in cui parliamo con Bakura...? -  
Il volto del Faraone era ormai, ineditamente, in fiamme: - Non combatterò nudo contro Bakura! - esclamò, deciso.  
\- Tanto lo farai dall'episodio successivo. - sorrise Mana, ormai vittoriosa.  
\- Guarda che, nella Saga delle Memorie, io non sono nudo. - specificò Atem, calmandosi con un respiro profondo, il rosso che lentamente defluiva dal suo viso.  
Sul volto della maga apparve un'espressione di puro e sincero stupore, gli occhi completamente sgranati, la bocca semiaperta: - ... davvero? - riuscì a chiedere, con un filo di voce.  
\- Davvero. - annuì il Faraone, mentre Mana si allontanava da lui fluttuando, senza abbandonare la sua espressione scioccata.  
\- Comunque, Mana... - prese la parola Yugi, con gentilezza: - Non faremo Sailor Moon e Chibiusa. -  
La maga parve ricordarsi di colpo il motivo per cui era andata dai due e si riprese completamente: - Oh, non fate i timidi! Dovrete soltanto fare così... -  
Alzò una mano, le dita ben separate, per poi urlare: - Moon Prism Power! Make up! -  
\- ... non ha intenzione di arrendersi, vero? - chiese Yugi, sottovoce.  
Atem annuì, con espressione grave: - Sarà soddisfatta solo dopo che avrà raggiunto il suo obiettivo. -.  
\- E poi, ti si addice benissimo pure la sigla! - esclamò la maga, ormai completamente immersa nel suo mondo; ripeté il gesto di prima, stavolta urlando: - Cristina D'Avena Power! Make up! -  
Portò nuovamente il bastone alle labbra, cominciando a cantare: - _Principe! Principe! Favoloso Principe! Principe! Principe! Strepitoso Principe! Guarda in ogni cuore per vedere se c'è il ka chiaro e puro dell'amore!_ -  
\- Me la ricordavo un po' diversa... -  
\- _Quel bel ka che vedrai nei cuori candidi dona dei poteri imbevuti di misteri forse magici!_ -  
Nel frattempo, le ragazze e Mokuba si erano avvicinate, seguite a ruota da un improvvisamente interessato Regista, gli occhi incollati alla maga cantante.  
\- _Le carte degli dei sono almeno tre! Per trovarle finirai spesso in mezzo ai guai! Chi lo sa se nel mio cuore un bel ka c'è? Puoi scoprirlo solo tu, dolce Principe! Nella stele, Principe, brilla un sole rosso e blu! Il Principe e le memorie del Puzzle! Quelle carte, Principe, valgon sempre, sempre più! Principe! Principe!_ -.  
Sentiti applausi dal pubblico, anche da parte di Yugi; Atem era semplicemente troppo perplesso e imbarazzato per potersi muovere, come pietrificato.  
\- Magnifico! - esclamò il Regista, frase che giunse alle orecchie del Faraone come una minaccia: - Mi hai dato un'idea fantastica! -  
Per l'appunto.  
\- Atem! - lo chiamò l'uomo, confermando i suoi timori: - Ho deciso! Apriremo la terza opening, Wild Drive, con un omaggio a Sailor Moon! Dovrai imitare la sua posa all'inizio della trasformazione, azionando il duel disk! -.  
Il Faraone affondò la faccia in una mano: - Lo sapevo... - gemette, mentre Mana esultava con grida di non definita identificazione.  
\- Uhm, sì, in effetti, mentre le aspettiamo, possiamo girare le nostre scene... - ammise Yugi.  
A quelle parole, Mokuba si arrabbiò: - E' quello che sto dicendo da prima! E' inutile che stiamo qui senza far nulla solo perché loro non arrivano, intanto giriamo le nostre scene, che sono pure prima delle loro! E soprattutto... chi mi ha fatto le trecce? -  
Kisara rise: - Beh, mentre Shizuka faceva le trecce a me, dovevo pur impegnare il tempo... -  
Imitare Sailor Moon per aprire la terza opening. Adesso Atem poteva dire di aver visto tutto.  
Cercando di non arrossire di nuovo ed evitando di guardare una gongolante Mana, il Faraone dovette esibirsi, davanti alla telecamera, in un non-si- aspettava-così-riuscito "Moon Prism Power!" - per quanto la voce della maga insistesse sul fatto che dovesse urlare: "Sennen Puzzle Power!". - Alla fine hai ottenuto ciò che volevi... - ridacchiò Yugi, rivolto a Mana, cercando di non farsi vedere dall'Altro lui.  
\- Già. - fu la risposta soddisfatta della maga: - La minigonna già c'è nelle Memorie, il nudo integrale in Orichalcos... bisogna solo fargli i codini! -.  
Con inaudita violenza, nella mente di Yugi si materializzò un'immagine che avrebbe preferito non si materializzasse affatto; la conseguenza di ciò fu un'incontrollata risata che cercò di soffocare con una mano, seguito da Mana, probabilmente anche lei vittima di quell'immagine assurda.  
\- Che cosa state complottando, voi due? - domandò, pacata e vagamente inquietante, una voce alle loro spalle.  
Quando i due si voltarono, si ritrovarono di fronte Mahad, gli occhi resi azzurri dalle lenti a contatto che li scrutavano come per capire a cosa stessero pensando - a giudicare dall'espressione, doveva aver intuito il soggetto.  
Yugi cercò di nascondere la risata dietro un sorriso nervoso, praticamente colpevole, mentre il sorriso che fece Mana era assolutamente, spaventosamente sincero: - Maestro, ci faresti da Tuxedo Kamen? -.  
Preso in contropiede, il mago abbandonò la sua espressione seria per far posto ad un volto perplesso: - ... eh? -.  
Quel momento amorevolmente colpevole fu interrotto dalla voce del Regista: - Sboroneria assoluta! Wild Drive sarà una opening movimentata, piena di brio! - stava dicendo, con accanto il cameraman che annuiva.  
\- ... questo significa che le altre opening erano _tranquille_? - indovinò Atem, rabbrividendo al ricordo di tutti quei dolori e quelle ferite: "Non oso pensarci...".  
\- Venite tutti qui! Mentre aspettiamo, giriamo qualche scena! - chiamò il Regista, radunando il resto del cast lì dove già loro si trovavano.  
\- E non poteva pensarci prima? - sbuffò Jonouchi, alzando gli occhi dalle carte di Uno che aveva in mano.  
\- Non dirmi che non volevi questa pausa? - chiese Honda, mettendo giù una carta, rimanendo con una soltanto: - Uno! - esclamò.  
Purtroppo per Jonouchi, la carta messa giù da Honda gli imponeva di pescare altre quattro carte, cercando di far rimanere in precario equilibrio le circa venti che tentava di sorreggere: - Ma sì, in fondo hai ragione... - concordò, cercando di non righiare per la mossa dell'altro.  
\- In ogni caso, la pausa è finita. - sospirò Otogi, lasciando una carta sul mazzo al centro: - Così come questa partita. Ho vinto! - sorrise, tronfio, mostrando le mani vuote, davanti alle bocche spalancate dei suoi due avversari.  
In un angolo del cubo, Seto guardò in direzione del Regista, il volto serio; mise via il metro che stava utilizzando per chissà quali oscuri scopi e si diresse con passo deciso verso l'uomo, meditando sul come replicare una cosa scenografica come i maxischermi specchiati.  
Ryou, invece, fece sparire nel nulla il grosso libro di occultologia che stava leggendo, raggiungendo il gruppo ormai al completo. Più o meno.  
\- Allora, ci siamo tutti? - chiese il Regista, passando in rassegna i vari volti per vedere chi mancasse.  
\- Manca Malik. - notò Isis, guardandosi intorno.  
\- E Bakura. - aggiunse Ryou, con un sorriso innocente.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... qualcuno sa dove sono? - si azzardò a chiedere Anzu, con un certo imbarazzo.  
\- Malik era andato a vestirsi... - ricordò Isis, confermando tutti i sospetti.  
\- Oh, beh, per il momento loro due non servono. - disse il Regista, tranquillo: - Dopo la scena di Atem, abbiamo sistemato il logo, così da guadagnare qualche secondo sulle riprese. Per la prossima scen- -  
\- ECCOMI! - gridò una voce, agitata, seguita da un affannato Malik: - Scusate il ritardo! - ansimò, riprendendo fiato dopo la corsa.  
Tutti gli sguardi furono puntati su di lui. E, quando lo videro, le reazioni furono divise tra lo shock e la risata.  
Abbassando lo sguardo, Malik comprese il perché di quelle reazioni: indossava una maglietta a maniche corte, a righe orizzontali bianche e blu, e dei jeans.  
Vestiti _non_ suoi.  
\- ... oh. - riuscì a dire, sollevando un lembo della maglietta: - ... ecco perché mi sentivo così coperto... -  
\- BRUTTO IMBECILLE! -  
Quando Bakura apparve, con dei lunghi pantaloni neri rigirati due volte e una assurdamente cortissima magliettina viola chiaro con tanto di scollatura a V, la prima reazione sarebbe dovuta essere una cascata di risate incontrollate; tuttavia, incrociando i suoi occhi falsamente castani, tutti i presenti compresero che una risata avrebbe esaudito la voglia di sangue che vi leggevano.  
\- Su, è stato solo un piccolo errore! - sospirò Malik, come se niente fosse.  
\- I tuoi pseudovestiti sono un errore! - ribatté Bakura, evitando in ogni modo di abbassare lo sguardo sugli _straccetti_ che era stato costretto ad indossare per recuperare i suoi vestiti.  
\- Per questo non li puoi vedere? - chiese l'altro, con un tono che lasciava sottointendere parecchie cose.  
\- Non addosso a me. - specificò lo spirito dell'Anello, afferrandogli un polso: - Ora fila a spogliarti! -.  
\- Oggi si parla parecchio di spogliarsi... - borbottò Atem, gli occhi a mezz'asta.  
\- Non mi va. - rispose Malik, con un sorriso eloquente.  
Per tutta risposta, Bakura lo trasse a sé, fino a quasi sfiorargli il volto con il proprio: - Allora dovrò riprendermeli da solo... -  
\- Scusate... - s'intromise il Regista, con un colpo di tosse: - Qui ci sarebbero dei bambini... - fece notare, indicando Mokuba e Shizuka con gli occhi sgranati.  
I due ragazzi alzarono lo sguardo, esasperati.  
\- Come siete pudici! - sospirò quello dai capelli bianchi, con una nota di irritazione nella voce, trascinando via l'altro.  
\- Ce li siamo persi di nuovo. - commentò Jonouchi, con un'alzata di spalle.  
\- Faranno bene a tornare in fretta. - disse Seto, glaciale: - Sfortunatamente, senza di loro, la ripresa di questa opening finirebbe per bloccarsi. -.  
\- Quindi non perdiamo altro tempo e cominciamo! - esortò il Regista, battendo le mani.  
\- Oh, quindi cominciamo? - chiese Isis, come se si fosse appena svegliata: - Facciamo bene, loro arriveranno tra poco. -.  
Anzu le si avvicinò, perplessa: - Ehm... tutto bene, signorina Isis? - le domandò, cauta.  
\- Sì. - rispose cordialmente la donna: - Ho avuto una visione del loro arrivo. Perché, è successo qualcosa, nel frattempo? - chiese.  
Nessuno ebbe cuore di rivelarle la verità.  
\- Dicevo... - riprese il Regista: - Dato che questa opening copre l'arco della Nave dei Duelli, molte delle scene saranno girate sulla ricostruzione della sua pedana dei duelli. - spiegò, indicando ai presenti una larga pedana grigia con parapetto poco distante da loro, stranamente venuta bene, per essere una riproduzione di quella del dirigibile.  
\- Ma... - intervenne Jonouchi, alzando un sopracciglio: - Perché non girare questa opening sulla Nave vera e propria? -.  
\- Perché l'ho venduta ad un museo a Tokyo. - fu la lapidaria risposta di Seto: - Per farla tornare qui a Domino avrei dovuto essere avvisato con un filino più di anticipo... - sibilò, scoccando un'occhiata cupa al Regista, che rabbrividì.  
\- Ehm, sì, le cose stanno così... - rise l'uomo, di una risata palesemente nervosa, quasi sudando freddo: - Ehm, dicevamo... dato che tutta la Nave dei Duelli è ambientata di notte, manterremo quest'atmosfera per la quasi totalità della opening. La scena subito dopo il logo vede la presenza del signor Kaiba... -  
Tutti i presenti erano senza parole, sbalorditi: in quel momento, sembrava quasi un Regista _serio_ , che dirigeva in modo _serio_ le riprese della opening.  
Era qualcosa di sconvolgente.  
\- Mettetevi davanti al maxischermo. - lo invitò, con un certo timore: - Dovrete indicare verso l'alto, mentre alle vostre spalle ci sarà la Nave che prenderà il volo. -.  
\- Questo implicherebbe che Seto sia rimasto a terra, mentre la Nave prendeva il volo? - chiese Anzu, a bassa voce.  
\- Mica male come ipotesi... - fece Jonouchi, illuminandosi all'idea.  
\- Come siete maligni... - disse Yugi, la fronte aggrottata e un sorriso tirato, senza troppa convinzione.  
Seto andò a posizionarsi davanti al maxischermo, la lunga giacca bianca perfettamente immobile alle sue spalle; quando lo schermo si accese, apparve quella che sembrava l'arena in cui si trovava la Nave prima di partire, incorniciata da lunghi e morbidi capelli dorati, delle affusolate dita candide che sistemavano una tribuna in precario equilibrio.  
\- ... un modellino? - capì Seto, la voce incrinata da un certo disappunto.  
\- Già! - annuì il Regista, mentre Mary si toglieva da sopra il modellino raffigurante mezza arena: - Però è venuto bene, su! -  
\- Ma usare una foto? -  
La domanda del presidente della Kaiba Corporation gelò il Regista nella sua ovvietà.  
\- La ripresa inizierà tra trenta secondi! - annunciò il cameraman, mettendosi in modo da visualizzare con la telecamera sia Seto che lo schermo.  
\- Oh, giusto! - si riprese il Regista, scuotendo la testa: - Fate come vi ho detto, signor Kaiba, ci penserà il nostro grafico ad aggiungere il dirigibile con Photoshop! -.  
In quel momento, nel cubo piombò il buio.  
Nell'aria risuonò qualche grido spaventato, qualche rumore di cadute di persone o oggetti, un mormorio diffuso e inquieto; soltanto la luce artificiale che proveniva dal maxischermo spezzava l'oscurità totale che era calata in quel luogo.  
\- Su, non vi spaventate! - rise il Regista, tranquillissimo: - Vi avevo detto che avremmo dovuto fare riprese notturne! -.  
\- Potevate almeno avvisare! - pigolò Jonouchi, con voce soffocata, stritolando Honda e Anzu come due peluches.  
\- Non male come effetto, però... - sussurrò Atem, notando come la sola luce del maxischermo riuscisse a ricreare l'atmosfera di quell'arena notturna, prima della partenza della Nave.  
\- In quel grande edificio cubico era caduta l'oscurità e soltanto una flebile luce permetteva ai presenti di non perdersi... - disse una voce particolarmente vicina a lui, quasi soffiandogli in un orecchio: - ... forse la luce tornerà, ma chi dice che l'oscurità non porti via con sé qualche vita? -.  
Nell'udire quelle parole, il Faraone, deciso, disse: - Sbrighiamoci a finire questa ripresa e a riaccendere la luce. -.  
\- Avanti, non ti ucciderei mai di nascosto, senza nessuno ad assistere. Tu meriti una morte pubblica e scenografica, sommo re! -  
\- Sono _commosso_ da tanta premura, Bakura. -  
\- Azione! - la voce del Regista riportò i presenti al maxischermo, Seto che faceva come gli era stato indicato, girando la scena senza alcun problema, tra due getti di ventilatori; l'arena alle sue spalle non subì alcuna variazione ma, a quanto sembrava, gli effetti speciali sarebbero stati aggiunti dal grafico.  
Le luci del cubo si riaccesero, subito seguite da svariati sospiri di sollievo.  
\- Avvisate quando spegnete la luce! - protestò Jonouchi, mentre Anzu e Honda si sbracciavano nel tentativo di liberarsi, i volti ormai tendenti al blu, Yugi che cercava di richiamare l'attenzione dell'amico biondo per evitare i loro prematuri trapassi.  
\- A questa scena seguirà una bella panoramica della città vista dall'alto, con il dirigibile! - spiegò il Regista, noncurante, mentre alcuni assistenti si mettevano davanti alla telecamera con un cartoncino nero picchiettato di macchie bianche - le luci della città? - e sfumature con l'acquerello - le nuvole? - e uno strano oggetto grigio di forma ovale, con due piccolissime lucine al neon sotto e ad una estremità laterale.  
\- Cos'è? - domandò Kisara, osservando quello strano affare con curiosità.  
\- Beh, fotografie del dirigibile in volo non ne abbiamo e fare tutto al computer verrebbe troppo pacchiano... - spiegò il Regista, con il suo eterno sorriso a trentadue denti: - Quindi, per fare il dirigibile, abbiamo _preso in prestito_ dal vicino campo da rugby un pallone che abbiamo provveduto a verniciare di grigio! -.  
Tutti i presenti spalancarono occhi e bocca, incapaci di credere a ciò che avevano appena sentito, gli sguardi sbarrati fissi sul pallone grigio.  
\- E lui si preoccupa _ora_ di essere pacchiano? - boccheggiò Mai.  
\- Ma quelli del campo da rugby sanno che lui ha _preso in prestito_ il loro pallone? - osò chiedere Isis.  
\- In questa zona c'è un campo da rugby?! - domandò Yugi, cadendo dalle nuvole.  
\- Io non sapevo neanche che esistesse, questa zona! - gli fece eco Anzu, libera, insieme ad Honda, dalla morsa di uno sconvolto Jonouchi.  
\- Q... quello... -  
Una voce inaspettata distolse ciascuno dai propri pensieri, portando tutti a volgersi verso il proprietario di quel tono soffocato, come se le parole uscissero con fatica e dolore, quasi senza respiro.  
\- Quel... quel coso... quella roba... quello... il... il dirigibile della KaibaCorp... il _mio_ dirigibile... - gli occhi di Seto erano completamente spalacanti, fissi quell'arnese che il cameraman stava riprendendo come se nulla fosse sullo sfondo del cartoncino pitturato: - ... la... la Nave dei Duelli... una preziosa parte del _mio_ torneo... il... il dirigibile... ridotto... la sua magnificenza ridotta a... un... un pallone... un pallone da... da rugby... la Nave... la _mia_ Nave... un pallone... un pallone... su un cartoncino... pitturato... un pallone pitturato... -  
\- Niisama! -  
\- Oh, no, Seto! -  
Mokuba e Kisara accorsero, Seto che si era portato una mano sulla fronte, lo sguardo quasi febbricitante: - La mia... la mia Nave... -  
\- Non potevano fare altrimenti, niisama! - esclamò Mokuba, afferrandogli la mano libera, abbandonata lungo un fianco.  
\- Loro non hanno i tuoi mezzi, niente può replicare la magnificenza della Nave! - gli disse Kisara, sostenendolo, notando le sue gambe cominciare a cedere: - Soltanto la Nave stessa potrebbe essere all'altezza della Nave dei Duelli! -  
\- Sii forte, niisama! -  
\- E' solo per questa scena, Seto, dopo non la rivedrai mai più! -  
\- Il tripudio della scenografia... un dirigibile... il vento... la notte... il dirigibile... la scenografia... i duelli... la _mia_ Nave... - farfugliò Seto, come sordo alle loro parole: - ... tutto... tutto perso... un cartoncino... pacchiano... pacchiano... la _mia_ scenografia... la _mia_ Nave... il _mio_ torneo... pacchiani... tutto... pacchiano... la Nave... pacchiana... cartoncino... Nave... la Nave... di... Seto... Kaiba... è... pacchiana... PRESTO! BISOGNA ANNAFFIARE LE GARDENIE! -  
Silenzio.  
Seto Kaiba alzò lo sguardo azzurro, invasato, i denti scoperti, la voce roca; si raddrizzò, nell'inquietudine generale, alzò una mano e tuonò: - ANNAFFIATE LE GARDENIE! -  
\- ... ma che ca**o...? - riuscì a dire Jonouchi, dando voce alla domanda che tutti i presenti avrebbero voluto fare.  
\- Niisama è impazzito! - gridò Mokuba, allontanandosi da suo fratello con un balzo.  
\- Non ha retto allo shock! - gemette Kisara, portandosi le mani alla bocca.  
\- Muovetevi, le gardenie vanno annaffiate! - urlò Seto, convinto, indicando un punto indefinito del cubo, lo sguardo puntato verso due poveri assistenti che passavano di lì per caso.  
I due si scambiarono un'occhiata terrorizzata, incapaci di opporsi al volere di Seto Kaiba - soprattutto se così furioso.  
\- Presto, annaffiamo le gardenie! - esclamò uno.  
\- E dove le trovo delle gardenie da annaffiare? - pigolò l'altro, agitato.  
\- Tu annaffiale e basta! E stai attento a non fare casini, come prima, quando hai fatto cadere a terra la scatola di puntine da disegno! -  
\- A proposito, mi sono dimenticato di raccoglierle... -  
\- LE GARDENIE! -  
\- SI', SIGNORE! -  
\- Presto, un cellulare! - esclamò Jonouchi, il primo a riprendersi da quello spettacolo agghiacciante: - Mi serve assolutamente un cellulare, questa scena deve fare il giro di Youtube! -.  
\- C'era il mio, se _tu_ non me l'avessi scaricato... - sibilò Anzu, facendolo rabbrividire.  
\- Niisama, torna in te! - lo pregò Mokuba, riavvicinandosi.  
\- Va tutto bene, Seto, le gardenie sono state annaffiate... - lo rassicurò Kisara, accarezzandogli un braccio.  
\- Uhm, quindi anche Seto può perdere le staffe... - notò Mana, come per appuntarselo nella mente.  
\- E' una scena epica... - sorrise Jonouchi, con uno strano sguardo soddisfatto, nonostante il rimorso di non avere a disposizione un cellulare con videocamera.  
Al suo fianco, Mai tentava senza successo di nascondere le risate dietro ad una mano, mentre Shizuka era semplicemente senza parole; Honda e Otogi, tra una risata e l'altra, parlottavano tra loro; Mahad, Atem e Isis fissavano Seto come incapaci di credere a ciò che stavano vedendo con i loro stessi occhi; Yugi era combattuto tra lo scoppiare a ridere e il rimanere profondamente turbato; Ryou osservava la scena con un sorriso serafico, minimamente toccato dal delirio in corso; Malik non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, sbigottito; Bakura si limitò ad un'espressione di sufficienza e un borbottato: - Scandalizzarsi per così poco... -.  
\- Fate sparire quel pallone... - sussurrò il Regista agli assistenti, che si premurarono di obbedire all'istante.  
\- Bene. - disse Seto, tornando improvvisamente in sé, serio e impassibile: - Mi premurerò io stesso di controllare lo stato delle gardenie. Adesso, proseguiamo con la opening. -.  
Quando si accorse del pubblico, scoccò loro un'occhiata glaciale: - Se la notizia della mia manifestazione di preoccupazione per lo stato delle mie gardenie dovesse uscire da questo cubo, dovrete cominciare a cercare dei ponti sotto cui andare a vivere. Sempre che non vi incontri prima io. -.  
Di comune accordo, tutti i presenti decisero di conservare questa esperienza nel cuore e di non farla mai uscire da lì.  
\- Perfetto, riprendiamo a girare le opening! - trillò il Regista, avviandosi verso la riproduzione della pedana grigia della Nave dei Duelli: - In questa scena, faremo in modo di far apparire un po' tutti e- -  
Una musica solenne, potente, invase il cubo, improvvisamente illuminato di una luce quasi _divina_ , l'oro iniziò a ricoprire le pareti, il pavimento, il soffitto.  
Ancor prima di voltarsi, tutti i presenti avevano capito cosa fosse successo: _loro_ erano arrivate.  
Un gigantesco serpente dalle scaglie di fuoco, con due bocche, una sopra l'altra, i canini perlacei in vista; un colosso dallo sguardo minaccioso, la coriacea pelle blu scuro, quasi di pietra; un maestoso volatile dalle piume d'oro e dal becco e gli artigli di bronzo.  
Drago del Cielo di Osiris; Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco; Drago Alato di Ra. Le tre divinità.  
\- Eccovi! - le salutò il Regista, allargando le braccia: - Quando ci avete detto che stavate per arrivare, abbiamo deciso di aspettarvi! -  
\- Poi, visto che dalla chiamata era passata un'ora e mezza, abbiamo deciso di girare almeno le nostre scene. - concluse Anzu, ironica, sottovoce.  
Osiris ruggì; Kisara, unica in grado di comprendere il linguaggio divino, tradusse: - "Siete stati molto gentili." -.  
\- Oh, non temete! - sorrise il Regista, inforcando un paio di occhiali da sole per continuare a guardare tanta divinità tutta insieme: - Piuttosto, come mai siete così in ritardo? -.  
Ra aprì il becco ed emise un suono prolungato; Kisara tradusse: - "Noi non siamo in ritardo.". -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Avete ragione! - esclamò il Regista, la voce leggermente incrinata: - In fondo, voi siete le star! -  
\- "Esattamente.". - disse la dragonessa, riportando le parole di Ra: - "Quindi l'orario non è una cosa di cui dobbiamo tenere conto.". -.  
A tutti i presenti sfuggì un sospiro esasperato.  
\- Rishid, ti ringrazio per aver condotto qui le divinità. - disse il Regista, rivolgendosi al massiccio uomo calvo, ad eccezione di una coda di capelli corvini, ai piedi delle gigantesche divinità, che portava sottobraccio uno stereo con impianto Dolby Sorround incorporato da cui usciva quella musica solenne.  
Rishid si limitò ad un cenno del capo. Nel vederlo, Isis e Malik si precipitarono da lui.  
\- Ti hanno affidato un incaricato davvero ingrato... - sospirò la donna.  
\- Però nessun altro avrebbe avuto tanta pazienza da sostenere i capricci di così grandi star... - fece notare il ragazzo, spegnendo l'assordante musica.  
\- Chi ha spento la musica? - chiese Obelisco, compreso solo dalle altre divinità e da Kisara, che non ritenne necessario tradurre per i comuni mortali.  
\- Tranquillo, è stato un mio protetto, a lui è concesso spegnere la musica divina. - rispose Ra.  
\- In ogni caso, voi entrerete in scena tra poco. - spiegò il Regista, togliendosi gli occhiali e tornando al gruppetto vicino alla pedana: - Per il momento, mi servite voi. -.  
\- Ma come hanno fatto ad entrare? - stava sussurrando Jonouchi, all'orecchio di Honda, notando la mole delle tre divinità e la piccolezza della porta d'ingresso del cubo.  
\- Perché, Exodia e Anatema? - gli ricordò l'altro, con la stessa perplessità.  
Un verso di Ra fu tradotto da Kisara come: - "Allora noi andiamo a truccarci.". -, mentre il Regista spiegava la scena: - Per prima cosa, Atem e Jonouchi si posizioneranno ai due lati della pedana. La prima inquadratura sarà di Atem, che metterà una carta sul duel disk, e Mana apparirà con una piroetta. -  
\- D'accordo! - esclamò la maga, decisa, gli occhi che le brillavano all'idea di avere un'inquadratura tutta per sé.  
\- A questo punto, lo schermo sarà diviso in tre parti, in modo da far apparire tutti i personaggi, oltre Atem e Jonouchi. - proseguì il Regista: - Voi dovrete soltanto andare davanti a Mana, a destra, a sinistra e al centro: ci penserà il nostro grafico a farvi un primo piano e a mettere i dovuti effetti speciali. Non c'è un ordine preciso, i primi tre che riescono ad arrivare davanti a Mana dopo la sua piroetta si prendono i primi piani con Atem, mentre i restanti tre avranno i loro primi piani con Jonouchi. -  
\- Ehi, ma sono un rimpiazzo? - protestò il diretto interessato, la fronte liscia.  
Il Regista trasalì: - N-no, non intendevo questo... -  
\- Sei personaggi, dunque... - contò Shizuka: - Ma noi siamo molti più di sei... dovremmo contenderci i primi piani? - chiese, con un leggero timore.  
\- No, non tutti! - sorrise l'uomo, rivolgendole lo sguardo fino a quel momento preoccupato per l'occhiataccia di Katsuya: - Solo tu, Anzu, Mai, Honda, Otogi e il signor Muto dovrete fare a gara per ottenere un primo piano! - spiegò.  
\- Il signor Muto? - ripeté Yugi, sbattendo le palpebre sui grandi occhioni. Improvvisamente, parve ricordarsi: - E' vero, nonno era qui per girare la variant di Voice, era con Arthur Hopkins! -  
\- E per fortuna che mio nipote si ricorda di me! - esclamò la voce di Sugoroku, mentre il nonno faceva la sua apparizione alle spalle di Yugi.  
\- Di grazia... - chiese esitante la voce di Mary, dall'alto della regia: - ... perché diamine c'è _il nonno_ , in questa inquadratura? -.  
\- Volevo dare spazio anche al signor Muto! - fu la candida risposta del Regista, mentre Atem e Jonouchi andavano a posizionarsi ai lati della riproduzione della pedana della Nave, Mahad che dava le ultime raccomandazioni a Mana circa la magia per apparire e scomparire senza distruggere se stessi o l'ambiente circostante.  
\- E' davvero un bel gesto, signor Regista. - si complimentò Sugoroku: - E' bene dare spazio anche ai personaggi più messi in disparte! -  
A quelle parole, Ryou si raggomitolò su se stesso, cominciando a tracciare cerchietti sul pavimento mormorando: - Nessuno si ricorda mai di me... neppure quando si parla di personaggi ignorati... -  
\- Su, non fare così... - sorrise Yugi, a disagio, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla: - Noi ci ricordiamo di te, è solo che, ehm, in questo momento ci sono solo sei posti disponibili e il nonno aveva avuto solo un momento di gloria in una variant... -  
\- Tutti pronti! - esclamò il Regista, annunciando implicitamente l'imminente inizio delle riprese. Si rivolse a tre persone rimaste fuori dalla scena: - Per voi ho in mente un'altra cosa! - spiegò, con un sorriso.  
Isis, memore di ciò che era ripetutamente successo ad Atem, rabbrividì; Rishid rimase impassibile; Bakura alzò le sopracciglia, dubbioso.  
\- E io? - chiese Malik, intuendo che non sarebbe apparso neppure nella scena successiva: - Mi hanno fatto vestire per niente? -.  
Nel frattempo, Anzu, Otogi, il nonno e Honda si erano posizionati ai lati di Atem, pronti a corrergli davanti non appena Mana avesse fatto la sua piroetta, ben decisi a prendersi i loro primi piani; curiosamente, Mai e Shizuka erano rimaste accanto a Jonouchi.  
\- Io voglio il mio primo piano con oniichan. - disse la più piccola, rivolgendo un gran sorriso a suo fratello.  
\- Io sono qui solo perché così mi evito la lotta furiosa. - fu la poco credibile scusa della più grande, che evitò di incrociare lo sguardo castano del ragazzo accanto a lei.  
Nel sentirle, Jonouchi si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Il cameraman si era posizionato davanti ad Atem, zoom pronto, quattro persone ai lati, Mana pronta ad apparire, le luci di nuovo spente, un unico riflettore per poter vedere puntato dietro la telecamera, in modo che non colpisse direttamente i personaggi inquadrati.  
\- E... Azione! -.  
La ripresa iniziò: Atem mise una carta sul duel disk, Mana apparve d'innanzi a lui, in un tripudio di luci, come emergendo dalla pedana, bastone su una spalla, piroetta con una gamba tesa e-  
CRASH!  
Gelo.  
La telecamera volò oltre la pedana, disegnando un perfetto semicerchio nell'aria, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di pezzi meccanici, fino ad infrangersi come una meteora sul pavimento, smembrandosi in tanti pezzi scuri.  
Il cameraman, rimasto senza niente in mano, osservava lo spettacolo con occhi sbarrati; Anzu, Honda, Otogi e il nonno, che già avevano iniziato la corsa, si erano fermati di colpo, sconvolti; Atem era incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa; il bastone di Mana cadde a terra, la maga come pietrificata.  
\- ... Mana ha rotto la telecamera. - riuscì a dire Otogi, infrangendo il silenzio glaciale che era venuto a crearsi.  
\- MI DISPIACE! - gridò Mana, volando verso la telecamera, sperando di fare qualcosa per rimediare: - Provo a sistemarla! -  
\- No! - intervenne Mahad, raggiungendola e bloccandola.  
Le prese una mano e, guardandola negli occhi, le disse, serio: - Purtroppo, per questa telecamera, non c'è più nulla da fare. -  
La maga si portò l'altra mano alla bocca, sconvolta, gli occhi sgranati: - Ma... ma... se la telecamera non funziona... allora... le riprese... -  
\- Le riprese fatte finora! - intervenne Seto, riuscendo a scuotersi dal momentaneo shock: - Che fine hanno fatto le riprese fatte finora? Voice? Shuffle? La prima parte di Wild Drive? -  
\- Q-quelle sono già state salvate. - rispose il Regista, avvicinandosi cautamente ai due maghi e al disastro meccanico sul pavimento.  
\- ... e ora? - pigolò Shizuka, preoccupata, i pugni stretti al petto.  
\- Mi dispiace, mi dispiace! - continuò a ripetere Mana, guardandosi intorno con le lacrime agli occhi, come per trovare un qualsiasi rimedio.  
Il Regista le mise una mano sulla spalla, rivolgendole un ampio sorriso calmante: - Non temere Mana. Io... - mise una mano in una tasca: - ... ho l'altra scarpetta. - disse, estraendo una piccola scarpetta di cristallo.  
\- ... eh? -  
Tutti gli sguardi furono per il Regista che, con un colpo di tosse, mise via la scarpetta: - Ho sbagliato storia, scusate. Intendevo... - tornò a guardare la maga, con un sorriso: - ... io ho un'altra telecamera. -.  
Gli occhi verdi di Mana brillarono di speranza, mentre le ultime lacrime le rigavano le guance piene di fard: - Da... davvero? -  
\- Ma certo! - si ricordò Atem: - La videocamera con cui sono state girate le acrobazie volanti di Seto e me in Voice! -.  
\- Esattamente! - esclamò il Regista, mentre un secondo cameraman dava la nuova telecamera al primo: - Possiamo girare le restanti opening senza alcun problema! -.  
\- Se non fosse per il fatto che quella è l'ultima telecamera rimasta. - osservò Seto, tagliente: - Se la signorina Mana ci fa fuori anche questa, possiamo star certi che tre delle nostre cinque serie saranno prive di opening. -.  
\- Non succederà! - disse Mana, determinata, tornando sulla pedana e recuperando il suo bastone: - Questa volta starò attentissima! -  
\- Questa volta starò più indietro. - decise il cameraman, posizionandosi un metro e mezzo più indietro rispetto a dove si trovava prima.  
\- Mi raccomando, Mana. - fece Mahad, malnascondendo una certa preoccupazione.  
\- Questa volta andrà bene, Mana. - le sorrise Atem, facendole un cenno con la testa.  
La maga annuì, stringendo la presa sul suo bastone nodoso e asciugandosi le lacrime.  
Anzu, Honda, Otogi e il nonno, in compenso, avevano qualche timore a correrle davanti.  
\- Tutti pronti? Allora... Azione! -.  
La scena fu ripetuta, stavolta senza alcun incidente: Mana fu abbastanza accorta, il cameraman fu abbastanza lontano. Gli altri quattro si precipitarono davanti a Mana con uno scatto, attendendo che la maga avesse finito la sua piroetta; Honda, tuttavia, non accortosi di avere una scarpa slacciata, inciampò, lasciando campo libero ad Anzu, Otogi e il nonno, che riuscirono a prendere posto davanti a Mana e a guadagnarsi i primi piani.  
\- Stop! Buona! -  
\- Sei ancora vivo? - chiese Otogi ad Honda, spalmato sulla pedana, stuzzicandogli una spalla con la punta del piede.  
\- Honda! - lo raggiunse Shizuka, preoccupata per il volo che aveva fatto, aiutandolo a rialzarsi, ancora rintronato dalla caduta.  
\- S-sì... - riuscì a balbettare, il naso e la fronte doloranti.  
\- Ah, i giovani d'oggi! - sbuffò Sugoroku, mettendo le braccia conserte: - Far rischiare così la vita ad un povero anziano! Non c'è più rispetto per i quasi centenari! -  
\- Ma nonno, tu non hai neanche ottant'anni... - gli ricordò Yugi, subito zittito dalla predica del nonno: - Non importa! Correre così non fa bene alle mie povere gambe, avrei dovuto avere un posto riservato! E' perché i giovani d'oggi sono tutti lasciati allo sbando, ai miei tempi una bella sculacciata o giù di battipanni e vedi come stavano in riga! Per non parlare poi del rischio a cui sono stato sottoposto dell'essere colpito da una così bella fanciulla... -  
Tale predica finì nel nulla quando lo sguardo di Sugoroku cadde sulle grazie della bella maga, costringendo Yugi a trascinarlo via, il nonno che urlava: - Fai i complimenti alla tua amica, Faraone! -.  
\- Per sicurezza... - decise il Regista, rivolgendosi a Jonouchi: - Evocherai Jinzo. Solenne, scenografico, e, soprattutto, _immobile_. -.  
\- D'accordo. - annuì il ragazzo, mentre Jinzo si avvicinava alla pedana, apparso chissà quando.  
\- Dunque, saremo io, te e Mai ad avere un primo piano con oniichan. - sorrise Shizuka, rivolta ad Honda; quest'ultimo, all'idea di avere un primo piano insieme a lei, dimenticò istantaneamente la caduta e i dolori derivati.  
\- Facciamo le cose con calma! - quasi ordinò Mai, rivolta a loro due: - Non voglio corse o lotte furiose, okay? -  
Entrambi annuirono.  
La scena di Jonouchi, speculare a quella di Atem, si svolse senza incidenti, con una creatura _immobile_ che fu fatta apparire scenograficamente da Mahad e tre personaggi che si posizionarono tranquillamente davanti alla telecamera.  
\- Perfetto! - sorrise il Regista, scendendo dalla pedana, assieme a tutti gli altri: - Adesso, ci occupiamo di voi! - disse, rivolgendosi a Isis, Rishid e Bakura, come una minaccia in avvicinamento travestita da sorriso amabile.  
\- Per curiosità... - esordì Isis, esitante: - ... perché Rishid ed io siamo in scena con...? -  
\- Perché viene fuori un bel quadretto! - fu la sorridente risposta del Regista, dirigendosi verso un lato del cubo.  
\- Non sono sicura che una cosa simile possa definirsi "bel quadretto". - obiettò la donna, con un sospiro, ma accettando tale decisione.  
\- Secondo me, sì! - esclamò Malik, con un'espressione quasi sognante: - Voi tre insieme siete davvero un bel quadretto! -  
\- Temo che il tuo parere sia leggermente di parte. - gli fece notare Bakura, scoccando un'occhiata dubbiosa alle imbracature con cui il Regista stava armeggiando.  
Gli altri si avvicinarono, stavolta come semplici spettatori - Atem, ovviamente, si godette appieno il momento di riposo. Insieme a loro, si fecero avanti tre creature: una, di aspetto egizio, Mudora; una, serpentina, Incarnazione di Apophis; una mostruosa donna calva dalla pelle blu, con in braccio un bambino con la testa spaccata e gli occhi spiritati, Dark Necrofear e il di lei bimbo.  
\- Come si nota che c'è in scena Bakura... - gemette Jonouchi, afferrando Shizuka come per proteggerla, ma più probabilmente per tranquillizzarsi lui, gli occhi fissi in quelli indemoniati del bimbo inquietante.  
Bakura, Rishid e Isis osservarono, silenziosi ma visibilmente inquieti, alcuni assistenti che sistemavano un tappeto elastico, mentre il Regista finiva il suo lavoro con le imbracature appese a dei cavi fissati al soffitto.  
\- Allora, la scena si svolgerà così... - prese la parola l'uomo, rivolgendosi ai tre: - Sarà un'inquadratura dal basso verso l'alto: prima Bakura, poi Rishid e la signorina Ishtar, poi i tre mostri, che salteranno alle vostre spalle grazie al tappeto elastico. - spiegò, indicando quest'ultimo: - Voi tre, invece, sarete sospesi in aria grazie a queste pratiche imbracature. -.  
\- Ma ce la faranno a sostenere Rishid? - si preoccupò Malik, notando la finezza dei cavi.  
\- ... imbracature... - ripeté Isis, con un tremito; cercò di nasconderlo impegnando le dita con il velo davanti alla parte inferiore del viso, simile a quello del suo copricapo.  
\- Perché anche io devo finire in balìa di quei cosi? - chiese Bakura, incenerendo le imbracature con un'occhiataccia: - Se io sono il primo ad essere inquadrato, non ce n'è bisogno. -  
\- Perché la scena viene meglio se siete tutti in volo! - rispose il Regista, facendo cenno ai tre di avvicinarsi.  
Rishid fu l'unico ad avanzare senza alcun dubbio, andando subito in pasto a due assistenti ansiosi di legarlo; Isis fece qualche timoroso passo avanti, sussurrando: - Ho come l'impressione che il destino non si rivelerà affatto benevolo... -; Bakura fu costretto a fare altrettanto, nella speranza che, in quanto primo, non fosse alzato troppo, con conseguente dolore da imbracatura; i tre mostri andarono a posizionarsi accanto al tappeto elastico, pronti a saltarvi sopra.  
\- Bakura, tu devi solo tenere una carta e guardare in telecamera, Rishid e la signorina Ishtar faranno altrettanto. - diede le ultime indicazioni il Regista, prima di urlare: - Azione! -.  
Gli assistenti azionarono i cavi, trascinando verso l'alto i tre poveretti insaccati come salumi che, con grande forza di volontà, riuscirono a non mostrare segni di dolore sul viso.  
Rishid e Isis furono sollevati di circa un metro in più rispetto a Bakura; alle loro spalle, i tre mostri avevano fatto il loro salto, arrivando a superarli in altezza, sospesi nel vuoto, sopra le loro teste.  
\- Stop! Perfetto! - annunciò il Regista, mentre il cameraman concludeva la ripresa.  
C'era, tuttavia, una cosa che nessuno aveva avuto la geniale idea di calcolare: i mostri sospesi nel vuoto, incapaci di volare, in qualche modo sarebbero dovuti scendere.  
Fu così che la Dark Necrofear, Mudora e Incarnazione di Apophis, non potendo opporsi alla forza di gravità, caddero, piombando addosso ad Isis e Rishid, direttamente sotto di loro; il peso di tre mostri e due persone, di cui una particolarmente massiccia, era troppo per i cavi, che cedettero fendendo l'aria, facendo precipitare tutti e cinque addosso alla sesta persona che si trovava sulla traiettoria.  
Un boato riecheggiò per tutto il cubo, tra grida spaventate o di dolore, i cavi che si abbattevano al suolo come fruste.  
\- Rishid! Sorella! Bakura! - chiamò Malik, impallidito di colpo, accorrendo verso di loro.  
In quel momento, qualcosa gli cadde tra le braccia, lui lo prese istintivamente al volo; quando andò a vedere di cosa si trattasse, una risata infernale simile ad un pianto indemoniato gli fece capire che quel bambolotto era il pargolo della Dark Necrofear.  
\- Tutto a posto? - chiese il Regista, preoccupato, avvicinandosi alla montagna di corpi, subito seguito da un nutrito gruppo di fangirls terrorizzate, fino a quel momento semplici spettatrici stranamente silenziose.  
Mudora e Incarnazione di Apophis, in cima alla collinetta, si rialzarono, senza alcun graffio, aiutando galantemente la signora Dark Necrofear a rimettersi in piedi, anche lei illesa.  
\- Tenete, signora. - sorrise Malik, candidamente, avvicinandosi e porgendole l'immondo frugoletto: - Questo deve essere suo. -.  
Con un gorgoglio disumano dalla gola - probabilmente un ringraziamento -, la mostruosa donna si riprese il bimbo, cullandolo tra le braccia.  
Gettando un'occhiata oltre la creatura, il ragazzo si accorse di Rishid e Isis a terra, non esattamente in buone condizioni.  
Di nuovo pallido, li raggiunse, terrorizzato: - Sorella! Rishid! State bene? - li chiamò, inginocchiandosi e allungando una mano come per toccare una spalla del fratellastro, esitante.  
\- Io sì... - mormorò quest'ultimo, rialzandosi a fatica: - I-Isis, sei ferita...? -  
La donna voltò la testa verso i due fratelli, visibilmente scossa: - Ferita non credo... ma... - con una mano, fece leva sul pavimento per mettersi in ginocchio, stringendo i denti con un gemito per una dolorosa fitta: - La spalla... - disse, debolmente, troppo scioccata dalla caduta per parlare.  
\- Perdonami. - si scusò Rishid, sinceramente dispiaciuto: - Temo di esserti caduto addosso... -  
\- Non ti preoccupare, non è colpa tua... - rispose Isis, togliendosi il velo da davanti al viso e mostrandogli un sorriso rassicurante.  
\- Aspettate... - fece Malik, gli occhi che si spalancavano sempre di più: - ... ma... Bakura... non era sotto di voi? -  
Silenzio.  
Ai tre fratelli ci volle qualche istante prima di realizzare cosa fosse _davvero_ successo.  
\- Oh, mio Ra, gli è caduto Rishid addosso! - gridò il ragazzo, ad un passo dall'isteria.  
\- Non può essere sopravvissuto! - esclamò Isis, sconvolta.  
Rishid sussultò, spaventato da quelle parole.  
\- E' morto! - urlò Malik, portandosi una mano tremante tra i capelli, gli occhi completamente spalancati. Un istante dopo, la sua espressione si fece tranquilla, rilassata: - Oh, beh... questa è la sua... - fece un rapido conteggio con le dita: - ... _settima_ morte? -  
\- Non sono morto, imbecille. -  
I tre Ishtar alzarono lo sguardo, ritrovandosi davanti Bakura, in piedi d'innanzi a loro; era relativamente in perfetta forma, se non si contava una lente a contatto saltata - che gli donava un occhio scuro e uno chiaro -, la cipra venuta via da gran parte di una guancia, rivelando la cicatrice che gli deturpava metà del viso, e il fatto che stava perdendo lunghe ciocche di extension come se si stesse spiumando.  
\- Bakura? - si stupì Isis, sgranando gli occhi azzurri in un'espressione di puro stupore.  
\- Bakura! - trillò Malik, scattando in piedi e trattenendosi da eccessive manifestazioni di felicità: - Come...? -  
\- In effetti... - si rese conto Rishid, guardando il pavimento: - ... siamo Isis ed io a stare sul pavimento, non siamo atterrati sopra di lui... -.  
\- E' tutto merito del mio piccolo. - fu la candida risposta di Bakura, muovendo la mano nell'aria come se stesse accarezzando qualcosa.  
Sopra i tre fratelli apparve un enorme punto interrogativo galleggiante.  
\- ... prego? - fece Malik, con uno strano tic nervoso ad un occhio: - Il tuo _piccolo_...? -  
In quel momento, sotto la mano di Bakura apparve qualcosa: squame nere, unite in un colossale cobra; solo la parte inferiore di una creatura di aspetto vagamente antropomorfo, con file di canini in vista, gli occhi come tizzoni ardenti, che osservava la scena nell'oscurità, contro una parete del cubo.  
Tutti i presenti, inevitabilmente, impallidirono.  
\- ... e quell'affare è qui da quanto tempo? - pigolò Jonouchi, stritolando una Shizuka dagli occhi spalancati.  
\- Chissà... - ridacchiò Bakura, per poi tornare ai tre Ishtar: - Dovreste porgere i vostri ringraziamenti, è stato lui a salvarvi il cu*o attutendovi la caduta. - - In effetti, se Diabound non fosse intervenuto, a quest'ora sareste tre frittate. - annuì Malik, tremando al pensiero.  
Isis si alzò, tenendosi la spalla dolorante con una mano, per poi guardare il bandito con un'ombra di disappunto: - Nonostante tutto, è bene ringraziare il mio salvatore. -.  
Si voltò verso Diabound: - Non approvo ciò che fai al Faraone, né la tua tendenza a disonorare i nostri antenati, ma ti ringrazio per avere salvato la vita a mio fratello e a me. - disse, per poi tornare a guardare Rishid e Malik come se nulla fosse, ignorando totalmente Bakura.  
\- Se... - osò dire il Regista, intromettendosi: - ... se va tutto bene... -  
\- Isis avrebbe bisogno di cure... - disse Rishid, abbracciando la sorellastra e facendola sedere su una sedia nelle vicinanze.  
\- Isis-san è la sorella di Malik-chan... - sussurrarono alcune fangirls, avvicinandosi lentamente alla donna, armate di kit di pronto soccorso.  
Una volta tanto, notando la premura con cui quelle fanciulle cominciarono a medicarla, Isis fu sinceramente felice della popolarità di suo fratello.  
Fratello che, allontanatosi il parentado, si era avvicinato ad un Bakura stranamente tranquillo per qualcuno che aveva appena evitato di sfracellarsi sul pavimento finendo schiacciato da un energumeno.  
\- Sarebbero dovuti essere più accorti... - sospirò il ragazzo biondo, mentre l'altro alzò le spalle: - Tzk, i giovani d'oggi! Far rischiare così la vita a chi è molto più grande di loro! Non c'è più rispetto per gli ultramillenari! E' perché i giovani d'oggi sono lasciati allo sbando, ai miei tempi una bella fustigazione pubblica o giù di taglio della mano e vedi come stavano in riga! -.  
Malik, in tutta risposta, alzò un sopracciglio con fare perplesso.  
Un istante dopo, azzerò la distanza tra loro e gli mormorò sulle labbra: - Però ti porti benissimo i tuoi tre millenni... -  
Prima che Bakura potesse dire o fare qualsiasi cosa, le truccatrici fecero la loro apparizione, afferrandolo e costringendolo a sedersi su uno sgabello apparso chissà quando.  
\- Dobbiamo sistemarti! - esclamarono, letteralmente rapendolo ad uno scioccato Malik.  
\- Bene, ragazze, mettete a posto Bakura! - annuì il Regista, cercando di riportare l'attenzione su di sé: - Penso sia il caso di proseguire con la opening, la scadenza si avvicina! -  
\- Sì, domani mattina. - sibilò Seto, decidendo di aver visto abbastanza e andandosene da un'altra parte del cubo, seguito a ruota da Mokuba e Kisara.  
\- Sono d'accordo. - annuì Yugi, prendendo Atem per una mano e trascinandolo via - o almeno, lontano da Diabound, che aveva stranamente iniziato a fissare il Faraone con un po' troppo interesse.  
Ryou, capendo che, in Wild Drive, non avrebbe avuto neppure un fotogramma, decise di rendersi utile facendo una cosa di grande interesse pubblico: si mise a gattoni e cominciò a cercare la lente a contatto perduta di Bakura. Forse era a causa dell'improvviso risveglio del suo inaspettato animo da casalinga.  
Malik, invece, decise di tornare da sua sorella, a cui stavano fasciando una spalla, almeno per appurarsi che non fosse niente di grave.  
\- Come stai? - le chiese, preoccupato.  
\- Bene. - fu la risposta di Isis, un po' rintronata dagli eventi: - Ho... caldo. -.  
Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre, confuso: - ... caldo? - ripetè: - Ma chi sta per morire non sente freddo? -  
\- Non sto morendo, Malik. - tagliò sua sorella, scoccandogli un'occhiataccia; il suo volto e la sua voce tornarono pacati: - Ho caldo... credo sia a causa dell'incendio. -  
\- Incendio...? -  
Fu soltanto in quel momento che il ragazzo - e tutto il resto del cast - si accorse delle fiamme divampate dall'altra parte del cubo: fiamme alte svariati metri, crepitanti, estremamente lente nell'avanzare, quasi come fossero circoscritte ad un'unica zona.  
\- ... cos'è successo? - chiesero Honda e Otogi, con un filo di voce, gli sguardi fissi sul fuoco.  
\- E' stato Ra. - rispose Mary che, dalla regia, aveva visto tutto: - Credo abbia avuto una discussione con Obelisco e si è lasciato sfuggire una fiammata! - spiegò, un po' intimorita da tutto quel fuoco.  
\- Ma non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi! - esclamò il Regista, quasi saltellando verso le fiamme: - E' un fuoco divino, quindi è controllato! Ci metterà ore prima di distruggere tutto il cubo! -  
\- E NOI DOVREMMO GIRARE DELLE OPENING IN UN EDIFICIO IN FIAMME CON SE NULLA FOSSE? - tuonarono Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi e Mai, fuori di loro.  
\- Voi siete pazzo! - pigolò Shizuka, terrorizzata.  
\- E te ne accorgi ora? - sospirò Malik, con noncuranza.  
\- Su, non temete! - sorrise il Regista, minimamente toccato dalle reazioni del gruppo: - Fate come se fosse tutto come prima! Soltanto, non vi avvicinate alle fiamme! -.  
\- No, guarda... - fece Jonouchi, ricordando con una certa inquietudine l'esperienza vissuta in prima persona sulla Torre dei Duelli: - ... adesso mi ci butto, mi ci lancio proprio, mi tuffo a stella marina e vinco l'oro alle Olimpiadi! - esclamò, imprimendovi tutto il sarcasmo di cui era capace.  
\- Però... - disse il Regista, tra sé e sé, ignorando il ragazzo e guardando con vivido interesse le fiamme: - Sono davvero scenografiche... mmm... ma sì! - trillò, sventolando una mano per farsi vedere dalle tre divinità, impegnate nell'attività molto sfiancante dello stare spaparanzate su apposite sdraio giganti la cui provienienza era ignota e tale tutti volevano rimanesse: - E' il vostro momento! - urlò, per farsi sentire dalle gigantesche creature.  
Ra, Osiris e Obelisco si alzarono solennemente dalle loro sdraio, illuminate di pura luce divina, la musica regale ripartita non si sa come: le star stavano per entrare in scena.  
\- Avrete un'inquadratura ciascuna! - spiegò il Regista, ad alta voce, mentre Obelisco si guardava le unghie, Osiris faceva schioccare i denti delle sue due bocche e Ra si lisciava le penne: - Ricorreremo alle immagini di repertorio per affiancarvi, solo e soltanto alla fine della vostra meravigliosa inquadratura, i vostri rispettivi protetti! -.  
Tutti i presenti, nell'udire "immagini di repertorio", tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.  
Le tre somme divinità ruggirono in segno di assenso, cosa che ricordò al Regista che forse sarebbe stato il caso di andare a recuperare Kisara, andata chissà dove con Seto e Mokuba.  
\- L'ordine sarà il seguente... - proseguì: - Prima Obelisco, poi Ra e infine Osiris. -.  
\- Delle divinità all'opera... - sussurrò Shizuka, guardando le tre creature con ammirazione.  
\- Sarà la volta buona di vedere delle vere star. - annuì Mai, le braccia conserte.  
\- Se solo non avessi scaricato il cellulare di Anzu... - gemette Jonouchi, affranto all'idea di non poter filmare le tre divinità all'opera e avere quindi materiale da rivendere a peso d'oro.  
Atem e Yugi osservavano in religioso silenzio le tre divinità mentre seguivano le indicazioni del Regista, mano nella mano, come se stessero assistendo ad un momento pregno di pathos e grande importanza mistic-  
\- VAI, RA! -  
Una voce, oltre a forare i loro timpani, distrusse in un colpo solo tutta la solennità del religioso silenzio: Malik, la fronte avvolta da una fascia con su scritto "I *cuoricino* RA", agitava uno striscione con sopra una fedele riproduzione della carta del Drago Alato di Ra, con tanto di incomprensibile testo ieratico, e urlava frasi come: - RA, NEL NOSTRO CUORE! DAL CALDO SOLE CON FURORE! DELLE DIVINITA' SEI LA MIGLIORE! DEL SPLENDENTE ASTRO PORTI IL CALORE! COME TE NESSUNO MAI! SEI MAGNIFICA ORA PIU' CHE MAI! -.  
Le domande che veniva spontaneo porsi erano tante, a partire dal perché i capelli del ragazzo fossero improvvisamente schizzati verso l'alto, in una sorta di immensa criniera puntuta, proseguendo con il chiedersi se fosse il caso di dare una controllatina alla sua pressione, date le vene in vista sul viso, e, soprattutto...  
\- Ma perché ha scritto "cuoricino" in minuscolo tra gli asterischi invece di disegnarci un cuore? - chiese Yugi, non capendo.  
\- Non farti domande, Aibou. - fu la semplice risposta di Atem, facendolo voltare verso le divinità all'opera.  
Il Regista aveva deciso di sfruttare le fiamme _inavvertitamente_ lanciate da Ra come sfondo per l'inquadratura di Obelisco: per questo motivo, il Soldato Gigante era andato a posizionarsi nell'incendio, senza risentire minimamente del fuoco; con le luci spente, con solo le fiamme divine ad illuminarlo, Obelisco girò una scena estremamente scenografica e colma di filosofici significati nascosti (?).  
\- Ottimo lavoro. - approvò Seto, con uno strano sorriso soddisfatto, riapparendo all'improvviso accanto al gruppo insieme a Kisara.  
\- Per Ra, ho in mente una cosa che possa rendere appieno il suo essere la divinità solare! - esclamò il Regista, indicando verso l'alto, in direzione di un riflettore: - Ra volerà dall'alto verso il basso, per poi fermarsi proprio davanti a quel riflettore, in tutta la sua magnificenza! - sorrise: - Tanto è una luce diretta, nessuno spettatore noterà mai che è solo un riflettore. -.  
Si voltò per vedere se il Drago Alato lo aveva sentito, ritrovandolo con il muso a pochi centimetri dal suolo, Malik appolipatosi al suo gigantesco becco intento a strillare: - Kawaii! Kawaii! -.  
\- Ehm... - disse, con un colpo di tosse: - Insomma... Obelisco e Osiris girano scene notturne, Wild Drive è praticamente _tutta_ notturna, ma non possiamo certo mettere il sommo Ra, dio del sole, di notte, no? E poi, di notte non c'era qualcosa tipo un serpente, Apophis...? - si chiese, non esattamente ferrato in mitologia egizia.  
In lontananza, Incarnazione di Apophis sentì un orecchio fischiargli leggermente, mentre Diabound emise uno strano suono simile al fremere di un sonaglio.  
\- ... da quando Diabound è diventato un serpente a sonagli? - chiese Atem, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Ogni tanto succede, ma è particolarmente carino quando ha istinti da mamba nero. - rispose una voce fin troppo familiare, mentre due ragazzi dai lunghi capelli bianchi giungevano a completare il gruppo spettatore.  
\- Lo conosci? - ridacchiò Bakura, con la sua solita espressione, del tutto risistemato: - E' quello che chiamano "Sette Passi". Indovina perché... -  
\- Immagino... - sospirò il Faraone, alzando gli occhi.  
Separato Malik da Ra, giunse, per quest'ultimo, il momento di girare la sua scena: imponente, luminoso, _divino_ , Ra eseguì perfettamente le indicazioni del Regista, come nessuno prima di lui, con un movimento al tempo stesso solenne e aggraziato, con una posa finale che metteva in risalto tutta la sua forza e la sua bellezza.  
Di fronte a cotanta magnificenza, il pensiero che unì le menti di tutti i presenti, fra comuni mortali, trimillenari, meravigliose fanciulle dagli occhi d'arcobaleno e Seto Kaiba, fu: "... sborone!".  
\- Perfetto, manca soltanto Osiris! - sorrise il Regista, rivolgendosi all'enorme drago serpentino che s'innalzava sopra le loro teste: - Osiris, in quanto Drago del Cielo in un cielo notturno, emergerà dalle nubi con un poderoso ruggito! - spiegò, indicando il soffitto.  
\- E le nubi? - fu l'ingenua domanda di Shizuka che, dopo tutto ciò che era successo, non si sarebbe stupita di vedere delle nuvole all'interno del cubo.  
\- Oh, le aggiungerà il nostro grafico con Photoshop. - rispose candidamente il Regista: - In ogni caso, basterà spegnere le luci per creare già un bell'effetto con le sole fiamme di Ra! -.  
\- Ossia, quello che avete fatto finora. - osservò Yugi, senza stupirsi troppo.  
Così come le altre meravigliose riprese divine, anche quella di Osiris si svolse semplicemente alla perfezione - ma non poteva essere altrimenti, con una così grande star davanti alla telecamera. L'unica cosa non prevista fu che il ruggito della magnifica creatura procurò svariato dolore ai timpani dei presenti, rompendo in un solo colpo le vetrate della regia, con conseguente shock del grafico e di Mary.  
\- Nonostante la sboroneria, bisogna riconoscere che meritano appieno il loro titolo di star. - ammise Mai, seria.  
\- ... e, sulle riprese, aggiungi un primo piano del signor Kaiba, di Malik e di Atem... facciamo uno a destra, uno a sinistra e uno al centr-... no, al centro coprirebbe lo splendore di Osiris... - il Regista, al telefono con un grafico velocemente ripresosi dal trauma - forse grazie alla dolce e salvifica (?) presenza di Mary -, rimase pensieroso per un istante, per poi dire quella che era palesemente la prima cosa venutagli in mente: - ... vabbè, Atem mettilo di profilo, va'. -.  
\- Ma quanto manca alla fine di questa opening? - si azzardò chiedere Anzu, visibilmente stanca: - Non finisce più! -  
\- E' una opening molto movimentata, ci sono tante scene da girare! - sorrise il Regista, chiudendo la chiamata: - Comunque, non temete, la sequenza successiva sarà interamente fatta con Photoshop dal nostro grafico. -  
A quelle parole, i volti di tutti si illuminarono, come neppure le luci divine erano riuscite a fare, gli occhi che brillavano di pura gioia.  
\- Dobbiamo ricordarci di fare un regalo al grafico. - annuì Jonouchi, convinto.  
\- E' l'unico nostro appiglio in questo posto... - concordò Honda, in un sussurro impercettibile, lo sguardo inquieto rivolto al sempre sorridente Regista.  
\- Dato che appaiono le divinità, la scena successiva vedrà le loro carte andare a posizionarsi sulla stele della famiglia Ishtar. - stava spiegando, per poi mettere una mano sulla spalla di Yugi.  
Il ragazzo, con occhi sbarrati, comprese.  
\- Quanto alla scena dopo, ci sarai tu, Yugi. - disse infatti l'uomo, con una tranquillità inquietante: - Sei uno dei due protagonisti ma, in questa opening, non sei apparso mai! E' giusto darti un po' di spazio! -  
\- G-grazie del pensiero... - rispose Yugi, con un sorriso tiratissimo.  
\- Dai, Aibou... - cercò di confortarlo Atem, stringendogli la mano che ancora teneva nella sua: - ... è solo una ripresa, cosa vuoi che sia? Andrà tutto bene! -  
\- Ma, ovviamente, ci sarai anche tu, Faraone! - trillò il Regista, mentre due assistenti, uno con un ventilatore e uno con un riflettore, si avvicinavano.  
Il fatto che la calma negli occhi di Atem fosse stata rapidamente sostituita da un moto di terrore fece capire all'istante il suo parere.  
\- Sarà una sequenza molto semplice... - spiegò l'uomo, allontanandosi in modo che gli assistenti potessero sistemarsi: - ... tu, Yugi, dovrai semplicemente stare fermo e guardare il Puzzle e, quando tornerai con lo sguardo alla telecamera, sarai diventato Atem! -.  
\- _Parimpampù! Eccomi qua! Parimpampù! Ma chi lo sa se Jono, Anzu e Honda lo san che Yugi sono proprio io!_ -  
\- No, Mana. - la bloccò il Faraone, prima che alla maga venisse in mente di vestire lui e l'Aibou da Creamy e Yu.  
\- Uffa. - sbuffò lei, contrariata.  
\- Bakura, potresti far tornare normale Malik, che serve nella prossima scena? - chiese il Regista, mentre il cameraman prendeva posto davanti ai due gran poco convinti piccoli punk.  
\- Sono nella prossima scena? - si sorprese il diretto interessato, i lunghi capelli biondi gli ricaddero di colpo lungo la schiena e sul viso, le vene scomparvero alla vista.  
\- Ha fatto da solo. - rispose Bakura, alzando le spalle con un sorriso per i suoi standard tranquillo.  
\- Finalmente... - sospirò Malik, come incantato: - ... almeno non mi sono rivestito per niente... -.  
Yugi guardò il Regista, esitante: - Basta semplicemente che io guardi il Puzzle? - chiese, scandendo le parole.  
\- Semplicemente! - rispose l'uomo, trillante, sventolando una mano: - Poi una luce abbaglierà la telecamera, in modo che Atem prenda rapidamente il tuo posto senza essere visto! L'ideale sarebbe che lui ti spintoni a terra ma... -  
Lo sguardo dell'occhio luminoso che, dalla fronte del Faraone, lo perforò da parte a parte, gli confermò che Atem non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
Yugi di fronte alla telecamera, Atem di lato, anche quella ripresa ebbe inizio a seguito dell'ormai straconosciuto urlo: - Azione! -.  
Come gli era stato detto, l'Aibou guardò il Puzzle che portava appeso al collo, colpito dai getti del ventilatore scenografico, la telecamera che risaliva dall'Oggetto fino al suo viso; un assistente puntò un riflettore sull'obiettivo e, in quel breve arco di tempo, Atem corse davanti a Yugi, che gli porse il Puzzle e si dileguò con non trascurabile velocità.  
Straordinariamente, la ripresa fu breve e perfetta.  
\- Ah, ecco perché siete l'ideale per girare una scena! - sorrise il Regista: - Siete davvero bravissimi! -.  
Inevitabilmente, nella mente dei due affiorò l'idea di dare del loro peggio. Trattavasi di puro istinto di sopravvivenza.  
\- Mancano soltanto tre scene alla fine! - l'annuncio dell'uomo fu seguito da urla d'esultanza e applausi vari.  
\- Questa scena si svolgerà alla pedana... - riprese la parola, tornando verso la famigerata riproduzione della pedana della Nave, seguito dall'intero cast come in una sorta di processione: - Stavolta, i due duellanti saranno Atem e Malik, uno davanti all'altro, pronti al duello che- -  
\- Perché, tu sai duellare? - chiese all'improvviso Bakura, rivolto ad un Malik particolarmente impegnato ad indossare un duel disk datogli da un assistente, quasi fosse la cosa più difficile del mondo.  
\- Certo che so duellare! - fu la risposta stizzita del ragazzo, cercando invano di impedire all'aggeggio di scivolargli fino al gomito: - Soltanto perché non ho duellato in prima persona- -  
\- Soltanto perché non hai _mai_ duellato. -  
\- -non vuol dire che io non sappia... -  
\- Su, su! - esortò il Regista, spingendo Malik sulla pedana, dove già Atem aveva preso posto, particolarmente desideroso di concludere in fretta sia la opening corrente che le future: - Dovrete soltanto pescare una carta, ci penserà il nostro cameraman a fare una ripresa d'effetto! -.  
Si rivolse a Mahad, che aveva usato la sua magia sul cameraman per farlo volare: - Grazie per l'aiuto! -  
\- Di niente. - fu la composta risposta del mago.  
Fu necessario l'intervento di Rishid per far sì che Malik riuscisse ad allacciarsi il duel disk al braccio, per poi spiegargli da dove si pescavano le carte e, soprattutto, come prenderne una sola senza far cadere l'intero deck a terra.  
\- E' una ripresa doppiamente improbabile. - commentò Bakura, con una nota divertita nella voce: - Ci sono due cose assurde: Malik che duella e Malik che è vestito. E' alquanto irreale, direi. -  
\- Ma due cose improbabili si annullano e ne fanno una probabile! - rispose il Regista, come se fosse ovvio.  
\- Certo... - sospirò il bandito, godendosi il doppiamente improbabile riunito in un unico individuo.  
\- Niente di strano, ragazzi! - esclamò il Regista, mentre il cameraman prendeva il volo: - Sarà un'inquadratura a rotazione, per una volta dovrete stare fermi! Lo so, avremmo potuto far girare la pedana, ma non avevamo i fond- -  
\- Regista! -  
\- Sì, Atem! Mi raccomando, niente scatti, niente iniziative e, Malik, non toccare il duel disk, che Rishid te l'ha messo benissimo! E ora... Azione! -.  
Probabilmente, il cameraman si divertì parecchio a svolazzare per tutta la pedana, zoommando, avvicinandosi, allontanandosi, facendo primi piani; il tutto con Malik e Atem costretti a rimanere immobili come statue in una ripresa dinamica.  
Quando, finalmente, la magia di Mahad ebbe fine - insieme alla ripresa - i due poterono finalmente rilassarsi, nonostante si sentissero entrambi piuttosto indolenziti.  
Il vero mistero che tutti i presenti avrebbero voluto svelare, tuttavia, era il come i due fossero riusciti a non scoppiarsi a ridere in faccia dopo essere rimasti a fissarsi negli occhi per dieci minuti abbondanti.  
\- Signor Kaiba, tocca a voi! - lo chiamò il Regista, guadagnandosi un'occhiata impassibile da parte del suddetto.  
\- Prego? - chiese, con voce piatta.  
\- Beh, visto che le riprese volanti sono state un successo, non sarebbe male ripeterle! Quindi, ho pensato che voi, sulla riproduzione della pedana della vostra Nave dei Duelli, che vi allontanate verso il sole nascente sia un ottimo modo di chiudere la opening! - spiegò, come perso nella sua visione: - Dopo una opening completamente notturna, voi, Seto Kaiba, siete la luce! -  
\- La luce in fondo al tunnel... - ironizzò Jonouchi: - Allora è veramente un esponente importante dell'Aldilà! Io opto per il sovraintendente degli Inferi! -  
Mai, vicino a lui, trattenne una risata, mentre il presidente della Kaiba Corporation finse di non aver sentito.  
\- Naturalmente, alle vostre spalle, metteremo un riflettore. - spiegò il Regista, mentre due assistenti si premuravano di posizionare summenzionato riflettore esattamente dietro il parapetto di uno dei lati della pedana: - Per le nuvole useremo Photoshop e per l'effetto "dirigibile che si allontana", useremo il pall- ehm, sempre Photoshop. - si corresse all'ultimo, con una risata nervosa.  
Ancora una volta, Seto finse di non aver sentito: "Forse, a volte, sono troppo magnanimo... ma non transigerò sullo stato delle gardenie.".  
Salì sulla pedana, davanti al riflettore, mentre tutti gli altri assistevano alla seconda ripresa volante, chi più chi meno interessato: c'era Kisara, unica vera interessata; c'era Yugi, che massaggiava una gamba di Atem in preda ad un crampo; c'erano Jonouchi, Mai, Shizuka, Honda e Otogi intenti ad elencare tutte le prove che la giacca di Seto fosse di origine non umana; c'era Anzu, che cercava di far resuscitare il suo cellulare shakerandolo; c'era Mahad, impegnato a tenere attiva la magia, con accanto una Mana attenta a prendere appunti su un taccuino volante; c'era Sugoroku, che aveva incastrato un paio di assistenti in una conversazione a tradimento sui tempi che cambiano; c'erano Rishid, Bakura e Ryou presi dal cercare di togliere il duel disk a Malik, che il suo fratellastro gli aveva agganciato al braccio _fin troppo_ bene; c'era Isis, che di tanto in tanto si controllava la spalla fasciata e ancora dolorante; c'era, dalla regia, Mary, che si chiedeva perché fosse comparsa così poco. Dove fosse Mokuba, nessuno lo sapeva.  
\- Perfetto! - parola che pareva piacere molto al Regista: - Adesso siamo nelle mani del nostro grafico! Chiudiamo finalmente Wild Drive con un bel quadretto di gruppo! -.  
L'uomo scese dalla pedana e indicò alcune persone: - Atem! Jonouchi! Mai! Bakura! Famiglia Ishtar! - chiamò: - Mettetevi a semicerchio intorno al signor Kaiba per una bella foto di gruppo finale! -.  
\- Una foto di che? - balbettò Jonouchi, sbalordito.  
\- Ci mettiamo a semicerchio, ci prendiamo per mano e cominciamo a cantare. - fece Bakura: - _Giro, girotondo, casca il mondo, casca la Terra, tutti giù per terra!_ -.  
\- Ma no, è una foto di gruppo degli otto duellanti riusciti ad arrivare sulla Nave dei Duelli! - spiegò il Regista, allargando le braccia: - Quindi, mettete mano ai duel disk e salite sulla pedana! -.  
Malik, Rishid, Bakura e Ryou sgranarono gli occhi, subito rivolti verso il braccio appena liberato del ragazzo dai capelli biondi, per poi sussurrare, in un filo di voce: - ... eravamo appena riusciti a toglierlo... -.  
\- Nave dei Duelli che si è rivelata più affollata del dovuto. - sibilò Seto, mentre Atem, Jonouchi e Mai salivano sulla pedana; Isis reindossò il velo che le celava la parte inferiore del viso, premurandosi che il copricapo le coprisse anche la fasciatura sulla spalla; a malincuore, Rishid dovette rimettere il duel disk a suo fratello, Ryou che faceva un comprensivo patpat sulla schiena a Bakura.  
Quando tutti e otto i duellanti furono saliti sulla pedana, il Regista provvide a sistemare il suo "quadretto": - Il signor Kaiba starà al centro! - decise: - Le due ali laterali vedranno da una parte la famiglia Ishtar, dall'altra Atem, Jonouchi e Mai. Atem, mettiti qui vicino, in primo piano, ecco, così! E, Malik, tu che fai l'Evil Overlord per ben due serie, mettiti esattamente dall'altra parte, così! Accanto a voi, i vostri più fidi compagni, Jonouchi per Atem e Rishid per Malik! Accanto a voi, le signorine! Ecco, così, benissimo, a formare un cono verso il signor Kaiba e il riflettore! Aspetta, Atem, abbassa il duel disk, o Jonouchi non entra nell'inquadratura... tu, invece, Jonouchi, mettilo bene in vista! Anche tu, Malik, ma non troppo! Ecco, distanziatevi un po', e- -  
\- Scusa. - sibilò Bakura, rimasto fuori dal "quadretto": - C'è posto pure per l'Evil Overlord di _cinque_ serie o essere ricordati è chiedere troppo? - fece, con un certo veleno nel tono.  
\- ... oh, giusto! - parve rendersi conto il Regista, indicandogli il centro del cono venuto a crearsi: - Ecco, mettiti lì, davanti al signor Kaiba, che tanto è alto e si vede bene comunque. -.  
\- _Questa_ è la cosa fondamentale... - disse il bandito, quasi tra sé e sé, andando a mettersi dove gli era stato indicato, praticamente incastrato tra Isis e Mai.  
\- Benissimo! - trillò il Regista, mettendo i pollici e gli indici a formare un rettangolo e racchiudendovi Seto e Bakura: - I due più grandi avversari del Faraone proprio al centro del cono! Sì, è un'ottima composizione! - si complimentò praticamente da solo.  
\- _I due più grandi avversari del Faraone_? - boccheggiò Bakura, sgranando gli occhi ora scuri per le lenti: - Ma Seto Kaiba _non_ è l'Evil Overlord! Non lo è mai stato e mai lo sarà! -.  
\- Tzk. - fu la semplice reazione di Seto, mentre sulle labbra si disegnava l'ombra di un ghigno soddisfatto.  
\- E io continuo a chiedermi perché ci sia tutta quest'ansia di avermi come avversario... - sospirò Atem, scuotendo la testa con fare esasperato.  
\- Tutti pronti? - fece il Regista, il cameraman che si metteva in posizione: - Allora... Azione! -.  
La ripresa era quasi una foto, il tempo di inquadrare gli otto per qualche secondo in modo da imprimere la scena sulla pellicola.  
E alla fine, dopo tanto penare, Wild Drive fu girata.  
Il bollettino medico fu di un trauma, due principi di soffocamento, una caduta lieve, sei cadute potenzialmente mortali, un ferito, due indolenzimenti con un crampo accertato, una telecamera distrutta, i vetri della regia distrutti e un incendio lentamente in corso.  
Oltre a delle bellissime gardenie meravigliosamente curate e annaffiate.

* * *

  
**Note:**

× " _Al tuo cuore..._ ": Sailor Moon - La luna splende (Cristina D'Avena)

× " _Principe! Principe! Favoloso Principe!_ ": Sailor Moon e il cristallo del cuore (con ovvie modifiche) (Cristina D'Avena)

× "Io ho l'altra scarpetta": La celebre scena di _Cenerentola_.

× "Apophis": Divinità egizia dalle sembianze di serpente che, ogni notte, cerca di impedire al sole (Ra) di sorgere.

× "Mamba nero": Serpente africano detto "Sette Passi" perché pare che il suo veleno sia talmente potente da uccidere una persona dopo soli sette passi.

× " _Parimpampù! Eccomi qua! ..._ ": L'incantevole Creamy (Cristina D'Avena)

× Forse mi sono dilungata un po' troppo con la faccenda di Sailor Moon ma trovo che l'inizio di _Wild Drive_ sia veramente identico alla trasformazione di Sailor Moon-   
Per quanto riguarda i "ruoli" sailormooniani: Debora Magnaghi ed Elisabetta Spinelli, doppiatrice di Anzu e seconda doppiatrice di Shizuka, sono anche le doppiatrici rispettivamente di Sailor Mercury e Sailor Moon. 

× Riguardo Malik che non ha mai duellato... in realtà, è così: a duellare è stato solo Yami Malik. Lui, al massimo, ha fatto duellare i Ghouls ma, in prima persona, non ha _mai_ duellato. (E dunque non sono riuscita a non pensare che lui, in realtà, NON sappia duellare.) ~~Certo, Malik e Yami Malik sono la stessa persona e ciò invalida del tutto la mia presa in giro, ma sono solo minuscoli dettagli-~~


	4. 04. Guerrieri

**OUVERTURE 04**

  
  


Shizuka avanzò, guardandosi intorno con fare confuso.  
Ovunque posasse il suo sguardo, le sembrava di essere su un campo di battaglia o su un set di un film post-apocalittico: strumenti indefiniti ammassati negli angoli, due paraventi bruciacchiati che rimanevano in piedi per intercessione di una forza superiore, assistenti con i volti scavati e gli occhi arrossati, truccatrici guerriere che si erano fatte due strisce sulle guance con il rossetto, il pavimento sotto la regia costellato di pezzi e schegge di vetro, cavi che pendevano dal soffitto come neppure nel più cupo film horror e due grandissime vasche piene d'acqua la cui utilità era ancora più sconosciuta dell'ombrello di legno intarsiato di Arbre Magique appeso ai cavi in vista che portavano corrente alla regia.  
Le luci avevano perso voglia di vivere, scegliendo di fulminarsi in coro: per questo motivo, le uniche fonti di illuminazione erano il grosso maxischermo, un paio di riflettori portatili e l'incendio divino che, lentamente, divorava il cubo in cui tutti si trovavano.  
Era in questa ambientazione che Shizuka se ne andava in giro per il cubo, ancora in pigiama e ciabatte: Anzu e Mai da una parte, suo fratello, Honda e Otogi dall'altra, i due paraventi erano occupati da coloro che dovevano cambiarsi d'abito per la quarta opening, Warriors.  
\- Rimettetevi pure le divise scolastiche. - aveva detto loro il Regista, per poi aggiungere: - Mai, tu indosserai il tuo completo nero di Orichalcos. -.  
La reazione di Mai a quelle parole era stata quanto di più vicino ad uno strillo da fangirl potesse esserci: - Lo sapevo che passata Voice avrei avuto tanti bei vestiti! -.  
E così Shizuka se ne stava da sola, vagando senza meta, non facendo troppo caso alle fiamme: "Il Regista ha detto di non preoccuparsi, basta solo non avvicinarsi troppo." si era detta, con tutta la tranquillità del mondo.  
Fu mentre camminava che i suoi occhi furono attratti da una figura sdraiata su tre sedie lungo la parete, coperta da quella che sembrava una lunga e rigida giacca blu.  
"Mokuba!" lo riconobbe la ragazza, avvicinandosi; quando fu a pochi passi da lui, si accorse che il bambino stava dormendo profondamente, del tutto incurante di ciò che lo circondava.  
"Ecco dov'era finito..." comprese, sedendosi su un'altra delle sedie ammassate al muro. "In effetti..." si disse, la bocca che si apriva da sola, gli occhi appena lacrimanti: "... che ore saranno?".  
Si coprì velocemente la bocca con una mano, strofinandosi gli occhi con l'altra: "Mh, abbiamo mangiato radici di liquirizia ogni volta che ci veniva fame, io non ho neppure badato all'orario...".  
La sua testa si sbilanciò di lato, verso una spalla, sempre più vicina alla superficie della sedia accanto: "Non credevo che girare le opening fosse così stancante... mi metto giù solo un paio di minuti..." pensò, la mente ovattata, per poi chiudere gli occhi, rannicchiata su due sedie, sprofondando in pochi attimi nel mondo dei sogni.  
  
\- Oh, che carina Shizuka-chan mentre dorme! - esclamò Honda, intenerito, una volta uscito da dietro il paravento.  
\- Ma quell'altro non è Mokuba? - notò Otogi, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Mi chiedo che ore siano... - borbottò Jonouchi, venendo immediatamente raggiunto dalla voce squillante del Regista, subito seguita dal suo volto sorridente: - Perché tutta questa preoccupazione per l'orario, ragazzi? -  
\- Perché in questo posto non arriva la luce esterna e non siamo in grado di valutare l'orario ad occhio, ma il fatto che Mokuba e la signorina Kawai siano crollati implica che _è tardi_. - sibilò la glaciale voce di Seto, lo sguardo impassibile fisso su un improvvisamente agitato Regista.  
\- E la scadenza è all'alba! - ricordò Yugi, realizzando con orrore quanto poco tempo fosse rimasto.  
\- Suvvia! - esclamò il Regista, come se nulla fosse: - E' solo _l'una di notte_ , abbiamo ancora circa cinque-sei ore per girare altre due opening! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... siamo fo**uti. - concluse Atem, la palpebre a mezz'asta.  
\- No, un attimo! - intervenne Anzu, spalancando gli occhi: - E' l'una di notte e non siamo tornati a casa! I nostri genitori ci avranno dati per dispersi! -  
\- Voi avete dei genitori? - mormorarono i tre Ishtar, sinceramente stupiti: - E, nonostante questo, ve ne andate a spasso per giorni come se niente fosse? -  
\- Oh, no, mamma penserà che ho rapito Shizuka! - gemette Jonouchi, mettendosi le mani tra i capelli: - Avrà chiamato tutte le forze dell'ordine conosciute e sconosciute! -  
\- Devo avvisare i miei! - esclamò Honda, guardandosi intorno in cerca di un qualsiasi mezzo di comunicazione.  
\- Anch'io! - gli fece eco Anzu, cercando di non tirare il cellulare scarico in testa al ragazzo biondo vicino a lei.  
\- Oh, no, mia nuora mi ucciderà! - comprese Sugoroku, facendo una rapida lista mentale di tutti i possibili metodi di omicidio e relativi modi per renderli inefficaci.  
\- State tranquilli, state tranquilli! - li calmò il Regista, muovendo le mani dall'alto verso il basso: - Sapevo che la cosa sarebbe andata per le lunghe, così ho già fatto fare un giro di telefonate ai miei assistenti a casa vostra! -  
\- Ma non eravate senza soldi? - chiese Jonouchi, perplesso.  
\- Ci siamo attaccati a scrocco ad una centralina del telefono. - borbottò l'uomo, nascondendo gran parte della frase con svariati colpi di tosse.  
\- Oh, quindi sanno che siamo tutti qui. - fece Anzu, con un profondo respiro, sollevata.  
\- Veramete no. - la contraddì il Regista, guardando intensamente le alte fiamme di Ra: - Abbiamo detto che siete tutti alla KaibaCorp. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... e per quale oscura motivazione io avrei dovuto invitare tutta questa gente alla Kaiba Corporation? - chiese Seto, la voce appena sussurata ma tagliente come una lama.  
\- Questo è relativo. - annuì l'uomo: - Nessuno andrà mai a mettere il naso alla KaibaCorp, quindi non avremo nessuna azione di disturbo da parte di parenti preoccupati! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Beh, siamo andati tutti a fare il tifo per l'Altro me! - esordì Yugi, attirando tutti gli sguardi su di sé: - Seto l'ha sfidato a duello ma la partita è durata più a lungo del previsto! -.  
\- Direi che può andare. - accettò Atem, con un'alzata di spalle.  
\- Il duello tra me e Yugi è una scusa così plausibile e così usata che ormai ha perso qualsivoglia pretesa di serietà. - disse il presidente della Kaiba Corporation, contrariato.  
\- Perfetto, sistemata questa questione così spinosa, possiamo dedicarci alla opening! - richiamò tutti il Regista: - Questa opening copre l'arco della Torre dei Duelli, di Orichalcos e del Grand Championship! -  
\- Olè! - fecero Jonouchi, Honda e Otogi, alzando le braccia come in una ola.  
\- Si tratta principalmente di Orichalcos ma, nel finale, ci sono due variant, una per la Torre e una per il Grand Championship. - proseguì il Regista, in uno dei rari momenti in cui sembrava essere ciò che sarebbe dovuto essere: - Tuttavia, per entrambe le variant useremo immagini di repertorio. -.  
\- Davvero? - il coro stupito e felice lasciò l'uomo piuttosto interdetto, ma decise di non farci troppo caso: - Sì. Per la prima variant, ho chiesto al nostro grafico di fare un collage tra una foto della Torre, Atem, Jonouchi, il signor Kaiba e Yami Malik. -.  
\- Avete foto della Torre, dunque? - sorrise Kisara, un sorriso sereno che lasciava sottointendere la retoricità della domanda.  
Il Regista fu abbastanza acuto da capirlo: - Mmma certo che abbiamo una foto della Torre! Solo la Torre stessa è in grado di tener testa alla Torre! - rise, visibilmente nervoso.  
Fortunatamente, Seto non parve infastidito.  
\- Poi abbiamo usato immagini di repertorio perché proprio non me la sentivo di chiedere a Yami Malik... - sospirò il Regista, mentre Malik lo osservava con fare innocente. - Per quanto riguarda il Grand Championship... - riprese l'uomo: - I fratelli von Schroeder non sono potuti venire a causa di un impegno al teatro dell'Opera, ma sono stati così gentili da inviarci loro stessi delle immagini di repertorio. Allo stesso modo, Vivian Wong non è potuta venire per via della presentazione del suo corso intensivo di terapia medica con distribuzione di buoni omaggio per il suo ristorante. -.  
\- ... ah. - fu l'unico commento che uscì dalle bocche dei presenti.  
\- Mentre il nostro grafico monta le immagini di repertorio gentilmente inviateci dai fratelli von Schroeder e dalla signorina Wong, noi possiamo pensare a Warriors! - esclamò il Regista, sventolando un copione arrotolato: - Gli altri arriveranno tra poco, per ora non c'è bisogno di loro! -.  
\- ... gli altri? - ripeté Jonouchi, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.  
\- Gli altri. - sorrise il Regista: - Dartz, Raphael, Alister e Valon! -.  
\- ... evviva. - fece il ragazzo biondo, con l'entusiasmo di un pezzo di granito.  
\- Suvvia, sono riusciti a trovare del tempo per venire in prima persona! - trillò l'uomo, con il suo eterno, ampio sorriso.  
\- ... evviva. - ripeté Katsuya, senza mutare la voce di una nota.  
\- Bene, non mi servite tutti, quindi alcuni di voi sono liberi di fare quel che meglio ritengono! - riprese la parola il Regista, guardando i presenti: - Famiglia Ishtar, Bakura, per questa opening voi non servite. -.  
\- Temo che il nostro lavoro sia finito con Wild Drive. - disse Isis, senza scomporsi: - Mi pare che la nostra presenza sia superflua anche per la prossima opening, o sbaglio? -.  
Il Regista ci pensò un attimo: - Beh, per i vostri fratelli è così, ma voi dovrete tenervi a disposizione nel caso doveste vestire i panni della Sacerdotessa Aisis! -.  
La donna rimase in silenzio per un attimo, per poi annuire: - Vero. -.  
\- ... signor Regista. - lo chiamò Atem, la voce ferma, lo sguardo deciso. Quando questi si voltò a guardarlo, il Faraone lo fissò negli occhi: - Voi siete _davvero_ sicuro che loro non siano assolutamente necessari e che quindi abbiano almeno un paio d'ore di totale libertà? -.  
\- Ma certo! Possono fare ciò che più aggrada loro! - fu l'allegra risposta del Regista, del tutto in contrasto con lo sguardo serio di Atem.  
\- ... signor Regista. - il Faraone gli si avvicinò, in modo che potesse udirlo soltanto lui, il volto impassibile: - ... voi state dicendo a Bakura che può fare tutto quel che vuole per le prossime ore. -.  
Il Regista annuì, tranquillissimo: - E' così, Faraone Atem. In questa opening, lui non c'è proprio! -.  
A quelle parole, Atem trasse un profondo respiro: "Tre. Penserà a venticinque modi diversi, ma saranno solo tre volte. Bakura ha tutta l'intenzione di pianificare con cura il mio omicidio, due saranno minori e una in grande stile. E io che volevo starmene tranquillo. Che pa**e.".  
\- Non ci sarai neppure tu, Mana! - aggiunse il Regista, rivolgendosi alla Maga Nera. Quest'ultima, dopo un attimo di sorpresa, gonfiò le guance: - Uffa! - sbuffò, mettendo le braccia conserte.  
\- In realtà, gli unici che mi servono sono Atem, Yugi, Jonouchi, il signor Kaiba, Anzu, Mai, Mahad e Kisara. - specificò l'uomo, lanciando un'occhiata a tutti i presenti.  
\- COSA? - urlarono Honda e Otogi, raggiungendolo e quasi afferrandolo per il bavero: - E io? Io sono un personaggio _fondamentale_ , non posso mancare all'opening, non solo in questa saga, ma in tutte! Mi avete persino fatto cambiare! - le loro voci erano talmente alte e confusionarie che il Regista non riuscì neppure a capire chi avesse detto cosa, riunendo tutti i frammenti di frase in un unico discorso di protesta.  
\- Va bene, va bene! - esclamò, allontanandoli per evitare di finire soffocato e pluristrattonato: - Sì, è vero, vi ho fatti cambiare perché avevo intenzione di farvi apparire in un'inquadratura. - si ricordò, notando con la coda dell'occhio un appunto che si era scritto a lato del copione.  
I due ragazzi alzarono un sopracciglio, in perfetta sincronia.  
\- ... io sono uno dei protagonisti e vengo relegato ad inquadratura? - borbottò Honda, conscio del fatto che non gli avrebbero dato più scene di quelle che già aveva.  
\- Io sono un _sex symbol_ e non ricevo l'adeguato trattamento. - sospirò Otogi, tirandosi indietro la lunga e ribelle chioma corvina con un gesto da divo, con conseguente risveglio degli ormoni di un gruppetto di sue fangirls non troppo distanti.  
\- ... anch'io _ero_ uno dei protagonisti... - pigolò Ryou, capendo che non solo non avrebbe avuto inquadrature ma che si erano pure dimenticati - di nuovo - di lui. Nonostante il morale che precipitava fin sotto le scarpe, il ragazzo, ormai abituato a questo trattamento, decise di assumere un comportamento adulto e maturo, mostrando di non essersela presa troppo e di accettare la cosa con serenità.  
\- NESSUNO SI RICORDA MAI DI ME! - quasi urlò, mentre afferrava Bakura e lo stritolava, praticamente piangendogli addosso e strappandogli uno spassionato: - Ma che ca**-? -.  
\- Ci hanno di nuovo tagliato fuori... - gemette Ryou, forse più per scena che per sincero dispiacere: - ... con tutto che io neppure sapevo di questo Otrecalco... -  
Sentì la mano di Bakura accarezzargli i lunghi capelli bianchi, con una dolcezza alquanto agghiacciante: - _Oresama_ mi ricordo di te, mio _ospite_. - gli disse, pacato.  
Nel percepire quel gesto, nell'udire quelle parole, Ryou comprese che forse era giunto il momento di tornare dagli altri. Anche lo sguardo omicida di Malik puntato contro era un'ottima esortazione.  
Il Regista, nel frattempo, aveva portato tutti davanti alla porta del cubo, insieme ad un paio di assistenti con riflettore e l'immancabile cameraman.  
Isis e Rishid avevano deciso di andare a sedersi vicino a Mokuba e Shizuka, per vegliarli ed evitare che finissero arrosto, vista la lenta ma inesorabile avanzata del fuoco; Sugoroku, lamentando dolori e malattie della vecchiaia di dubbia esistenza, aveva invece deciso di dirigersi in regia, al sicuro da eventuali _incidenti di percorso_ , raggiungendo il grafico e una irritata ma pur sempre meravigliosa Mary, seccata dal fatto di essere completamente ignorata.  
\- Voglio il mio nome bene in vista sui titoli di testa e su quelli di coda. - sbuffò elegantemente, giocherellando con la rotellina del mouse con le sue lunghe e affusolate dita candide dalle unghie ben curate.  
\- Sicuramente... - fu la risposta distratta del grafico, particolarmente preso nel fotomontaggio delle variant.  
\- Oh, quindi è da lì che si trasmette al maxischermo! - notò Sugoroku, guardando con interesse la poltroncina a pochi passi da loro, davanti a quella che sembrava una telecamera: - Tutte queste tecnologie! E' davvero prodigioso come un così piccolo apparecchio riesca a riprodurre un'immagine su una lastra così grande! -.  
Nel mentre, Ryou era riuscito a riunirsi agli altri, rimanendo vicino ad Honda e Otogi, sicuro di avere almeno un paio di punti di riferimento che non necessitavano di spostarsi per girare delle scene.  
\- Allora, Atem... - stava spiegando il Regista, indicando la porta al Faraone: - Tu dovrai semplicemente stare dietro la porta, aspettando che i miei assistenti la aprano. Mettiti in una posa da figo, mano sul fianco, occhi chiusi! - esclamò, afferrandogli un polso e sistemandogli la mano come detto: - Al momento opportuno, apri gli occhi e guarda verso la telecamera! Se le fangirls avranno un collasso, significherà che la ripresa è perfetta! -  
\- Ma voi usate le fangirls come cavie? - chiesero Mana e Kisara, all'unisono, un po' perplesse.  
\- L'idea iniziale non era questa, ma si sono rivelate ottime anche in questo ruolo. - fu la noncurante risposta del Regista.  
Quando un assistente con riflettore aprì la porta, tutti realizzarono appieno il fatto che fosse tardi: fuori era notte.  
Una notte nuvolosa, senza stelle e senza luna, dall'aria piuttosto fredda, e il trovarsi in periferia implicava l'assenza di lampioni - tranne uno, vecchissimo, che già da tempo aveva lasciato questo mondo.  
Una notte di buio assoluto.  
\- ... sicuri che non stiamo girando un film horror? - chiese Jonouchi, con una nota esitante nella voce. Quasi gli parve di vedere un guizzo, nell'oscurità, come un rapido scintillio, accompagnato dalla fugace visione di due cupe fiammelle rosse.  
"... devo essermelo immaginato." concluse il ragazzo, scosso da un vistoso brivido.  
L'assistente e Atem uscirono dal cubo, prendendo una boccata d'aria fredda, finalmente all'aperto; tuttavia, dopo un primo momento di sollievo, il Faraone rabbrividì: aveva la giacca buttata sulle spalle, le braccia incipriate scoperte e una maglietta nera fin troppo leggera. Praticamente, solo i pantaloni in pelle gli impedivano di congelarsi del tutto.  
\- Allora, siete pronti? - chiese il Regista, da dentro.  
Atem annuì con un cenno della testa, sentendo già la bocca immobilizzata dal freddo: "Non posso morire ora. Non posso presentarmi da Osiride dicendogli che un Faraone è morto assiderato!".  
L'assistente si mise pochi passi alle sue spalle, accendendo il riflettore; se l'aria non fosse stata _così_ fredda, avrebbe persino potuto scaldarlo un po'.  
Guardò con una certa preoccupazione la porta che si richiudeva lasciandolo fuori, quasi temendo che non si sarebbe più riaperta, portandolo al surgelamento: "Ma Aibou, Mana e Mahad non lo permetteranno... spero.".  
La voce del Regista gli giunse alle orecchie come soffocata, per via della porta che li separava, facendogli capire che la ripresa era iniziata.  
Chiuse gli occhi, in attesa di potersi rifiondare nel cub- ehm, che quella dannata porta si apriss- ehm, che fosse il suo momento.  
Finalmente sentì le porte scorrere, aprirsi, dapprima una fessura, poi un'apertura vera e propria; riusciva a sentire le ventate di calore dovute alle fiamme di Ra, sempre più consistenti man mano che la porta si apriva. Contò mentalmente fino a dieci, per poi aprire gli occhi e incontrare finalmente l'obiettivo della telecamera, fisso su di lui, il cameraman che si muoveva in modo strano, forse per dare all'inquadratura un qualche effetto particolare.  
L'urlo: - Stop! Perfetto! - gli giunse alle orecchie come una salvezza, identificandolo come un permesso a rientrare; fu in quel momento che Atem notò come il riflettore illuminasse non solo lui ma l'intera apertura della porta, molto più alta di quanto ricordasse: "... ma era così pure prima?".  
Scosse la testa per togliere dalla mente quel pensiero, rientrando nel cubo senza alcuna esitazione, notando con una certa inquietudine un tappeto di fangirls sanguinanti dal naso; realizzò anche il fatto che Sugoroku stesse cercando di rianimare una svenuta Mary e che Jonouchi aveva di nuovo dovuto prendere al volo Anzu, colta da un improvviso calo di pressione. Yugi, Mana e persino Mahad lo fissavano con uno sguardo un po' strano, spaventosamente simile a quello delle fangirls.  
\- La ripresa è stata magnifica, Atem! - esclamò il Regista, con il pollice alzato, mentre l'assistente con riflettore rientrava nel cubo.  
\- ... bene. - fu l'unica risposta del Faraone, comprendendo di aver appena fatto una strage con un solo sguardo.  
"Ah, giusto, quasi mi stavo dimenticando..." si disse, afferrando una delle maniglie della porta e richiudendola di colpo alle sue spalle; in quel preciso istante, si udì un pesante tonfo, come se qualcosa si fosse schiantato su un muro. O meglio, sulla porta appena chiusa.  
Tutti gli occhi furono puntati su Atem, unico completamente rilassato, che ricambiò i loro sguardi stupiti: - ... che c'è? - chiese, sbattendo le palpebre.  
\- ... cos'era? - si azzardò a chiedere Jonouchi, indicando la porta con un dito tremante.  
\- Questo? - fece Atem, rivolgendosi alla porta con un cenno: - Niente, era solo Diabound che cercava di divorarmi. - spiegò, tranquillo.  
Silenzio.  
"... ora capisco cos'era quella cosa che ho visto nel buio." intuì Jonouchi, deglutendo.  
\- Mettici tutte le carte che ti vengono in mente, mi raccomando i due maghi e Kuriboh! - stava dicendo il Regista, al telefono con il grafico, del tutto incurante di ciò che stava succedendo: - E anche tante scritte "Duel Monsters", così facciamo pubblicità al gioco di carte. Sì... sì, perfetto! Il logo tienicelo per un po', con tanti effetti di luce che passa attraverso le parole! Ottimo, sì! -.  
Anzu, Mary e le fangirls si ripresero, seppur ancora confuse, mentre il Regista tornava dal gruppo, cellulare in una mano, radice di liquirizia in un'altra, il copione finito chissà dove.  
\- Per la prossima scena, ho deciso di approfittare della splendida scenografia venuta a crearsi grazie alle fiamme divine! - spiegò, indicando con la radice di liquirizia l'altro lato del cubo.  
Quando tutti si voltarono, rimasero senza parole.  
Le fiamme avevano raggiunto dei cavi scoperti che, fino a poche ore prima, portavano la corrente alle luci sul soffitto, creando delle piccole esplosioni e delle scariche di elettricità ben visibili, di un blu e di un bianco accesi, che, dall'alto, colpivano il pavimento come tanti fulmini; un pezzo di soffitto aveva cominciato a venire giù, piegandosi in una forma innaturale, quasi simile ad una piramide rovesciata, sullo sfondo dei pannelli raffiguranti delle nubi grigie e nere.  
Sembrava quasi un vero temporale, una tempesta soprannaturale.  
Se non si pensava a quanto fosse pericoloso, era davvero scenografico.  
\- Ci aggiungeremo una foto di templi egizi a caso e di un paio di piramidi! - sorrise il Regista: - Atem, guarda verso il soffitto, sarà una ripresa molto d'effetto! -.  
\- Lo sapete, vero, che _quella roba là_ è praticamente una bomba, vero? - chiese Otogi, con cautela.  
\- Beh, il cubo è grande... non dovrebbe colpirci... credo. - rispose Mai, visibilmente preoccupata, cercando vanamente di vedere positivo.  
\- Osiris e Obelisco non permetteranno che Yugi, Atem e Seto muoiano! - intervenne Jonouchi: - Se rimaniamo appiccicati a loro, saremo al sicuro anche noi! - esclamò, afferrando Yugi e stritolandolo come un peluche, ignorando le sue proteste. L'unica cosa che spinse il ragazzo ad allentare la presa fu l'occhiata gelida che ricevette da Atem.  
\- Credimi, Jonouchi. - gli disse Ryou, con fare saggio, posandogli una mano sulla spalla: - Per recente esperienza, so che abbracciare creature di aspetto puccioso è estremamente pericoloso. -.  
\- Neanch'io permetterò che succeda nulla a Seto. - intervenne Kisara, facendo un passo avanti, decisa: - Piuttosto, sarò io stessa a soffocare il fuoco! -.  
\- E come? - chiese Anzu, aggrottando la fronte.  
La ragazza albina la guardò e, con viso serio, rispose: - Ci penserò sul momento. -.  
\- Purtroppo il mio potere non può competere con quello divino... - disse Mahad: - ... ma, di certo, non permetterò che il nostro divino Faraone venga ferito! -  
\- Esatto! - gli fece eco Mana: - Lo difenderò anch'io! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Ehi, guardate che non sono un disastro _totale_! - protestò la maga, arrossendo: - Posso inondare i campi, far eruttare i vulcani, creare trombe d'aria, scuotere la terra e temperare una matita! -.  
\- Allora, pronto, Atem? - chiamò il Regista, mentre Atem si metteva al suo posto, lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto deformato.  
\- Sì... - rispose, poco convinto: "Perché io sono quello che rischia la vita più spesso?". Un pensiero gli attraversò la mente: "Ma... se non la rischiassi io... la rischierebbe Aibou! No, non posso permettere una cosa del genere! ... non è proprio possibile che nessuno di noi due rischi la vita? E come ha fatto il soffitto a ridursi così? Il fatto che i fulmini sono bianchi e blu significa che l'impianto elettrico di questo cubo è della KaibaCorp?".  
\- Buona! -  
Atem trasalì: "Quand'è che ha detto "Azione!"?" si chiese, voltandosi e incontrando il Regista e il cameraman intenti a ricontrollare la registrazione. "... mi hanno ripreso di spalle..." capì, mettendosi una mano tra gli assurdi capelli: "... non pensare che ci sono altre opening, non pensare che- ... un attimo, quante erano, le opening? Ricordo un "due"... o forse erano due che mancavano? O quelle che faremo in tempo a girare? O forse ne stiamo girando due insieme?".  
\- Altro me... - mormorò una voce fin troppo familiare, ovviamente di Yugi, materializzatosi davanti a lui: - ... ti vedo stanco. - gli disse, preoccupato.  
Atem guardò altrove, un po' a disagio: - Non... non è poi così stancant- -  
\- Stai distruggendo la catena del Puzzle e compiendo atti di masochismo. -.  
Solo in quel momento il Faraone si rese conto di starsi arrotolando la catena del pesante gingillo d'oro attorno alle dita e alla mano, tirando gli anelli con pollice e mignolo come se volesse spezzarli; tra l'altro, causa caldo sempre più intenso, il metallo stava cominciando a diventare incandescente, risultando poco gradevole alla pelle.  
Soltanto allora Atem ritrasse la mano, miracolosamente ancora non ustionata e riuscendo ancor più miracolosamente ad estrarre tutte le dita con un unico gesto.  
\- Temo di stare per avere un esaurimento nervoso. - borbottò, più tra sé e sé che all'altro sé.  
Yugi, nel frattempo, si era premurato di farlo sedere a terra, distante da fuoco ed elettricità, per poi inginocchiarsi al suo fianco e guardarlo negli occhi: - Altro me. -  
\- ... sì, Aibou? -  
\- Ti prego, giurami che, se avrai un esaurimento nervoso, _non_ comincerai a parlare di gardenie. -  
\- ... te lo giuro. -.  
Nel frattempo, lo sguardo del Regista si era posato su una sedia solitaria, con sopra uno strano insieme di fogli dalle sembianze di un copione; avvicinandosi, scoprì che quello era effettivamente il suo copione.  
\- Oh, come c'è arrivato, qui? - si chiese, inarcando le sopracciglia con fare stupito. Quando lo prese, tuttavia, si accorse che non era esattamente come lo aveva lasciato: sulla prima pagina, vi era il grosso disegno di un gioco dell'impiccato lasciato a metà, all'omino prossimo all'esecuzione mancavano ancora un braccio e una gamba; curiosamente, l'omino stilizzato aveva in testa quella che sembrava una corona o una tricotica corolla. Sotto il disegno c'erano cinque trattini, la parola misteriosa da scoprire: l'unica lettera indovinata era una A, posizionata nel trattino centrale, al terzo posto; accanto, le lettere sbagliate erano F, I, N e L.  
Andando a sfogliare il copione, il Regista si rese conto di come tutte le pagine fossero state accuratamente cancellate con una penna, tante righe sopra ogni singola parola, fino a renderlo completamente illeggibile; nello spazio superiore e in quello inferiore del foglio, in compenso, c'erano alcuni disegni fatti con uno strano stile, bidimensionale e legnoso, che raffiguravano l'omino con la corona o con i capelli a corolla con la testa dentro una ghigliottina, all'interno di un rettangolo trafitto da quelle che sembravano tante spade, di nuovo impiccato e in tanti altri disegni più o meno sanguinolenti che sembravano usciti dal manuale del piccolo omicida.  
\- Mmm... - fece l'uomo, perplesso: - ... non mi pare proprio di aver segnato queste cose, come prossime scene. Ma potrei anche ricordare male... - rimuginò ad alta voce, senza curarsi troppo del fatto che stesse parlando da solo: - Mi sembrano un po' troppo sanguinolente e pericolose per Atem, non vorrei certo che il Faraone morisse! -. Scosse la testa e rimise il copione sulla sedia: - Temo dovrò fare a meno di questo e pensare alle scene sul momento, cercando di seguire la linea che mi ero prefissato. -. Rimase in silenzio, per poi notare: - ... quello che ho fatto finora. -.  
\- Signor Regista! - le voci di alcuni assistenti in avvicinamento attirarono la sua attenzione, così come quella del resto del gruppo: - Signore, le fiamme sono arrivate fino alle tavole di pietra con sopra incisi alcuni mostri, ormai non possiamo più recuperarle! - spiegarono, agitati.  
\- Le fiamme e le tavole di pietra...? - ripeté il Regista, soppesando appieno quelle parole.  
Un istante dopo, i suoi occhi s'illuminarono: - Ma certo! Possiamo inquadrarle per farle sembrare i resti di un'antica civiltà! - trillò, afferrando il cameraman per un braccio e trascinandolo fin dove ricordava esserci le tavole di pietra, ora abbandonate sul pavimento chiaro, circondate dalle fiamme di Ra.  
Il gruppo, tranne Atem e Yugi, placidamente seduti da un'altra parte, lo aveva seguito, osservando con una certa perplessità la ripresa in corso.  
\- Ma non hanno tutelato la scenografia di quest'opening e della prossima? - chiese Anzu, preoccupata: - Già andiamo al risparmio, se poi non si curano neppure di quel poco che hanno... -  
\- Ti ricordo che stiamo girando le opening all'una di notte in un cubo in fiamme con elettricità vagante. - le fece notare Mai, sventolandosi con entrambe le mani per via del calore sempre più intenso.  
\- Più che altro, _noi_ siamo assicurati? - domandò Otogi.  
\- Preferirei rimanere sano piuttosto che incassare dei soldi gravemente ustionato. - confessò Honda, con un tremito.  
\- Quanto spreco... - sospirò Jonouchi, guardando le lastre di pietra tra le fiamme. Sbirciando lo schermo in piccolo della telecamera, dove il Regista e il cameraman riguardavano la ripresa, riconobbe che, effettivamente, era una scena piuttosto d'effetto; per qualche strano motivo, però, le fiamme sembravano aggiunte con Photoshop - paradossale, visto che erano una delle poche cose non modificate.  
\- E' un bell'effetto... - sussurrò Kisara, con gli occhi che le brillavano, anche lei intenta a spiare lo schermo della telecamera.  
\- Vero? - trillò il Regista, voltandosi verso di lei: - E ho intenzione di riutilizzarlo! Portate la stele in regia, la mettiamo sul maxischermo! - ordinò, rivolto ai suoi assistenti.  
\- La stele? - ripeterono i presenti, non aspettandosi di rivederla così presto, mentre la stele della famiglia Ishtar veniva portata dove dovuto.  
\- La stele! - annuì il Regista, orgoglioso della sua idea: - Tanto le fiamme sono arrivate pure davanti al maxischermo, a qualche metro di distanza. L'idea è questa: Atem e il signor Kaiba... -  
Nel sentirsi chiamare, Seto degnò il Regista di uno sguardo.  
\- ... davanti al maxischermo, su cui è riprodotta, in grande, la stele: davanti a loro, le fiamme, dietro di loro, la stele che mostra il loro passato comune. E, mentre la telecamera scorre verso il basso, loro cambiano! - spiegò l'uomo, lo sguardo perso in un mondo tutto suo, completamente infervorato.  
\- ... cambiano? - ripeté Seto, con voce piatta.  
Il Regista annuì: - La ripresa inizia con voi, signor Seto, e Atem in veste di Sacerdote e Faraone: man mano che l'inquadratura va verso il basso, in modo che sembriate voi ad alzarvi, voi diventate Seto Kaiba e Atem così com'è ora! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Come mai stavolta è il cameraman a muoversi? - s'intromise Jonouchi: - Non avete più imbracature per insaccare i malcapitat- UMPF! -  
Anzu gli tappò la bocca con le mani, facendolo quasi cadere all'indietro.  
Il Regista gli rivolse uno sguardo scioccato: - Tu... tu avresti intenzione di... di legare Seto Kaiba? - balbettò, traumatizzato: - Nessuno oserebbe mai commettere una simile eresia! -.  
\- Ma avete legato il nostro sovrano... - ricordò Mahad, con un certo disappunto.  
\- Perché il principe può essere insaccato e Seth no? - protestò Mana.  
\- Comunque... - mormorarono alcune voci femminili, tutt'altro che rassicuranti: - ... _ci sarebbe_ qualcuno intenzionato a legare Seto-sama... -  
Gli occhi spiritati di un nutrito gruppo di giovani fanciulle fecero chiaramente capire il concetto senza bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni.  
\- Ma... - prese la parola Kisara: - ... in che modo potrebbero _cambiare_? Sovrapponendo due inquadrature, una in versione egizia e una in versione attuale? -  
\- Precisamente! - esclamò il Regista, con un gran sorriso: - Atem e il signor Kaiba non dovranno fare niente di che, soltanto stare fermi al loro posto con due differenti abbigliamenti, ripetendo la scena due volte! -.  
\- Se non ci sono altre obiezioni, allora solleverò la mia. - disse Seto, mortalmente calmo, attirando su di sé tutti gli sguardi: - Ho accettato di partecipare a queste riprese, ho accettato di eseguire voli impensabili a discapito della mia salute, ho accettato cose che hanno messo a dura prova i miei nervi, ma ci sono delle cose che non posso accettare, nella maniera più assoluta. -.  
Ridusse gli occhi a fessure, lo sguardo gelido puntato contro un improvvisamente inquieto Regista: - Avete fatto male i vostri calcoli se pensate anche solo lontanamente che io possa indossare quell'osceno tubo blu. -.  
\- Ma Seto... - provò a dire Kisara, subito interrotta da uno sconvolto Mahad: - Come puoi parlare così, Seth? Si tratta del sacro Khepresh! -  
\- Non m'interessa se si tratta del sacro copricapo leggendario del divino Sacerdote della più suprema divinità del pantheon egizio-mesopotamico-assiro- babilonese-ittita-greco-romano-etrusco, non ho intenzione di indossare quel tubo di dubbissimo gusto estetico. - rispose Seto, secco.  
\- Tremila anni fa non avresti mai detto una cosa simile... - sussurrò il mago, sconfortato da quelle parole.  
Mana gli accarezzò un braccio in segno di consolazione: - Seth è molto cambiato da allora, maestro... -  
\- Messo in chiaro questo punto... - riprese il presidente della Kaiba Corporation, ignorando le parole alle sue orecchie prive di senso dei due maghi: - ... accetterò di girare questa scena solo se non sarà presente quel dubbio copricapo. -.  
\- Seto... - mormorò Kisara, avvicinandoglisi: - ... questa scena, da come è stata descritta, potrebbe risultare molto bella, se solo ci fossero i giusti richiami al passato... -  
\- Kisara... - fece lui, impassibile: - ... potete anche chiedermelo tu e Mokuba insieme, ma io _non_ indosserò quel copricapo. - rispose, con fermezza. La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo, per un istante, per poi tornare a guardarlo, prendendogli una mano e dicendogli, in un sussurro: - Però sarebbe un peccato rovinarla completamente, non pensi? Forse ci sono altre soluzioni... -  
Forse fu l'incontro con gli occhi blu di Kisara a suggerire a Seto una valida alternativa all'indossare quel cappello tubolare. Tornò a guardare il Regista, il tono impercettibilmente meno glaciale di pochi attimi prima: - Aggiungetelo con Photoshop. Accetterò di vederlo su una mia immagine, ma scordatevi categoricamente che lo indossi in prima persona. -.  
A quelle parole, lo sguardo di Kisara brillò e la ragazza strinse la mano che già aveva nella propria, con un sorriso.  
\- Perfetto, allora! - trillò il Regista, di nuovo di buon umore: - Chiamate anche Atem e sistemate quelle sedie davanti al maxischermo! - ordinò.  
\- Sedie? - ripeté Jonouchi, liberatosi da Anzu e cercando di nascondere una risatina nel vedere il comportamento di Seto insieme a Kisara.  
\- Jonouchi! - lo riprese Mai, in un sibilo: - Evita di ricordargli che stiamo girando le opening con le prime cose che capitano! -.  
Atem non fu affatto felice di dover tornare a girare dopo così poco tempo; se non altro, doveva solo starsene fermo. In mezzo alle fiamme.  
Quando lo seppe, fu fortemente tentato di tornare tra le braccia dell'Aibou.  
\- Useremo Photoshop per tutti e due! - spiegò il Regista, mentre Atem e Seto salivano sulle sedie che erano state preparate - il presidente della Kaiba Corporation osservò la sedia per qualche secondo, prima di salirci sopra, come se sperasse prendesse fuoco solo guardandola.  
\- Tranquilli, il fuoco è solo in questa striscia davanti a voi, non dovete preoccuparvi! - sorrise l'uomo, senza ricevere alcun segno di risposta dai due, chi per normale impassibilità, chi per scarsa voglia di reazione.  
\- Allora... Azione! -  
Stare fermi con lo sguardo fisso verso la telecamera non era eccessivamente difficile e la ripresa, nonostante l'opposizione di Seto Kaiba, fu perfetta; soltanto, notarono tutti i presenti, il cameraman aveva abbassato l'inquadratura su Seto _molto_ più lentamente di come non avesse fatto con Atem, facendo venire il sospetto che avesse agito così per non far notare la leggera differenza d'altezza tra i due.  
Quando udirono il Regista urlare: - Stop! Perfetto! -, Seto e Atem scesero dalle sedie - chi semplicemente scendendo, chi saltando - e tornarono nel gruppo aggirando la linea di fuoco; il Faraone, tuttavia, oltrepassò gli altri e tornò a sedersi dove si trovava prima, in cerca di un po' di quiete e riposo: "Prima sto fermo al gelo, ora sto fermo in mezzo alle fiamme... Ho come l'impressione che questi sbalzi di temperatura non facciano bene...".  
Come se non bastasse, aveva pure fame.  
Si reggeva in piedi a suon di radici di liquirizia, ma avevano ormai cominciato a stancarlo.  
"Certo è che, se sopravviverò, non mangerò mai più radici di liquirizia.".  
Poggiò la schiena contro la parete, pregando di dover rivedere la telecamera il più tardi possibile: "Perché devono inquadrare solo me? Un po' di spazio anche agli altri, no?".  
Fu in quel momento che il suo sguardo si posò su un oggetto vicino che non aveva notato: una sedia, con sopra una bella mela rosso rubino.  
Atem si portò una mano allo stomaco, gli occhi fissi sul frutto lasciato incustodito: "Non c'è scritto niente, non dovrebbe essere di nessuno... e poi, perché lasciare una mela su una sedia, se la si vuole mangiare?" si disse, cercando una giustificazione che gli consentisse di afferrare quella mela senza sensi di colpa.  
Così, molto semplicemente, allungò la mano e la prese, per poi portarla davanti al viso, girandola più volte: era di un rosso intenso, lucidissima, decisamente invitante.  
Con un sospiro, controvoglia, Atem si alzò, raggiunse le fiamme e vi gettò la mela, per poi tornarsene seduto vicino al muro, poggiandovi sia la schiena che la nuca: "Poteva almeno evitare di lasciare visibile il buco del dente di Diabound." pensò, scuotendo la testa: "La mela avvelenata. Come se lui fosse una strega e io una povera principessa.".  
\- Altro me! - lo chiamò Yugi, raggiungendolo.  
Quando il Faraone gli rivolse la sua attenzione, il ragazzo spiegò, con un sorriso: - Ti porto una buona notizia: non sarai in scena per un bel po'! -.  
Quelle parole giunsero alle orecchie di Atem come una rivelazione salvifica: "Allora gli dei hanno ascoltato le mie preghiere! Grazie, Osiride! Grazie, Iside! Grazie, Horus! Grazie, Ra! Grazie, Hathor! Grazie, Thot! Grazie, Maat! Grazie, Bastet! Grazie, Bes!" dato che il Faraone si era appellato a più o meno tutto il pantheon egizio, doveva ringraziare le divinità una per una - solidamente abbracciato a Yugi che, ovviamente, continuava a non approfittarsene.  
Mentre i due piccoli punk se ne stavano contro il muro, il Regista richiamava le grandi star: - Le divinità in scena, le divinità in scena! -.  
Non si sa come, la musica divina partì di nuovo, l'attenzione di nuovo tutta sulle divinità: Obelisco e Osiris stavano giocando a rubamazzo, riuscendo non si sa come ad usare le carte per loro minuscole; Ra, invece, si stava facendo spazzolare le piume da Malik.  
Capendo di dover tornare in scena e mostrare tutta la loro magnificenza, le tre star lasciarono i loro passatempi e si rivolsero al Regista, Malik che raggiungeva il gruppetto con in mano ancora una colossale spazzola tirata fuori da non si sa dove.  
\- Adesso verranno fatti dei primi piani sulla stele, su ciascuna effige di voi divinità. - spiegò il Regista, inforcando di nuovo gli occhiali da sole per sostenere tutta quella visione divina: - Ognuno di voi, tra le fiamme, caricherà il proprio attacco, senza lanciarlo, ovviamente. - sorrise: - Prima Osiris, poi Obelisco e infine Ra. Osiris guarderà verso sinistra, Obelisco verso destra, Ra sarà al centro. -.  
\- "D'accordo.". - tradusse Kisara, al ruggito delle tre creature.  
Osiris, Obelisco e Ra entrarono tra le fiamme senza alcun problema, apparentemente senza neppure sentirle. Sul maxischemo, su cui, fino a quel momento, c'era stata l'immagine della stele nella sua interezza, apparve il primo piano dell'incisione di Osiris, cosa che spinse il grande drago rosso a mettervisi davanti.  
\- Azione! -  
Era impossibile pensare che la ripresa potesse avere qualche pecca - se non per eventuale colpa del cameraman -, visto che ad essere riprese erano star di così grande calibro, ognuna intenzionata a dare il meglio di sé nel modo più scenografico possibile, sfoggiando i loro attacchi: Osiris si ricoprì di piccole scariche elettriche, nella sua bocca più grande si materializzò una sfera di energia gialla; Obelisco caricò un pugno, facendolo brillare di una potente luce azzurra; Ra fu la divinità più sboron- consapevole del proprio potenziale: si avvolse con le sue stesse fiamme e si tramutò in una fenice di fuoco, per poi volare fuori dall'inquadratura.  
Mentre il Regista trillava un: - Magnifico! -, tutti i presenti erano rimasti a bocca aperta di fronte ad una così grande manifestazione di sboron- grandezza e potenza.  
\- Obelisco si è mostrato potente e morigerato al tempo stesso, non ha perso tempo con inutili fronzoli. - osservò Seto, le braccia conserte, lo sguardo verso la divinità rocciosa.  
\- Osiris è stato il più umile di tutti, non ha perso tempo a mostrare il proprio fisico _scultoreo_. - gli fece eco Jonouchi, annuendo da solo alle sue parole, seguito anche da Anzu e Honda, d'accordo con lui, Atem e Yugi che si limitavano ad ammirare il drago rosso in silenzio.  
\- RA, TI AMO! - urlò Malik, quasi spaccando i timpani ai presenti, con un entusiasmo che raramente gli altri gli avevano visto. Stranamente, a quella frase, seguì il particolare suono di un sonaglio, un sonaglio scosso con una certa irritazione. Ancor più stranamente, a quel suono, il ragazzo sorrise - un sorriso piuttosto maligno, c'era da dire.  
In quel momento, il cellulare del Regista squillò; come se il trillo di un telefonino fosse una cosa ultraterrena, tutti gli sguardi furono puntati sull'uomo intento a rispondere.  
\- Pronto? - chiese, con una cautela che fece intuire il suo non conoscere il numero che lo aveva chiamato: - ... oh, sì! Sì, state arrivando, quindi? Come? Oh, spero non sia nulla di grave! Ah, quindi è solo questione di aspettare con tanta pazienza? Mh... signor Dartz, penso sia il caso che faccia tenere il tempo ai suoi compagni, sapete... no, per carità... è solo che mi pare voi abbiate una diversa percezione del tempo, tutto qui... Allora vi aspettiamo, signor Dartz! Spero che la cosa avvenga in tempi rapidi! A tra poco! - il Regista chiuse la chiamata, per poi rivolgersi ai presenti: - Era il signor Dartz. Hanno avuto un contrattempo, arriveranno tra poco. -.  
\- ... urrà. - fece Jonouchi, piatto.  
\- Ma loro quando dovranno girare? - domandò Mai.  
\- Solamente l'ultima inquadratura. - rispose il Regista, con un sorriso.  
La donna trasse un profondo respiro: - Allora non penso ci siano problemi, no? Giriamo tutte le nostre scene e fine. -  
\- Esattamente! - esclamò l'altro: - Quindi non perdiamo tempo e proseguiamo! Per la scena successiva, mi serve Anzu! -.  
La diretta interessata sbattè le palpebre, stupita: - Di nuovo una scena solo per me? -  
\- Secondo me, il Regista è un fanboy di Anzu. - ridacchiò Honda, sottovoce.  
\- Dici? - fece Otogi, lanciando un'occhiata indecifrabile a quel tizio che stava facendo girare loro le opening in condizioni assurde: - A me sembra più un fanboy di Seto. -.  
\- Ma perché quella là deve avere un'altra scena? - tuonò Mary, dall'alto della regia, facendo trasalire tutti con la sua soave ma potente voce cristallina: - Già in Shuffle è stata inutile, perché ripeterla anche in Warriors? -  
\- Perché il suo profondo significato è ancora duraturo! - spiegò il Regista, portandosi una mano al petto e sollevando l'altro braccio: - Questa è un'opening ricca di simbolismi e metafore, questo eterno dilemma non può mancare! -  
\- Eterno dilemma? - ripeté Jonouchi, non capendo.  
\- Lasciamo stare e giriamo questa scena! - tagliò Anzu, rossa su tutta la pelle visibile: - Dove mi devo mettere? Cosa devo fare? - chiese, rapida.  
\- Tutto questo è assurdo! Perché lei ha così tanto spazio? - continuò a protestare Mary, offesa fin nel profondo. Tuttavia, nessuno se ne curò.  
"Anch'io vorrei evitare queste scene..." gemette Anzu, dentro di sé, mentre il Regista la portava davanti ad un grosso pannello raffigurante un cielo azzurro picchiettato di nuvole acquerellate: "... perché _lo so_ che dovranno _di nuovo_ sbandierare la mia confusione sentimentale, lo so che lo faranno! Ma non si può avere un po' di privacy? Come se non bastasse, pure davanti a _loro_!".  
Quando si accorse di due assistenti con ventilatori ai lati del pannello, sperò che fossero abbastanza accorti da non sollevarle la gonna: "Perché non mi sono messa i pantaloncini, sotto? Che cosa odiosa! Spero non facciano danni o giuro che ficco loro radici di liquirizia nelle narici fino a soffocarli!".  
Nonostante i pensieri omicidi, la ragazza riuscì a sentire le istruzioni del Regista: doveva semplicemente portarsi una mano alla fronte, come se si stesse coprendo dal sole, e guardare la telecamera con sguardo assorto.  
\- ... dopo, fai un primo piano sull'occhio di Udjat e mettici una luce in modo che sembri provenga da lì... sì, poi passiamo ad Anzu. - stava finendo di dire l'uomo al cellulare, ovviamente al grafico, per poi tornare da lei.  
\- Allora, sei pronta? - le chiese.  
Anzu annuì, decisa a concludere in fretta la scena; si mise come le era stato detto, fece del suo meglio per assumere uno sguardo assorto che non sembrasse quello di una triglia e sentì le ventate d'aria sul corpo e sul viso, talmente forti da muoverle i vestiti e i capelli, prima da una parte, poi dall'altra.  
"Spero che Mai, Mana e Kisara mi aiuteranno, nel caso..." si disse, per farsi forza, sperando nell'empatia femminile.  
\- Azione! -  
Fu il cameraman a fare tutto, praticamente soltanto uno zoom, Anzu rimase semplicemente ferma, in ansia solo per la sua minigonna volante che, per fortuna, non si alzò più del dovuto.  
Quando udì: - Stop! Ottima! -, si rilassò, scappando in fretta dai ventilatori e ricongiungendosi agli altri: - Dopo questa, spero di aver finito! - sospirò, come se avesse corso fino a quel momento; in realtà, aveva semplicemente trattenuto il respiro, senza neppure rendersene conto.  
Con un certo fastidio, alle sue orecchie giunse la frase: - ... prendi delle immagini di repertorio di Yugi e Atem e mettile in orizzontale ai lati di Anzu, facendole scorrere verso l'esterno... -  
"... lo sapevo." si rassegnò, trattenendosi dal guardare verso la regia, verso la stragrande maggioranza delle fangirls e verso i due punk ancora contro il muro.  
\- Dai... - fece Mai, passandole un braccio attorno al collo, gesto che Anzu vide come una minaccia di morte: - E' andata bene, no? -  
\- S-sì... - balbettò lei, cercando di non fare movimenti bruschi che potessero far stringere quel braccio attorno al suo collo per impedirle di fuggire.  
\- Ora tocca a Jonouchi! - chiamò il Regista, il ragazzo che si faceva improvvisamente attento, come se fino a quel momento avesse dormito: - Io? -  
Quando parve realizzare appieno la cosa, fece un sorriso a trentadue denti ed esclamò: - Okay, ci sono! Cosa devo fare? -.  
\- Per te faremo un'altra ripresa scenografica! - spiegò il Regista: - I miei assistenti hanno ritrovato un grosso specchio dalla superficie granulosa distorcente che non sapevo neppure ci fosse e ho intenzione di usarlo! -.  
Parlando, l'uomo aveva condotto il gruppo davanti all'appena citato specchio: enorme, tanto da far concorrenza al maxischermo sulla parete opposta, lo specchio rifletteva le fiamme che invadevano una parte del cubo, distorcendole, assumendo l'aspetto di un colossale pannello raffigurante una sorta di tramonto incandescente.  
\- ... è bellissimo... - mormorò qualcuno, tutti gli sguardi verso lo specchio, rapiti.  
\- ... e sarà il mio sfondo! - trillò Jonouchi, entusiasta: - A me è toccato lo sfondo migliore di tutti! -.  
\- Si entusiasma come i cuccioli davanti alle lucine... - sussurrò Seto, quasi annoiato, senza essere sentito.  
\- E non vi eravate accorti di avere una cosa del genere? - chiese Kisara, sorpresa.  
Il Regista scosse la testa: - No. Era coperto da un telone, quindi nessuno se n'è accorto... l'hanno visto solo dopo che il telone è stato tolto! -  
\- Allora qualcuno doveva averlo visto, se ha tolto il telone... - fece notare l'albina, con espressione perplessa.  
L'uomo alzò le spalle: - Evidentemente... - tornò a rivolgersi a Jonouchi: - Allora, anche la tua scena sarà molto semplice: corri. -.  
Il ragazzo biondo rimase un attimo interdetto, sicuro di aver capito male, per poi azzardarsi a ripetere: - ... corro? -.  
Il Regista annuì: - Tu corri, ci pensa il cameraman a fare lo zoom! E ho già detto al nostro grafico di inserire, sullo sfondo, un'immagine del Drago Nero Occhi Rossi! -  
Nonostante fosse piuttosto sconcertato, Jonouchi annuì lentamente: - ... in tutto ciò, come mai il Drago Nero non è qui? Ci sono tutti, manca praticamente solo lui! -  
\- Non è potuto venire. - fu la semplice risposta del Regista: - Sembra avesse un appuntamento con Lady Arpia. -  
\- Che cosa? - s'intromise Mai, lasciando libera Anzu: - Io non ne sapevo niente! - esclamò, gli occhi completamente spalancati.  
\- Su, su! - richiamò l'uomo: - Jonouchi, fai un'espressione determinata e poi corri! -.  
Alquanto confuso da tutte quelle informazioni e notizie sconvolgenti, Katsuya andò ad un'estremità dello specchio, pronto a correre; quando il Regista fece il suo consueto urlo, cominciò a correre con larghe falcate, senza neppure sapere dove andare, correndo e basta.  
"Mi sento un po' idiota a correre a caso, ma se la ripresa deve essere così... e poi, ho lo sfondo più bello di tutti!".  
Al secondo urlo del Regista, Jonouchi si fermò, voltandosi a guardarlo, in attesa di altre istruzioni: per qualche strano motivo, sospettava che la sua ripresa non fosse finita.  
\- Adesso giriamo un'altra scena con te! - disse l'uomo, infatti, trascinandolo davanti ad un pannello simile a quello su cui avevano ripreso Anzu, ma di un azzurro più scuro; le fiamme di Ra, da un lato, lo facevano apparire realmente come un cielo al tramonto.  
\- Nulla di nuovo... - spiegò il Regista, mettendosi vicino al cameraman: - Devi solo correre e guardare verso la telecamera! -.  
\- Okay! - esclamò Jonouchi, in risposta, salvo poi accorgersi di essere stato portato sopra uno strano apparecchio: un tapis roulant, che fu acceso senza preavviso, con sua conseguente quasi caduta.  
\- De-devo correre su questo aggeggio? - chiese, quasi urlando, correndo sopra quell'affare che gli impediva di stare fermo.  
\- Eh, non abbiamo i mezzi per far spostare il cameraman in modo che la telecamera non traballi e la tua inquadratura sia sempre uguale... - sospirò il Regista, come se nulla fosse, per poi urlare: - Azione! -.  
Così, Katsuya continuò a correre sul tapis roulant, sentendosi ogni istante più scemo: "E non ho più neppure lo sfondo!".  
\- Stop, buona! -  
"Oh, è già finit-" - ARGH! -  
Nell'udire il Regista, Jonouchi aveva avuto la sciagurata idea di fermarsi, venendo istantaneamente trascinato dal tapis roulant, fino a perdere l'equilibrio e a schiantarvisi sopra, per poi essere impietosamente buttato sul pavimento dall'inarrestabile tappeto nero.  
\- Jonouchi! - urlò Mai, soccorrendolo: - Ma sei un imbecille? - gli disse, forse in quello che poteva essere definito un tentativo malriuscito di conforto.  
\- Ahi... - rispose lui, mettendosi a sedere, la testa che gli girava: - ... almeno non sono caduto sul duel disk... - disse, alzando il braccio per mostrare l'ingombrante aggeggio bianco, rosso e blu.  
\- ... ecco, visto che a lato di Jonouchi c'è un po' di spazio e pare brutto lasciarlo vuoto, potremmo metterci un'immagine di repertorio di Atem! ... no, aspetta, stavo scherz- ... come sarebbe a dire "è un'ottima idea"? - balbettò il Regista, attirando su di sé svariati sguardi scioccati.  
\- Uhm... così sembra che Jonouchi sia innamorato del Faraone! - osservò Honda. Quella frase giunse alle orecchie di tutti i presenti, scatenando le reazioni più varie.  
\- Jonouchi è innamorato del principe? - ripeté Mana, stupita; Mahad era semplicemente senza parole.  
Katsuya si guadagnò due occhiate roventi, da Mai e da Yugi, occhiate più simili a pugnalate che a sguardi.  
Atem, gli occhi sgranati, disse, incredulo: - Jonouchi... io... non sapevo che tu... -  
\- NO! C'E' UN ERRORE! E' TUTTO UN EQUIVOCO! - saltò su il ragazzo biondo, agitando le mani e sudando freddo, nonostante le fiamme: - Io NON sono innamorato del Faraone, affatto! E' tutto un complotto del Regista e del grafico! - gridò, per farsi sentire da tutti.  
\- Dragonshipping! - disse Kisara, coprendosi la bocca aperta per la sorpresa con una mano.  
\- ... perché la _loro_ coppia si chiama "Dragon"? - quasi boccheggiò Seto, rendendosene pienamente conto solo in quell'istante.  
\- Oh, avanti! - s'intromise Anzu: - Se Jonouchi dice che non è vero, allora non è vero! E poi, è ovvio che è tutto un equivoco, Jonouchi è innamorato di- UMPF! - stavolta fu lei ad essere zittita da Katsuya, che le premette le mani sulla bocca, soffocando le sue parole.  
\- Non dirmi che non gliel'hai detto! - sussurrò la ragazza, incredula, liberandosi di quelle mani.  
\- Ehm, poi lo farò... - rispose a bassa voce lui, evitando di guardare in direzione di una Mai un po' meno furiosa ma sempre arrabbiata.  
\- Dopo Jonouchi, è il turno del signor Kaiba! - esclamò il Regista, riportando l'attenzione sulle riprese.  
Senza dire nulla, Seto guardò l'uomo, impassibile, in attesa di indicazioni.  
\- Insieme al signor Kaiba, ci sarà anche Kisara... - spiegò il Regista, muovendosi verso la regia: - La scena vedrà il signor Kaiba su un prato in cima ad un grattacielo... -  
\- Un prato in cima ad un grattacielo? - ripeterono Jonouchi e Honda, increduli.  
\- Pare esistano. - rispose Otogi, senza far troppo caso alle loro bocche spalancate.  
\- ... e, mentre alzerà una carta del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu, alle sue spalle si innalzerà proprio il Drago Bianco, che aprirà le sue ali con un potente ruggito! - concluse il Regista, perso nel suo mondo scenografico.  
\- Sembra una bella composizione! - sorrise Kisara.  
\- Voi siete provvisti di un grattacielo con prato? - chiese Seto, lapidario.  
\- Ovviamente no. - fu la semplice risposta del Regista: - Però, sfruttando la forma della regia, siamo riusciti a riprodurlo! - esclamò, indicando il luogo in cui si trovavano il grafico, Mary e Sugoroku: su un lato libero della superficie rettangolare era stato montato quello che sembrava un parapetto di metallo; dietro, era stato posizionato un grosso pannello raffigurante dei grattacieli su un cielo azzurro.  
Seto preferì evitare qualsiasi tipo di commento.  
\- Un parapetto? Dove avete trovato un parapetto? - chiese Mana, perplessa.  
\- Oh, è il parapetto della terrazza di questo edificio! - rispose il Regista, sorridente come sempre: - E' precipitato da un buco nel soffitto e abbiamo deciso di riutilizzarlo. -.  
A quella risposta, la maga borbottò a bassa voce: - Ho paura di scoprire che quel pannello sia stato creato mettendo insieme quello della Città dei Duelli e uno semplice con il cielo... -.  
Seto preferì _davvero_ evitare qualsiasi tipo di commento.  
Così, il presidente della Kaiba Corporation fu trasportato fin sopra la regia dal Drago Bianco, ritrovandosi di fronte, come previsto, una distesa grigia.  
\- Il prato sarà aggiunto con Photoshop, suppongo... - fece, sprezzante.  
\- E ci metteremo anche un bel cespuglio! - trillò il Regista, guadagnandosi un'occhiata confusa da parte del drago: - ... ma come sono arrivati quassù, lui e il cameraman? - chiese, la voce di Kisara che risuonava dalle sue fauci come un'eco.  
\- Allora, pronti per girare? - chiese l'uomo, come se nulla fosse, posizionandosi sull'estremità opposta a quella su cui si trovava Seto, insieme al cameraman.  
Con assoluta tranquillità, Seto prese una delle tre carte del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu dal suo deck, per poi annuire con un piatto: - Sì. -.  
\- Sì! - fu la risposta più espressiva di Kisara, il drago tornato a terra, pronto a salire fin sopra la regia, come le era stato detto.  
\- Allora... Azione! -  
Seto alzò la carta che teneva stretta in mano, il drago bianco si diede una spinta con le zampe artigliate, arrivando a superare il parapetto; solo allora spalancò le ali in tutta la loro ampiezza e allungò il collo verso l'alto, con un potente ruggito.  
L'apertura improvvisa delle ali, tuttavia, creò alcuni turbini d'aria, che travolsero in pieno non tanto il Regista e il cameraman quanto Seto, che fu violentemente sbalzato in avanti, ritrovandosi sdraiato sul soffitto della regia dopo un volo di almeno un metro.  
Cadde il silenzio.  
\- Seto! - lo chiamò Kisara, spaventata, il drago bianco che accorreva vicino al presidente ancora a terra.  
\- Seto è caduto? - farfugliò Jonouchi, gli occhi completamente spalancati: - Seto è caduto _e io non riesco a vederlo_? - protestò, data la sua visuale fortemente limitata dal suo non essere in cima alla regia.  
\- Io non sono caduto su un tapis roulant, _bonkotsu_. - la voce fredda di Seto gli giunse alle orecchie non si sa come, facendolo trasalire; il presidente della Kaiba Corporation, in cima alla regia, si rialzò, limitandosi a togliere la polvere dai vestiti.  
\- Mi dispiace, Seto! - intervenne il drago bianco: - Non ho pensato a- -  
\- E' stata colpa mia. - le disse lui, in un sussurro: - Ho commesso un errore di calcolo. Non si ripeterà. -.  
Prima che il Regista, rimasto senza parole allo spettacolo del Seto volante, potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, il giovane presidente fece: - Possiamo rigirare la scena. -.  
\- Eh? Oh, sì! - annuì l'uomo, il cameraman che riaccendeva la telecamera.  
La seconda ripresa avvenne senza incidenti, ma ci fu un fatto classificabile come ultraterreno: i turbini d'aria smossero la giacca bianca di Seto - che, tuttavia, ritornò esattamente nella sua solita posizione non appena i vortici scomparvero.  
\- Solo il Drago Bianco può fare una cosa del genere... - sussurrò Anzu.  
\- Ehi, dicci cos'è successo! - protestò Mai, affaticata.  
Mentre la ragazza riassumeva ciò che era appena successo, Malik e Ryou erano più presi dal guardare la torretta umana che si era rapidamente innalzata per spiare Seto in cima alla regia: Honda, alla base, teneva Otogi sulle spalle, che a sua volta sorreggeva Jonouchi, che a sua volta portava Mai, che sosteneva Anzu; Mahad e Mana, invece, avevano un posto in prima fila grazie alla loro capacità di volare.  
\- Ma non potevano chiedere ai due maghi di farli volare? - chiese Ryou, perplesso.  
\- Dato che nessuno ha avuto questa brillante idea... - sospirò Malik, lasciando sottointendere il resto della frase.  
All'interno della regia, intanto, solo Sugoroku si curava di cosa stesse succedendo, cercando di sbirciare sporgendosi dal buco lasciato dalla finestra infranta; il grafico era preso dal montaggio, Mary era persa in chissà quale para mentale riguardante il fatto che l'addetto alla grafica non l'avesse degnata di uno sguardo - sicuramente, era cotto di lei ma non aveva il coraggio di dichiararsi.  
Seto, drago, Regista e cameraman tornarono a terra e fu allora che Atem sentì una frase molto brutta: - Faraone Atem, in scena! Ora tocca al Faraone Atem! -.  
Con un grande sforzo e mosso solo dalla volontà, il Faraone si alzò, sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio di Yugi, per poi incamminarsi verso il gruppo.  
\- Guarda il lato positivo! - gli disse l'Aibou, seguendolo: - Dovrebbe mancare pochissimo! -.  
Seto e Kisara si erano riuniti agli altri, Jonouchi che scrutava Kaiba in cerca di una qualsiasi traccia che potesse mostrare la sua caduta - a testimonianza che, sì, anche Seto Kaiba poteva cadere.  
Mahad e Mana tornarono a volare rasoterra, appena in tempo per sentire le indicazioni che il Regista stava dando al giovane sovrano: - Rimani con un braccio teso in orizzontale e tieni in mano la carta del Mago Nero. Mahad... - fece, rivolgendosi al mago: - ... tu uscirai dal pavimento. -.  
Atem e Mahad annuirono, andando a mettersi davanti ad un pannello indicato loro da alcuni assistenti: una foto ingrandita di una delle strade di Domino.  
\- Ehi! - esclamò Mai, notando una cosa rossa a lato: - Quella è la mia macchina! Che ci fa la mia macchina in quella foto? -  
\- Volevamo dare un tocco di colore all'ambiente. - rispose placidamente il Regista: - Così, oggi, mentre tu eri qui a cercare le truccatrici con indosso il vestito del mondo del videogioco, un paio di miei assistenti hanno preso le chiavi dalla tua giacca dietro un paravento, hanno portato la tua macchina a Domino, hanno scattato la foto e l'hanno riportata qui. Tranquilla, non c'è neppure un graffio! -  
\- MI AVETE RUBATO LA MACCHINA? - quasi strillò la donna, con voce soffocata.  
\- No, no, assolutamente! - fece il Regista, alzando le mani: - L'abbiamo solo presa in prestito per un po'! -  
Mai dovette sorreggersi a Jonouchi per non cadere, le gambe improvvisamente deboli: - La mia macchina... la _mia_ macchina in mano a qualcuno che non sia io! Se è la _mia_ macchina, questo implica che sia _io_ a guidarla! - fece, sconvolta.  
Honda e Malik rimasero profondamente colpiti dall'avvenimento: "Se qualcuno dovesse prendere la mia moto senza permesso..." pensarono, rabbrividendo all'idea.  
\- Dai... almeno la macchina è tornata sana e salva! - esclamò Anzu, cercando di tirare Mai un po' su di morale, ottenendo solo un'occhiata semidisperata.  
\- Su, non perdiamo altro tempo! - disse il Regista, tornando a guardare Atem e Mahad, in paziente attesa davanti al pannello.  
Nel frattempo, Mana aveva fatto apparire due ponpon e li agitava scandendo: - Prin-ci-pe! Ma-e-stro! Ou-ji! Ou-shi-shou-sa-ma! -  
\- Allora, pronti? -  
Il Faraone annuì, Mahad scomparve.  
\- Azione! -  
Atem, carta del Mago Nero in mano, tese un braccio verso l'esterno; Mahad si materializzò dal pavimento, in un tripudio di fasci di luce colorata che smossero i vestiti del Faraone, come tante raffiche di vento.  
Fu solo quando il mago si mise nella sua solita posizione a braccia quasi incrociate, il bastone di smeraldo in vista, che il Regista urlò: - Stop! Perfetta! -.  
Ad Atem sfuggì un sospiro di sollievo. Mahad gli si avvicinò, preoccupato: - Siete stanco, mio Faraone? - gli domandò.  
Lui scosse la testa: - Non ti preoccupare, sto bene. - non era il caso che il mago fosse in ansia. Decisamente.  
\- E... - aggiunse, sgranando gli occhi: - ... credo che quella ad aver bisogno di aiuto sia Mana... - fece, indicando la maga: non si sa cosa avesse cercato di fare, ma Mana doveva aver fatto una qualche magia sui ponpon, che avevano assunto l'aspetto di peluches di Kuriboh colorati; il problema era che i Kuribih peluches continuavano a spuntare fuori dal nulla, letteralmente sotterrandola.  
Con un sospiro paziente, Mahad la raggiunse e, con un semplice gesto, fece sparire tutta la montagna di palle di pelo, per poi aiutare Mana a rialzarsi dal pavimento su cui era stata schiacciata dai peluches.  
\- Volevo solo farli più carini... - si scusò lei, arrossendo appena sulle guance.  
\- Mana... - sospirò il mago, alzando gli occhi al soffitto: - Lo sai che pensare a qualcosa di "più carino" implica la trasformazione o la materializzazione di peluches di Kuriboh. -.  
La giovane maga fece una risata imbarazzata, guardando da tutt'altra parte.  
Il Regista aprì la bocca per riprendere la parola.  
Una frustata.  
Il suono di una frustata riempì l'aria, portando l'attenzione di tutti sul punto da cui proveniva: uno dei cavi appesi al soffitto si era spezzato, atterrando sul pavimento con una violenta frustata, proprio davanti ad Atem, bloccato tra il pannello e il cavo precipitato, ora a terra, innocuo.  
Silenzio.  
\- Adesso cominciano anche a cadere i cavi! - gemette Anzu, spaventata.  
\- Ma non potete tirarli tutti giù? - protestò Jonouchi, arrabbiato.  
\- Ma non possiamo andare a girare da un'altra parte? - propose Ryou, con un tremito, venendo bellamente ignorato.  
\- Altro me! - urlò Yugi, raggiungendo un confuso Faraone: - Stai bene? Ti ha colpito? - chiese, agitato.  
Atem fece di no con la testa: - Non mi ha neppure sfiorato. - disse, piano, visibilmente scosso.  
\- Basta, li farò sparire tutti! - decise Mahad, alzando il bastone verso il soffitto: - E' inammissibile che dei cavi minaccino la vita del nostro divino Faraone! -.  
\- Vieni via da lì, principe! - esclamò Mana, raggiungendo Atem e prendendolo per una mano, tirandolo verso di sé: - Si è rotto questo cavo, non è detto che non se ne rompano altri! - lo avvertì, mentre Yugi gli prendeva l'altra mano e, insieme, lo facevano allontanare dal cavo caduto.  
Un rumore violento, acuto, perforò i timpani dei presenti, costringendo alcuni a portarsi le mani alle orecchie.  
Silenzio.  
\- Cosa. Sta. Succedendo? - tuonò Seto, Kisara che spuntava dalla giacca in cui lui l'aveva avvolta d'istinto, non appena aveva sentito quel suono.  
Un suono che proveniva dallo stesso punto in cui era caduto il cavo. Anzi, poco dietro: il punto in cui, fino a pochi attimi prima, si trovava Atem era ora crivellato da pezzi di vetro di varia grandezza - cinque, in particolare, erano piuttosto grandi, delle lame mortali trasparenti.  
Bastò quella visione ad ammutolire tutti i presenti.  
Pochi secondi dopo, un enorme telone grigio coprì i pezzi di vetro e il cavo, raggiungendo il pavimento lentamente, oscillando.  
Silenzio.  
Atem, con degli scioccati Yugi e Mana stretti a sé, rimase con lo sguardo fisso sul telone, incapace di dire qualcosa. Tuttavia, senza neppure pensarci, si voltò. Quando capì, paradossalmente, fu più tranquillo.  
\- Ma tu non muori mai? - sibilò Bakura, fissandolo con sguardo contrariato, a pochi passi da lui.  
\- Al contrario di te. - sospirò Atem, lasciando la maga e Aibou: - Almeno sono sicuro che il soffitto non ci sta cadendo addosso. -.  
\- TU! - tuonò Mahad, puntando il bastone contro Bakura: - Hai cercato di uccidere il Faraone! -  
\- Da svariati millenni. - annuì il bandito, senza particolare intonazione.  
Atem fece cenno a Mahad di calmarsi: "E' solo un tentativo di omicidio, non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi." pensò, un po' sollevato: "Tre. Proprio come avevo previsto. Divorato da Diabound, avvelenato da una mela (?) e crivellato di vetri. Questa era studiata e scenografica, glielo concedo.".  
\- Qualcuno mi dice cos'è successo? - quasi urlò Jonouchi, per farsi sentire, forse non per la prima volta.  
\- ATEMUCCIO UCCIO PUCCIO CUCCIOLO! - strillò Mary, dalla regia: - Mi dispiace non essere riuscita a salvarti o avvisarti! Non avevo capito che Bakura aveva preso il telone dello specchio distorcente, aveva preso tutti i vetri rotti della regia, li aveva messi nel telone, aveva legato il telone al soffitto, aveva preso uno dei cavi pendenti e ci aveva stretto il telone in modo da aprirlo non appena lo avesse tirato _solo per ucciderti_! - pianse, di argentee lacrime di cristallo scintillante.  
\- ... la signorina Sue è un genio. - disse Seto, sarcastico, unico che riuscì a commentare.  
\- Sai... - sospirò Atem, rassegnato, rivolto a Bakura: - Confesso di ammirare la tua fantasia. Il tuo continuare a pensare a metodi di omicidio sempre più elaborati mi stupisce ogni volta. - ammise.  
\- Sei la mia musa ispiratrice, sommo re. - fu la risposta del bandito, accompagnata da uno strano sorriso sinistro.  
Lo scenografico tentato omicidio del Faraone aveva scosso più o meno tutti i presenti: Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Mai e Kisara erano sconvolti, gli sguardi lucidi fissi su Atem e Bakura, incapaci di dire o fare qualsiasi cosa; Yugi e Mana erano rimasti vicini al Faraone, in silenzio, ancora tremanti; Mahad aveva rispettato il volere del Faraone, ma continuava ad incenerire il bandito con lo sguardo, la mano che stritolava il bastone, pronto ad agire; Seto, nonostante il volto di granito, aveva negli occhi una strana luce d'irritazione; Sugoroku cercava di riprendersi, completamente sotto shock; Ryou e Malik erano divisi ciascuno da due differenti emozioni: il primo dalla paura e dalla tranquillità tipica di chi si aspetta qualcosa, il secondo dalla voglia di andare a stuzzicare Bakura sul suo fallimento e il fatto che, forse, farlo davanti al Faraone che la sua famiglia proteggeva da millenni non era esattamente una buona idea; Isis e Rishid erano accorsi e, appurato che nessuno si fosse ferito o fosse morto, erano rimasti in disparte, nonostante l'assoluta non fatica nel capire chi fosse il responsabile; Mokuba e Shizuka dormivano.  
\- Bene, visto che ci siamo tutti ripresi, possiamo continuare con la opening! - la voce del Regista distrusse il momento di tensione.  
\- Signor Regista. - esordì Atem, mortalmente calmo: - Io _ve l'avevo detto_ di non lasciarlo libero di girovagare per troppo tempo. - sospirò, calcando particolarmente sul "ve l'avevo detto".  
\- Sta' tranquillo! - fece Bakura: - Per oggi basta così. Ho anche altro da fare che stare a pensare a te tutto il tempo. -.  
Il Faraone inarcò un sopracciglio, sinceramente stupito: - Davvero? -  
\- Davvero. - rispose il bandito, come se nulla fosse.  
\- Per la prossima scena... - prese la parola il Regista, mentre tutti decidevano, in tacito accordo, di far finta di nulla: - ... voglio riunire tutti quanti! Almeno, voglio non solo Atem o Jonouchi e Anzu, ma anche Honda, Otogi e Ryou! -.  
A quelle parole, gli occhi di Honda e Otogi brillarono.  
\- Finalmente! Finalmente anch'io avrò un'apparizione! - esultò Honda, in teoria nella cerchia dei protagonisti principali.  
\- Peccato essere in mezzo ad un gruppo e non in un'inquadratura solo per me... - fece Otogi, ma accontentandosi.  
Ryou era semplicemente incredulo: - Io? Io? Apparirò? In una opening? Io, proprio io? - farfugliò, indicandosi.  
\- Sì, Ryou! - esclamò il Regista: - Sei apparso di sfuggita solo in Voice, in teoria, te ne saresti potuto andare subito... ma è stato ammirevole, da parte tua, voler rimanere qui a sostenere gli altri, a pulire il pavimento e a fare altre cose senza senso! Quindi, meriti un premio: una comparsata! -.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi era quasi commosso, gli occhi lucidi: - Un'inquadratura decente... Anche se per pochi istanti... - disse, sognante.  
In quel momento, un altro rumore attirò l'attenzione dei presenti: un insistente bussare alla porta del cubo.  
Fu il Regista in persona ad andare ad aprire, esclamando qualcosa di indefinito e facendo entrare quattro persone: una era un uomo distinto, dalla veste bianca e dai lunghi capelli di uno strano verde acqua; due indossavano delle lunghe giacche scure, uno era un energumeno biondo, l'altro - o l'altra - era ben più esile, dai capelli rossi; l'ultimo, con in testa quello che sembrava un cespuglio castano potato da un dubbio giardiniere, aveva l'aspetto di un motociclista - o di un aviatore, visti gli occhialoni che portava sopra la fronte.  
Dartz, Raphael, Alister e Valon, a quanto sembrava, erano riusciti ad arrivare fino al cubo.  
\- Oh, eccovi, finalmente! - trillò il Regista, conducendoli dagli altri per i vari saluti - più o meno entusiasti.  
\- Perdonate il nostro ritardo. - si scusò Dartz, pacato: - Purtroppo abbiamo avuto serie difficoltà a trovare parcheggio. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... volete dire che è da prima che girate in tondo qui fuori alla ricerca di un parcheggio? - capì Mai, aggrottando la fronte.  
\- Esattamente! - confermò Valon: - Saranno quasi due ore che vaghiamo, ma non c'è uno straccio di parcheggio. -  
\- ... siamo in periferia, in mezzo al nulla, potevate parcheggiare le vostre moto ovunque! - fece notare la donna, incapace di credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito.  
\- E' pericoloso lasciare i propri mezzi in prossimità di edifici così... - Dartz si fermò, cercando una definizione adatta: - ... altamente infiammabili. -  
\- Comunque, non siamo venuti in moto. - intervenne Alister, con fare quasi annoiato: - Dovevamo parcheggiare la mietitrebbia. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... siete venuti in mietitrebbia? - ripeté Jonouchi, dando voce ai pensieri di tutti.  
\- Targhe alterne. - si limitò a dire Raphael, atono: - Oggi girano le pari, le nostre moto sono tutte dispari. -.  
\- ... siete venuti in mietitrebbia? - ripeté di nuovo Katsuya, incredulo.  
\- Su, dobbiamo far presto, è tardissimo e abbiamo ancora un'opening da girare! - richiamò il Regista, battendo le mani.  
\- Noi rimarremo solo per la nostra scena. - lo informò Dartz: - Ci scusiamo ancora una volta per il ritardo, ma abbiamo altri impegni. -.  
\- Alle tre di notte? - chiese Mai, mettendo le braccia conserte.  
\- Ad ogni ora! - fu l'enigmatica risposta di Valon.  
Tutti gli altri rimanevano ad osservare gli scambi di battute tra Jonouchi e Mai e il gruppo di Orichalcos, Valon in particolare, quasi si aspettassero qualcosa di incredibile.  
\- Noi non ci conosciamo. - esordì Isis, in tono cordiale, avvicinandosi a Dartz: - Noi vi conosciamo solo di nome. -  
\- Voi dovete essere Isis Ishtar, presumo. - fece l'uomo, stupendola: - Ai tempi della Doma, abbiamo raccolto dati sulla città di Domino e sul torneo della Città dei Duelli: il vostro nome appare più volte. -.  
Rishid e Malik raggiunsero la loro sorella, osservando quasi con curiosità i quattro di Atlantide.  
\- Per il resto... - sorrise Dartz: - No, non ci conosciamo. Io sono Dartz, ex sovrano di Atlantide. - si presentò, porgendole una mano.  
Isis, dopo un attimo di sorpresa, la strinse: - Per quanto riguarda noi, allora, penso non ci sia bisogno di presentazioni. - lasciò la mano: - So che i vostri rapporti con il Faraone, inizialmente, non sono stati molto felici. -  
\- Sono successe svariate cose. - ammise l'antico sovrano.  
\- Oh, le divinità egizie! - esclamò Valon, notando le tre grandi star in un angolo del cubo: - Mi sembrano in gran forma da quando le abbiamo rubate al Faraone! -.  
In quel momento, dallo stereo da cui solitamente usciva la musica divina, partì la "Toccata e fuga" di Bach.  
Con una certa inquietudine, gli sguardi dei presenti andarono ai tre Ishtar e a Bakura, a pochi passi da loro: gli occhi sgranati, le bocche semiaperte, sembravano congelati.  
\- ... le carte... delle divinità... del Faraone... - ripeté Isis, lentamente, soppesando attentamente ogni parola.  
\- ... rubate? - sibilò Bakura, tagliente.  
Quei quattro sguardi puntati contro, per Atem, furono molto più spaventosi del precedente tentativo di omicidio.  
\- Le carte per cui la nostra famiglia si è sacrificata? - boccheggiò Isis, quasi non riuscisse più a respirare.  
\- Le carte per cui abbiamo rischiato la nostra vita? - sussurrò Rishid, sconvolto.  
\- Le carte che mi hanno inciso pure sulla schiena? - fece Malik, quasi tremando.  
\- Le carte che dovevi proteggere a costo della tua stessa vita? - ringhiò Bakura, facendo un passo avanti.  
\- Durante il periodo di Orichalcos, sono successe tantissime cose strane! - si difese Atem: - Ryou si è volatilizzato, Mai è diventata una motociclista, Jonouchi, Seto ed io abbiamo trovato dei sosia in armatura, abbiamo estratto la spada nella roccia ghiacciata e... - trasalì al ricordo: - ... io non ero in me. -  
\- E' vero. - concordarono Seto e Jonouchi, all'unisono.  
\- Si è fatto sconfiggere... - mormorò Seto, una nota di irritazione nella voce nonostante stesse cercando di controllare il tono.  
\- Ha dato retta al primo di passaggio piuttosto che a Yugi... - ricordò Jonouchi: - E l'ha pure messo in pericolo di vita... -  
\- ... sì, va bene, non è il caso di rivangare il passato in maniera così accurata. - disse Atem, con un colpo di tosse.  
\- Su, su... - intervenne Yugi, notando una certa aura inquietante intorno ai tre Ishtar e a Bakura: - ... adesso si è tutto risolto, non vedo perché ripensarci! -.  
\- E' vero. - annuì Dartz: - Adesso non è più il caso di ripensare ad allora, a quando cercavo di evocare il potente Leviathan usando tante anime... -  
\- ... anime? - ripeté Bakura, guardando il sovrano di Atlantide: - ... evocare Leviathan? -  
\- Una grossa biscia. - spiegò Valon, che sembrava non essersi minimamente accorto di un fin troppo udibile sonaglio irritato.  
\- Credo di non voler approfondire la questione. - decise Isis, riassumendo un'espressione serena: - Era destino che queste cose dovessero succedere, non possiamo farci nulla. Il destino fa il suo corso, non è destino ripensare ai disegni del destino. -.  
\- Sssssì. - fece Alister, sulla sua faccia si leggeva chiaramente il sospetto che quella donna non avesse la mente molto equilibrata.  
\- Toh, ci somigliamo! - notò Valon, guardando prima il suo gruppo poi i tre Ishtar: - Un gigante silenzioso, una gnocca e una persona riflessiva dagli occhi azzurri! -  
\- La persona riflessiva sei tu? - domandarono Jonouchi e Mai, in coro, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- La gnocca sarei io? - si rese conto Alister, subito seguito da Malik: - Mi spiace deludervi, signore, ma io non sono una ragazza. -.  
Prima che Valon potesse dire qualsiasi altra cosa, Raphael intervenne: - Ora basta. Parleremo quando non saremo così stretti con i tempi. -  
\- Esatto. - concordò Rishid: - E' tardi e le scene da fare sono ancora molte. Regista, riprendiamo a girare. - disse, rivolgendosi a quest'ultimo.  
Il Regista annuì, richiamando in scena Atem, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi e Ryou.  
\- Rishid e Raphael sembrano gli unici ad andare d'accordo. - osservò Mana, a bassa voce, all'orecchio di Yugi.  
Il ragazzo annuì: - Evitiamo di dirgli che Raphael era fissato con l'anima dell'Altro me. E tutte le altre "cose strane" successe durante Orichalcos. -.  
La maga fece di sì con la testa, mentre la discussione, nonostante l'intervento dei due giganti, pareva non essersi del tutto placata.  
\- Per curiosità... - disse Bakura, con un inquietante fare innocente: - ... esattamente, _cosa_ c'entra Atlantide con l'Egitto? -  
I quattro si scambiarono occhiate perplesse.  
Fu Dartz a rispondergli: - E' il corso della storia, sono le grandi civiltà che, prima o poi, vengono a confronto. Spinto dall'Orichalcos verso un obiettivo di distruzione, ho vissuto per oltre dodicimila anni, imbattendomi anche nel Faraone Senza Nome. - scosse la testa: - Per il resto, sarà lui stesso a raccontare ciò che è successo, se lo vorrà. -.  
\- E non credo lo vorrà. - sussurrò Malik, lanciando un'occhiata indecifrabile al diretto interessato.  
\- Capisco... - fece Bakura, pacato: - Le carte delle divinità rubate, il sommo re che perde e mette Yugi in pericolo... Magari c'erano pure dei surrogati di Giochi delle Ombre in cui al perdente veniva asportata l'anima. -  
Inevitabilmente, si sentirono svariati colpi di tosse.  
\- Mah... - sospirò il bandito: - Mettete pure divinità oscure da far risorgere, magari anche un tempio più o meno buio, ma i veri Giochi delle Ombre saranno sempre quelli che vedono l'anima del perdente precipitare nella Duat. -  
Allo sguardo esitante di Dartz, Isis suggerì: - Perifrasi di "morire". -.  
\- Mh, penso vi siate ammalati tutti. - disse il Regista, annuendo da solo: - Tutta questa tosse... - notò, sentendo dei colpi di tosse anche per "magari anche un tempio più o meno buio".  
Alzò le spalle e tornò al sestetto raggruppato davanti ad uno dei pannelli riciclati da quelli avanzati a Shuffle, raffigurante svariati grattacieli e una strada con un leggero strato di nebbia, illuminata da tanti lampioni.  
\- Jonouchi e Anzu qui davanti. - li posizionò, spingendoli appena per far prendere loro posto: - Honda e Otogi dietro, Honda accanto a Jonouchi, Otogi tra Jonouchi e Anzu. Ryou, mettiti qui vicino ad Anzu. -.  
Le fangirls, intanto, sembravano essersi risvegliate: alcune facevano apprezzamenti ad Otogi in divisa - così difficile da vedere, seppur più frequente di Seto -, altre notavano come Ryou fosse l'unico bravo ragazzo a tenere la divisa completamente chiusa e ordinata; altre ancora, semplicemente, strillavano.  
\- La scena è molto semplice! - spiegò il Regista: - La telecamera inquadrerà il pannello, facendo scendere l'inquadratura su di voi: quando il cameraman la poserà a terra, Atem camminerà verso di voi. Poi passeremo la ripresa al grafico, che metterà un'aurora boreale nel cielo. -  
\- Un'aurora boreale? - chiese Ryou, stupito: - Che c'entra un'aurora boreale a Domino? -  
\- Ehm, poi te lo spieghiamo... - sorrise Anzu, nervosa, ben decisa a non dire nulla del periodo di Orichalcos con gli Ishtar a portata di orecchie: "... e non sono neppure tanto sicura di voler dire tutto a Ryou." pensò, lanciando una veloce occhiata a Bakura.  
\- Rimanete fermi! - si raccomandò il Regista: - Azione! -  
La ripresa si svolse al meglio, come descritta dal Regista; Atem, accanto al cameraman, cominciò a camminare quando lo vide posare la telecamera a terra, udendo l'ormai conosciuto: - Stop! Perfetta! - nel momento in cui raggiunse i cinque. Quando il Regista lo spinse più vicino a Jonouchi, entrambi ebbero un brutto presentimento: - Adesso, inquadratura su voi due. Scambiatevi un sorriso, il grafico metterà un veloce effetto foto antica! -.  
Ecco.  
\- Jonouchi... - sussurrò Atem, con una certa esitazione, all'orecchio di Katsuya: - Temo che il Regista sia diventato un Dragonshipper. -.  
Jonouchi rabbrividì: - Oh... ecco... - fece, per poi guardare in direzione di Mai, per i suoi gusti fin troppo vicina a Valon, intento a guardare le fiamme e a chiedere: - Perché stanno girando le opening in un edificio in fiamme? -.  
\- E l'inquadratura è finita... - sospirò Honda, Otogi che annuiva: - Ci vorrebbe più tempo... -  
\- Ehm, quindi noi possiamo allontanarci? - chiese Anzu, mentre Ryou aveva assunto di nuovo la sua espressione serafica.  
Dato che nessuno le rispose, la ragazza decise di sì; così, afferrò per le maniche Honda e Ryou e li portò dal resto del gruppo - praticamente solo Seto e Kisara, dato che Yugi e Mana erano presi dal dibattito tra gli Ishtar e il gruppo di Orichalcos, Mahad controllava la ripresa di Atem in silenzio e Mai era prossima ad entrare in scena -, mentre Otogi rimase nei pressi del pannello, troppo impegnato a farsi ammirare dalle sue fangirls.  
\- Oh, Warriors è quasi finita! - annunciò il Regista: - Bakura, preparati, nella prossima ci sei anche tu! -.  
\- Prepararmi...? - ripeté Bakura, con una certa diffidenza, per poi capire.  
Malik, nello stesso momento, chiese: - Ma allora perché, dopo la caduta in Wild Drive, ti hanno risistemato come gemello perduto di Ryou, se tanto poi non servivi più con quell'aspetto? - la domanda rimase irrisolta.  
Così, mentre Bakura cominciava a sfilarsi le lunghe extension bianche dai capelli, Atem e Jonouchi girarono la loro scena, decidendo, di comune accordo, di non ripensare troppo alla nuova passione Dragonshipper del Regista.  
\- Stop! Va benissimo! - esclamò il Regista, variegando un po' le sue frasi: - Adesso è il turno di Mai! - disse subito, conscio del poco tempo rimasto.  
La donna si fece avanti, ravviandosi i lunghi capelli biondi in un tintinnio degli orecchini a cerchio, mostrando orgogliosa il suo bellissimo completo nero da dark lady motociclista.  
\- Dragonshipping... - sussurrò, con una certa irritazione, facendo trasalire un Jonouchi intento a tornare dal resto del gruppo.  
\- Dovremo inquadrarti solo il viso. - le spiegò il Regista, lasciandola di stucco.  
\- E... e mi avete fatto cambiare perché...? - balbettò, sbattendo le palpebre, gli occhi sgranati.  
\- Avevamo questo bel completo, era un peccato sprecarlo! - la risposta del Regista la fece semplicemente _facepalm_ are.  
\- Tre inquadrature ad effetto! - trillò l'uomo, mentre alcuni assistenti avvicinavano un riflettore spento al viso di Mai, mettendoci davanti un foglio violaceo: - Per primo, un occhio! Un occhio, che mostra chiaramente una donna sicura di sé, passata al lato oscuro, che osserva con attenzione le azioni del suo amato mentre sorride ad un suo amic- -  
\- Giriamo questa scena o no? - lo interruppe Mai, il viso di colpo rosso, cominciando a capire cosa dovesse aver provato Anzu.  
La scena, forse per evitare di incappare nelle ire di Mai, forse perché il tempo era poco, fu girata rapidamente - non che Mai dovesse far altro dal rimanere ferma e impassibile: ogni volta che veniva inquadrata una parte del suo viso, in tre riprese diverse, gli assistenti mettevano un foglio di diverso colore davanti al riflettore che accendevano dopo qualche secondo dall'inizio della scena, prima viola, poi giallo, poi verde-azzurro. Le inquadrarono dapprima un occhio, poi uno dei grandi orecchini circolari e, infine, le labbra coperte da un leggero strato di rossetto; per ogni scena, Mai dovette sorbirsi quelli che, a suo dire, erano deliri sognanti del Regista: - E l'orecchino, simbolo di potere, decisamente molto fashion, a simboleggiare una donna potente ma sempre alla moda! - o - E le labbra, la sensualità, perché colei a cui appartengono è una donna potente, alla moda e bellissima! -.  
Dopo poche parole, Mai smise di ascoltarlo, troppo presa da pensieri di ben altro tipo: "Questi riflettori così vicini... non vorrei mi avessero rovinato la pelle..." si preoccupò, accarezzandosi una guancia con cautela, quasi temesse di sentire l'epidermide escoriata.  
\- Ultima scena! - quasi urlò il Regista, portando tutti gli sguardi su di sé.  
\- Finalmente! - gioì Anzu.  
\- Evviva! Dopo si passa alla prossima opening! - esultò Mana: - E lì ci sono anch'io! Tornerò in scena! -.  
\- Io, invece, ho finito con questa. - disse Mai, con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
\- La prossima opening... - realizzò Atem, gli occhi che, improvvisamente, parvero brillargli: - ... è _l'ultima_. -.  
\- Ora tocca a noi! - esclamò Valon, marciando verso il Regista, seguito da dei ben più composti Alister, Raphael e Dartz.  
\- Esatto. - sorrise il Regista: - L'ultima scena vede coinvolti voi quattro, Atem, Jonouchi e il signor Kaiba. -.  
\- Wow, di nuovo a me? - si stupì Jonouchi, raggiungendoli insieme al Faraone e a Seto; durante il tragitto, quasi gli parve di sentire un sussurrato: - Attento ai tappeti neri. - detto da una voce ironica più profonda di quella del giovane sovrano. Strinse i denti, impedendo alla lingua di dire qualsiasi cosa in risposta.  
\- La scena sarà molto semplice... - cominciò a spiegare il Regista, non appena li ebbe davanti tutti e sette: - Il signor Dartz andrà in regia, per apparire sul maxischermo; davanti a quest'ultimo, vi saranno Raphael, Alister e Valon, mentre Atem, il signor Kaiba e Jonouchi, ruotati di tre quarti verso di loro, li guarderanno con aria di sfida. - annuì da solo: - Il segno di un nuovo nemico che si avvicina. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Vado in regia. - annunciò Dartz, dirigendosi nella direzione indicata dagli assistenti.  
\- Facciamo in fretta. - tagliò corto Seto.  
\- Sì. - concordò Alister: - E' tardi anche per noi e non siamo ancora riusciti a tirare fuori quelle spighe dal motore della mietitrebbia! -.  
\- Ogni cosa a suo tempo. - disse Raphael, saggio.  
\- Sentite, tra l'altro... - fece notare Jonouchi, guardandosi intorno e stringendosi nelle spalle: - ... non so voi, ma io vorrei concludere le opening prima che questo posto ci cada addosso. -.  
Atem si limitò ad annuire, risparmiando il fiato per l'opening successiva - dato che, a riguardo, aveva un brutto presentimento circa il numero delle sue scene.  
\- Bene, voi tre... - spiegò il Regista, indicando i tre motociclisti / guidatori di mietitrebbia: - ... salirete su queste sedie. - disse, mostrando tre sedie davanti al maxischermo, una più avanti rispetto alle altre.  
Le loro reazioni a quella vista furono le più disparate: Valon si precipitò su una delle sedie, Alister le osservò come se fossero la cosa più allucinante che avesse mai visto, Raphael le raggiunse senza dire una parola.  
\- Oh, c'è un ordine! - si affrettò ad aggiungere il Regista, facendo scendere Valon dalla sedia più avanti e portandolo su una di quelle dietro: - Raphael, che è il più grande e imponente, starà davanti, mentre tu e Alister gli sarete ai lati. Ecco, tu mettiti qui. -  
\- Ma, proprio perché è il più grande e imponente, non dovrebbe stare dietro? - osservò Alister, avanzando verso le sedie, poco convinto.  
Nel frattempo, Atem, Jonouchi e Seto si accorsero, con una certa inquietudine, di un familiare chiasso fattosi più intenso: le fangirls, alla vista di quattro nuovi esemplari di gnocco, di ogni genere, avevano cominciato a fare - gridare - apprezzamenti per ciascuno di loro, arrivando a litigare per stabilire chi fosse il migliore tra i nuovi arrivati.  
\- Tsk. - fece una voce, sprezzante: - Orichalcos è tutto un concentrato di fanservice. -.  
Atem alzò gli occhi al soffitto, non riuscendo a trattenere un: - Ma per fav- _che cosa state facendo_? - boccheggiò, sconvolto, non appena osò voltarsi.  
Jonouchi e Seto seguirono il suo sguardo, le fangirls arrivarono ad emettere ultrasuoni: Bakura e Malik erano poco distanti da loro, il primo con indosso solo il suo cortissimo gonnellino scuro, il secondo con solo i pantaloni neri, impegnato a tenere tra le mani una grossa bacinella piena d'acqua trovata chissà dove; a giudicare dal colore bronzeo del corpo del bandito, tornato al suo aspetto abituale, e al fatto che sembrava appena uscito da una doccia, Bakura doveva aver usato l'acqua nella bacinella per togliersi la cipria di dosso.  
\- Mi sto sistemando per la prossima opening. - fu l'ovvia risposta del bandito, che portò all'altrettanto ovvia domanda del Faraone: - Non è più usanza cambiarsi dietro ai paraventi? -  
\- No, da quando tutti i paraventi sono bruciati. - disse Bakura, con un sorriso maligno.  
\- Sono bruciati? - ripeterono tutti i presenti, in un coro traumatizzato.  
\- Ma... ma... - balbettò Anzu: - E... e i nostri vestiti? -  
\- Non temete, li hanno raccolti gli assistenti! - sorrise il Regista, come se nulla fosse: - Beh, tanto nessuno si deve più cambiare, no? Per la prossima opening, potete pure rimanere con questi abiti! -.  
E fu allora che Atem realizzò la tragedia: - ... io dovrò cambiarmi. -.  
E fu allora che Atem realizzò cosa fosse appena successo: "... Bakura si è cambiato davanti a tutti. ... beh, lui doveva solo spogliarsi.".  
\- Ci penseremo quando sarà il momento. - cercò di confortarlo Jonouchi, con scarso successo, dandogli una pacca su una spalla.  
\- D'accordo che Bakura non aveva dove spogliarsi ma... - osservò Honda: - ... l'assenza dei paraventi non spiega perché anche Malik sia mezzo nudo. -.  
\- E' il suo solito "vestiario"! - gli disse Anzu, in un sussurro agitato: - Fa' finta di nulla! -.  
\- Perché fa caldo. - rispose Malik, con assoluta tranquillità.  
\- Comunque... - prese la parola Alister, salito sulla sedia: - Non vedo cosa ci sia di così fanservicoso! - disse, come se lui non fosse un bel ragazzo scarsamente abbigliato.  
\- Né come voi facciate a saperlo... - aggiunse Ryou, confuso.  
\- Ce l'ha detto la Collana. - spiegò Malik: - Mia sorella ha guardato nel passato e ci ha riassunto tutto quello che è successo. - chiarì, evitando di far trapelare troppo la sua irritazione circa la sorte delle tre Carte delle Divinità.  
\- Ci ha anche parlato di tre draghi... - esordì Bakura, attirando l'attenzione di Seto, nonostante sapesse che non si trattava delle tre forme di Kisara: - ... Timaeus, Hermos e Critias. Il sommo re, Jonouchi e Seto Kaiba in armatura. - alzò le spalle: - Se non è palese fanservice questa... -  
\- A me sembrate molto più fanservicosi voi adesso... - disse Jonouchi, in un tono impercettibile.  
\- Ma... ma... - fece qualche fangirls, soltanto il caricamento del successivo grido a indefiniti decibel: - Anche se sono fanservice, sono bellissimi!!!!!!! Due Atem-kun, due Katsuya-chan, due Seto-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E con tutti i colori diversi!!!!!!!!!!! E Timaeus ha pure una cicatrice!!!!!!!!!! -  
Bakura e Malik, a quella parola, trasalirono: - ... eh? -  
\- Le cicatrici sono sexy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - strillarono le fangirls, spargendo ovunque tanti cuoricini, per poi zittirsi come una sola persona non appena notarono la schiena di Malik e metà del viso di Bakura. Quando si resero pienamente conto del fatto che, entrambi, fossero praticamente nudi e bagnati, svennero sul colpo.  
\- ... noi siamo molto più fanservicosi. - concluse Bakura, con un sorriso di trionfo.  
\- Son soddisfazioni. - commentò Jonouchi, annuendo.  
L'allegro momento (?) fu interrotto dall'apparizione del volto di Dartz sul maxischermo, con davanti alla bocca quella che sembrava una palla con sopra raffigurato il mondo; guardando verso la regia, tutti si resero conto che, sì, gli era stata data una palla con sopra raffigurato il mondo.  
\- Benissimo, signor Dartz! - disse il Regista, urlando per farsi sentire fin lassù: - Tenete la palla davanti al viso, mettete in risalto i vostri occhi! -.  
Tornò a rivolgersi ai tre motociclisti, in piedi sopra le sedie, le braccia conserte, Raphael che troneggiava su tutti: - Voi fermi così, mi raccomando! - esclamò, palesemente intenerito da un altro "bel quadretto": - Voi tre, invece, vi posizionerete in modo speculare rispetto ai vostri avversari. - aggiunse, rivolgendosi ad Atem, Jonouchi e Seto, indicando loro dove dovessero mettersi: - Jonouchi, davanti a Valon, così, qui a lato... signor Kaiba, mettetevi pure davanti ad Alister, anche voi di lato... e, Atem, tu ti metterai davanti a Raphael. -.  
Tutti presero posto in silenzio, evitando di incrociare lo sguardo dei tre motociclisti più del dovuto, con il sottofondo della voce del Regista che chiedeva al grafico di aggiungere un cielo stellato.  
\- Bene... - fece l'uomo, salvo poi accorgersi di una cosa: - Mh, Atem, messo lì così, copri Raphael... -.  
Inevitabilmente, gli sguardi dei tre di Orichalcos e di Jonouchi e Seto caddero sui capelli a stella del Faraone.  
\- Spostati più di lato. - fece il Regista, muovendo la mano per fargli segno di spostarsi: - Ecco, facciamo più verso Jonouchi, che il signor Kaiba riesce ad occupare tutto il lato dello schermo da solo. -.  
\- Deve essere merito della giacca... - mormorò Kisara, pensierosa, mentre Atem obbediva, spostandosi verso Katsuya.  
\- Rimanete fermi così! - urlò il Regista, gli occhi che gli brillavano per la, a suo parere, bellissima composizione: - Fermi, fermi... Azione! -.  
L'ultima inquadratura, particolarmente lunga, riuscì alla perfezione al primo colpo - come sempre, quando si trattava semplicemente di rimanere fermi.  
Il sapere che fosse l'ultima inquadratura trasformò quel: - Stop! Perfetta! - in una sorta di annuncio di liberazione: la penultima opening era finita.  
\- Signor Regista... - disse il grafico, al telefono: - ... il signor Dartz chiede se possiamo regalargli la palla. -  
\- ... eh? -  
Il gruppo si riunì, chi di dovere si rivestì, le fangirls erano ancora intente a decorare il pavimento.  
\- Peccato non ci sia stato neppure il tempo di parlare. - sospirò Valon, dispiaciuto.  
\- Già, _peccato_. - disse Alister, ironico, ben ricordando cosa lui fosse riuscito a scatenare con due sole frasi.  
\- Ne avremo occasione in tempi e, soprattutto, luoghi migliori. - parlò Raphael.  
\- Quello, sicuro. - annuì Alister: - Persino un ufficio postale il lunedì mattina è un luogo migliore di un gigantesco cubo in fiamme. -.  
Alla fine, tra tentativi di omicidio, fuoco e potenziali bombe, Warriors fu girata.  
Il bollettino medico fu di un principio di assideramento e due cadute, più tre tentati omicidi e svariati danni all'edificio.  
  
Il Regista si guardò intorno, perplesso: - Mh, che strano... eppure dovrebbe essere arrivato, l'ho visto poco fa... - disse, parlando di nuovo da solo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli: - Non possiamo girare la prossima opening senza di lui... mh, penso sia il caso di farlo cercare... -.  
Si voltò, rivolgendosi alle prime persone che capitarono sotto il suo sguardo: - Oh, scusate! Non è che potreste farmi il favore di trovare il signor Aknadin e portarlo qui? E' da qualche parte nell'edificio! -.  
Bakura e Kisara si scambiarono un'occhiata, mentre il Regista tornava dal cameraman per dargli indicazioni.  
\- Trovare il signor Aknadin e portarlo qui... - ripeté Kisara, a bassa voce.  
Bakura completò la sua frase, con un sorriso sanguinario: - ... non ha specificato _in che condizioni_. -.


	5. 05. Sovrapporre (Primo Tempo)

**OUVERTURE 05**   
**\- PRIMO TEMPO -**

  
  


\- Allora, vediamo se ho capito bene... - disse Kisara, portandosi un dito alle labbra: - Il gioco consiste nell'asportare un organo o una qualsiasi parte del corpo. Se lui muore, chi l'ha fatto morire ha perso. -  
\- Precisamente. - annuì Bakura, con uno strano sorriso più sinistro del solito.  
La ragazza fece distrattamente di sì con la testa, quasi fosse pensierosa.  
\- Aspettate, possiamo parlarne! - urlò l'anziano d'innanzi a loro, sgranando il suo occhio ancora sano: - Discutiamone civilmente! -  
\- Chi inizia? - domandò Kisara, come se non l'avesse sentito.  
Il bandito le porse l'elsa di un pugnale apparso da chissà dove e chissà quando, la lama stretta tra due dita: - Prima le signore. - si limitò a dire, rivolgendo uno sguardo divertito all'uomo bloccato per gli arti dalle invisibili spire di Diabound.  
Con un sorriso di ringraziamento, la fanciulla accettò il coltello e si avvicinò al _paziente_ , incontrando con i suoi occhi di zaffiro l'unico occhio visibile sotto quella lunga cascata di capelli ingrigiti dal tempo: lo vedeva, ma non lo guardava, forse ancora persa nei suoi pensieri.  
\- Vediamo un po'... - mormorò, facendo lentamente scorrere la punta della lama sulla fronte di un ammutolito Aknadin: - Gli esseri umani possono sopravvivere anche senza alcuni organi importanti ma credo che, per iniziare, l'asportazione brutale delle unghie sia meglio di un'operazione così complicata. -  
\- Aspetta! - gridò l'uomo, con voce roca, cominciando a sudare freddo: - T-tu... tu non vuoi perdere, g-giusto? -  
Kisara gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo, probabilmente prestandogli realmente attenzione per la prima volta da quando l'aveva incontrato in quel cubo avvolto dal fuoco.  
\- Ecco... - farfugliò l'uomo, cercando disperatamente una via di salvezza: - Tu non hai conoscenze mediche, ragazza, non puoi porre la tua mano inesperta su una cosa così delicata come- -  
\- In realtà, ho una laurea in medicina e chirurgia. -  
L'affermazione della dragonessa tolse la voce ad Aknadin: l'uomo era rimasto a bocca aperta, l'occhio spalancato in una muta esclamazione di sorpresa.  
\- Sì, neanch'io avrei mai pensato di prenderla... - gli diede ragione Kisara, picchiettandosi delicatamente la lama del pugnale su una spalla: - Il fatto è che Seto è spesso molto impegnato con la sua azienda e io mi annoiavo ad aspettare che finisse di lavorare... così, ho deciso di passare il tempo leggendo i libri che ha nella sua biblioteca personale e, tra questi, ne ho letti così tanti di medicina che ho deciso di dare gli esami per la laurea. - spiegò, quasi fosse una cosa normale.  
Aknadin era ancora paralizzato nella stessa posa.  
\- Ho anche una laurea in scienze politiche, una in giurisprudenza, una in biologia, una in economia, ho la licenza di allibratrice e su The Sims 2 mi manca un Punto Meccanica per diventare factotum di minimarket! - aggiunse la ragazza, con un sorriso.  
Silenzio.  
L'occhio dell'anziano roteò fino a posarsi su Bakura, a pochi passi dalla fanciulla: - E t-tu? - farfugliò, rinunciando in partenza a nascondere i vistosi tremiti del corpo: - N-non potrai mai v-vincere contro una d-donna così istruita in c-campo medico! Non c-credo p-proprio che tu abbia f-fatto st-studi del g- genere! - balbettò, ormai incapace di articolare una frase fluida.  
Il sorriso sanguinario del bandito si accentuò: - Ovviamente no. - fu la sua candida risposta: - Ma anch'io conosco benissimo il corpo umano. Hai idea di quanta gente ho _aperto_ senza il suo consenso? -.  
Silenzio.  
L'occhio di Aknadin, ormai lucido per il terrore, corse su Kisara, il pugnale di nuovo in prossimità del suo corpo, particolarmente vicino alla punta dell'indice destro.  
\- FERMA! - urlò, con tutta la voce che riusciva a emettere: - FERMATI! AIUTO! AIUTO! REGISTA! MI VOGLIONO UCCIDERE! SEEEETH! SEEETH! REGISTAAA! -  
\- Oh, eccovi! - una voce allegra, familiare, distolse l'attenzione dei due più o meno albini dall'anziano _paziente_ : il Regista si stava avvicinando loro con un gigantesco sorriso capace di mettere in mostra tutti e trentadue i denti, nessuno escluso.  
\- Avete trovato il signor Aknadin! - constatò, gioviale, raggiungendo il terrorizzato e tremante anziano, sotto lo sguardo indecifrabile dei due giovani.  
\- Ma signor Aknadin! - esclamò poi, inarcando le sopracciglia con fare stupito: - In che razza di posizione vi siete messo? E' un qualche esercizio ginnico per tenervi in forma nonostante l'età? - domandò, notando l'uomo bloccato in una perfetta X, non potendo vedere l'invisibile coda squamosa attorno alle caviglie e le grosse mani artigliate strette sui polsi.  
\- MI STANNO AMMAZZANDO, BRUTTO IMBECILLE! - tuonò Aknadin, cercando di divincolarsi dalla morsa serpentina del mostro nero.  
\- Uhm, non penso che questo caldo vi sia salutare... - fece il Regista, annuendo da solo alle sue parole: - Credo vi alzi troppo la pressione... non temete, le vostre scene sono poche e non c'è pericolo che vi affatichiate troppo! - lo rassicurò, senza abbandonare il suo sorriso.  
\- MI STANNO TORTURANDO, DEFICIENTE! - le urla irate di Aknadin, ormai sentendosi al sicuro, risuonarono ancora: - C'E' QUELL'ABOMINEVOLE MOSTRO INVISIBILE CHE MI TIENE PRIGIONIERO E QUEI DUE VOGLIONO GIOCARE ALL'"ALLEGRO CHIRURGO" USANDO ME COME PAZIENTE! -  
\- Allora, ragazze, siate delicate con il signor Aknadin. - si assicurò il Regista, rivolto ad una manciata di truccatrici e costumiste apparse dalle fiamme come mitologiche salamandre. Abbassò la voce: - E' molto debole di salute e tende a violenti sbalzi d'umore. Pare abbia anche le allucinazioni e che reagisca in maniera molto violenta alla vista dei rettili, specialmente draghi e serpenti. Siate pazienti, mi raccomando! -.  
Le donne annuirono, estraendo dalle miriadi di tasche delle loro giacche dei pettini, delle spazzole, del fondotinta e dei metri; non appena si avvicinarono al sempre più provato Aknadin, Diabound lo lasciò andare, quasi facendolo precipitare al suolo, venendo a mancare il sostegno.  
\- Stia attento, signore! - fece una truccatrice, afferrando l'anziano al volo.  
\- Forse è il caso di recuperare un ventilatore. - propose una costumista, ricevendo svariati consensi.  
"Sono circondato da una tribù di idioti." fu l'accorato pensiero di Aknadin, ormai arresosi all'essere praticamente trascinato dalle truccatrici e dalle costumiste.  
Tuttavia, riuscì comunque a vedere il lato positivo di quella nuova situazione: non era più nelle mani di quelle due empie creature dai capelli bianchi.  
Istintivamente, si voltò verso i due, rimasti immobili dove li aveva lasciati, che lo seguivano con i loro occhi chiari.  
Lo seguivano. Lo fissavano da lontano.  
 _Senza. Staccare. Mai. Lo. Sguardo._  
  
\- Sì, Altro me. - lo rassicurò Yugi, per la cinquantanovesima volta, accarezzandogli la schiena.  
\- Davvero? - ripeté Atem, gli occhi viola completamente sgranati: - Sei proprio sicuro? -  
\- Altro me, le opening sono cinque, ne abbiamo girate quattro, direi che questa che stiamo per girare è l'ultima, no? - cercò di farlo ragionare il più piccolo, senza eccessiva speranza.  
\- ... davvero? -  
Yugi avrebbe sospirato, rassegnato, per la cinquantanovesima volta, ma preferì chiedersi se fosse davvero possibile spalancare gli occhi in quel modo innaturale.  
Erano trascorsi circa dieci minuti dalla partenza di Dartz, Raphael, Alister e Valon: il ragazzo dai capelli rossi aveva letteralmente trascinato via quello dal cespuglio castano, probabilmente per impedirgli di pronunciare parole diverse dai saluti; il colosso biondo si era limitato ad un breve commiato, mentre l'ex- sovrano di Atlantide aveva ottenuto la palla con sopra raffigurato il mondo.  
Jonouchi e Mai erano rimasti sulla soglia della porta d'ingresso del cubo, probabilmente per vedere i quattro ripartire a bordo delle loro mietitrebbie, stretti l'un l'altra _ovviamente_ per scaldarsi a vicenda e non soffrire troppo il freddo esterno.  
Di comune accordo, quella porta rimase aperta: ormai la temperatura all'interno del cubo in fiamme era fin troppo elevata e soffocante, di sicuro le ventate gelide della sera l'avrebbero mitigata e resa perfettamente sopportabile - aveva detto il Regista.  
Di contro, nessuno sembrava più far caso alle fiamme divine, quasi fosse normalissimo girare un'opening in un edificio in pieno incendio: Mokuba e Shizuka continuavano a dormire beatamente sulle sedie, vegliati da Rishid e Isis, tornati vicino a loro; Mahad e Mana si intrattenevano con alcune fangirls - la ragazza sembrava particolarmente a suo agio, mentre il giovane sembrava particolarmente a disagio; Seto era perfettamente immobile, braccia conserte e sguardo impassibile, fermo in un punto del cubo in grado di fargli avere la piena visuale sia delle sedie su cui Mokuba si era addormentato sia di un non ben precisato punto più distante; Yugi, inginocchiato accanto ad un Atem seduto per terra, cercava di rassicurare il Faraone, dando prova di pazienza ultraterrena; dall'alto della Regia, Mary lanciava meravigliose occhiate adoranti al giovane sovrano e splendidi sguardi di sufficienza ad un Sugoroku impegnato a rimembrare i tempi passati, quando le radici di liquirizia dovevano sradicarle in prima persona; il grafico, costretto tra Mary, Sugoroku e le chiamate del Regista, era forse più paziente di Yugi; Anzu, Honda, Otogi e Ryou erano crollati a terra, esausti più per la noia che per il troppo lavoro - da loro minimamente sentito.  
\- E se ci facessimo un bagno? - chiese improvvisamente Honda, alzando lo sguardo.  
\- ... eh? - fecero Anzu e Otogi, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Ci sono delle vasche! - fece notare il ragazzo dalla capigliatura puntuta, indicando le due grosse vasche piene d'acqua non intaccate dal fuoco divino.  
\- ... perché ci sono delle vasche? - fu l'unica cosa che i due riuscirono a dire.  
\- Forse sono dei serbatoi per avere sempre a disposizione acqua potabile? - provò ad indovinare Ryou, perplesso.  
\- E sarebbero trasparenti, rettangolari e aperti sopra? - osservò Otogi, mettendosi in piedi: - Io direi che sono davvero vasche. Forse servono per girare qualche scena subacquea? -  
\- Qualcuno sa se nell'ultima... - Anzu quasi si commosse, nel pronunciare quella parola: - ... opening ci sono scene ambientate sott'acqua? -  
\- Dovremmo impossessarci del copione. - fu la risposta pratica di Honda.  
\- Tanto il Regista non segue mai il copione. - sorrise Ryou, candido.  
\- ... però possiamo farci il bagno? - chiese nuovamente Honda, osservando tutta quell'acqua con una certa avidità.  
\- ... beh, in fondo, mica inquiniamo... - disse Otogi, soppesando l'idea.  
\- Ah, sarebbe bellissimo farsi un bagno! - sospirò Anzu, salvo poi ricordarsi di non avere con sé alcun costume da bagno. Arrossì violentemente: - Tuttavia, non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi il bagno in biancheria! - borbottò.  
La successiva frase di Honda fu quanto di più scontato potesse esserci: - Facciamo il bagno nudi! -  
\- No, Honda. - lo fermò la ragazza, lapidaria.  
\- E poi non vi conviene. - sorrise Ryou, le guance leggermente rosate: - Fareste una brutta figura a mostrarvi senza vestiti. -  
Senza pensarci, lo sguardo dei tre volò in direzione delle divinità, spaparanzate a mezz'aria come se fossero su una spiaggia volante; su una delle zampe di Ra, Malik, viso sorretto da una mano, gomito che puntellava il ginocchio lasciato scoperto dai pantaloni arrotolati - unico capo d'abbigliamento che si era degnato di indossare -, osservava con una certa insistenza un particolare punto del cubo.  
Seguiva ciò che stava succedendo. Lo fissava da lontano.  
 _Senza. Staccare. Mai. Lo. Sguardo._  
Un battito di mani portò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti su un solo punto: il Regista era apparso, con il suo eterno sorriso.  
\- Allora, ragazzi! - annunciò, mentre alle sue spalle facevano la loro candida apparizione Kisara e Bakura - stranamente, fu una visione piuttosto inquietante, nell'insieme.  
\- Siete pronti per girare l' _ultima_ opening? - chiese, retorico. Ovviamente, alle orecchie dei presenti giunsero soltanto le ultime due parole.  
\- Perfetto! - trillò l'uomo, di fronte a tutti quegli sguardi _gioiosi_ , per poi rivolgersi alla Regia: - Mary, ho bisogno di te! -  
La fanciulla sgranò gli occhi d'arcobaleno, graziosamente stupita: - Io? -  
\- Sì! - esclamò il Regista: - Scendi, dovrai aiutarmi con alcune cose! -.  
Atem sentì un brivido freddo percorrergli la schiena, improvvisamente più teso di prima.  
\- Oh! - fece Mary, sorpresa; con la grazia di una libellula, posò un piede sul bordo della sporgenza su cui si trovava, ormai privo di vetri, per poi darsi una leggera spinta e volare nell'aria come un magnifico cigno. In un vorticare di soffici capelli color grano, la fanciulla eseguì perfettamente un quintuplo salto mortale, sette avvitamenti, un arabesque a mezz'aria e atterrò soavemente con la punta del suo delicato alluce.  
\- ... ma scendere normalmente? - osò borbottare Anzu, indecisa sulla reazione da avere.  
\- La tua invidia non mi tocca. - rispose compostamente la sublime fanciulla, facendo optare ad Anzu un sempre valido _facepalm_.  
\- Su, su! - la esortò il Regista: - Mary, il tuo sarà un lavoro estremamente delicato. - sorrise.  
La fanciulla gli scoccò un tenero sguardo interrogativo.  
Tutti gli altri furono inevitabilmente scossi da un brivido.  
Il Regista le mise in mano un sacco che nessuno aveva notato: - Dovrai portare gli oggetti di scena! -.  
"In sostanza farà da porta oggetti." fu il pensiero che attraversò le menti dei presenti, sollevati.  
Mary fissava il sacco, sbalordita: - Ma io- -  
\- Forza, ragazzi! Andiamo al pozzo! - quasi urlò il Regista, facendo segno a tutti di seguirlo.  
Come una sola persona, tutti - ad esclusione di Isis, Rishid e degli addormentati - seguirono l'uomo, chi in silenzio chi ponendosi domande esistenziali.  
\- ... pozzo? - ripeté Jonouchi, cauto.  
\- ... c'era un pozzo? - sussurrò Kisara, stupita: - Io non me n'ero accorta! -  
\- C'è un grosso buco nel pavimento, in un angolo del cubo. - rispose Seto, freddo: - Probabilmente si riferisce a quello. -.  
\- E tu che ne sai? - non riuscì a trattenersi Katsuya, sorpreso dalla risposta.  
Lo sguardo tagliente di Seto Kaiba lo colpì come una freccia: - Io ho la tendenza a guardare dove metto i piedi. -.  
Fu solo l'intervento congiunto di Honda, Otogi, Anzu e Mai che impedì a Jonouchi di scagliarsi come una molla sul presidente della Kaiba Corporation.  
\- Ti sei divertito a vivisezionare quel vecchio? - buttò lì Malik, con una strana nota d'irritazione nella voce, sceso da Ra non si sa quando né, soprattutto, come.  
\- Purtroppo non ne ho avuto occasione. - sospirò Bakura, alzando le spalle con noncuranza: - Ma non temere: appena ci sarò riuscito, ti porterò il suo cuore sanguinante in uno scrigno d'oro. -  
Il ragazzo dai capelli biondi si fermò, incredulo: - Oh... ma... - balbettò, gli occhi completamente spalancati: - ... che cosa dolce! -  
\- Se ti facessi trovare nei paraggi, te lo porterei ancora pulsante. - aggiunse il bandito, semplice.  
\- Non ti preoccupare. - gli disse Malik, l'irritazione completamente svanita dalla sua voce: - E' comunque un pensiero adorabile! -.  
Accanto al Regista e al cameraman, nel frattempo, Atem cercava disperatamente di allontanarsi dallo sguardo _interessato_ e dalle lunghe ciglia dell'attraente Mary, stringendo la mano dell'Aibou in una dolorosa morsa che Yugi sopportava stoicamente, cercando di mettersi nei panni del povero Faraone. Mana e Mahad, di fronte a quella scena, erano corsi in aiuto del giovane sovrano: la maga cercava di distogliere l'attenzione della bellissima fanciulla facendole continue domande sullo splendido modo con cui era scesa dalla Regia, Mahad osservava a distanza, severo, l'incarnazione della bellezza, pronto ad intervenire qualora avesse visto una candida mano allungarsi troppo.  
Ryou era stato abbandonato a se stesso.  
\- Eccoci! - annunciò il Regista, distogliendo l'attenzione di tutti e portandola sul grosso buco nel pavimento d'innazi a loro.  
Seto aveva ragione: in un angolo del cubo, visibile grazie alle alte fiamme che ne illuminava i bordi, c'era un grosso buco nel pavimento.  
\- ... che ci facciamo davanti ad un buco nel pavimento? - Mai riuscì a fare quella domanda di cui tutti volevano sapere la risposta.  
\- E' la prima scena! - spiegò il Regista, facendo segno al cameraman di mettersi in posizione: - Overlap è la più strafiga delle opening, deve essere qualcosa di assolutamente scenografico e d'effetto! - trillò, gli occhi che gli brillavano: - E la prima scena deve riuscire a catturare lo spettatore, portarlo a seguire l'intera opening con interesse sempre maggiore! -.  
\- ... e lo spettatore sarà attratto da un buco nel pavimento? - fu la perplessa reazione di Mai, le sopracciglia completamente inarcate, mentre svariate teste annuivano per darle ragione.  
\- Ora vedrete! - disse il Regista, quasi prossimo all'emettere cuoricini: - Al mio segnale, Mary, versa il contenuto del sacco nel buco! -  
\- Eh? Oh? - fece la fanciulla, fino a quel momento particolarmente presa da faraoniche gnoccherie: - Sì, certo! -.  
\- E quindi... Azione! -.  
All'urlo del Regista, la telecamera si accese e Mary fece come le era stato detto: aprì il sacco che aveva ricevuto e ne buttò il contenuto nel buco.  
La luce delle fiamme colpì quegli oggetti stranamente familiari, facendoli risplendere nella loro aurea purezza.  
\- ... ma quella... - riuscì a dire debolmente Mana, incredula: - ... e... e quella... e... -. Deglutì: - Quella non è la Chiave? E quella non è la Bilancia? E... l'Occhio? -  
\- Ma quella non è la Collana di mia sorella...? - farfugliò Malik, osservando scioccato il contenuto del sacco precipitare nel buio del "pozzo": - E... e quella non è la... Barra...? -  
\- Porca pu**ana, quello è l'Anello! - urlò Bakura, riconoscendo il penultimo Oggetto scivolato fuori dal sacco, facendo trasalire Mahad.  
\- Il Puzzle! - gridarono Yugi e Atem, all'unisono, non appena videro l'ultimo Oggetto perdersi nell'oscurità con un ultimo bagliore riflesso.  
\- E... Stop! Perfetta! - annunciò il Regista, il cameraman che spegneva la telecamera.  
Con uno scatto, Atem, Yugi e Bakura si gettarono sul limitare dello pseudopozzo, lo sguardo scioccato rivolto verso l'oscurità del fondo; Malik li raggiunse, altrettanto scosso, restando in piedi accanto a loro.  
\- Il Puzzle... - quasi pianse Yugi, la voce che gli tremava.  
\- Lo... lo recupereremo. - sussurrò Atem, con un tono che di deciso aveva ben poco, serrando i pugni.  
\- Se mia sorella lo scopre... - pigolò Malik, con voce strozzata, più terrorizzato dalla reazione di Isis che dal destino della sua Barra.  
\- Ma come ca**o avete fatto a fo**erceli? - tuonò Bakura, quasi ringhiando contro il Regista.  
Sotto quello sguardo che pareva reclamare sangue, il Regista sentì il suo eterno sorriso incrinarsi: - Beh... l'Occhio ce l'ha gentilmente dato il signor Pegasus prima di andarsene, la Collana ci è stata ancor più gentilmente prestata dalla signorina Ishtar- -  
\- Mia sorella vi ha dato la sua Collana sapendo che l'avreste gettata in un pozzo? - si stupì Malik, sgranando gli occhi.  
\- ... ehm, ci siamo casualmente dimenticati di dirle tutto nel dettaglio. - tossì il Regista, portando il gelo nonostante le fiamme crepitanti attorno a loro: - Quanto alla Barra e all'Anello, li abbiamo semplicemente trovati tra i vostri vestiti. -. Sorrise a fatica, decidendo di rinunciarvi quando si sentì pugnalato da un paio di sguardi.  
\- E il Puzzle? - gemettero Yugi e Atem, con talmente tanta sofferenza che alcune fangirls nelle vicinanze scoppiarono in lacrime al loro posto.  
\- Beh, eravate così impegnati ad abbracciarvi affettuosamente che non vi siete accorti del mio assistente che vi stava sfilando il Puzzle! - rispose il Regista, con una risata forzata.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... e la Chiave e la Bilancia? - chiese la voce esitante di Mana, dopo un attimo di titubanza.  
\- Quelle le avevamo! - esclamò il Regista, sorpreso di quella domanda: - Non siamo riusciti a contattare né il signor Shadi né il signor Karim, ma i loro Oggetti li avevamo! -.  
\- ... questa cosa non ha senso. - concluse Mahad.  
Nessuno sentì la necessità di approfondire il discorso.  
\- Per curiosità... - disse Malik, gli occhi ridotti a fessure: - Come avete intenzione di tirarli fuori, ora? - chiese, in un sibilo irato.  
Il Regista si passò una mano tra i capelli. Fece un profondo respiro. Si morse un labbro. Fece schioccare la lingua.  
\- Smettetela di prendere tempo e rispondetemi. - tagliò corto il giovane Ishtar, paralizzandolo con il suo tono così secco: - Mia sorella verrà a saperlo tra poco. - gli ricordò, facendolo sobbalzare.  
\- Atemuccio uccio puccio cucciolo... - cinguettò Mary, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco: - Non devi temere per la sorte del tuo Oggetto. Lo recupererò io! -.  
\- No! - quasi urlò Atem, gli occhi sbarrati. Di fronte al colorato sguardo perplesso della ragazza, fece un colpo di tosse e ripeté, con voce più controllata: - No, Mary, ti ringrazio. Non sappiamo quanto sia profondo il pozzo, né se ci sia qualcosa di strano dentro. Non è sicuro andarci. -.  
La splendida fanciulla si portò le mani di porcellana alla bocca di vetro rosso, profondamente colpita: - Oh, Atemuccio uccio puccio cucciolo, come sei dolce e premuroso! -.  
A pochi passi da loro, tutti gli altri rivolsero al Faraone uno sguardo di pura compassione.  
\- L'Anello... - sussurrò Ryou, fissando il buco, addolorato.  
\- Credimi, è un bene che tu ti sia liberato di quell'arnese. - gli disse Honda, dandogli una pacca sulle spalle: - _A te_ fa molto male. -.  
\- Però, sì... - Yugi si alzò in piedi, gli occhi arrossati ora decisi: - Come avete intenzione di riprendere i nostri Oggetti? -.  
Il Regista si grattò una guancia, lo sguardo che volava dal cameraman agli assistenti, in cerca di un aiuto che non arrivava.  
\- Tsk. - fece Bakura, lanciandogli un'occhiata sprezzante.  
In quel momento, dal pozzo emerse qualcosa: una figura allungata, che si estendeva verso l'alto per un paio di metri, completamente scura, due braci vive perse tra le fiamme, sette scintillii tra quelle che sembravano gigantesche dita.  
\- Diabound! - lo riconobbe qualcuno, la voce spaventata.  
\- Queste entrate in scena... - sospirò Atem, alzandosi, a metà tra l'essere sollevato e l'essere profondamente inquietato. Non per la creatura in sé, quanto vedere il suo tesoro piramidale pendere tra le sue dita.  
Diabound lasciò cadere l'Anello, subito preso al volo e reindossato da Bakura: - Dovreste ringraziarmi. - ridacchiò, alla volta del Regista.  
Quest'ultimo trasalì e annuì con un po' troppa forza: - S-sì, certo! Ti ringraziamo, Bakura! E grazie soprattutto a te, Diabound! - fece, con una sentitissima nota di nervosismo: - Adesso puoi restituire gli Oggetti ai leggittimi proprietari! -.  
Silenzio.  
Diabound rimase perfettamente immobile.  
\- ... adesso puoi restituire gli Oggetti ai leggittimi proprietari! - ripeté il Regista, sempre più agitato.  
In tutta risposta, il mostro fece cadere la Barra e la Collana, che Malik afferrò prontamente: - Meno male... - sospirò, notandoli ancora integri.  
\- Ma questi sono favoritismi! - protestò Mana, gonfiando le guance.  
\- Ovvio. - rispose Mahad, con voce neutra, preparandosi a scagliarsi contro Diabound per recuperare il prezioso Puzzle del Faraone.  
\- Quanto vogliamo andare avanti con questa pagliacciata? - s'intromise Seto Kaiba, lo sguardo di ghiaccio puntato sul Regista: - Sono stanco di assistere a simili siparietti che portano esclusivamente alla perdita di tempo. E di tempo non ce n'è quasi più. - sibilò, freddo.  
\- N-non temete, signor Kaiba! - esclamò il Regista, raggiungendolo più per allontanarsi dal pozzo che per volontà di avvicinarglisi: - Adesso il nostro grafico sta sistemando il logo. - alzò lo sguardo al cielo: - La pietra su cui sono stati forgiati gli Oggetti del Millennio, illuminata. E, su di essa, appare il logo scintillante. - spiegò, improvvisamente rapito dalla propria visione.  
Di fronte al volto glaciale del presidente della Kaiba Corporation, il Regista sospirò: - E poi, stavo anche aspettando che altri miei assistenti sistemassero la scenografia per le scene successive. Per questo vi ho fatti venire tutti qui, anche se nessuno di voi doveva girare una scena al pozzo! -.  
\- E noi ce ne andiamo a spasso per una catapecchia che potrebbe crollare soltanto per lasciare lo spazio per la scenografia? - capì Jonouchi, sconvolto.  
\- Stai tranquillo. - gli disse Kisara, con dolcezza: - A nessuno di noi sarà torto un singolo capello a causa del fuoco o dell'edificio. - sorrise, con sicurezza.  
\- Sì, ma, controllate o meno, prima o poi queste fiamme invaderanno tutto! - protestò Katsuya, a disagio.  
\- Appunto per questo dobbiamo muoverci. - concluse Seto, voltandosi verso la direzione da cui erano giunti: - Andiamo dove hanno allestito le scenografie e poniamo fine a tutto questo. -.  
S'incamminò con passo deciso, subito seguito da Kisara.  
Nel frattempo, vicino al pozzo si stava consumando una scena nella miglior tradizione "bambini dell'asilo". Diabound - che, ovviamente, agiva soltanto secondo i capricci di Bakura - aveva lasciato cadere l'Occhio, la Chiave e la Bilancia, recuperati dagli assistenti e opportunamente rimessi nel sacco ancor più opportunamente messo in mano a Mary, per tenerla occupata; il mostro aveva lasciato cadere, dopo qualche scambio di occhiatacce tra i due piccoli punk e Bakura, anche il Puzzle - _sfortunatamente_ , a prenderlo era stato il bandito, che ora lo teneva in alto, braccio teso, approfittando del fatto che né il Faraone né, tanto meno, il suo piccolo compagno fossero in grado di arrivare fin lassù.  
\- Non siamo un po' troppo grandi per cose del genere? - si lamentò Yugi, non potendo credere alla pietosa scenetta.  
Ovviamente, sia Mahad che Mana avevano cercato di intervenire, ritrovandosi la testa di cobra della lunga coda di Diabound ad ostacolarli.  
Atem, già di per sé pluritraumatizzato e discretamente stanco, fece la cosa più ovvia da fare dall'alto della sua statura: con un gesto secco, strappò l'Anello dal petto di Bakura e fece qualche passo indietro.  
Dopo un attimo di sorpresa, il bandito abbassò il Puzzle, contrariato: - Cosa avresti intenzione di fare, sommo re? - chiese, con tono di scherno.  
\- Niente. - fu la spiazzante risposta di Atem, gli occhi a mezz'asta: - Ti chiedo soltanto di lasciarmi stare per un altro paio d'ore. -.  
Prima che Bakura potesse rispondere, il bandito si accorse di avere la mano vuota. Lanciò uno sguardo stupito alla mano che prima teneva il Puzzle, per poi riportarlo sul Faraone: al suo fianco, innocente come sempre, era apparso Yugi, Puzzle tra le mani.  
 _Talmente piccolo che non l'aveva visto._  
\- E va bene. - disse, alzando le mani: - Vada la tregua di due ore. Siamo tutti stanchi, in fondo. -.  
\- Già. - concordò, per una volta, Atem: - Se sei riuscito a farti sottrarre tre volte un Oggetto del Millennio, devi essere più provato di me. -.  
Yugi si sentì un po' infastidito nel sentire sminuito il suo riuscito recupero ai danni del Re dei Ladri, ma decise di lasciar correre.  
\- Colpa di Ra. - fu la strana risposta di Bakura: - Tutta quella luce mi dà fastidio. -.  
Se Atem fosse stato meno stanco, avrebbe capito cosa intendesse ma, dato che non lo era, fece a meno di ragionarci troppo.  
\- Tieni. - si limitò a dire, lanciandogli l'Anello: - Due ore. -.  
\- Gentilissimo, sommo re. - fu la sarcastica risposta del bandito, mentre faceva un nodo al laccio ormai rotto dell'Oggetto.  
  
Tutti i presenti erano tornati sui loro passi, ritrovandosi al punto di partenza.  
Effettivamente, era diverso da come l'avevano lasciato: lo spazio prima completamente sgombro era ora riempito di piccole colonnine di vetro alte non più di un metro e mezzo, poste a formare una sorta di corridoio largo all'incirca due metri e discretamente lungo; un'estremità del corridoio era stata lasciata libera, mentre sull'altra era stato posto quello che sembrava un trono d'oro puro, sullo sfondo un grosso fondale ocra con raffigurata una sfinge girata di tre quarti e tanti, tanti giganteschi geroglifici.  
\- ... wow. - fu l'unico suono alla vista di quella scenografia, emesso da un Jonouchi profondamente colpito.  
\- Si sono finalmente decisi a fare le cose in grande? - chiese Mai, incrociando le braccia con un'espressione di sufficienza.  
Di fronte ad una simile costruzione artistica comprendente un _trono_ , Atem ebbe una _pessima_ sensazione, quel giorno fin troppo ricorrente.  
Yugi, istintivamente, gli strinse una mano, come per infondergli coraggio.  
\- Perfetto, Atem! Sei tu il protagonista assoluto di questa scena! -.  
\- Sì, sono pronto. - disse, ormai completamente rassegnato: - Che cosa devo fare? - domandò, chiedendosi come fosse possibile essere così fantasiosi nelle torture.  
"Beh, anch'io, qualche anno fa, ero piuttosto creativo con le punizioni più o meno mortali..." forse aveva perso il talento? Era colpa di tutti quegli anni in cui non aveva fatto pratica? "Mi sarei dovuto tenere in allenamento." concluse, con tutto il candore del mondo.  
\- Wow, ma sembrano proprio veri! - la voce trillante di Mana lo riportò alla realtà, facendogli volgere lo sguardo verso di lei: sospesa a mezz'aria, come in quelle ore aveva sempre fatto, ammirava da vicino una statuetta di fattura egizia, posta su una delle colonnine di vetro.  
Guardando più attentamente, si accorse che le colonnine di vetro non erano altro che oggetti atti a sorreggerne altri: statuette raffiguranti divinità, statuette a forma di ankh, svariati canopi, statuette di scarabei sacri, statue più grandi posate direttamente a terra.  
\- E' vero... - ammise Mahad, avvicinandosi a sua volta.  
Atem annuì meccanicamente: - Gli scenografi hanno fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro. - riconobbe, sinceramente stupito dalla tanta cura nel dettaglio che fu in grado di notare.  
\- Oh, ma quelle cose non le hanno mica fatte i miei assistenti! - rise il Regista, portando di scatto tutta l'attenzione su di sé: - E' tutta roba originale, direttamente dal Nuovo Regno! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... e da dove... - balbettò Kisara, confusa, mentre Mahad sembrava prossimo al tracollo emotivo.  
\- Beh, come potrete ben intuire, non è proprio facilissimo entrare in possesso di cose così antiche. - esordì il Regista, serafico: - Così, ci siamo rivolti all'unica persona in grado di potersi impossessare di autentico materiale egizio senza alcun problema: Bakura! -.  
\- La commissione! - capì Atem, ricordando la strana "commissione" che aveva tenuto occupato il bandito per svariate ore, facendolo arrivare in tempo per la seconda opening.  
\- Esatto. - rispose il diretto interessato, strappando la parola al Regista con un sorriso sinistro.  
Atem sentì la voce bloccarglisi in gola, quasi impedendogli di respirare.  
"Quelli sono oggetti che appartengono ai miei antenati..." si rese conto, con un brivido: "Il luogo del loro riposo è stato profanato... _di nuovo_. Per un motivo come fare una ripresa.".  
Strinse i pugni, pervaso da un moto d'ira, conficcando le unghie nella pelle.  
Con un gesto secco, puntò un dito accusatorio contro Bakura, la voce ferma ma colma di rabbia: - Tu! - quasi urlò, facendo trasalire gli altri: - Hai rubato nelle tombe dei miei antenati, nelle tombe di esseri umani, per una cosa simile! Meriti la più grande delle punizioni divine! - tuonò, le iridi che si sfumavano di rosso.  
\- ... eh? -.  
Contro ogni aspettativa, Bakura non fece risate di scherno, né si vantò del proprio operato: semplicemente, corrugò la fronte e mise le mani ai fianchi.  
\- Scusa tanto, sommo re... _dove_ ca**o le trovo le tombe dei tuoi antenati _in Giappone_? -.  
Silenzio.  
Atem sbattè più volte le palpebre, cercando di assimilare quella frase. Poi comprese: - Ma... - fece, non ancora del tutto placato: - ... se non nelle tombe dei miei antenati... dove... -.  
\- C'è un solo luogo, qui a Domino, fornito di autentico materiale _già profanato_ da una tomba egizia. - sorrise il bandito, con una nota malignamente divertita.  
\- Il museo! - intuì Yugi, fino a quel momento silenzioso e preoccupato spettatore.  
\- Già. - fu la risposta secca di Bakura.  
\- Un momento! - la voce di Isis colse di sorpresa i presenti, ancor di più quando ne videro la proprietaria avvicinarsi con uno sguardo irritato che mai le avevano visto: - Attualmente, al museo di Domino, c'è la mia collezione di autentici reperti egizi. - fece notare. Nessuno fece fatica ad indovinare la frase successiva: - Tu hai profanato il mio museo! - esclamò, con un'indignazione tale da sembrare quasi fuori luogo su di lei.  
\- E non solo! - rise Bakura, stranamente infervorato: - Ho profanato anche tuo fratel- -  
\- OH, MIO RA! -  
La voce di Malik infranse il litigio nascente, portando Isis, Bakura e il resto dei presenti a voltarsi nella sua direzione: un'espressione sconvolta a solcargli il volto, gli occhi sbarrati fissi su una mano, il ragazzo sembrava in preda al panico.  
\- Cosa succede? - domandò sua sorella, il tono di colpo premuroso, avvicinandoglisi.  
\- Mi si è scheggiata un'unghia. - fu la risposta di Malik, la voce soffocata.  
A quelle parole, Isis trasalì e sgranò gli occhi: - Oh, mia Seshat, è terribile! - esclamò. Cercò rapidamente Rishid con lo sguardo, per poi dirgli: - Presto, prendi il mio beauty-case, c'è un limetta per unghie! -.  
\- Anche il mio! - aggiunse Malik, impallidito: - Metti che in quello di Isis non c'è... -.  
In tutto ciò, la gigantesca sigla WTF? ad illuminazione intermittente galleggiava placida sopra le teste di tutti i presenti, nessuno escluso.  
\- Su, Atem! - quasi urlò il Regista, facendo prendere a più di una persona un discreto colpo: - E' il tuo momento! -.  
Con aria funerea, lo sguardo tornato violaceo, Atem annuì, senza emettere una parola.  
\- Non dovrai fare nulla di particolare. - gli spiegò l'uomo, improvvisamente professionale e desideroso di finire rapidamente l'ultima opening - gli occhi di ghiaccio di Seto piantati nella schiena dovevano essere un buon incentivo.  
\- Ossia? - fece il Faraone, ormai conscio della pericolosità di quella frase.  
\- Niente. - fu la semplice risposta di un sorridentissimo Regista: - Devi solo essere te stesso! -.  
In quel momento, Atem sentì qualcosa stringerlo attorno alla vita: quando abbassò lo sguardo, si accorse di un paio di assistenti impegnati a stringerlo in un'imbracatura.  
\- Tranquillo, niente più scene aeree! - lo precedette il Regista, prima che potesse chiederlo.  
\- Anche perché tra poco non ci sarà più un soffitto. - notò Jonouchi, alzando lo sguardo verso i numerosi buchi infuocati sopra di lui.  
Terminato l'avvolgimento di quella strana corda elastica attorno alla vita, Yugi incontrò lo sguardo di Atem: quando quest'ultimo lesse la preoccupazione nei suoi grandi occhi viola, capì che sarebbe stato meglio _non_ girarsi. Il Faraone, dato che si ritrovava le colonnine di vetro su entrambi i lati, aveva intuito di trovarsi in mezzo a quello strano corridoio, a qualche metro dal trono; tuttavia, non era così sicuro di volersi voltare e scoprire a cosa servisse la corda.  
\- Il superzoom è pronto? - chiese il Regista, rivolto al cameraman. Quando lo vide annuire, l'uomo tornò a dedicarsi ad Atem e gli porse le mani: - Afferrale, Atem. -.  
Nonostante la forte perplessità, il desiderio di finire rapidamente ebbe il sopravvento e Atem, semplicemente, gli prese le mani. Per qualche strano motivo, il Regista cominciò ad indietreggiare, facendolo avanzare; ad ogni passo che faceva, il Faraone sentiva la corda attorno alla sua vita farsi man mano più stretta, quasi lo stesse _tirando_.  
\- Perfetto! - esclamò il Regista, gettando un'occhiata oltre le spalle di Atem, ma non accennando a lasciargli le mani: - Tutti pronti? Bene! Al mio via! Tre, due, uno, azione! -.  
Fu come un potente pugno in pieno stomaco: un dolore acuto in tutta la zona, il respiro che si mozzava, l'aria che veniva meno, i piedi che si staccavano dal suolo, le braccia che si aprivano istintivamente. E un colpo violento su tutta la schiena, e il quasi cadere in avanti per il contraccolpo.  
\- Stop! Perfetta! - Atem non si era mai reso conto di come il trillo del Regista sapesse essere contemporaneamente rincuorante e fastidioso.  
Trasse un profondo respiro, sentendo una fitta in una parte del corpo che neppure si era accorto di aver battuto. Si portò una mano alla testa, mentre vedeva Yugi, Mana e Mahad accorrere verso di lui: si trovava sul trono - si era _schiantato_ sul trono -, probabilmente era stato legato ad una corda elastica che l'aveva trascinato fin lì.  
Se fosse riuscito ad arrivare più o meno vivo alla fine delle riprese, avrebbe potuto fregiarsi del titolo di immortale; se il Regista fosse riuscito ad arrivare più o meno vivo alla fine delle riprese, Atem avrebbe potuto fregiarsi del titolo di santo. Eppure, il Faraone era fortemente in dubbio circa l'acquisizione di uno dei due titoli.  
\- Altro me! - - Principe! - - Faraone! -  
La visuale fu completamente coperta da Aibou e dai due maghi, le espressioni erano un misto di spavento e sollievo.  
\- Stai bene, Altro me? - chiese Yugi, preoccupato, prendendogli una mano.  
Atem annuì, cercando di fare un sorriso rassicurante: - Potrei stare meglio, ma sto bene. Soltanto... - sulle guance calò un leggero velo rosso: - ... credo di aver battuto la schiena. -.  
\- A me sembra che tu abbia battuto il _fondo_ schiena. - intervenne Mana, con tutta la sincerità del mondo.  
\- La _schiena_ , Mana. - rispose Atem, alzandosi dal trono e liberandosi in pochi secondi di quell'imbracatura infernale - cercando disperatamente di ignorare il dolore alla _schiena_.  
\- Veramente, Principe, si è visto benissimo che hai proprio dato una cul- -  
\- Mana, se il Faraone dice di aver battuto la schiena, ha battuto la schiena. - chiuse Mahad, impassibile.  
Mana decise di aver visto il Principe colpire violentemente il trono con la schiena.  
Mentre i tre si prendevano cura del povero Faraone torturato e infortunato, gli altri si scambiavano gli sguardi più vari: terrore, incredulità, ammirazione.  
C'era anche chi sembrava particolarmente interessato, e forse non in maniera positiva.  
Poco distante dal gruppo più corposo, Seto, Kisara al suo fianco, aveva osservato la scena del Faraone strattonato senza distogliere mai lo sguardo, il volto granitico, gli occhi freddi. Non aveva mosso un muscolo quando Atem si era schiantato sul trono, non aveva avuto la benché minima reazione.  
Fu in quel momento, tuttavia, che si portò una mano al cuore, la voce appena un sussurro: - Kisara... -  
La ragazza lo guardò, sobbalzando non appena vide il suo sguardo improvvisamente esitante, innaturale.  
\- ... io... - mormorò Seto, aprendo gli occhi fino a sgranarli: - ... credo... di star provando _pietà_. -.  
Kisara si portò le mani alla bocca, sconvolta: - Oh, Seto... - gemette, con un tremito. Lo abbracciò, incontrando di nuovo il suo sguardo e accarezzandogli la mano sul petto: - Seto, è un'emozione altruistica, puoi controllarla! -.  
\- E' così forte, Kisara... - sussurrò il presidente della Kaiba Corporation, riuscendo a mantenere il respiro regolare.  
\- Ma tu sei Seto Kaiba, sei più forte di lei! - gli ricordò Kisara, con un sorriso d'incoraggiamento: - So che le cose sconosciute, soprattutto se emozioni così forti, possono spaventare. Ma tu sei Seto Kaiba! E quello è un semplice sentimento di pietà! -.  
Seto annuì, il volto ancora preoccupato, ma lo sguardo era tornato deciso: - Hai ragione. E' stato sciocco tentennare per una cosa simile. Farò in modo che non si ripeta. -.  
A quelle parole, Kisara non poté trattenere un sorriso di sollievo: un Seto dispensatore di pietà umana l'avrebbe sinceramente spaventata.  
\- Benissimo! - l'esclamazione del Regista gli fece guadagnare svariate occhiatacce da tutti coloro che avevano Atem anche solo in lontana simpatia. Così, tanto per.  
\- La prossima scena sarà un completamento di questa! - spiegò, ignorando completamente tutti gli sguardi poco pacifici: - Non temere, Atem, dovrai semplicemente stare seduto sul trono. - sorrise.  
Eppure, Atem non riusciva ad essere totalmente sicuro: "Non può essere così semplice...".  
\- Soltanto... -  
"Ecco."  
\- ... da questo momento in poi, dovrai girare tutte le scene con il tuo abito da Faraone. -.  
Atem sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, stupito: "In effetti, avrei dovuto prevedere che mi avrebbero fatto girare delle scene con il mio aspetto normale... in realtà ci avevo pensato, mi pare. Ma non mi ricordo.".  
\- D'accordo... - fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire, ancora sorpreso.  
\- Però... - s'intromise Mana, non appena le venne in mente un particolare: - ... i paraventi sono tutti andati bruciati, no? E allora dov'è che si cambierà, il Principe? -.  
Gelo.  
\- Oh, su! - esclamò il Regista, come se nulla fosse: - Bakura si è tranquillamente cambiato davanti a tutti, Atem può fare lo stesso! -  
\- Ma lui doveva solo spogliarsi, non cambiarsi d'abito. - precisò Mahad, scoccando un'occhiataccia in direzione del bandito, nei pressi di un Malik e di una Isis ancora impegnati con delle limette per unghie.  
Atem sentì un brivido - fu inevitabile: "Vi voglio bene, ma non ho intenzione di cambiarmi davanti a voi.".  
E poi, si sarebbe pure dovuto togliere le tonnellate di cipria che si era messo.  
\- Non temere, Atemuccio uccio puccio cucciolo! - sospirò Mary, apparsa chissà quando vicino a lui: - Puoi tranquillamente cambiarti in un angolo appartato, _nessuno_ poserà i suoi occhi su di te mentre ti cambi! -.  
\- Assolutamente. -.  
Atem ebbe davvero paura: a parlare erano state le fangirls. E non avevano percepito inondazioni di punti esclamativi. Le vedeva, di colpo d'innanzi a lui - "Ma quando si sono avvicinate...?" -, con sorrisi sinistri, con sguardi ancora più inquietanti.  
\- Non ti preoccupare! - trillò Mana, decisa: - Ti proteggerò io da sguardi indiscreti! -.  
\- E anch'io! - si aggiunse Yugi, d'istinto.  
\- Aspettate! - intervenne Anzu, avvicinandosi: - E' meglio che sia protetto da più persone, formiamo una barriera con i nostri corpi! - propose, apparentemente sensata.  
\- Infatti! - annuì Jonouchi, vicino a lei: - Più siamo, meno possibilità ci sono che qualcuno lo veda! -.  
\- Concordo! - fece Mai, apparsa anche lei.  
Atem sentì di dover provare gratitudine per i suoi amici: si stavano mettendo d'accordo per proteggerlo, per aiutarlo in una situazione così difficile.  
Eppure, perché non percepiva tanto gratitudine quanto inquietudine...?  
\- Non se ne parla. -.  
La voce mortalmente seria di Mahad sembrò bloccare tutti: lo sguardo severo, freddo, le braccia incrociate, il Mago Nero incuteva una strana sensazione di timore. Nessuno osò parlare.  
\- Mi occuperò personalmente della privacy del nostro divino Faraone. - disse, impassibile, per poi voltarsi verso il diretto interessato: - Non temete, mio Faraone. Adesso vi metterò in un luogo in cui _nessuno_ sguardo o individuo potrà mai toccarvi. -.  
Quando Atem si ritrovò da solo all'interno di un piccolo cilindro di solidi mattoni, con i suoi vestiti bianchi e blu da Faraone posati su una sedia e una bacinella d'acqua su un'altra, capì che, per il momento, tutta la gratitudine che era capace di provare sarebbe stata indirizzata verso Mahad.  
Da dentro il cilindro, non poteva vedere i cannoni al plasma posizionati ai poli e per le diagonali, le trappole disseminate per almeno tre metri di distanza, la fittissima rete di laser incrociati nell'area di due metri e il filo di corrente ad alto voltaggio tutto intorno alla costruzione di mattoni. E, davanti a tutto questo, si ergeva il Mago Nero, sospeso a mezz'aria, immobile e spaventoso nel vortice di fiamme alle sue spalle.  
Di fronte a ciò, persino le fangirls furono costrette ad arretrare.  
Yugi e Mana, forse, avrebbero potuto avvicinarsi, ma non osarono sfidare la sorte.  
Gli altri guardavano e basta, perché fino a quel momento non avevano fatto altro e possedevano abbastanza istinto di autoconservazione da non decidere di cambiare occupazione proprio in quell'istante.  
Finalmente, dopo una decina di minuti, Atem bussò alla parete del cilindro; Mahad interpretò il gesto come una richiesta di liberazione, così la torretta e le trappole svanirono, lasciando il posto al bronzeo sovrano ricoperto di gioielli d'oro, una tiara alata tra i capelli punk, il vestito bianco al ginocchio e il lungo mantello blu alle spalle.  
D'innanzi a quella visione, più della metà delle fangirls presenti emise suoni non ben identificati, simili ad un incrocio malriuscito tra il suono di tanti campanelli e di svariati clacson.  
Tra queste fanciulle, inutile dirlo, ci furono anche Anzu e Mary che, tuttavia, espressero il loro apprezzamento con semplici occhiate e guance rosse.  
Mana si esibì con un urlo da stadio: - Vai, Principe! - esclamò, con particolare entusiasmo.  
Yugi era semplicemente perso nella contemplazione.  
\- Ti ringrazio, Mahad. - sorrise il Faraone, alla volta del Mago Nero: - A volte, non so proprio cosa farei senza di te. - abbassò la voce, in modo che le dirette interessate non potessero sentirlo: - Soprattutto quando ci sono le fangirls. -.  
\- Dovere, mio Faraone. - fu la pacata risposta del Mago Nero, la voce addolcita.  
D'innanzi a quel dialogo, Yugi e Mana si scambiarono uno sguardo carico di dubbio ed esitazione.  
\- ... che dici? - fece Mana, titubante: - ... glielo diciamo, al Principe, che il Maestro è la sua più grande fangirl...? -.  
Gli occhi dei due tornarono a Mahad e Atem, quest'ultimo apparentemente non aveva notato i numerosi cuoricini emessi ad intermittenza dal mago che, leggeri e delicati, svolazzavano per un po', per poi cadere a terra.  
Yugi trasse un profondo respiro: - Credo che, per ora, possiamo risparmiargli questa notizia. -.  
Mana, seria, si limitò ad annuire, concordando con lui.  
\- Benissimo, Atem! - s'intromise il Regista, raggiungendo il Faraone come se niente fosse: - Ora, siediti sul trono e guarda in camera! - gli disse, riuscendo a non fare una piega quando si sentì trafiggere dagli occhi del Mago Nero.  
\- D'accordo. - fu la semplice risposta di Atem che, con un fruscio del mantello, tornò a sedersi lì dove aveva così violentemente battuto la _schiena_ , qualche minuto prima.  
Il cameraman si posizionò davanti a lui, il Regista alle spalle, insieme ad un assistente con un riflettore.  
\- Fai lo sguardo migliore che riesci a fare. - gli disse l'uomo, sventolando una mano: - Ricordati che Overlap è destinata ad essere la opening più scenografica e bella di tutte! Devi fare lo sguardo migliore che tu sia in grado di fare! -.  
"Non vedo come un Faraone spiaccicato possa essere bello e scenografico - salvo avere gli stessi macabri gusti dell'orrido di Bakura -, ma vabbè." fu l'unico pensiero che il Faraone riuscì a formulare.  
Guardare verso la telecamera. L'aveva già fatto nella opening precedente e, principio di assideramento e tentato omicidio a parte, non era stato complicato.  
"Lo sguardo migliore..." si ripetè Atem, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Sentì il riflettore su di sé.  
\- Azione! -.  
"Lo sguardo migliore...". Senza pensarci troppo, aprì gli occhi.  
Dopo pochi secondi, la voce del Regista: - Stop! -.  
Il Faraone si rilassò - per quanto poteva -, e guardò l'uomo; non appena vide i suoi occhi sbrilluccicanti, sperò con tutto il cuore che fosse un buon segno.  
\- Era perfetta, Atem! - trillò il Regista, in maniera paurosamente simile ad una fangirl: - Il migliore che potessi fare, davvero! Ma come hai fatto? -.  
Atem sgranò gli occhi, stupito di quella domanda: - ... veramente ho solo guardato in camera. - confessò, innocente.  
Gli occhi e la bocca del Regista divennero dei cerchi perfetti. Dopo pochi secondi, lo vide voltarsi per poi dire, con fare sapiente: - Sì, i test confermano che è stato il tuo sguardo migliore. -.  
Quando Atem guardò oltre l'uomo, trasalì: _una strage_.  
Almeno tre quarti delle fangirls erano riverse a terra, grondanti sangue dalle narici, le altre lo fissavano con sguardi persi, sognanti; Anzu e Mary giacevano al suolo, apparentemente incoscienti; Yugi e Mana, semplicemente, parevano brillare di luce propria - Aibou sembrava una lampada cinese; Jonouchi e Mai erano impietriti dallo stupore, le bocche spalancate, Jonouchi con uno sguardo adorante; Honda, Otogi e Ryou lo fissavano come se fosse qualcosa di ultraterreno - o forse lo sguardo di Ryou era più tendente alla perplessità; Seto lo fissava intensamente in una maniera che ricordava anche troppo le occhiate che riservava unicamente alle Divinità; persino queste ultime avevano posato i loro divini occhi su di lui; Kisara e Isis si erano portate un pugno al cuore, come se avessero avuto una fitta, gli sguardi fissi forse in maniera irreversibile; Rishid era impassibile come al solito, ma anche lui lo stava guardando; Malik sembrava preda di una violenta lotta interiore - di nuovo -, tra la pura adorazione, il profondo rispetto e l'odio imperituro; Bakura lo fissava con un ghigno molto, molto, molto più inquietante e sinistro del solito; gli assistenti poco ci mancava si gettassero ai suoi piedi per venerarlo; il Regista era prossimo alla trasformazione in fangirl; Mahad era collassato.  
\- Eh, ha preso anche da me! - la voce di Sugoroku infranse quel momento di fighezza.  
\- Nonno, quello è l'Altro me, non sono io. - rispose Yugi, un po' affranto.  
\- Eeeeh, ma sono sicuro che ho legami di sangue anche con lui! - disse il nonno, senza alcuna ragione.  
Poco distante da loro, Aknadin, avvolto in un cupo mantello nero, gettò tra le fiamme la bambolina voodoo che aveva fatto ad immagine e somiglianza del Faraone, con tanto di chiodo conficcato all'altezza del cuore, notando che non aveva esattamente ottenuto l'effetto desiderato.  
"... oh, Osiride." fu l'unica cosa che Atem fu in grado di pensare, fortemente a disagio di fronte al cataclisma che aveva provocato.  
\- Benissimo, Atem! - sorrise il Regista, con la sua capacità di mostrare pure i denti del giudizio: - Adesso puoi riposarti per un po', non servi nelle prossime scene. -.  
Il cuore di Atem fece un triplo salto mortale che la sua giuria interiore valutò con un dieci pieno: in quel momento, il Faraone comprese di amare molto parole simili, in un contesto del genere.  
Semplicemente, annuì e decise di andare a soccorrere almeno Mahad, salvo ritrovarsi il suo adorato Aibou appolipato alla cintura dorata.  
Mahad fu raggiunto da una Mana volante, che si inginocchiò vicino a lui, portò la sua testa sulle proprie gambe e lo sventolò con un ventaglio fatto di pacchetti di radici di liquirizia.  
Ci vollero almeno venti minuti per riportare alla vita i presenti - e pulire tutto. Certo, il fatto che Ryou si fosse entusiasmato per il lago di sangue aveva fatto pensare male i più che, tuttavia, si erano rimangiati ogni pensiero maligno non appena l'avevano visto con Mocho Vileda, secchio pieno d'acqua e tanta volontà di provare di nuovo l'ebbrezza dell'essere una donna delle pulizie.  
\- Okay! - richiamò l'attenzione il Regista, battendo le mani e rintronando ancora di più coloro che avevano appena ripreso i sensi: - Le tre prossime inquadrature saranno interamente dedicate alle Divinità! -.  
La musica delle tre creature divine partì da sola dallo stereo lasciato in Regia, mentre Ra, Osiris e Obelisco, finalmente, si degnarono di spostarsi dal luogo in cui erano rimaste per non si sa quanto tempo, rivolgendo i loro occhi sovrannaturali sul Regista, costretto ad indossare gli occhiali da sole di fronte a cotanta magnificenza.  
\- La sequenza è sempre la stessa. - spiegò, pratico: - Prima Obelisco, poi Osiris e, infine, Ra! -.  
\- Ovvio che Obelisco vada per primo. - disse Seto, con un sorriso soddisfatto che, su di lui, assumeva una strana sfumatura.  
\- Osiris in posizione centrale, quella più in vista... - sussurrò Yugi, ammirando la maestosità del drago rosso senza abbandonare la presa ferra sulla vita di Atem.  
\- Ra è il gran finale, la divinità più attesa. - sorrise Malik, semplicemente.  
Le parole del Regista avevano portato le divinità ad annuire, pronte a mostrare la loro sboron- magnificenza.  
\- Questi grandi ammassi informi precipitati dal soffitto potranno esservi utili! - giudicò l'uomo, indicando alle tre grandi star i suddetti ammassi informi sparsi a caso per il pavimento: - Potete usarli per dare un tocco più scenografico alle vostre sicuramente magnifiche _performance_! Ci penserà il nostro grafico a trasformarle in qualcosa di ancora più maestoso! - spiegò, senza neanche far caso ad un grosso pezzo di cemento infiammato piovutogli a pochi centimetri da un braccio.  
\- E quindi, tutte pronte! Uno, due... azione! -.  
A quanto sembrò, le divinità non si tirarono indietro all'opportunità di usare gli ammassi informi.  
In realtà, quando Obelisco andò ad accucciarsi _sotto_ i residui di soffitto, tutti i presenti non poterono esimersi dall'inarcare un sopracciglio - pur consci del fatto che la divinità sapesse benissimo cosa stesse facendo e che di certo il risultato sarebbe stato perfetto; non poterono poi esimersi dal trasalire, quando videro il gigante azzurro emergere, liberandosi degli ammassi informi con un possente pugno verso l'alto, poi portato al fianco con decisione, le dita e il dorso che brillavano di un'intensa luce blu.  
Osiris apparve un istante dopo, all'improvviso, sollevandosi da dietro una montagnola di macerie, attorniato dalle scariche elettriche che ormai invadevano la quasi totalità del cubo, ruggendo magnificamente alla volta della telecamera - talmente presa da cotanto splendore da non pensare neppure per un attimo di rompersi.  
Infine, Ra fu l'unica divinità che scelse di non usare i pezzi di soffitto, preferendo usare direttamente il soffitto stesso: chiusa in se stessa, a formare una sfera perfetta, discese da uno dei buchi infuocati più grandi, per poi spalancare le ali, le fiamme e le scintille scagliate ai lati, e aprire il becco, facendone uscire il suo verso divino.  
\- Stop! Perfetta! - trillò il Regista, estasiato: - Magnifica! _Divina!_ Non poteva essere altrimenti, del resto! -.  
\- ... stavolta si sono decisamente superate. - commentò Jonouchi, sbattendo più volte le palpebre, forse accecato dallo splendore.  
\- ... già. - concordò Yugi, ancora stretto al Faraone.  
Quest'ultimo annuì lentamente: - ... dopo questa ripresa, non credo possa esistere qualcosa di più sborone. -.  
Tutti i presenti, nessuno escluso, si ritrovarono a fare di sì con la testa.  
\- Tsk. - fece Bakura, sprezzante, le mani ai fianchi: - Esibizioniste. - sibilò, squadrando le tre divine e magnifiche creature con un impensabile sguardo di sufficienza.  
\- Bene, Bakura! - la voce del Regista colpì i presenti come il boato di un tuono, risvegliandoli dalla contemplazione di tal sboron- magnificenza: - Mi fa piacere vederti così pieno di te, dato che sei nella scena successiva! -.  
Per tutta risposta, il bandito inarcò un sopracciglio: - Oh, che bello. Finalmente vi siete ricordati della mia esistenza? - ironizzò, avvicinandosi all'uomo con uno svolazzare della sua lunga giacca rossa.  
\- E dire che gli cederei volentieri almeno la metà delle mie apparizioni... - sussurrò Atem, con un sospiro rassegnato, udito solo da Yugi.  
\- Si tratta dell'inquadratura del più grande nemico del Faraone! - esclamò il Regista, tuffandosi di nuovo nel suo mondo perfetto e scenografico: - Deve essere una scena carica di pathos, capace di far intuire il grande e maestoso potere del suo nemico millenario! -  
\- Comincia ad interessarmi. - il sorriso sinistro di Bakura si allargò un po' troppo, la luce nei suoi occhi chiari era fin troppo luminosa: - E ditemi, signor Regista, cosa pensate di fare? - era _decisamente_ interessato, sì.  
\- Oh, beh... - esordì il Regista, facendo cenno al cameraman di avvicinarsi ad un grande pannello stranamente ancora non raggiunto dalle fiamme: aveva l'aspetto di una parete di roccia marrone chiaro, con sopra incise delle creature stilizzate racchiuse in dei quadrati; era incredibile la sua somiglianza con l'interno del Tempio di Wedjut - e, probabilmente, era proprio ciò che intendeva raffigurare. Gli assistenti dovevano aver probabilmente pensato che quel pannello potesse sentirsi offeso o discriminato, visto il suo essere - attualmente - scampato alle fiamme: così, avevano rimediato posizionandovi davanti due grandi torce accese con il fuoco divino.  
\- ... l'idea, di per sé, è molto semplice. Tuttavia, se venisse bene, sarebbe molto scenografica! - anticipò il Regista, facendo posizionare il cameraman davanti al pannello e spingendo Bakura davanti all'obiettivo, pur premurandosi di non sfiorarlo neppure per sbaglio: - Per cominciare, un tuo primo piano. - spiegò: - Quando l'inquadratura si allargherà, tu dovrai semplicemente aprire le braccia. -. Lo sguardo del Regista brillò, alzandosi verso la sommità del pannello: - Ed è a quel punto che, alle tue spalle, emergerà Diabound, in tutto il suo oscuro splendore! Le fiamme divine dietro di noi proietteranno la sua nera ombra sul pannello e- -  
\- Aspetta un attimo. - lo interruppe Bakura, mentre la creatura serpentiforme si palesava alle sue spalle: - Diabound avrebbe più inquadrature di me? - chiese a denti stretti, gli occhi di colpo sgranati.  
\- Non è proprio esatto. - lo contraddì il Regista, allontanandosi da lui con fare serafico: - Diciamo che ad una simile creatura spetta una degna cornice! -.  
Il bandito rimase bloccato, i pugni serrati, gli occhi spalancati. Fu in quel momento che tutti i presenti si resero pienamente conto di quanto stesse succedendo: il Regista era riuscito a lasciare Bakura senza parole.  
Non durò a lungo: - ... tu mi stai dicendo che _oresama_ farei da _cornice_ a _Diabound_? - sibilò, nell'aria si diffuse un forte e irritato suono di sonagli, per quanto Diabound sembrasse fermo e relativamente tranquillo.  
\- Se proprio vogliamo dirlo chiaramente e senza perderci in inutili giri di parole... - il Regista trasse un profondo respiro, ormai alle spalle del cameraman, improvvisamente scudo umano: - ... sì. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Proprio non ce la possiamo fare, eh? - sospirò Ryou, pacato, spezzando quell'atmosfera di colpo pesante, soprattutto nei pressi del Re dei Ladri.  
\- Bakura è l'unico che riesce ad essere messo in ombra da se stesso. - osservò Yugi, premurandosi di tenere la voce bassa e lanciando rapide occhiate a Diabound, senza farsi troppo notare.  
La creatura, dal canto suo, non sembrava eccessivamente irritata: forse era per il fatto che sembrava stesse facendo delle prove davanti al pannello, forse era per il fatto che sembrava stesse fissando l'obiettivo della telecamera, forse era per il fatto che sembrava ignorare totalmente Bakura, ma tra i presenti serpeggiava (!) il leggero sospetto che Diabound fosse ben felice di avere tutta l'inquadratura per sé.  
\- Rimane ancora molto tempo alla fine della contemplazione? - la voce di Seto Kaiba fece scattare il Regista come se si fosse seduto su una molla, spingendolo a richiamare l'attenzione di Bakura e del di lui Ka: - Allora, in posizione! Diabound, vai nel pavimento ed emergi quando Bakura avrà aperto le braccia! E' una sequenza molto semplice, non temete! - esclamò, mentre la creatura si inabissava nel terreno.  
Spinto da una misteriosa e ancestrale forza superiore e intellegibile - volgarmente nota come "istinto di sopravvivenza" -, il Regista evitò accuratamente di anche solo avvicinare lo sguardo al volto del bandito: così facendo, notarono gli altri, si risparmiò un'occhiata avida di scarlatta linfa vitale.  
In generale, nessuno osò fare troppi commenti ad alta voce, tenendo osservazioni e leggere risate per sé: la misteriosa e ancestrale forza superiore e intellegibile era fattor comune di qualsiasi essere vivente, unicellulare, pluricellulare o Kaibacellulare che fosse.  
\- Allora... Azione! -.  
Come annunciato dal Regista, la ripresa non fu difficile: forse conscio di avere a disposizione soltanto una scarsissima manciata di secondi, Bakura riuscì a rendere più che scenografico un semplice aprire le braccia, facendo svolazzare i lembi della giacca, proprio nell'istante in cui Diabound si innalzò alle sue spalle.  
Decisamente, la creatura era davvero molto ben lieta di avere una scena tutta per sé. Ci aveva messo impegno. Tanto impegno. Forse anche troppo impegno.  
Questo fu il pensiero che unì le menti dei presenti, quando videro - e _udirono_ \- la grande testa nera di Diabound cozzare con violenza contro il soffitto, per poi rovinare velocemente al suolo, trascinandosi dietro il resto del corpo serpentiforme e le grandi ali scure spalancate.  
Il boato con cui Diabound cadde a terra risuonò come un terremoto, facendo saltare involontariamente tutti coloro che avevano i piedi ancorati al suolo, tuttavia fin troppo presi da un dilemma interiore per potervi prestare realmente attenzione: era il caso di lasciar uscire una risata o era più sicuro tacere per almeno una decina di minuti?  
\- ... fai un fermo immagine prima della craniata. - disse il Regista, lapidario, al telefono presumibilmente con il grafico.  
L'immensa creatura, nel mentre, giaceva a terra, tramortita, nel silenzio spezzato soltanto dal crepitare delle fiamme divine intorno a loro. Chi per un motivo chi per un altro, nessuno si preoccupò del fatto che Bakura fosse sulla traiettoria del Diabound cadente; pochi istanti dopo, difatti, lo videro apparire sopra le sue spire arrotolate, le braccia conserte, il suo sorriso sinistro improvvisamente trionfante: - _Povero_ Diabound. Povero, povero, davvero. - ridacchiò, saltando giù con nonchalance, sotto gli sguardi spiazzati dei presenti.  
\- ... Bakura è l'unico che riesce a sfottere se stesso. - commentò Yugi, in un sussurro confuso, accogliendo il consenso dei vicini Atem e Mana.  
\- Uhm, in realtà, c'è riuscito pure Malik... - fece notare Jonouchi, a bassa voce, Mai che annuiva al suo fianco, incapace di parlare.  
\- Sono fatti l'uno per l'altro!!!!! <3<3<3<3 - Yugi, Atem, Mana, Jonouchi e Mai trasalirono nell'udire quelle risatine così vicine, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di un gruppetto di fangirls praticamente spalmato loro addosso, gli occhi che brillavano e dei cuoricini che volavano per ogni dove.  
Il sopracitato Malik, nel frattempo, era l'unico ad essersi avvicinato a Bakura: a giudicare dall'espressione seccata del bandito, l'altro doveva essersi gettato a capofitto in uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti - alias l'irritare Bakura, passatempo che, nel 100% dei casi, comportava la morte di chi aveva la malsana idea di provarci. Nonostante ciò, Malik ne era campione indiscusso _e_ ancora vivo. Il perché era oscuro ai più e noto praticamente solo a quelle fanciulle dalla vocina acuta che apparivano a sorpresa in qualsiasi posto, da sotto la scrivania a dentro un pacchetto di patatine.  
\- Perfetto, anche questa scena è fatta! - annunciò il Regista, spostandosi da un'altra parte, seguito fedelmente dal cameraman.  
\- Ma lo lasciate lì così? - chiese Anzu, indicando Diabound ancora a terra.  
\- Beh, purtroppo, per lui non c'è niente da fare. - sorrise l'uomo, come se stesse dicendo una cosa divertentissima: - Quando si riprenderà, ci raggiungerà! -.  
\- ... mi sembra giusto. - borbottò la ragazza, dubbiosa. Scrollò le spalle e seguì tutti gli altri, Diabound rapidamente dimenticato.  
\- Nella prossima scena... - spiegò il Regista, ad alta voce, guidando la lunga coda di persone verso il maxischermo: - ... ci saranno i Sacerdoti! -.  
Mahad trasalì, Mana esultò; Seto si lasciò sfuggire un sibilo di disappunto, Kisara giunse le mani con un sorriso raggiante.  
\- Sacerdoti? - la voce di Isis anticipò la donna, che apparve al fianco del Regista come spuntata dalle fiamme divine.  
\- Esattamente! - confermò l'uomo, tranquillissimo: - Una bella inquadratura su tutti e sei i Sacerdoti insieme, con i loro rispettivi Oggetti che brillano! - aggiunse, annuendo da solo alle sue parole.  
\- Detesto ripetermi. - disse Seto Kaiba, gli occhi ridotti a fessure: - Dunque vi consento anche stavolta di sovrapporre digitalmente quel discutibile copricapo sulla mia testa. -.  
\- Ma il Maestro si deve sistemare? - chiese Mana, notando tutto il lavoro fatto dalle truccatrici e dalle costumiste per trasformare Mahad nel Mago Nero: - E se poi riapparisse di nuovo, come si dovrebbe fare? Abbiamo poco tempo! -.  
\- Per me non ci sarebbero problemi con il vestiario... - intervenne Isis, rivolgendo un'occhiata perplessa al Regista: - ... ma non ho visto né Shada né Karim. Se poi dovrete aggiungerli con i vostri mezzi, non sarebbe più ovvio ricorrere direttamente a delle immagini di repertorio, piuttosto che scomodare ulteriormente le truccatrici e le costumiste? -.  
In quel momento, i presenti capirono di amare Isis Ishtar.  
\- Sono favorevole all'uso di immagini di repertorio. - la frase secca del presidente della Kaiba Corporation era traducibile in: - Usate immagini di repertorio. -.  
Il Regista non poté far altro che annuire, con un sospiro un po' deluso: - Mi rendo conto. E sia! - prese il cellulare, chiamando nuovamente il grafico: - Via libera alle immagini di repertorio! -.  
\- Un po' mi dispiace... - confessò Kisara, prendendo la mano di Seto: - Mi avrebbe fatto piacere rivederti in quelle vesti. -. Il presidente non rispose.  
\- A proposito... - fece l'albina, portandosi un dito alle labbra: - ... Aknadin è qui. Mi chiedo se servirà mai per una qualche scena... -.  
A distanza di sicurezza dal gruppo - o meglio, da una certa coppia di capelli bianchi - Aknadin, avvolto in un mantello scuro, sibilò: - E mi avrebbero fatto venire fin qui soltanto per farmi torturare da quei due? _Esigo_ almeno una scena! -.  
\- Perfetto, perfetto! - trillò il Regista, al telefono: - Sì, sì! Un'immagine dal calendario andrà più che bene, non c'è bisogno di chiederlo! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... calendario? - ripeté Atem, gli occhi sgranati: - ... qu-quale calendario...? -. Una scia di colpi di tosse lo portò a guardarsi intorno, lo sguardo sempre più inorridito: - No, un attimo. Di che calendario sta parlando? -.  
Isis inanellò una ciocca di capelli intorno al dito, particolarmente concentrata; il volto di Seto era più glaciale del solito; Mana stringeva il suo bastone, cercando di trattenere le risate; Mahad si rese conto di essere l'unico a non essere riuscito a fingersi vago e ignaro in tempo.  
\- Ecco, mio Faraone... - esordì, le guance che si imporporavano: - ... tutto quel denaro e quell'oro che giungevano a palazzo dovevano pur venire da qualche parte ed era troppo per provenire solo dalle tasse dei cittadini... -  
\- Avete fatto un calendario erotico? - pigolò il Faraone, scioccato, facendo trattenere il respiro a tutti gli altri.  
\- No, assolutamente! - lo bloccò il Mago Nero, il volto ormai in fiamme: - Lasciate che vi spieghi! -.  
  
 _\- Allora, è tutto pronto? - domandò Seth, il piede che batteva ritmicamente a terra, nervoso.  
\- Tutto pronto! - annunciò Shada, mentre Karim finiva di assicurare al muro il telone dipinto, per far sì che non cadesse.  
\- Finalmente. - sbottò il Sacerdote dal dubbio copricapo blu: - Ci mancano ancora settantadue foto per arrivare al cento pieno, non possiamo permetterci di perdere tempo in questo modo! Mana! -  
\- Sì? - fece la ragazza, alzando lo sguardo dalla macchina fotografica tra le sue mani.  
\- Continuerai il tuo apprendistato di fotografa appena avremo maggior tempo a disposizione. - disse l'uomo, glaciale: - Vai a sistemare tutte le altre scenografie, il venerabile Aknadin e il Visir Shimon bastano, per fotografarci. -.  
\- Oh... - Mana cedette la sua macchina fotografica a Shimon, un po' dispiaciuta: - ... se proprio è necessario... -  
\- Vengo con te. - annunciò Mahad, avvicinandosi alla sua allieva: - E' meglio che supervisioni il tuo operat- -  
\- No, Mahad. -  
Il Sacerdote Seth aveva parlato.  
\- Certo, Maestro! - trillò Mana, gli occhi che improvvisamente le brillavano: - Rimanete qui a fare le foto con gli altri Sacerdoti! E, se permettete... - con un gesto secco, la ragazza afferrò un lembo superiore della tunica di Mahad e lo tirò verso il basso, lasciando il mago a torso nudo: - ... dovreste scoprirvi giusto un po' di più! E' un crimine nascondervi così! -.  
Incapace di reagire o di ribattere, Mahad fu trascinato davanti al telone da un Seth poco vestito, ormai liberatosi anche del dubbio copricapo.  
\- Dopo Mahad e me, tocca a Shada e Karim. Aisis, smettila di coprirti in quel modo pudico, apri uno spacco fino alla vita e lascia intravedere un po' o perderemo tantissimi compratori uomini! - Seth si rivolse a Mana, fermatasi giusto per assistere al "servizio fotografico" del suo Maestro: - E tu sbrigati a crescere, non possiamo far sempre affidamento sulle forme di Aisis! -.  
\- Ti vedo particolarmente tendente all'agitazione. - osservò la Sacerdotessa, intenta a valutare quanto fosse il caso di lasciare scoperto: - Agire d'impulso non ha mai portato buoni risultati. Ritrova la tua calma, Seth, non abbiamo un limite di tempo. -.  
\- La calma?_ La calma? _\- rispose il Sacerdote, trattenendosi dall'urlare, una mano tra i capelli come per scaricare il nervosismo: - Quel dannatissimo bandito sta distruggendo la nostra economia con la sua sola esistenza! Da quando è comparso lui, tutte le donne si sono fatte più esigenti! Dobbiamo ricordare loro che noi Sacerdoti siamo infinitamente più di gradevole aspetto! E, già che ci siamo... - il suo sguardo azzurro si fece di colpo serio: - ... è il caso di ridisegnare le nostre tuniche. Shada, prendi appunti! Nessuna tunica dovrà arrivare sotto il ginocchio, almeno una spalla deve rimanere scoperta e la tunica di Aisis deve avere una profonda scollatura. Sulle braccia saranno permessi solo ornamenti in oro e vi concedo la presenza del mantello! -.  
\- Segnato tutto! - esclamò Shada, papiro in una mano e piuma in un'altra.  
\- Perfetto, possiamo cominciare. - chiuse Seth, soddisfatto: - Dobbiamo terminare in fretta, altrimenti non ci sarà più la luce giusta per fare delle foto a tradimento al nostro divino sovrano. -.  
\- Ma è legale fare foto di nascosto e rivenderle a prezzi esorbitanti? - chiese Mana, esitante.  
Seth le scoccò uno sguardo indecifrabile: - Non ho mai parlato di legalità, Mana. Ora, ti ricordo che la tua presenza è richiesta altrove. -._  
  
Silenzio.  
\- ... foto di nascosto...? - sussurrò Atem, la voce soffocata.  
\- Perché credi che l'Egitto fosse un luogo così ricco e fiorente? - ridacchiò Mana: - Le tue foto erano le più costose, Principe, ma erano anche quelle che vendevamo più velocemente! -.  
\- Ma non facevamo soltanto foto seminudi! - riprese la parola Mahad, ormai carminio: - Molte erano foto artistiche ed eravamo completamente vestiti! Ve lo posso assicurare! -  
\- Esistono anche i nudi artistici... - osservò Otogi, portando svariati sguardi allarmati su di sé.  
\- ... foto di nascosto...? -  
\- Nessun nudo artistico. - tagliò corto Seto, impassibile: - Non è mai stata nostra intenzione decimare la popolazione d'Egitto. -.  
\- ... foto di nascosto...? -  
\- E quelle foto ancora circolano? - chiese Mai, stranamente interessata.  
\- Riuscivamo a mantenere intatti gli involucri terreni degli esseri viventi, non è stato difficile mantenere intatte delle pellicole fotografiche. - spiegò Isis, pratica.  
\- ... foto di nascosto...? -  
\- Ma avevate delle macchine fotografiche, tremila anni fa? - domandò Jonouchi, più colpito da quel particolare che da altro.  
\- Certo, che domande! - rispose Mana, con un ampio sorriso.  
\- ... foto di nascosto...? -  
\- Va tutto bene, Altro me? - domandò Yugi, notando un leggero principio di tracollo emotivo ed esistenziale da parte dell'altro punk.  
Il Faraone annuì meccanicamente: - ... s-sì... direi di sì... forse. -.  
\- Non temere! - esclamò il più piccolo, prendendogli le mani, lo sguardo deciso: - Entrerò in possesso di _tutte_ le tue foto e le terrò al sicuro! Nessun altro potrà vederle! -.  
\- Aibou... - sussurrò il Faraone, non sapendo cosa dire.  
... eppure, ancora una volta, ciò che provava non era esattamente riconoscenza. Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma aveva come l'impressione che il piccolo Aibou non meritasse _troppa_ gratitudine.  
\- Per curiosità... - mormorò Kisara, avvicinatasi all'orecchio di Mana: - ... foto di Seth ce ne sono ancora? -  
\- Ovviamente. - rispose Mana, con un sorriso un po' malizioso: - Anche se costicchiano un po'. -  
\- Ma per me c'è uno sconto speciale, vero? - sorrise l'albina, serafica: - Del 99%, ad esempio. -  
Il sorriso della Maga Nera si fece più tirato: - Ehm... ssssì, credo di sì. Ecco, vedi, il fatto è che, ehm... - decise di confessare: - ... ce le ha ancora Seth. Dovresti chiedere a lui. -.  
La dragonessa sbattè le palpebre, non aspettandosi una risposta simile. Poi sorrise, luminosa: - Allora non avrò problemi ad averle anche gratis! Grazie, Mana! -.  
Detto ciò, la più grande tornò al fianco dell'impassibile presidente della Kaiba Corporation, lasciando la maga fluttuante e perplessa.  
\- Si davano da fare, eh? - commentò Honda, sorpreso da quella rivelazione.  
\- Io devo ancora riuscire a figurarmi Seto che si spoglia spontaneamente e spinge il Mago Nero e la signorina Ishtar a fare altrettanto. - disse Jonouchi, un sopracciglio alzato.  
Una sinistra ondata di sibili sembrò avvolgere il ragazzo dai capelli biondi, facendolo tremare: - _Puuuppyyyy... Puuuppyyy..._ -  
\- Che c'entrano i cuccioli? - domandò Anzu, rivolgendo un'occhiata confusa al gruppo di ragazze appollaiate su dei pezzi di cemento ad un metro da Jonouchi.  
Per qualche strano motivo, Mai digrignò i denti, sussurrando qualcosa come: - E la Dragon, e la Puppy... -.  
\- Ehi, ci sarei anch'io, eh! - la sublime ed armoniosa voce di Mary, musicale ed eterea anche con un tono arrabbiato, fece improvvisamente ricordare ai presenti della sua esistenza: - Potreste anche rivolgermi un po' più di attenzione, visto che- -  
\- Perfetto, proseguiamo con la prossima scena! - il Regista si mise in mezzo, coprendo completamente la splendida fanciulla con la sua stazza molto poco armoniosa, soprattutto se paragonata alle sublimi forme sinuose della bellissima Mary: - Anzu in scena, Anzu Masaki in scena! -.  
La ragazza sobbalzò, stupita: - Cosa? Di nuovo? -  
\- Eh, pare che almeno un'inquadratura devi sempre averla! - ridacchiò Jonouchi, spingendola verso il Regista.  
\- Che fortuna... - sospirò Ryou, mentre alcune fangirls gli facevano delicatamente pat-pat sulle spalle - per poi appoliparsi direttamente alle sue braccia.  
\- Ma perché? - protestò Mary, sgusciando via dall'ombra che la oscurava, il volto meraviglioso anche nell'ira: - Non ha senso continuare a metterla in scena! -.  
\- Useremo questo pannello! - spiegò il Regista, prendendo Anzu per un polso e indicandole un pannello apparso dal nulla, raffigurante un insieme di scale e porte probabilmente uscito da un'opera di Escher.  
\- ... l'interno del Puzzle... - boccheggiò Atem, conoscendo fin troppo bene quel posto.  
\- Su, Altro me... - fece Yugi, dandogli dei leggeri colpetti sulla schiena: - Ora sei fuori! -.  
\- Sempre più interessante dell'Anello. - s'intromise Bakura, contrariato: - Un posto circolare con le pareti lisce. Almeno nel Puzzle si può fare qualcosa, nell'Anello ci si può solo rompere le pal- -  
\- Ecco, sali su questa sedia, così sembri come "sospesa". - diede indicazioni il Regista, facendo salire la ragazza: - Avremmo volentieri usato le imbracature per sollevarti, ma il soffitto è troppo pericolante e non so se ci riusciremmo... -  
\- Eh, mannaggia... - sospirò Anzu, con un'espressione dispiaciuta che più finta di così non si poteva.  
\- Metti un piede dietro, ecco, così, brava. Il cameraman ha già fatto una ripresa del pannello senza di te: dopo, ti sovrapporremo all'immagine e sembrerai apparire magicamente. Dovrai soltanto stare ferma e tenere la piastrina davanti a te! -  
\- Piastrina? - ripeté la ragazza, confusa, mentre due assistenti si mettevano ai suoi lati, armati dei ventilatori che aveva ormai imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene.  
\- Ecco, tieni! - esclamò il Regista, mettendole in mano quello che sembrava essere un cartiglio di metallo.  
In effetti, era un cartiglio di metallo.  
\- Veramente questo si chiama "cartiglio". - fece gentilmente notare Anzu, mentre si metteva in posizione, portando un pugno al petto e facendo pendere il ciondolo metallico.  
\- Sì, insomma, il trombocita lì. Tienilo bene in vista, che inquadriamo sia quello che il tuo viso! -  
\- T-trombocita? - balbettò la ragazza, a disagio, guardando il cartiglio metallico sotto una nuova luce - non necessariamente quella delle fiamme divine.  
\- Un bello sguardo serio, Anzu! E uno, due... Azione! -.  
I ventilatori vennero accesi, il vento le mosse appena la gonna e i capelli. Non fu una ripresa difficile, dato che lei doveva solo stare ferma su una sedia; difatti, lo: - Stop! Perfetta! - del Regista giunse rapidamente e senza problemi, permettendole di scendere dalla sedia e affidare il ciondolo metallico dall'indefinita natura al primo assistente di passaggio.  
\- E' assurdo! Ridicolo! Insensato! - ricominciò Mary, la fronte lucente liscia, gli splendidi occhi colmi di rabbia: - Quella là è sempre in mezzo, quella scena non ha nessun sens- -  
\- La prossima sarà una scena di gruppo! - annunciò il Regista, portando tutti gli sguardi su di sé.

* * *

  
**Note:**

× "Escher": Maurits Cornelis Escher, incisore e grafico olandese del Novecento. Tra le sue opere più celebri, la _[Casa di scale](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-t8JSGDA8vxw/T2Z7NRt81DI/AAAAAAAAAIU/b3S90QGUMk4/s400/Escher-Scale.jpg)_.

× "Piastrina": Chi ha l'edizione italiana del manga di _Yu-gi-oh!_ , parte relativa alle Memorie, probabilmente ricorderà il famoso "cartiglio" tradotto come "piastrina". Da lì, mi sono figurata gli antichi egizi in versione miniaturisti che scrivevano i propri nomi sui trombociti - alias, le "piastrine" del sangue.


	6. 05. Sovrapporre (Secondo Tempo)

**OUVERTURE 05**   
**\- SECONDO TEMPO -**

  
  


A quelle parole, Atem sentì un brivido lungo la schiena: - Esattamente... _quanto_ di gruppo? - si azzardò a chiedere.  
\- Oh, no, Atem! - sorrise il Regista, sventolando una mano: - Tu non sei in scena! Ci saranno solo Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu e Honda! -.  
Ciò che davvero premeva al Faraone era udire la prima frase. Per il resto...  
\- Buona fortuna, Aibou! - augurò a Yugi, forse un po' troppo allegro.  
\- Evviva, finalmente tocca a me! - esclamò Jonouchi, entusiasta, trascinandosi dietro uno Yugi di colpo intimorito.  
\- Oh, di nuovo? - si sorprese Anzu, tornando vicino al Regista.  
\- Wow, ci sono anch'io! - gli occhi di Honda brillarono e il ragazzo non riuscì a trattenere una linguaccia in direzione di Otogi, trionfante. Quest'ultimo, semplicemente, spostò lo sguardo dal gruppetto alle sue fangirls adoranti, facendole sospirare all'unisono con un'occhiata.  
\- Ci dica cosa dobbiamo fare, signor Regista! - quasi urlò Katsuya, Yugi in pericolo di vita con il collo imprigionato nella sua piega del gomito.  
\- E' molto semplice. - spiegò l'uomo, con il suo solito ed eterno sorriso tatuato sul viso: - Overlap dovrà essere la opening più scenografica, più ricca di scene fighe, più apparentemente elaborate, più d'effetto, magari che riprendono pure la vicenda stessa delle Memorie! -  
Jonouchi, Anzu e Honda fissarono il Regista in attesa che proseguisse, sui volti lo stesso sguardo da carpa; Yugi aveva più lo sguardo di un pesce palla e il colorito di una murena.  
\- Per questo motivo, dovrete salire tutti sopra la Regia! - concluse l'uomo, indicando il rettangolo in cui si trovavano il grafico e Sugoroku.  
\- Soltanto? - domandò Anzu, mentre Jonouchi incontrava un paio di faraonici occhi rossastri e lasciava Yugi libero di respirare.  
\- Ovviamente no, questo è solo il primo passo. - _ovviamente_ : - Vi dirò il resto una volta che sarete lassù. -.  
"Brutto segno. Pessimo segno. Orribile segno."  
In quella pesante serata+nottata, i presenti poterono affermare con assoluta certezza di aver sviluppato una certa simbiosi nei pensieri.  
La prima cosa che notarono i quattro, una volta in cima alla Regia, fu il cameraman che svolazzava grazie alla magia di Mahad. Per non ben chiare ragioni, nessuno interpretò quel fatto come una cosa positiva.  
\- Perfetto, ragazzi! Mi sentite? - urlò il Regista, sventolando le mani sopra la testa per farsi notare.  
\- Credo sia impossibile non sentirlo... - borbottò Jonouchi, passandosi una mano tra i capelli biondi, mentre Anzu faceva cenno di aver udito.  
\- Farà tutto il cameraman! - spiegò l'uomo: - Voi, ora, dovete solo buttarvi! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... COSA? - gridarono Jonouchi e Honda, gli occhi spalancati in uno sguardo di puro orrore.  
\- Il grafico aggiungerà un bel cielo azzurro con tante nuvolette e una visuale dall'alto di Eliopoli! - aggiunse il Regista, tranquillissimo: - Voi dovete soltanto buttarvi! -.  
I quattro ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata esitante.  
\- ... cosa facciamo? - chiese Anzu, titubante.  
\- Spero che almeno ci paghino. - fece Honda, lanciando sguardi inquieti al bordo della Regia.  
\- Se moriamo è tutto un ca**o! - osservò finemente Jonouchi, ora non più così eccitato all'idea di essere in scena.  
\- Dai, dai! - parlò Yugi, conciliante: - Finora sono tutti sopravvissuti, no? E poi, sono sicuro che il Regista abbia preso i giusti provvedimenti! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... ma possiamo fare discorsi così apocalittici per girare una semplicissima opening? - sospirò Anzu, arresasi.  
\- Con un Regista simile... - disse Katsuya, guardando il diretto interessato con la coda dell'occhio: - ... sì. -.  
\- Dai, andiamo! - esortò il piccolo punk, portandosi sul bordo della Regia: - Abbiamo superato tante difficoltà, insieme, no? -.  
Jonouchi e Honda lo seguirono e annuirono, seppur poco convinti.  
\- Hai ragione! - esclamò Anzu, di colpo al suo fianco: - Se siamo insieme, niente potrà farci del male! La nostra grande amicizia ci farà da scudo e ne uscirà ancora più rafforzata! -  
\- Noi siamo pronti, eh! - intervenne Katsuya, in direzione del Regista, bloccando rapidamente qualsiasi altra parola da parte della ragazza.  
\- Perfetto! - rispose l'uomo, facendo dei cenni al cameraman: - Al mio via, buttatevi! E uno... due... Azione! -.  
Dopo un attimo di timore e vertigine, il primo a buttarsi fu Yugi; Jonouchi lo seguì a breve distanza. Anzu e Honda si scambiarono un'occhiata d'incoraggiamento e si lanciarono alle spalle degli altri due.  
"Insomma... non è la prima volta che ci lanciamo nel vuoto..." pensò Yugi, sentendo l'aria calda sferzargli la pelle delle mani e del viso, la corolla di capelli che si muoveva senza controllo: "... però... ho come l'impressione che manchi qualcosa.".  
\- Stop! Perfetta! - la voce del Regista riuscì a raggiungerli nonostante fossero ancora in caduta libera, le orecchie invase dal suono dei loro corpi che fendevano l'aria, dal crepitare sempre più forte delle fiamme sotto, sopra e intorno a loro.  
Fu in quel momento che Yugi si rese conto di _quel_ particolare: - Ehi! Ma dov'è la rete? Non la vedo! -.  
Il Regista inarcò un sopracciglio, confuso: - Rete? Quale rete? -.  
Silenzio.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -  
All'improvviso, la caduta sembrò accelerare, il pavimento era sempre più vicino, sempre più vicino, sempre più vicino, riuscivano persino a sentirne la consistenza sul viso, sul corpo, la sua _dura_ consistenza, sempre più vicino, sempre più vicino, sempre più vicino, riuscivano a sentirne la consistenza in maniera molto _dolorosa_ , capace di mozzare il fiato quasi sicuramente per sempre, sempre più vicino, sempre più vicino, sempre più vicino, finché non sentirono una pallonata in pieno petto che davvero mozzò loro il fiato, i polsi e le caviglie che mandavano scariche di dolore, per quanto sopportabile, gli occhi spalancati fissi sul pavimento a pochi centimetri dal loro viso.  
Con delicatezza, si sentirono calare fino al suolo, atterrandovi dolcemente, rimanendo lì, immobili, incapaci di muoversi.  
\- AIBOU! -  
\- JONOUCHI! -  
Yugi si ritrovò, non si sa come, tra le braccia di Atem, lo sguardo viola terrorizzato. Alle sue spalle apparve Mana, gli occhi sbarrati, il bastone prossimo a spezzarsi tra le sue mani, tanta era la forza con cui lo stringeva.  
\- Stai bene, Aibou? - chiese il Faraone, la voce tremante, stringendolo a sé in modo forse irreversibile.  
Yugi annuì, ancora traumatizzato, Mana che gemeva: - Per fortuna che il Maestro è intervenuto in tempo! -.  
Il piccolo punk riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo verso la figura nera sopra di loro: bastone di smeraldo puntato verso il puccigruppetto, sguardo serio, il Mago Nero doveva aver bloccato la loro caduta con la sua magia.  
Mai, prima di allora, Yugi si era sentito così riconoscente nei confronti di Mahad.  
\- Jonouchi! Jonouchi! Sei ancora vivo? - quasi urlò Mai, stritolando un Katsuya più morto che vivo grazie alle sue "amorevoli cure": - Rispondimi, idiota, non farmi preoccupare! -.  
\- S-sì... - riuscì a dire Jonouchi, trovando la forza di allentare la stretta mortale della donna per puro istinto di autoconservazione - probabilmente, rischiare la vita due volte nel giro di un secondo era stato davvero troppo.  
Otogi aveva soccorso Honda; Kisara aveva raggiunto Anzu, assicurandosi che stesse bene e aiutandola a rialzarsi.  
Ryou si era avvicinato a tutti e quattro, insistendo che si sedessero vicini e lontano dal Regista; pochi istanti dopo, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu si erano ritrovati seduti per terra - Aibou ancora imprigionato dalle braccia del Faraone, Jonouchi con Mai che gli stringeva le spalle -, sotto lo sguardo ansioso di Ryou, che continuava a chieder loro se stessero veramente bene, se si fossero rotti qualcosa e se fossero ancora davvero vivi (?), subito raggiunto da un altrettanto allarmato Sugoroku. Mana e Otogi non potevano far altro che osservare, così come anche gli altri presenti.  
\- Per fortuna che la piccola Shizuka sta ancora dormendo... - sospirò Isis, accarezzando dolcemente i capelli della ragazza, ancora persa nel mondo dei sogni e ignara di ciò che aveva appena rischiato suo fratello.  
\- Riusciremo ad arrivare alla fine della opening tutti vivi? - chiese Malik, aggrottando la fronte.  
\- Quello forse sì. - rispose Bakura, le braccia conserte: - La domanda è se ci arriveremo interi. -.  
Nessuno osò aggiungere altro.  
\- Bene, se siamo tutti pronti... - riprese parola il Regista, facendosi forza per ignorare lo sguardo con cui Mahad lo stava corrodendo da qualche minuto: - Direi di passare alla prossima scena! -.  
\- Ne mancano ancora molte? - domandò Kisara, preoccupata.  
\- Meno di una decina! - la risposta del Regista portò Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu a colpire il pavimento con la fronte, forse un metodo per autoimporsi uno svenimento.  
\- Oh, tranquilli! - sorrise l'uomo, raggiungendo i quattro e dando delle pacche sulle schiene di Jonouchi e Anzu: - Voi, a parte Yugi, non dovrete più apparire! -.  
Yugi spalancò gli occhi in maniera spaventosa e innaturale; Jonouchi, Anzu e Honda si alzarono in piedi, improvvisamente pervasi di una grande energia.  
\- Non appariremo più! - boccheggiò Hiroto, brillando di luce propria.  
\- E questa è l'ultima opening! - trillò Anzu, splendente come _forse_ neppure la bellissima Mary poteva.  
\- Questo significa... - fece Katsuya, libero dalla presa di Mai e luminoso come un fuoco.  
\- ... che abbiamo finito di girare le opening! - esultarono, per poi prendersi per mano e improvvisare un girotondo sempre più veloce, farcito di strilli e grida inconsulte.  
Tutti gli altri presenti rivolsero loro un'occhiata di puro compatimento. Tutti tranne Yugi, palesemente desideroso di unirsi al trio festante.  
\- Dai, Aibou. - lo confortò Atem, quasi cullandolo: - Neanch'io ho finito di girare le mie scene. -.  
Fu al Faraone che Yugi rivolse un'occhiata di puro compatimento.  
\- Infatti ora tocca proprio a te, Atem! - intervenne il Regista, la voce particolarmente alta.  
\- ... ecco, appunto. - sospirò il sovrano, lasciando malvolentieri Yugi e avvicinandosi all'uomo, facendo appello a tutta la sua pazienza e preparandosi psicologicamente all'ennesima idiozia semimortale in cui _di sicuro_ il Regista l'avrebbe coinvolto.  
\- Non temere, Atem! - lo rassicurò l'uomo, con il suo enorme sorriso: - Non dovrai fare niente di particolare: semplicemente, dovrai stare fermo. Ci penserà il cameraman a zoomare sul tuo volto! -.  
Questo non se l'aspettava, da parte sua. Non dopo aver quasi fatto secco Aibou e compagnia.  
Il cameraman, nel frattempo tornato con i piedi per terra, si avvicinò al Regista, sotto lo sguardo stupito ma sospettoso del Faraone.  
\- Cosa dovrei fare, esattamente? - chiese quest'ultimo, per nulla convinto.  
\- La scena è, molto semplicemente, il Faraone a cavallo che cavalca in un ambiente notturno. - spiegò il Regista, tranquillo: - Ci penserà il grafico ad aggiungere l'ambiente notturno. L'inquadratura è a scatti, man mano si avvicina al tuo volto deciso durante la cavalcata! -.  
"... non sembra esserci niente di strano." osservò Atem, pur continuando a sentire che qualcosa non andava. Annuì lentamente e si guardò intorno: - D'accordo... ma... dov'è il cavallo? - domandò, non notandolo da nessuna parte.  
Del resto, se erano apparse creature del Duel Monsters dal nulla, cosa vietava che apparisse dal nulla anche un cavallo?  
\- Ecco, quello non l'abbiamo. - ammise il Regista, come se fosse una cosa di poco conto: - Non siamo proprio riusciti a reperirne uno. Ma! -  
"Per l'appunto."  
\- Ma siamo riusciti a trovare qualcosa in grado di sostituirlo! - esclamò l'uomo, mettendo in mano al Faraone un qualcosa tirato fuori da non si sa dove.  
Quando Atem riuscì a capire, rimase pietrificato: un manico di scopa con una sella di polistirolo, dei cavi a mimare delle redini e un foglio di cartigenica con su scritto, con una matita per gli occhi: "Cavallo".  
\- Il grafico lo renderà un cavallo bellissimo! - spiegò il Regista, allontanandosi per lasciare la scena ad un Faraone scioccato.  
\- Ma, a questo punto, non era meglio far fare _tutta_ la opening al grafico? - chiese Mai, seccata, le mani ai fianchi.  
\- Mahad, per favore, faresti fluttuare il Faraone sulla scopa? - fece il Regista, ignorandola del tutto.  
Il Mago Nero lo incenerì con lo sguardo un'ultima volta, prima di dedicarsi al suo sovrano, facendolo volare a qualche centimetro dal pavimento, la scopa tra le gambe, seduto sulla pseudosella, i cavi stretti in mano.  
"... per la prima volta in tutta la mia esistenza, mi sento davvero un imbecille." constatò Atem, chiudendo gli occhi e riportando alla mente le belle e _vere_ cavalcate fatte tempo addietro, su dei _cavalli_ e non su dei manici di scopa con fogli di cartigenica attaccati.  
\- Pronto, Atem? Uno sguardo deciso dei tuoi! -  
A quelle parole, la stragrande maggioranza dei presenti distolse lo sguardo, piuttosto restìa a fungere di nuovo da cavia per il Regista.  
\- Allora... Azione! -.  
Stare fermo, molto semplicemente. Un imbecille fermo, ma pur sempre fermo. Non era niente di complicato e, infatti, la ripresa si svolse senza intoppi.  
Se non che, quando il Regista annunciò: - Stop! Perfetta! -, Atem si liberò della scopa lanciandola alle sue spalle, andando a colpire con estrema precisione la testa di un appena ripresosi Diabound, facendolo di nuovo crollare svenuto.  
Il Regista si guardò intorno, il mento tra il pollice e l'indice, come se stesse valutando la situazione: - Uhm... ottimo, Atem. - si complimentò, notando alcune fangirls riverse a terra: - Direi che possiamo passare alla scena successiva. -.  
\- Oh, Atemuccio uccio puccio cucciolo! - trillò Mary, luminosa e scuoricinante, ricordando a tutti la sua presenza: - Sei stato davvero meraviglioso! Lascia che ti dia il tuo meritato premio! - esclamò, trotterellando da lui a braccia aperte.  
In quel momento, Mahad piombò tra la bellissima bella bellezza e il Faraone, ottenendo di far schiantare Mary sulla sua ampia schiena e proteggendo la virtù dell'amato sovrano, troppo preso dal riunirsi all'Aibou per badare ad una gnocca dagli occhi arcobaleno e i capelli di grano.  
\- Ehi! - protestò l'eccelsa creatura: - Potresti anche fare più attenzione a dove atterri, non hai visto che- -  
\- La prossima inquadratura sarà dedicata a Kisara! - l'annuncio del Regista fece trasalire la diretta interessata, non aspettandosi di sentirsi chiamare in prima persona.  
\- Io o la mia anima? - domandò l'albina, lasciando la mano di Seto e avvicinandosi all'uomo.  
\- Entrambe. - fu la risposta del Regista: - Prima appari tu, magari a mani giunte, che chiudi gli occhi. C'è una gran luce bianca e... Ta-daan! Ecco apparire il Drago Bianco con un potente ruggito! - esclamò, alzando le braccia come per ammirare un'invisibile creatura maestosa.  
\- ... oh. - fece Kisara, portando una mano alle labbra: - Quindi apparirò proprio io? - chiese, le guance che si facevano appena rosee.  
\- Ebbene sì, è il tuo momento! - annuì il Regista, portandola davanti ad un grosso riflettore acceso, cercando di mantenersi saldo sulle gambe nonostante lo sguardo azzurro di Seto Kaiba, non esattamente pacifico, non lo lasciasse neppure per un nanosecondo: - Devi solo fare ciò che ti ho detto. - ricapitolò, allontanandosi dalla ragazza e posizionandosi dietro il cameraman, l'obiettivo su di lei: - Alla scenografia di per sè, penserà il grafico! -.  
\- Il vero eroe di tutta questa storia è il grafico. - commentò Jonouchi, con tono solenne. Honda, Anzu, Otogi, Mai, Atem e Yugi annuirono, lo sguardo grave. - Benissimo! Pronta, Kisara? - fece il Regista, la voce stranamente soffocata - l'essersi ritrovato Seto Kaiba a meno di due centimetri poteva essere vista come la causa.  
La ragazza annuì, giungendo le mani davanti al petto, lo sguardo blu verso la telecamera - e la Kaibaentità subito dietro.  
\- E... Azione! -.  
Dei ventilatori apparsi da chissà dove e chissà quando furono accesi, i lunghi capelli bianchi della dragonessa furono mossi, lo zoom in allontanamento della telecamera entrò in funzione. Kisara chiuse gli occhi, alle sue spalle si materializzò la potente creatura bianca che tutti conoscevano fin troppo bene; il Drago Bianco dispiegò le ali e si sollevò, le fauci si spalancarono in ruggito che fece tremare i vetri della Regia sparsi per terra - unica cosa ancora abbastanza "salda" da poter tremare per un suono tanto forte.  
\- Stop! Perfetta! -.  
Nell'esatto momento in cui Kisara riaprì gli occhi, il Drago Bianco scomparve.  
La ragazza sorrise e si portò accanto a Seto, raggiante: - Alla fine, ho avuto anch'io un'inquadratura vera e propria! - gioì.  
Il presidente annuì, stranamente più rigido e freddo del solito - eppure non sembrava in rigor mortis.  
\- Dopo Kisara, è il turno del signor Kaiba! -.  
"... ecco perché era così rigido.".  
\- Ditemi. - fu l'unica cosa che disse Seto Kaiba, impassibile, lo sguardo già sul Regista dall'istante in cui aveva pronunciato il nome di Kisara.  
\- Per la vostra scena, signor Kaiba, ho pensato ad una cosa estremamente scenografica! - cominciò l'uomo, già perso nel proprio mondo ancor prima di iniziare a parlare: - Possiamo sfruttare le fiamme divine per dare quel tocco in più! - spiegò, indicando al presidente le alte fiamme che ormai li circondavano.  
Seto non si mosse, attendendo che l'altro finisse di parlare.  
\- Ecco, vedete lì? - fece il Regista, indicando un qualcosa oltre le fiamme: era un pannello di piccole dimensioni, se comparato a tutti gli altri che erano serviti da sfondo, alto poco più di due metri, l'aspetto di una stele raffigurante una versione stilizzata del Drago Bianco.  
Nel riconoscerla, gli occhi del presidente si assottigliarono impercettibilmente, contrariato.  
\- ... ed è per questo che, di fronte a quella stele... - non aveva neppure sentito ciò che il Regista stava spiegando: - ... la vostra giacca sarà mossa dal vento e- - l'uomo si bloccò, la bocca aperta, un dito a mezz'aria, lo sguardo vacuo.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse provare a scuoterlo o a chiedergli cosa fosse successo, l'uomo afferrò il proprio cellulare, lo portò all'orecchio e ordinò, secco: - Sai cosa inserire. Nell'altra opening era stato possibile grazie al Drago Bianco, ma qui non potremmo usarlo e non possiamo fare miracoli. -. Chiuse la chiamata e tornò a guardare il volto impassibile di Seto, tornando sorridente come sempre: - Dimenticate ciò che ho detto finora, signor Kaiba. Far muovere la vostra giacca è un miracolo che nessuno di noi è in grado di compiere. -.  
\- Quella _cosa_ nasconde tanti misteri... - sussurrò Jonouchi, lasciando trapelare una certa curiosità.  
\- E dunque? - domandò Seto Kaiba: - Avete bisogno di me per una scena o posso dire di non dover più sottostare alla vostra "autorità"? -.  
Il Regista diede un colpo di tosse, cercando di schiarirsi la voce: - Secondo i miei calcoli, questa sarà effettivamente la vostra ultima scena, signor Kaiba. -.  
\- Stiamo finendo davvero! - mormorò Atem, incredulo e felice, gli occhi spalancati e l'Aibou stretto a sé.  
Persino il presidente ebbe una reazione che poteva essere identificata come di sorpresa e gioia: aprì maggiormente gli occhi e schiuse impercettibilmente le labbra; di questo, tuttavia, se ne accorse solo Kisara, abbastanza vicina da poterlo vedere bene.  
\- Mettetevi davanti alle fiamme, signor Kaiba. - invitò il Regista, indicando le suddette.  
Seto, però, rimase fermo ancora una volta: - Gradirei essere messo al corrente di tutto ciò che dovrà succedere nella mia scena, fin nel dettaglio. - disse, tagliente.  
L'ampio sorriso del Regista si incrinò.  
\- Ehm... - fece, la voce esitante: - ... ecco, signor Kaiba, dovrete semplicemente stare davanti alle fiamme. Semplicemente. Nient'altro! - rise, una risata decisamente troppo nervosa.  
\- Non mi ripeterò. - sibilò Seto, spostandosi appena davanti al fuoco. A quel gesto, nessuno riuscì a rimanere impassibile: centottantasei centimetri di Kaiba, occhi azzurri come fredde e affilate lame di ghiaccio, abiti scuri, giacca chiara, rosse fiamme divine che bruciavano alle sue spalle.  
Il Regista deglutì, facendo istintivamente un passo indietro: - E-ecco, così siete perfetto, signor Kaiba! - balbettò, facendo segno al cameraman di riprenderlo: - Magari, potreste fare un passo indietro! -.  
Il presidente decise di accordarglielo e fece un passo indietro, avvicinandosi ancora di più alle fiamme.  
\- Magari un altro! -  
E, dall'alto della sua grande magnanimità, Seto gli concesse anche un suo altro passo indietro, sebbene iniziasse a sentire un po' _troppo_ caldo.  
\- Un altro, signor Kaiba! -  
\- Non so se avete fatto caso a queste fiamme. - fece quindi notare il presidente, cominciando ad intuire cosa il Regista non aveva avuto il coraggio di rivelargli: - Arrivano fino al soffitto e hanno invaso questo cubo da diverse ore. Se una qualsiasi cosa composta di atomi ci finisse dentro, ne uscirebbe trasformata non necessariamente in qualcosa di migliore. -.  
\- Tutto questo per dire che rischia di farlo arrostire? - intervenne Katsuya, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
\- La tua capacità di traduzione dal Kaibese è straordinaria, Jonouchi. - riconobbe Mai, una nota irritata nella voce.  
Il ragazzo fece per ribattere, ma fu bloccato dalla risata del Regista, più spensierata forse grazie ai diversi metri che ormai lo separavano da Seto Kaiba: - Non siate così timoroso, signor Kaiba! Non vi succederà niente, ne sono sicuro! -.  
\- Non ci siete voi, in mezzo alle fiamme. - obiettò Seto, iniziando ad alterarsi: - Spero che la produzione vi dia _molto_ denaro, perché ve ne servirà parecchio, quando vi farò causa per tutti i danni che avete causato a me, a Kisara e a Mokuba con questa grandissima idiozia travestita da ripresa di opening! -.  
\- Oh, quello sguardo furioso è perfetto, signor Kaiba! - quasi strillò il Regista, sottolineando per bene la parola "perfetto", come me stessa autrice si è premurata di rendere in maniera grafica.  
A quelle parole, diverse fangirls iniziarono ad emettere grida di giubilo, intervallate da esultanti: - Kaiba-saaamaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -.  
\- Il Regista e le fangirls sono gli unici capaci di reagire in questo modo ad una minaccia di Seto Kaiba! - osservò Honda, guardandosi intorno con fare terrorizzato.  
\- Questo significa che il Regista è una fangirl? - quasi soffocò Jonouchi, gli occhi castani spalancati in uno sguardo scioccato.  
\- Io l'avevo detto! - fece notare Otogi, piccato: - E' un fanboy, si vede lontano un miglio! -.  
\- No, no! - lo contraddì Ryou, indietreggiando appena: - Sembra proprio una fangirl! Fidati, credo di conoscerle anche meglio di te! -.  
\- E se lo dice Ryou... - annuì gravemente Anzu, lanciando occhiate esitanti.  
\- Anche se... - riprese parola il Regista, squadrando per bene un Seto ancor più irritato di prima: - ... credo si possa dare un tocco in più. -.  
Sotto gli sguardi perplessi dei presenti - e quello furioso di Seto Kaiba -, si avvicinò al presidente, facendo un cenno al cameraman, che si mise in posizione, pronto a registrare.  
\- Signor Kaiba! - sorrise quindi il Regista, come se vedesse Seto per la prima volta: - Ma sapete che state proprio bene, qui? - fece, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle e scatenando diversi cori stupiti, oltre ad un'occhiata gelida da parte del presidente.  
\- Lì in mezzo alle fiamme? - cercò di capire Jonouchi, perplesso.  
\- Questa scenografia è davvero perfetta! Magari lo sarebbe di più se... -  
Avvenne in un attimo, un attimo talmente veloce che, no, neppure Seto Kaiba se n'era reso conto: il Regista, con una forza tirata fuori da non si sa dove, aveva premuto sulle spalle dell'altro, portandolo ad abbassarsi, per poi alzare un ginocchio e farlo schiantare sul Kaibavolto, colpendo uno zigomo e un'arcata sopraccigliare.  
Con uno scatto, l'uomo si gettò a terra, allontanandosi rotolando e lasciando campo libero al cameraman, che riprese la scena: Seto si era portato una mano alla parte lesa, coprendo metà del volto, lo sguardo talmente colmo d'ira che la telecamera non andò in cortocircuito per puro miracolo.  
Di contro, un nutrito gruppo di fangirls collassò a terra, spargendo dalle narici il sangue che il presidente bramava dal Regista.  
\- Stop! Perfetta! - trillò quest'ultimo, apparentemente ignaro della Kaibaira che stava per piombare su di lui: - Uno sguardo degno di quelli di Atem! I test lo confermano! - esclamò, indicando le fanciulle che tappezzavano il pavimento.  
\- Ehm, signore... - tossirono un paio di assistenti, nervosi, delle gocce di sudore freddo - o sudore e basta, visto il caldo che aveva ormai invaso il cubo - ad imperlare i loro volti: - ... credo dobbiate mettervi al riparo al più presto. -.  
Il Regista li guardò, confuso, un sopracciglio alzato: - E perché mai? Abbiamo ancora tempo prima che questo posto crolli definitivamente e mancano pochissime scene! -.  
Le ultime parole fecero rizzare le orecchie a Yugi e Atem, improvvisamente interessati al suo destino.  
Gli assistenti, di contro, indicarono qualcosa alle spalle del loro capo; quando questi si voltò, si ritrovò d'innanzi...  
... i lunghi capelli bianchi di Kisara, che si era gettata su Seto, allontanandolo dal Regista prima che potesse macchiarsi di chissà quale crimine. Non che Seto volesse sporcarsi le mani del sangue del Regista in prima persona, ben inteso: soltanto, c'era il rischio che, incrociando lo sguardo seriamente inca**ato di Seto Kaiba, il Regista potesse dipartire come se avesse guardato dritto negli occhi un Basilisco.  
\- E' stata la nostra ultima scena, Seto! - esclamò Kisara, chiamandolo come per riportarlo alla realtà: - Non avremo più scene da girare! Abbiamo finito, Seto! Siamo liberi! Liberi! - continuò, portando una mano candida alla parte colpita del suo viso: - E' stato difficile, abbiamo dovuto portare tanta pazienza ma, alla fine, siamo stati ricompensati! Abbiamo girato tutte le opening, ora saremo davvero liberi! -.  
Seto coprì la mano di Kisara con la propria, lo sguardo tornato sostenibile anche dai comuni mortali: - Hai ragione. Ma non posso permettere che ciò... - e fece cenno al suo volto: - ... rimanga impunito. -.  
\- Ovviamente, Seto. - sorrise la dragonessa, dolce: - Ma ora siamo tutti stanchi, il tempo è poco e noi tutti ci teniamo a fare un lavoro come si deve. -. Diversi colpi di tosse seguirono le sue parole.  
\- Quando saremo tornati a casa, dopo un bel riposo ristoratore... - proseguì, lo sguardo luminoso e gentile: - ... potremo denunciare il Regista e chiedere una somma ridicolmente alta come indennizzo. Ci sono così tante cose a cui attaccarsi! Potremo chiedere danni per il tuo viso, potresti inventare ustioni inesistenti, visto che nessuno sarebbe così coraggioso da provare a controllare in prima persona sul tuo corpo, potresti fingere di aver riportato dei fastidi dopo aver volato su di me, potresti fingere un calo di zuccheri causato dallo stress generale che ti ha portato a cadere quando ho aperto le ali dietro di te- -  
\- Io non ho cali di zuccheri. - la interruppe Seto: - Semmai, sono gli zuccheri che hanno cali di me. -.  
Kisara rise appena: - Ma nessuno può saperlo, Seto. C'è anche la questione della Nav- - si fermò appena in tempo, mordendosi il labbro.  
\- Sì, Kisara? -  
\- Ehm... possiamo vedere come stanno le tue gardenie! Se sono state dovutamente annaffiate! Possiamo chiedere danni anche qualora fosse successo loro qualcosa. - annuì la ragazza, con fare saggio: - Insomma, possiamo chiedere un risarcimento per qualsiasi scemenza ci venga in mente, tanto vinceremo a prescindere soltanto perché la parte lesa sei tu! - sorrise, innocente.  
A quelle parole così assennate e confortanti, Seto chiuse gli occhi.  
\- E sia. - fu l'unica cosa che uscì dalle sue labbra.  
Seto Kaiba era stato placato.  
Il Regista era salvo.  
Per ora.  
Sopra gli altri, semplicemente, lampeggiava la scritta "WTF?".  
Nessuno, però, osò commentare, in alcuna maniera.  
\- Benissimo! - ormai si erano abituati al modo in cui la voce del Regista colpiva più o meno dolorosamente i loro timpani: - Se non ci sono problemi, io direi di continuare le riprese! -.  
\- Sì! - quasi urlarono Yugi e Atem, scattando sull'attenti, più che mai desiderosi di porre fine a quella che si era trasformata in una specie di prova all'ultimo sangue. (?)  
\- Uhm... - fece il Regista, guardandosi intorno, evitando di voltarsi anche solo per controllare cosa stessero facendo Seto Kaiba e Kisara: - ... vediamo un po'... forse potrei inserire di nuovo Atem? Magari con Yugi... - rimuginò, facendo rabbrividire i due piccoli punk, nonostante i loro sguardi determinati.  
\- Un momento. - una voce bassa, roca, interruppe i pensieri dell'uomo, portando tutti i presenti a guardare nella direzione da cui l'avevano udita: lungo mantello nero, una strana armatura viola cupo bordata d'oro, mani scure dai lunghi artigli, un'ampia massa informe di capelli rossi che sfioravano il pavimento, una maschera bianca a coprire il volto, ad eccezione di un occhio d'oro, l'Occhio del Millennio, che brillava dei riflessi delle fiamme divine, illuminando quella figura sinistra che riportava alla mente un oscuro demone emerso dalle profondità dell'Inferno e una versione metallara di una maschera del Carnevale di Rio de Janeiro.  
\- E lei chi è? - domandò il Regista, lo sguardo sconvolto, dallo stereo divino partì automaticamente il rimbombo di un gong.  
\- ... mi avete fatto chiamare voi. - sibilò la figura, avvicinandosi fino a sovrastarlo con la sua stazza.  
\- Aknadin! - lo riconobbe Kisara, stupita.  
\- Aknadin? - ripeté il Regista, confuso. Sbattè più volte le palpebre, poi la sua bocca si spalancò in un moto di sorpresa: - Aaaah, il signor Aknadin! Sì, sì, vi abbiamo fatto chiamare per girare una scena! - si ricordò, esibendosi in uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi a N denti.  
\- Appunto. - gorgogliò Aknadin, con uno strano fare cupo: - Quindi gradirei girare questa fantomatica scena, così da potermene finalmente andare. -.  
\- Oh, quanta fretta! - ridacchiò Bakura, portando le mani ai fianchi con un movimento ampio, scenografico: - Non ha voglia di rimanere a divertirsi con noi! -.  
\- Abbiamo ancora un gioco da finire! - fece notare Kisara, con un sorriso troppo candido.  
\- Già! - annuì il bandito: - Non è carino lasciare il tavolo prima che il gioco sia finito! -.  
\- Oh, Ra... - sospirò Atem, rassegnato, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Ra emise il suo grido divino, Kisara si affrettò a tradurre: - "Sì?" -.  
Il Faraone diede un leggero colpo di tosse, nascosto nel pugno: - Ehm, no, niente, Ra. -.  
\- Sbrighiamoci a girare questa scena. - praticamente ordinò il Sacerdote delle Tenebre, ben deciso a non rimanere un solo secondo di più in presenza di quei due rettili più o meno bianchi che continuavano a fissarlo con sinistro interesse.  
\- Ma certo! - esclamò il Regista, senza rendersi conto di niente: - Vedo che le costumiste e le truccatrici si sono già date da fare! Ottimo, ottimo! Visto che indossate questi abiti, mi è venuta in mente una buona composizione. In Regia abbiamo un piccolo modellino di Eliopoli, vero? - chiese al grafico, alzando lo sguardo verso l'ormai famoso rettangolo.  
Quando il grafico annuì, il Regista indicò la Regia ad Aknadin: - Ecco, salite e posizionatevi dietro al modellino. La vostra immagine sarà riportata sul maxischermo e faremo la ripresa da qui. Voi dovrete semplicemente allungare le vostre mani sopra la città, come una terribile minaccia che vi incombe! - spiegò, serio.  
\- Va bene, va bene. - rispose l'anziano ex-Sacerdote, sbrigativo: - Basta che la finiamo. -.  
Non degnò di un'occhiata neppure Seto, mentre avanzava verso la Regia, seguito dagli sguardi dei presenti.  
\- Vuole una mano, signor Aknadin? - chiese il Regista, mentre truccatrici, parrucchiere e costumiste facevano la loro apparizione dal nulla.  
\- No. Grazie. - fu la lapidaria risposta dell'anziano, ormai giunto a destinazione senza troppi problemi.  
\- Suvvia... - mormorò Malik, posando una mano sul braccio di Bakura: - ... sarà per un'altra volta. Non è proprio il momento per certi dispetti. -.  
Per tutta risposta, il bandito fece un sospiro seccato, una strana ombra serpentiforme sembrò allontanarsi dalla Regia.  
\- La ripresa è molto semplice, signor Aknadin! - spiegò il Regista, mentre l'immagine del modellino di Eliopoli e del Sacerdote delle Tenebre faceva la sua apparizione sul maxischermo: - Certo, dovremo un po' pulire la scena dalle fiamme, ma nulla che il grafico non possa fare! -.  
\- Eh, se non ci fosse il grafico... - sospirarono alcuni assistenti, trovando l'approvazione di diverse persone.  
\- Ho capito. - fece Aknadin, allungando le braccia e le dita artigliate sopra il modellino: - Sbrighiamoci a finire questa scena. -.  
\- Certo! - annuì il Regista, per poi rivolgersi al cameraman: - Tutto pronto? Pronto, signor Aknadin? Grafico? Okay, allora... tre, due, uno... Azione! -.  
La ripresa iniziò, lo zoom della telecamera si avvicinò maggiormente al Sacerdote; all'improvviso, il Regista ne indicò il volto: - Zoomma sull'Occhio! Guarda che bel riflesso che fanno le fiamme! -.  
Sotto gli sguardi di tutti, la ripresa fu effettuata rapidamente e senza alcun problema. Come sempre, il Regista si era affrettato ad avvicinare il cellulare all'orecchio e comunicare con l'ormai venerato grafico: - Fai apparire il signor Aknadin sfumando da un cielo notturno con un po' di nuvole, poi aggiungi dei fasci di luce a caso, come ti pare, che si concentrano sul signor Aknadin. L'inquadratura dell'Occhio lasciala così com'è, che è venuta bella! Ecco, magari, proprio sul finale, metti una forte luce gialla sull'Occhio, che fa un po' da stacco scena! -.  
\- Ho finito? - domandò Aknadin, secco, parlando con il Regista attraverso il maxischermo. Quest'ultimo alzò lo sguardo nella sua direzione, ci pensò un attimo e annuì: - Uhm, sì. Sì, direi di sì. Capisco la vostra stanchezza, signor Aknadin, è bene che non vi affatichiate. Vi farò scortare fuori, va bene? -.  
\- ... va bene. -.  
Era un dubbio che aveva colto un po' tutti i presenti, ma nessuno seppe mai se fosse fondato o meno: tuttavia, i più avevano l'impressione che Aknadin avesse accettato di farsi "scortare fuori" da alcuni assistenti non tanto per qualche difficoltà dovuta alla sua età avanzata, quanto più per due sguardi chiari che lo fissavano con un po' troppa insistenza fin dal momento in cui l'avevano visto per la prima volta all'interno del cubo.  
Alla fine, Aknadin sparì, _illeso_ , oltre la porta spalancata del cubo, nel buio della notte.  
\- ... perché lui è potuto andarsene e noi no? - protestò Jonouchi, appena si rese conto di ciò che era appena successo.  
\- Katsuya Jonouchi! - tuonò Anzu, sconvolta: - Quel signore è un signore anziano! E poi, vuoi forse abbandonare i tuoi amici nel momento del bisogno? - sbottò, indicando Atem e Yugi, ancora abbracciati: - Dov'è finito il tuo spirito di amicizia? Spero davvero sia colpa delle fiamme e che tu non pensi davvero una cosa così crudele! -.  
\- S-sì, Anzu! - si affrettò a dire Jonouchi, praticamente nascondendosi dietro una disorientata Mai: - E' stato un colpo di caldo! Grazie per avermi riportato sulla retta via in tempo! - la valanga di parole che uscì dalla sua bocca sfociò in una risata nervosa, ma parve convincere Anzu, che si limitò ad osservarlo con gli occhi ridotti a fessure.  
\- Perfetto! - forse, per il Regista, era un intercalare: - La scena del signor Aknadin è semplicemente perfetta, come "stacco"! Così, dal signor Kaiba, si può passare al grande protagonista di tutta questa vicenda! -  
"E' il grafico, vero?" sperò Atem, dentro di sé: "Overlap avrà la straordinaria partecipazione del grafico, vero?".  
\- Quindi, Faraone Atem, è il tuo momento! -  
"... sperare non mi è costato niente. E' stato bello, però.".  
\- Come dicevo prima... - riprese parola il Regista, mentre il sovrano gli si avvicinava: - ... pensavo ad una scena con Atem e Yugi insieme. -.  
Fu così che, accanto al Faraone, apparve il piccolo Aibou, lo sguardo deciso, la mano stretta in quella di Atem per darsi forza reciprocamente.  
\- Per fortuna i mezzi non sono stati ancora raggiunti dal fuoco. - osservò il Regista, lanciando uno sguardo interessato a due strani marchingegni: un assurdo incrociarsi di pezzi di ferro, gli elastici che _la schiena_ di Atem conosceva fin troppo bene legati a due estremità, a sostenere una spessa barra di metallo.  
\- ... avete costruito due catapulte con pezzi di edificio e corde elastiche...? - si rese conto il Faraone, Yugi ammutolito.  
Il Regista lo guardò, il puro stupore riflesso negli occhi: - Ma certo! Che domande sciocchine fate? -.  
Atem non sapeva se provare ammirazione per quelle loro straordinarie capacità creative e di adattamento o se fosse il caso di chiedere ad Osiris di far piovere un fulmine casualmente proprio su quelle due costruzioni, prima che potessero porre definitivamente fine alle sofferenze sue e di Aibou.  
In quel momento, però, notò alcuni assistenti spostare una delle due catapulte, fino a portarla al lato opposto del cubo - fin dove fosse possibile arrivare senza tuffarsi nelle fiamme, ovviamente.  
\- In questa scena, non sarete solo voi due! - trillò il Regista, facendo tremare i due punkamanti.  
\- ... ossia? - si azzardò a chiedere Yugi.  
Atem, intanto, non perdeva di vista gli assistenti: "Strano..." notò: "... perché continuano a guardare quelle vasche?". Sollevò un sopracciglio: "... in effetti, a cosa servono quelle vasche? Non le abbiamo mai usate, finora.". Un atroce dubbio s'insinuò nella sua mente: "... _finora_.".  
\- Ossia, in scena con voi ci sarà anche Bakura! -.  
La risposta del Regista scatenò diverse esclamazioni stupite, su tutte quella del bandito stesso: - Cosa? -.  
\- Ci sarai anche tu! - ripetè l'uomo, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi: - E' il momento in cui il Faraone e il suo grande nemico si fronteggiano, l'uno di fronte all'altro, pronti a scontrarsi in un duello all'ultimo sangue! -.  
\- Regista... - sussurrò subito Atem, tirandogli leggermente una manica per attirare la sua attenzione: - ... evitate di dargli idee. Davvero. E' l'ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno. -.  
\- Suvvia, Atem... - rise il Regista, incurante: - ... non essere così catastrofico! E' una tua opinione, non è carino parlare per gli altr- -  
\- Sono un sovrano e parlo con il plurale maiestatis. - quel sibilo e quella sfumatura rossastra nelle iridi giunsero un po' inaspettate: - Per dirlo chiaramente: è l'ultima cosa di cui _io_ ho bisogno. -.  
\- Allora, questa scena? - prese parola Yugi, con un sorriso tirato, cercando di spostare tutta l'attenzione su di sé.  
\- Giusto, la scena! - parve ricordarsi il Regista, come se non ne avesse parlato fino a tre secondi prima: - Ecco, la scena è molto semplice. -  
\- Perché ne dubito? - sospirò Atem, cercando di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra sé e Bakura, che osservava il Regista con fare quasi annoiato.  
Forse, anche lui aveva cominciato a capire che le possibilità di avere una scena tutta per sé erano rasenti lo zero. Ancora una volta, Atem si stupì di quanto fosse disinteressatamente e misericordiosamente disposto a cedergli più della metà delle sue inquadrature.  
\- Ora, il Faraone e Yugi andranno a posizionarsi su quella catapulta... - spiegò il Regista, indicando la costruzione più vicina: - ... mentre Bakura andrà sull'altra. - e indicò quella più distante: - Voi non dovrete far altro che assumere uno sguardo di sfida. Solo e soltanto questo! - sorrise, pacato.  
Atem, Yugi e Bakura gli rivolsero un'identica occhiata di sufficienza.  
\- ... e ci dica, signor Regista... - parlò il Faraone, la voce calma: - ... quelle catapulte saranno anche _messe in funzione_? -.  
L'uomo alzò lo sguardo, osservando il soffitto in fiamme come se fosse perso in una profonda contemplazione. Dopo un tempo imprecisato, disse, con tono serio: - ... perché soffermarsi su simili particolari? -.  
\- Saranno messe in funzione. - chiuse Yugi, affondando il viso in una mano.  
\- Che ca**ata. - sentenziò Bakura, dando loro le spalle e dirigendosi verso la catapulta più distante senza aggiungere altro.  
\- Facciamo anche questo. - sospirò Atem, stringendo la mano di Yugi e quasi trascinandolo verso quell'aggeggio che lasciava presagire tante cose poco carine.  
\- Come sono docili... - notò Mana, seguendo i due con lo sguardo, stupita.  
\- Si chiama "rassegnazione". - spiegò Mahad, scuotendo la testa con fare stanco.  
\- Yugi ha il coraggio di salire su una pseudocatapulta nonostante, poco fa, si sia quasi sfracellato al suolo? - si rese conto Mai, gli occhi sgranati: - So che è molto coraggioso, ma... -  
Una mano di Jonouchi su una spalla la fermò, lo sguardo scuro del ragazzo era grave: - ... si chiama "rassegnazione". -.  
\- Ora che ha imparato una parola nuova, qualsiasi cosa succederà sarà "rassegnazione". - sibilò Seto, piatto, udito solo da Kisara.  
Nel frattempo, Atem e Yugi erano riusciti ad arrampicarsi sulla catapulta, sostenendosi l'un l'altro e aiutandosi a vicenda per riuscire a raggiungere la cima della barra metallica centrale, dove potersi posizionare; Bakura era sdraiato sulla propria da qualche minuto, avendola raggiunta con un semplice paio di salti.  
\- Bene, siete in posizione? - domandò il Regista, ad alta voce.  
I tre annuirono, sistemandosi come meglio potevano. Nel mentre, l'uomo si era di nuovo rivolto a Mahad, chiedendo forse per l'ultima volta il suo aiuto per permettere al cameraman di volare.  
\- E' pur sempre una ripresa aerea. - spiegò, pratico.  
\- Dovremmo farne di più. - osservò il cameraman che, ormai, ci aveva preso un certo gusto.  
Il Regista tornò a rivolgersi alle tre vittime sacrific- ai tre: - Se siete pronti, io darei inizio alla ripresa! -.  
\- Diamoci una mossa! - l'esclamazione irritata del Re dei Ladri valse per tutti e tre.  
\- Bene, al mio tre, le catapulte entreranno in funzione e sarete scagliati verso l'alto! - spiegò l'uomo, praticamente urlando e gesticolando a caso per farsi capire: - Sguardi di sfida, mi raccomando! Non temete per l'atterraggio, arriverete nelle vasche! - li rassicurò.  
\- Meno male! - Yugi trasse un profondo respiro di sollievo, Atem sentì uno strana sensazione puntellargli la mente, come se fosse tutto _troppo_ perfetto e ben studiato per essere credibile.  
\- ... ho come l'impressione... - mormorò, mentre sentiva alcuni assistenti tirare verso il basso la superficie su cui si trovavano: - ... che si siano dimenticati di una cosa. Ma non so cosa... -.  
\- Tre... due... uno... lancio! Azione! -.  
La superficie che lo sosteneva fu lasciata di colpo dagli assistenti e Atem sentì il fiato mozzarsi per qualche istante: sentì mancare un qualsiasi appoggio, ritrovandosi scagliato nell'aria, quella stessa aria calda che gli sferzava il viso, facendo scontrare le ciocche bionde dei suoi capelli sulla sua fronte, sentendo quasi gli orecchini d'oro tirargli i lobi, sbatacchiati senza controllo.  
"Oh, giusto!" si ricordò, non appena la coscienza superò lo shock: "Uno sguardo di sfida!".  
Assunse uno sguardo di sfida a caso, sentendo qualcosa - probabilmente l'Aibou - sfrecciare al suo fianco, poco più indietro a causa della sua statura più piccola.  
In quel momento, durante il volo, notò Bakura volare a gran velocità nella loro direzione.  
Nella loro direzione.  
Precisamente nella loro direzione.  
"... beh, la ripresa è fatta, no...?" si chiese il Faraone, quella strana sensazione che aveva sentito a terra si stava facendo fin troppo pressante, fino a diventare un orribile dubbio man mano che il bandito si avvicinava.  
\- ... avete calcolato bene le traiettorie, vero? - urlò, desiderando ardentemente una risposta positiva ma capendo che-  
\- Traiettorie? -  
La voce del Regista si perse in un suono ampio e indefinito, un colpo violento, un gemito di dolore, un'imprecazione che non poteva essere riportata, un insieme di suoni che fecero tremare i più, lasciando il Regista impietrito di fronte a quella scena.  
Atem, semplicemente, sentì la forza di gravità attirarlo a sé, preciso al centro di una delle vasche, rimasto ormai da solo nella caduta libera, l'Aibou perso metri addietro.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! -  
Fu così che il Faraone volante attraversò lo spazio sopra le teste dei presenti e precipitò in una vasca con un sonoro Splash!.  
Metri e metri prima, invece, due corpi diversamente celesti piombavano verso il pavimento in una precisa linea verticale.  
\- Oh, no! - gemette Anzu, lo sguardo fisso su uno Yugi svenuto: - Si sfracelleranno! -  
\- Deve essere destino! - esclamò Mai, bloccata, non sapendo cosa fare.  
\- Potrebbe esserlo per uno di loro due. - sussurrò Isis che, non si sa come, era riuscita a sentire le parole della donna pur trovandosi ad una consistente distanza: - ... ma è ingiusto che lo sia anche per l'altro! -.  
\- Non temere, Yugi! - urlò Jonouchi, scattando in avanti: - Vengo a salvarti! -.  
\- Maestro! - pigolò Mana, lo sguardo subito a Mahad, che aveva puntato il bastone verso i due.  
\- ... Non è il momento di lisciarsi le squame, Diabound! - lo riprese Malik, notando la creatura del tutto disinteressata a ciò che stava succedendo: - Se muore ora, hai idea di quanto sarà di cattivo umore, dopo? -.  
Honda e Otogi seguirono Jonouchi, Ryou continuava a spostare lo sguardo da Yugi a Bakura, terrorizzato, il braccio stretto nella morsa di un Sugoroku tremante: - Qualcuno faccia qualcosa! -.  
Kisara era pronta ad intervenire, ma Seto l'aveva bloccata per un polso, indicando Mahad con lo sguardo: - Ci penserà lui. - si limitò a dire, sicuro.  
Tutto questo avvenne in un secondo, un solo secondo, un unico secondo, magari facciamo un paio.  
Erano trascorsi appena due secondi, quando avvenne un fatto che nessuno, neppure Seto Kaiba, era stato in grado di prevedere: sotto i due in picchiata si era radunato un folto gruppo di creature femminili sibilanti, le stesse che li avevano attorniati minacciosamente fino a quel momento, strillando ad intermittenza cose come "Yugi-chaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!" o "Bakura-saaaamaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!".  
Fu così che i due caddero tra le braccia delle fangirls, che li afferrarono al volo come se pesassero pochi grammi - forse possibile nel caso di Yugi, un pochino meno nel caso di Bakura - e non fossero in caduta libera da decine e decine di metri.  
Silenzio.  
Mahad era rimasto bloccato con il bastone a mezz'aria: le fangirls erano state più rapide di lui, lasciandolo senza parole.  
Anzu, Mai, Ryou e Sugoroku fissavano la scena con occhi sbarrati, non riuscendo a capacitarsi di ciò che era appena successo - tranne Ryou, che stava iniziando a smaltire i postumi dello shock; Isis si portò un pugno al petto, incapace di commentare; Rishid, semplicemente, osservava il tutto in silenzio, continuando a vegliare su un Mokuba e una Shizuka ancora addormentati.  
Sui volti di Malik e Kisara vi era un'identica espressione sorpresa, occhi sgranati, labbra socchiuse, i corpi come paralizzati.  
Jonouchi si bloccò di colpo, Honda e Otogi non riuscirono a fermarsi in tempo e gli sbatterono contro, ottenendo solo di cadere a terra tutti e tre: nessuno gemette di dolore, troppo presi a guardare le fangirls che posavano a terra i due poveracci, Mana che era volata sopra di loro, per controllare le condizioni di Yugi.  
Seto Kaiba era stupito e ciò si manifestava anche sulla sua espressione - o meglio, sui suoi occhi azzurri, ora quasi del tutto sgranati, la sua compostezza venuta meno per un istante.  
\- ... siete vivi? - il Regista spezzò quel silenzio improvviso, avvicinandosi alle fangirls e ignorando totalmente Mary, apparsa dal nulla al suo fianco senza fare o dire una qualsiasi cosa.  
\- ... vi hanno mai detto che siete un emerito co***one, signor Regista? -  
Bakura era vivo.  
\- Oh, quanta permalosità! - sbuffò l'uomo, alzando le spalle.  
\- E' bello come ormai sia considerato normale il fatto che cerchiate di attentare alle vite altrui. - Malik era riuscito a riprendersi e si era avvicinato a Bakura, aiutandolo a rialzarsi insieme a svariate fanciulle dalle mani fatte di colla - doveva essere così, altrimenti non si sarebbe spiegato il motivo per cui continuassero a tenere le suddette appiccicate ai corpi abbronzati dei due.  
\- Quante storie! - ribadì il Regista, come se non fosse successo niente.  
\- Come sta, Yugi? - chiese Mana, planandogli vicino e trovandolo con gli occhi a spirale, che balbettava qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
\- E' vivo!!! - disse una fangirl vicina.  
\- Forse è Yugi-chan il vero immortale!!!! - osservò un'altra, alcune che annuivano.  
\- Prego? - fece Bakura, stizzito, voltandosi nella loro direzione e facendone svenire cinque.  
\- Beh... - esordì una terza fangirl: - ... ha rischiato di morire tantissime volte, tra ieri sera e stamattina, no???? Eppure, è ancora vivo!!!!! -  
\- Si è anche preso il Puzzle in faccia!!!!!!!! - ricordò una fangirl accanto.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... in effetti... - fece Mana, piegando la testa di lato: - ... e Yugi è anche un semplice essere umano... -  
\- A guardar bene... - la voce di Malik colse di sorpresa Bakura, che lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia.  
\- AIBOU! -  
Come una sola persona, tutti rivolsero le loro teste in direzione di una delle vasche e rimasero, ancora una volta, senza parole.  
Tralasciando il fatto che, per il momento, si erano tutti dimenticati della sorte di Atem, di certo non si aspettavano di ritrovarlo in quella situazione assurda: una volta nell'acqua, dopo aver passato diversi minuti a cercare di non affogare, agitando le braccia a caso sulla superficie dell'acqua, il Faraone, resosi conto del fatto che, una volta tanto, nessuno se lo stesse filando, aveva avuto la brillante idea di prendere la sua fuga dalla vasca come un gioco. Così, dato che l'acqua riempiva quel rettangolo tridimensionale fino a poco più di un metro dalla cima del suddetto, Atem, colui che era attualmente in possesso del Puzzle, aveva afferrato il suo Oggetto del Millennio e l'aveva scagliato con forza contro la superficie non bagnata della vasca: il Puzzle aveva distrutto il vetro, franando al suolo e lasciando un buco non indifferente sul rettangolo; allorché Atem si era tolto il mantello, lo aveva arrotolato, aveva lanciato un'estremità oltre il bordo della vasca e l'aveva riafferrata facendo passare una mano attraverso il buco aperto dal Puzzle, per poi legarla all'estremità rimasta all'interno del rettangolo, fino ad ottenere un cappio; una volta assicurato, Atem l'aveva usato come corda per issarsi sulla cima, dove ora si trovava, in piedi.  
E sì che avrebbe semplicemente potuto invocare l'aiuto di Mahad.  
\- ... ma che... - farfugliò qualcuno, mentre Atem saltava giù dalla vasca e atterrava senza farsi niente.  
\- AIBOU! - ripeté, urlando, precipitandosi dall'amato Aibou in fin di vita (?), crollando in ginocchio accanto a lui: - Non morire, Aibou! -  
\- Non sto morendo ora, così come non stavo morendo neppure qualche ora fa. - sospirò Yugi, già sulla via del riprendersi totalmente: - Quindi non rifacciamo la scena di prim- -  
Fu in quel momento che Yugi _si rese conto_.  
Si rese conto di quella cosa di cui si erano resi conto più o meno tutti i presenti, specialmente le fanciulle che avevano appena circondato il Faraone, gli occhi più infuocati del fuoco divino attorno a loro.  
\- ... Altro me... -  
\- Sì, Aibou? - Atem gli afferrò una mano, del tutto ignaro di ciò che stava avvenendo alle sue spalle - e ai suoi lati e di fronte a sé.  
\- ... sei... -  
\- Sì? -  
\- ... bagnato fradicio. -  
Il Faraone sbattè più volte le palpebre, non capendo: - Beh, sì, Aibou, io sono riuscito ad arrivare fin nella vasca... A proposito, cos'è successo, esattamente? Capisco che la testa di Bakura sia parecchio dura, ma perché pure lui è rimasto così stordito? -  
Yugi alzò piano una mano, indicando la propria testa: - ... i capelli, Altro me. - disse, pacato: - _Quelli_ fanno male. -.  
Prima che Atem potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, l'Aibou parlò di nuovo: - Ma non intendevo questo, prima. Il fatto è che sei bagnato fradicio. -  
\- Sì, Aibou, l'hai già det- -  
\- E indossi vestiti bianchi. -  
\- ... -  
\- E non hai neppure il mantello. -  
\- ... -  
Fu allora che Atem osò alzare lo sguardo.  
E comprese che ciò che sentiva non erano le fiamme divine.  
E capì di avere addosso soltanto vestiti praticamente trasparenti e di trovarsi circondato da fangirls.  
Fangirls che lo stavano fissando.  
E che erano molto vicine.  
Si guardò intorno, improvvisamente spaventato: - Mana! - la chiamò, notandola lì vicino.  
Mana non rispose: lo stava fissando. Esattamente come lo stavano fissando _loro_. E come lo stava iniziando a fissare anche Aibou - "No, anche Aibou, no!".  
Sentiva altri sguardi sinistri piantati sulla schiena, ma non ebbe la forza di voltarsi: aveva come il vago presentimento che avrebbe incontrato Bakura. Che, una volta tanto, non avrebbe cercato di _ucciderlo_.  
"... sono fo**uto. Letteralmente.".  
Erano così vicine... tutte... così... vicine... poteva sentire i loro respiri, le loro dita di colla, riusciva a sentirle ma non sapeva come contrastarle, le sentiva, erano...  
Un lampo verde attraversò la sua visuale, una maestosa figura viola sembrò far scattare indietro quelle creature così buone e, al tempo stesso, così malvagie.  
\- State indietro! - tuonò la voce di Mahad: - Circolare, circolare, non c'è nulla da vedere! - esclamò, agitando il suo bastone per diradare la folla.  
In quel momento, Atem si sentì afferrare per la vita, ritrovandosi rapidamente sospeso a mezz'aria, per poi sentire di nuovo il terreno sotto i piedi, il mantello bagnato tra le mani.  
\- Rivestitevi, mio Faraone. - disse Mahad, premuroso, al suo fianco: - Rimarrò qui vicino a voi finché questo calore non avrà asciugato le vostre vesti. Sarò io stesso a premurarmi di constatare se siano davvero asciutte o meno, per evitarvi di correre qualsiasi rischio. -.  
Ancora disorientato, Atem si limitò ad aprire il mantello ancora bagnato, mettendolo davanti alle fiamme più vicine: - Ti ringrazio, Mahad. - sorrise, riconoscente: Mahad era davvero l'unico a cui sentiva di potersi affidare completamente.  
"E' veramente colui che merita, senza dubbio, ogni singola briciola di gratitudine!".  
Qualche metro più in là, Yugi e Mana osservavano Atem e Mahad d'innanzi alle fiamme.  
\- ... Maestro... - sussurrò la Maga Nera, mordendosi un labbro: - ... perché non ci ho pensato io...? -  
\- Mi chiedo come faccia l'Altro me a non accorgersi che Mahad, con la scusa di controllare se i vestiti siano asciutti o meno, ne approfitta per guardarlo e toccarlo impunemente. - sospirò l'Aibou, scuotendo la testa.  
\- ... a volte, il sommo re dimostra un'ingenuità disarmante. - sussurrò Bakura, senza neanche far caso agli altri, troppo concentrato a fissare il Faraone ancora mezzo bagnato.  
Di contro, Malik fissava lui. E non necessariamente in modo positivo.  
\- Sì, va bene! - l'esclamazione del Regista ricordò ai presenti di star, teoricamente, girando l'ultima opening: - Ecco, metti un'immagine di repertorio vicino a Bakura. Sì, nella sua versione bianca. Perfetto! -.  
\- Servo ancora? -  
Il Regista fece un salto di svariati centimetri, quando si ritrovò Atem a distanza ravvicinata, fresco come una rosa e asciutto come il deserto.  
Aveva fatto in fretta. Del resto, la vera domanda era come fosse possibile che, con quel caldo, le vasche fossero ancora piene d'acqua.  
\- Eh-ehm... - tossicchiò l'uomo, facendo rapidamente mente locale: - Uhm... in realtà, a ben pensarci... diciamo che... -  
\- Ehi... - balbettò Atem, la sua attenzione improvvisamente rivolta ai suoi amici, notandoli un po' strani: - ... tutto bene? -.  
Una mano premuta sul naso, Jonouchi, Mai, Honda, Otogi, Ryou, Sugoroku, Mana, Yugi redivivo, Kisara e persino Seto alzarono un pollice, annuendo piano.  
Anzu e Mary erano direttamente svenute e, in quel momento, ancora giacevano a terra, prive di sensi.  
Dalla loro postazione, Isis e Rishid annuirono piano, in perfetto sincrono.  
Bakura era di colpo tornato a guardare Atem con il suo solito sguardo arrogante.  
Malik gli aveva appena detto qualcosa all'orecchio.  
\- Ultime scene, ultime scene! - annunciò il Regista, approfittando di quell'attimo di distrazione di Atem per portare l'attenzione su qualcos'altro.  
Quelle parole risvegliarono nei presenti una strana, curiosa, attesa e dolorosa sensazione: era come aver fatto un intero mese di totale digiuno e vedersi offrire un enorme banchetto traboccante delle più disparate prelibatezze.  
Dietro un vetro.  
E si sentivano come spalmati su quel vetro, magari grattandone la superficie con le unghie, sperando di scalfirla e abbatterla, per poter finalmente raggiungere le tanto agognate cibarie.  
\- Non perdiamo altro tempo! - intervenne Jonouchi, la mano ancora sul viso: - Cosa succederà nella prossima scena? - domandò, rivolto al Regista.  
Quest'ultimo aprì la bocca in un largo sorriso, prima di esclamare: - Direi che è giunta l'ora di far entrare in scena il Mago Nero e la Maga Nera! -.  
I due diretti interessati, nell'udire i loro nomi come creature del Duel Monsters, trasalirono, volando rapidamente in direzione del Regista.  
\- Noi? - fece Mana, stupita.  
\- Ebbene sì! - confermò l'uomo: - Come gran finale di questa splendida parata... - tutti i presenti preferirono sorvolare sulla definizione: - ... voi due siete semplicemente perfetti! -.  
\- E quando mai qualcosa non è perfetto, secondo lui? - sospirò Jonouchi, ricevendo una gomitata nervosa da parte di Mai.  
\- Che bello! - trillò la Maga, facendo roteare il suo bastone: - E' da Wild drive che non sono in scena! Finalmente! -  
\- Wild drive dove ha distrutto una telecamera. - Seto si premurò di ricordare quel particolare, portando istintivamente il cameraman a fare un passo indietro.  
Mana gonfiò le guance, visibilmente rosse sotto i chili di trucco.  
\- Stavolta faremo tutti più attenzione. - s'intromise Mahad, posando una mano sulla spalla dell'allieva, che si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Allora vi dirò cosa dovete fare. - esordì il Regista, portando i due maghi d'innanzi all'ennesimo pannello tutto geroglifici; davanti a questo, in compenso, erano state posizionate due colonne a loro volta ricoperte di graffiti.  
Ed erano pezzi di edificio.  
Decisamente, gli assistenti del Regista avevano spiccate doti artistiche.  
\- Qui... - spiegò: - ... dovrete fare un po' i fighi davanti alla telecamera, per poi concludere con una bella posa delle vostre. -.  
A quelle parole, Mahad e Mana si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa.  
\- Vi lascio carta bianca. - annunciò il Regista, andando a mettersi dietro il cameraman: - Rimanete pure distanti da noi, ci penserà lo zoom ad inquadrarvi per bene! - sorrise, incrociando le dita dietro la schiena.  
\- ... d'accordo. - rispose Mana, spiazzata, piegando la testa di lato.  
\- Andrò prima io. - si offrì Mahad: - Tu seguimi, Mana. -.  
\- Sì, Maestro! - trillò lei, scattando sull'attenti.  
\- Perfetto! Allora, siamo pronti? E' facile facile, su! Bene, tre... due... uno... Azione! -.  
Come annunciato, il primo ad andare fu il Mago Nero: si portò d'innanzi alla telecamera, di profilo, lo sguardo serio, per poi fendere l'aria davanti al cameraman con il suo bastone color smeraldo; non appena lo abbassò, la Maga Nera s'infilò nell'inquadratura, con un occhiolino allegro in direzione dell'obiettivo.  
Con un saltello nell'aria, Mana raggiunse Mahad, schiena contro schiena, una gamba piegata e un braccio piegato, l'altro in avanti, una posa speculare, nonostante la diversa posizione dei bastoni: verticale quello del Mago, orizzontale quello della Maga.  
\- E... Stop! Buona! - annunciò il Regista, mentre Mana si lasciava sfuggire una risata: - Ce l'abbiamo fatta! -.  
\- Sei stata bravissima, Mana. - si complimentò Mahad, con un leggero sorriso che le fece tornare il viso amaranto, seppur per un motivo ben diverso da quello di pochi minuti prima.  
\- Hanno un modo tutto loro di essere fighi. - riconobbe Yugi, annuendo da solo.  
\- Beh, devi ammettere che ci riescono benissimo! - sorrise Jonouchi, Anzu e Mary che, nel frattempo, riacquistavano i sensi e si mettevano sedute.  
\- Cosa sta succedendo? - chiese la bellissima fanciulla dagli occhi arcobaleno: - Abbiamo finito di girare? E Atemuccio uccio puccio cucciolo? - domandò, la voce come il canto di un usignolo.  
Suddetto Atemuccio uccio puccio cucciolo cercò di mimetizzarsi con le fiamme dietro Sugoroku.  
  
Mentre tutti si riunivano nei pressi di Isis, Rishid, Mokuba e Shizuka - complici anche le fiamme ormai fin troppo vicine -, il Regista vagava per il cubo, seguito fedelmente dal cameraman, dando ordini qui e lì e parlando al telefono con il grafico: - Uhm, magari, davanti all'inquadratura dei due maghi, mettici Mahad e Mana nelle loro sembianze umane, in trasparenza. Ma certo che puoi attingere dalle foto, che domande! Tanto ce ne sono anche alcune di Mana, no? Benissimo, perfetto! -.  
Chiuse la chiamata, appena in tempo prima di inciampare su qualcosa.  
Riuscì a rimenere in equilibrio, per poi abbassare lo sguardo: - Ma che...? - balbettò, confuso: - ... e questa da dove sbuca? -.  
Proprio sotto a dove i maghi avevano girato la loro scena, tra le colonne ricoperte di geroglifici, era spuntato quello che sembrava un grosso sarcofago di pietra, piatto invece che tondeggiante, con sette incavi dall'aria familiare.  
\- Oh, guarda! - esclamò, facendo cenno al cameraman: - Guarda! Sembrano buchi perfetti per infilarci gli Oggetti del Millennio! Proviamo! -  
\- Signore... - fece l'altro, un po' perplesso: - L'edificio è seriamente pericolante, forse è il caso di sbrigarsi a finire le scene, prima che- -  
\- Oh, ma tanto l'edificio è in fase di crollo già da prima, non avremmo proprio il tempo! - lo interruppe il Regista, tirando fuori dal nulla la Bilancia e la Chiave, inginocchiandosi sul sarcofago di pietra per infilarle l'una ai piedi della figura e l'altra in una mano: - Le altre scene le gireremo fuori, mi sembra ovvio! Perché credi che abbia ordinato a tutti di portare fuori le cose? -  
\- Ma allora non sarebbe il caso di avvisare pure- -  
\- Oh, guarda, guarda! Ci stanno perfettamente! Adesso provo a mettere pure gli altri! -  
Il cameraman sbattè le palpebre, notando gli altri cinque Oggetti del Millennio apparire da chissà dove nelle mani del Regista: - ... signore, quand'è che avete...? -  
\- Eh, se non fanno attenzione alle loro cose... - fu la sorridente e serafica risposta dell'altro. Il cameraman decise di tacere.  
L'Occhio, la Collana, la Barra, l'Anello, il Puzzle... uno dopo l'altro, gli Oggetti furono infilati negli incavi del sarcofago, aderendovi perfettamente.  
\- Guarda, sono entrati tutti! - esultò il Regista, saltando in piedi sulla pietra.  
\- Ammirevole, signore. - disse il cameraman, con un sorriso tirato, sperando che l'altro fosse abbastanza soddisfatto e si decisse a far uscire tutti.  
\- Parlando d'altro... - esordì quest'ultimo, mettendo le braccia ai fianchi: - ... credo che richiamerò Atem in scena. -.  
I sette Oggetti emisero una leggera luce.  
\- Atem! - chiamò il Regista, cercandolo con lo sguardo: - Faraone Atem! A-T-E-M! Atem! - urlò, finché non riuscì ad individuarlo: - Oh, eccolo lì! -.  
Scese dal sarcofago e fece per raggiungerlo, quando si accorse di una luce fin troppo intensa provenire da dietro di lui. Si voltò: i sette Oggetti avevano iniziato a brillare ad intermittenza, facendo risplendere anche degli strani simboli disposti attorno al sarcofago come un cerchio, simboli che prima non aveva notato.  
\- Oh, guarda che figo! - trillò, indicando quel fenomeno al cameraman: - Presto, presto! Riprendili! -.  
Nonostante la confusione, l'altro decise di obbedire: l'obiettivo fu puntato sugli Oggetti, riuscendo a cogliere l'esatto momento in cui si illuminavano ancora una volta, splendendo di una luce intensa, accecante, proiettata verso l'alto in tanti fasci luminosi, quasi, sotto, crepitasse un altro fuoco.  
\- Che ripresa splendida! - esclamò il Regista, mentre il cameraman finiva di registrare: - La useremo, sì, decisamente! Uhm... ma... - tornò a guardare il pavimento: - ... non sembra anche a te che... la terra stia... come dire...? -  
\- IL TERREMOTO! -  
Quel semplice urlo, uscito dalla bocca di chissà chi, riuscì a mettere in allarme tutti i presenti.  
Come una sola persona, tutti si riversarono sulla porta spalancata; i pezzi infuocati del soffitto ripresero a cadere con più frequenza, le pareti iniziarono a sbriciolarsi e riuscire a rimanere in piedi stava diventando troppo difficile.  
Tuttavia, erano in Giappone ed erano giapponesi, facevano più prove di evacuazione per terremoti che giorni di vacanza, dunque il panico era limitato.  
Quanto ai non giapponesi... quelli lì presenti sarebbero stati capaci di cavarsela anche in situazioni infinitamente peggiori.  
Non di meno, _tutti_ i presenti anelavano all'aria fresca del mattino quindi, a prescindere, sarebbero stati tutti capaci di uscire anche solo per questo.  
In meno di due minuti, difatti, furono tutti fuori, lontani dal cubo in piena implosione, le fiamme divine che si stagliavano sopra quella che era ormai un'immensa carcassa di cemento, illuminando quel mattino ancora avvolto nelle tenebre della notte.  
Gli assistenti, le truccatrici, le parrucchiere e le costumiste avevano portato degli enormi sacchi, alcuni il doppio o il triplo di loro, sostenendoli con totale nonchalance; il grafico faceva bella mostra di sé, tranquillissimo, con un portatile sottobraccio; il cameraman era vicino al Regista che, con un sorriso un po' dispiaciuto, osservava quel che restava dell'edificio; le fangirls, poco più lontane, erano curiosamente in silenzio.  
Gli altri erano tutti in salvo, stretti l'un l'altro - ad eccezione di Malik e Bakura, più in disparte, e Seto, stretto solo vicino a Kisara.  
Isis e Rishid portavano in braccio rispettivamente Mokuba e Shizuka, ancora profondamente addormentati e minimamente toccati da tutto ciò che era successo.  
\- ARIA! - boccheggiò Jonouchi, dibattendosi come un pesce fuori dall'acqua: - Datemi aria, aria! -  
\- Che bello sentire l'aria esterna! - si beò Anzu, traendo un profondo respiro di aria pulita e fresca.  
\- Alla fine, il cubo si è smontato da solo. - osservò Otogi, con una scrollata di spalle: - Noi abbiamo finito di girare le opening e siamo ancora vivi e interi. Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene! -.  
\- Già! - concordò Honda, raggiante.  
\- Uhm... - Ryou inclinò appena la testa di lato: - ... eppure... ho come l'impressione che qualcosa non vada. -.  
\- Ehi, non portare sfiga! - protestò Hiroto, quasi urlandogli in un orecchio.  
\- No, ha ragione! - lo contraddì Atem, mortalmente serio: - ... c'è qualcosa che non mi convince in tutto questo. Di nuovo. -.  
\- Un attimo! - esclamò di colpo Isis, portandosi una mano al collo, gli occhi via via sempre più sgranati man mano che si rendeva conto: - ... dov'è la mia Collana? -.  
Con un gesto rapido, Atem e Yugi si portarono le mani al petto, accorgendosi solo in quel momento dell'assenza del loro monile di cinquecento chili.  
\- E' sparita anche la Barra! - esclamò Malik.  
\- E l'Anello. - notò Bakura, un sopracciglio inarcato: - ... tuttavia, stavolta io non c'entro niente. -.  
\- Ho un brutto presentimento... - mugolò Yugi, senza riuscire a capire il perché di quell'improvvisa paura che gli aveva invaso il petto.  
\- Regista! - lo chiamò Atem ma, prima che questi potesse rispondere, Anzu gridò: - Guardate! -.  
Il cubo si stava gonfiando, le fiamme divine andavano pian piano ritirandosi: un manto nero parve ricoprire l'ex-edificio in tutta la sua integrità, quasi soffocando il fuoco, oscurandolo alla vista, lasciandone visibile solo una tenue luminescenza; di colpo, la spessa cappa nera sembrò innalzarsi, sparire nel buio della notte e del cielo, celando tutte le stelle come una grande pennellata d'inchiostro.  
\- Cosa sta succedendo? - urlarono alcuni assistenti, indietreggiando; il cameraman cadde, sconvolto.  
Atem avanzò di qualche passo, quasi correndo: - Non può essere! Non può essere! - tuonò, gli occhi che sfumavano nel colore del sangue.  
Una risata fin troppo conosciuta risuonò nelle orecchie dei presenti, una risata al tempo stesso incredula e divertita: - Non ci posso credere! - esclamò Bakura, gli occhi spalancati in modo quasi folle.  
\- Non so cosa stia succedendo esattamente... - disse il Regista, afferrando il cameraman per un braccio: - ... ma voglio che tu riprenda tutto! -  
\- Signore, vi sembra il cas- ... d'accordo, vi sembra il caso. - si arrese il pover'uomo, portando la telecamera al volto e accendendola.  
Non appena lo fece, due sfere infuocate si aprirono nel manto nero, provocando diverse grida spaventate.  
\- Primo piano, fai un primo piano! - praticamente urlò il Regista.  
\- Regista! - lo chiamò Atem, la voce dura: - Voi sapete qualcosa, sui nostri Oggetti? - domandò, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla forma che quelle tenebre stavano assumendo: una creatura mostruosa, dalle grandi ali, con due teste, quattro occhi infuocati, quattro file di canini fin troppo rilucenti.  
\- Oh, giusto! - saltò su il Regista: - Gli Oggetti sono rimasti dentro l'edificio! Dovremo recuperarli, quando le fiamme si saranno spente! - disse, a gran voce: - Li ho lasciati su quello strano sarcofago apparso dal nulla, ce li ho messi proprio prima di chiamarti! -.  
E Atem, stavolta, si voltò: si sentiva bruciare dalla rabbia, consumare dalla frustrazione, scuotere dal desiderio di liberarsi di _quella cosa_ ; avrebbe voluto afferrare il Regista per il bavero e urlargli contro, dirgli che era un pazzo, un incosciente, un imbecille e chissà quante altre parolacce in egizio antico ma...  
... si rese conto che era una causa persa in partenza e che tanto valeva sbrigarsela da solo.  
\- Il Regista ha evocato Zork? - fu Yugi a dar voce ai pensieri increduli dei presenti, incapaci di accettare ciò che era appena successo e stava succedendo.  
\- Zork Necrofades! - rise Bakura, improvvisamente colto da un attacco di ilarità compulsiva - e poco ci mancava crollasse direttamente a terra.  
\- Suvvia, è stato un errore! - protestò il Regista, mentre faceva segno al cameraman di continuare a riprendere.  
\- Voi avete evocato Zork Necrofades, praticamente la più oscura delle creature infernali, _per sbaglio_? - gemette Mana, le dita tra i capelli, quasi tirandoseli.  
\- Ammetterai, tuttavia... - parlò Mahad, grave: - ... che, se l'avesse fatto di proposito, sarebbe stato più preoccupante. -.  
La Maga Nera deglutì, agitata: - Sì... però... -.  
\- Non ti permetterò di avanzare un solo passo in questa città! - tuonò Atem, lo sguardo deciso rivolto verso l'imponente figura di Zork Necrofades: - Né ti lascerò dire anche soltanto una frase, perché mi sono seriamente _fracassato le pa**e_. -.  
E i presenti, nell'udire ciò, non poterono che alzare le braccia in una ola.  
Seto Kaiba non aveva alzato le braccia, ma aveva comunque fatto udire la propria voce.  
Così, Atem mantenne la parola data. Prima che Zork Necrofades, il male incarnato, l'essere oscuro emerso dalle profondità dell'Inferno, potesse pronunciare anche soltanto una lettera, il Faraone alzò un braccio e invocò: - Drago del Cielo di Osiris! Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco! Drago Alato di Ra! -.  
\- E' vero, ci sono anche le divinità! - si ricordò di colpo Jonouchi, mentre le tre divine creature s'innalzavano alle loro spalle, pronte a combattere.  
\- Venite a me! - proseguì Atem, subito seguito da un trillo di Mana: - E' davvero Sailor Moon! -  
\- Mana, per favore. - la fermò Mahad, gentilmente: - Il nostro sovrano sta cercando di fare il figo. Non rovinare questo momento, si sta impegnando molto. -  
\- Ops, scusate! - fece la Maga, tappandosi la bocca con una mano.  
\- Vai, riprendi questa scena! - continuava a dire il Regista: - Ecco, quest'inquadratura dal basso, laterale, è perfetta, con questo mantello svolazzante! Magari ci aggiungiamo un bell'effetto matita+pastello, eh, grafico? Uhm, aggiungigli pure un Puzzle al collo, così, tanto per... - alzò un dito verso il cielo oscurato, lo sguardo che brillava: - E ricordatevi che siamo sponsorizzati da Kellogg's! -.  
\- Ma vi sembra il momento? - protestò Anzu.  
\- Unitevi! - l'ordine di Atem risuonò nella notte.  
Non appena giunse alle divine orecchie, le tre divinità si illuminarono, fino a far brillare quel cupo mattino come se il sole fosse sorto da tempo, costringendo tutti a coprirsi gli occhi.  
\- Ma non dovrebbe pronunciare anche il suo nome? - quasi urlò Jonouchi, una mano davanti al viso.  
\- Ho come l'impressione che le divinità abbiano intuito che non è proprio il caso di prestare troppa attenzione a simili dettagli. - rispose Kisara, ad alta voce.  
\- Per favore, potreste smettere di rovinare questo momento figo del nostro sovrano? - sospirò Mahad, scuotendo la testa.  
\- Oh, giusto! - parvero ricordarsi Katsuya e la dragonessa.  
Quando la luce si affievolì, seppur di poco, tutti osarono tornare a guardare: Osiris, Obelisco e Ra non c'erano più.  
Al loro posto, gigantesca, maestosa, avvolta nell'oro più puro, una donna dal volto di alabastro dispiegò le sue ali dorate, coprendo interamente il cielo, da un orizzonte all'altro.  
Di fronte ad un'apparizione simile, l'unico gesto fu quello del cameraman, che spense la telecamera prima che potesse rompersi.  
\- Zork Necrofades... - le labbra della donna di luce rimasero immobili, ma la sua voce risuonò nelle menti di tutti, forte e dolce al tempo stesso: - ... è passato molto tempo dal nostro ultimo incontro. -.  
\- Horakhti... - la voce di Zork, anch'essa rimbombante nelle loro menti, era, al contrario, bassa e cupa, in un certo senso distorta: - ... non pensavo di ritrovarti qui. -.  
\- Purtroppo per te, questa si è rivelata l'occasione sbagliata per ripresentarti. - la donna piegò un braccio perlaceo, le dita affusolate: - Torna da dove sei venuto, fallo di tua spontanea volontà, o sarò costretta ad intervenire. -.  
\- Non mi fai paura, Horakhti! - fu la dura risposta di Zork, che mise un piede fuori dal cubo in fiamme, sul terreno: - Mi hai sconfitto una volta, ma non succederà una seconda! -.  
La grande donna chiuse piano gli occhi, emise un sospiro: - Mi hai costretta, Zork. -.  
Il braccio che aveva piegato fu innalzato verso il cielo, una luce d'oro saettò tra le sue dita, fino ad assumere una forma ben definita.  
Nel vederla, Zork indietreggiò, pentendosi all'istante del suo gesto: - NO! QUELLO NO! -  
\- Sì, Zork. - disse Horakhti, avanzando: - Questo sì. -.  
Il manico dello strumento divino fu stretto dalle dita della donna, che ne calò la parte superiore, arrotondata e ricoperta di tanti fori, sulla testa della creatura oscura.  
Una volta, due volte, tre volte, sempre più veloce, con forza sempre maggiore.  
\- Il battipanni no, Horakhti, pietà! - implorò Zork, cominciando a cedere sotto i colpi del divino battipanni.  
\- Torna da dove sei venuto, Zork! - ordinò Horakhti, impietosa: - E, se non lo farai in fretta, farò in modo che sia tu a pulire tutti i bagni divini! -.  
Incapace di resistere al divino battipanni e intimorito da quella così spaventosa minaccia, Zork si ritirò in se stesso, riassorbendo tutte le tenebre che avevano oscurato il cielo con la sua comparsa, per poi scivolare nel terreno, svanendo come se non fosse mai apparso.  
Il silenzio avvolse tutto.  
Un silenzio di sollievo, di felicità, di incredulità, forse.  
Un silenzio spezzato da una risata.  
\- Mi spieghi cosa c'è tanto da ridere? - chiese Malik, esasperato: - Quella cosa cornuta non era forse dalla tua parte? -  
\- Oh, sì... - rise Bakura, ormai a terra: - ... è solo che è così _idiota_ , senza di me, che non... non... - rotolò a terra, ormai sopraffatto dalle risate.  
Dopo un istante di perplessità generale, Atem tornò a guardare Horakhti, un sorriso sereno: - Grazie per essere intervenuta. -.  
\- Di nulla, Faraone. - rispose la Creatrice della Luce, la voce tornata dolce e materna: - Fate più attenzione, la prossima volta, mi raccomando. -.  
Detto questo, semplicemente, la maestosa donna scomparve, lasciando di nuovo il posto alle tre Divinità Egizie, la notte naturale che tornava vibile, il cielo tempestato di stelle brillanti.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... direi che... - esordì il Regista, fiero: - ... posso annunciare la conclusione delle riprese di Overlap. -.  
E bastarono quelle parole, quelle semplici parole, per far perdere forza nelle gambe di tutti, portandoli a crollare sul terreno, increduli ma felici come forse mai erano stati.  
Perché, ormai, Overlap era stata girata.  
Il bollettino medico era talmente vasto che, per non sprecare carta, fu redatto su un foglio di cartigenica, in una sola parola: "Tutto.".  
  
  
  
\- Per le ending faremo una cosa molto semplice. - disse il Regista, in ginocchio accanto al grafico, che si era seduto a terra e aveva aperto il portatile, iniziando il suo lavoro: - Prenderemo delle belle foto significative e ci metterai delle belle cornici. Magari poi, in studio, vediamo quali sono le più adatte. Uhm, magari, per l'ultima ending, potremmo mettere quel bel video di quella cavalcata di Atem, quello venduto insieme al calendario... e poi, metteremo tanti bei morphing! Sì, sì, ottima idea! - si disse da solo, soddisfatto.  
\- Uhm... - Shizuka aprì lentamente gli occhi, muovendo appena la testa, rendendosi conto di trovarsi sdraiata sul terreno: - ... credo di essermi addormentata... -  
\- Già... - disse Mokuba, poco distante, anch'egli in fase di risveglio, portando una mano davanti alla bocca per coprire uno sbadiglio: - ... dici che ci siamo persi qualcosa? -  
\- Siamo fuori... - si accorse la ragazza, guardandosi intorno: - Che abbiano finito di girare le opening? -  
\- Beh, è quasi l'alba! - le fece notare il più piccolo, indicando una luce che faceva capolino dall'orizzonte.  
\- La mia collezione è al sicuro? - domandò Isis, al primo assistente di passaggio. Quest'ultimo annuì: - In quei sacchi abbiamo messo tutto ciò che c'era nell'edificio! La vostra collezione, gli abiti di ricambio... tutto! -  
\- Ah, i nostri abiti! - esclamò Anzu, avvicinandosi ad uno dei sacchi lasciati a terra e frugandoci dentro con fare avido.  
Yugi, nel frattempo, si era praticamente trascinato accanto ad Atem, un sorriso stanco ad illuminargli il volto: - E' finita, Altro me. - disse, semplicemente.  
L'altro annuì, stringendolo a sé in un abbraccio: - Sì. -.  
\- Direi che possiamo anche andarcene. - annunciò Seto Kaiba, mentre Mokuba scattava in piedi e lo raggiungeva, iniziando a tempestare Kisara di domande.  
\- Una volta tanto, mi trovi d'accordo. - ammise Jonouchi, avvicinandosi a Shizuka e aiutandola a rialzarsi.  
\- Voi andate pure, se volete! - esclamò Mai, anche lei intenta a cercare nei vari sacchi: - Io devo assolutamente recuperare i miei vestiti! - chiarì, per poi alzare un sopracciglio nel trovare un sacco pieno di radici di liquirizia.  
\- Uhm, scusate, signor Regista... - prese parola Mary, portando un sacco di medie dimensioni e dall'aspetto non eccessivamente pesante: - Ma se abbiamo concluso tutte le riprese, allora... - mise una mano nel sacco, estraendovi una strana bottiglietta: - ... queste tinte per capelli e queste lenti a contatto colorate a cosa servivano? -.  
Non si sa come, la soave voce della splendida fanciulla riuscì a raggiungere le orecchie di tutti, portando decine di sguardi di colpo allarmati sulla figura del Regista.  
Quando lo videro sgranare gli occhi e aprire la bocca, furono ad un passo dall'urlare.  
\- ... aaaaaah, sì! - l'uomo si voltò verso Atem e Yugi, di nuovo sorridente: - Mi ero completamente dimenticato del fatto che le opening, in realtà, sono _sei_! C'è anche Kawaita Sakebi! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... prego? - fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire il Faraone, irrigiditosi.  
Il Regista saltò su, afferrando la boccetta tra le mani di Mary e muovendo a caso l'altro braccio: - Non c'è più tempo, invieremo le opening già girate e per Kawaita Sakebi faremo una cosa semplice semplice! Tu! - si rivolse ad un assistente: - Vai a buttare giù dal letto Miho Nosaka! Portala qui anche in pigiama, se necessario! -  
\- Povera Miho... - sussurrò Honda, passandosi una mano dietro il collo.  
\- Voi! Andate a recuperare gli Oggetti del Millennio, che tanto le fiamme divine si sono spente! Costumiste! Tirate fuori le vecchie divise del Liceo Domino! -  
\- No, quelle cose immonde no! - gemette Anzu, mentre Mai sospirava: - Nella vostra scuola c'è un serio problema stilistico. -.  
\- Eventualmente, per il signor Shadi useremo immagini di repertorio! - il Regista si guardò intorno, incontrando solo occhi spaventati.  
\- Mi servono Atem, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Mahad, il signor Muto, Ryou, Bakura, il signor Kaiba e Kisara! - annunciò: - Gli altri sono liberi! -.  
Grida di giubilo esplosero per ogni dove, ad eccezione degli undici chiamati, che strinsero eroicamente i denti e scelsero di non fare ulteriori commenti - a parte Ryou, unico felice di essere stato nominato dal Regista.  
Sugoroku ne sarebbe stato felice fino a qualche ora prima: aveva compreso che il girare una qualsiasi cosa con quell'uomo non sarebbe stato affatto facile o tranquillo.  
\- Truccatrici, risistemate Atem e Bakura! - ordinò il Regista, tra gli squittii eccitati di un nutrito gruppo di fangirls: - Signor Muto... magari per lei facciamo soltanto un cambio cromatico con Photoshop, vi sta bene? -  
\- Benissimo! - esultò Sugoroku, gli occhi improvvisamente accesi come fari.  
\- Oh, sta uscendo anche una bella luce... - sospirò il Regista, allegro, prendendo il sacchetto dalle mani di Mary e avvicinandosi ad alcuni dei Poveri Rassegnati: - Allora, Anzu, tieni questa tinta castanochiarotendenteall'arancione e queste lenti a contatto marroni! - disse, dandole quanto detto: - Vai dalle truccatrici, sono già pronte. Yugi, tu vai bene così. - sentitissimo sospiro di sollievo da parte del diretto interessato: - Jonouchi, Honda, passate un attimo dalle parrucchiere, magari vi sistemano un po'. Kisara, ci serve il Drago Bianco, quindi nessun problema! Oh, Mahad! Vai anche tu dalle truccatrici, dovranno colorarti un po'. Sì, più di come sei ora. Diciamo di una _tonalità_ un po' diversa, ecco. E porta anche questa tinta per capelli bionda e queste lenti a contatto rossoaranciogialle, eh! Uhm, Ryou, Bakura, voi dovrete mettervi queste lenti a contatto, verdi per Ryou e viola per Bakura! -  
\- Qualcos'altro? - fece il bandito, che ancora cercava di riprendersi dalle risate.  
\- Uh, sì. Questa tinta per capelli azzurra. - e affidò due boccette di tinta azzurra ai due albini, sotto i loro sguardi ora perplessi.  
Il Regista mise di nuovo la mano nel piccolo sacco, tirando fuori le ultime due cose rimaste: - Uhm... - osservò, inarcando un sopracciglio: - ... lenti a contatto arancioni e tinta per capelli verde? Ma chi... oh! Giusto! -.  
Si voltò, con un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato in viso, come sempre: - Signor Kaiba! Ora voi dovreste... -  
Una strana aura bianca e blu fluttuava, minacciosa, intorno al presidente della Kaiba Corporation.  
Gli occhi azzurri erano spade affilate, incombenti sul Regista.  
  
  
Nessuno sa cosa successe all'alba di quel giorno.  
Sta di fatto che tutti, da Atem al Regista, ancora oggi ricordano quella _bella_ nottata e quella _bella_ mattinata.  
Soltanto, nessuno di loro osò mai più firmare un contratto prima di averlo letto fin nel dettaglio e averlo messo controluce, soprattutto se vi figurava il nome del Regista.  
Nessuno sa cosa successe all'alba di quel giorno.  
Tranne coloro che furono presenti.  
Sta di fatto che Kawaita Sakebi fu girata.  
E tutti quanti portarono per sempre nel cuore quell'esperienza, senza mai osare rivelarla a nessuno, pur facendone accenni tra di loro.  
Il perché, per coloro che non furono presenti, rimane tutt'ora un mistero.  
... o forse no.

* * *

  
**Note:**

× "E ricordatevi che siamo sponsorizzati da Kellogg's!": Alla fine del video di Overlap, quando la voce fuori campo ringrazia gli sponsor, tra questi figura anche, a caratteri cubitali, la Kellogg's. Dato che è l'unico ad essere scritto in caratteri latini, risalta abbastanza-  
  
Questa storia fu conclusa nel 2013. Spero possa risultare gradevole anche a distanza di così tanti anni. m(_ _)m


End file.
